Le pacte
by Chibi-Mikansama
Summary: Comment Liza peut-elle protéger Mustang à tous moments? C'est comme si elle veillait sur lui en permanence. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'elle a scellé un pacte avec la Vérité à qui elle a donné sa vie en échange d'un "sixième sens" ...
1. La rencontre

Et hop, voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic qui promet d'être assez longue. Attention aux spoilers sur tout le manga.

Bonne lecture.

disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et tout et tout...

* * *

Le pacte

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Tranquillement installée sur son lit, une adolescente blonde d'à peine douze ans lisait un épais volume emprunté à la bibliothèque de son père. Elle aurait préféré s'étendre dans l'herbe du jardin, mais celle-ci était si peu entretenue qu'elle lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-mollet, aussi la jeune fille craignait-elle de faire une mauvaise rencontre. En effet, bien que Liza n'osât pas l'avouer, elle avait peur des insectes, surtout des rampants qui pourraient grimper partout sur elle, et la chatouiller du léger contact de leurs pattes. Elle savait que ces petites bêtes ne lui feraient pas de mal, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle les trouvait si hideuses qu'elles la dégoûtaient carrément. À chaque fois qu'elle en croisait une, elle ne pouvait réprimer un cri qui alertait toujours son père qui arrivait mort d'inquiétude et qui repartait en la réprimandant, pestant qu'elle l'avait encore dérangé pour rien.

Berthold Hawkeye n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un père exemplaire ; sa femme était décédée depuis environ trois ans, et depuis, l'alchimiste s'était enfermé dans ses recherches, délaissant sa fille, et pour cela, Liza haïssait l'alchimie. Cependant, l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait traitait de cette science si mystérieuse qui, malgré tout, l'intriguait. Oui, elle voulait comprendre pourquoi son père ne s'intéressait qu'à elle et non pas à sa fille. Jamais il ne demandait à connaître ne serait-ce que ses résultats scolaires, jamais il ne cherchait à savoir s'il ne lui payait pas une école au-dessus de ses moyens pour rien. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il eût fait pour elle. Cependant, la jeune fille se demandait si son père était réellement conscient de l'état de leurs finances puisqu'après tout c'était elle qui gérait tout depuis la mort de sa mère, que ce soit pour l'entretient de la maison ou de leur compte en banque approvisionné elle ne savait comment; bien que son père ne travaillât pas, il semblait percevoir un revenu tous les mois. Toutefois, bien qu'intriguée quant à son origine, elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser une seule question à ce sujet. Elle avait également appris à imiter la signature de son père pour signer les chèques qui permettaient de payer son école, même si, plus d'une fois, elle avait été tentée de quitter cet établissement pour un autre moins coûteux, certaine qu'il ne le remarquerait pas, mais elle se rappelait toujours avec amertume à quel point sa mère avait été fière qu'elle y soit entrée. Plus que tout au monde, Liza Hawkeye voulait croire que sa mère aurait été fière d'elle si elle avait été encore de ce monde.

En outre, son père lui faisait peur, lorsqu'il se plongeait de longues heures durant dans l'étude d'un épais traité d'alchimie, comme possédé par une mystérieuse force. La jeune fille referma son livre en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit ; contemplant la couverture, elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas lancée dans cette voie pour qu'il la remarque. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, il semblait ne pas la juger digne de suivre ses pas. Le matin même, alors qu'elle lui apportait un café pour être sûre qu'il le boive, il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait reçu la réponse qu'il attendait depuis des semaines. De prime abord, elle n'avait pas compris, mais elle se rappela bien vite que quelqu'un avait écrit à son père pour lui demander de le prendre en apprentissage. Elle le savait solitaire, elle ne s'en était donc pas souciée outre mesure, toutefois, l'alchimiste avait été ravi d'accueillir un élève avec qui partager son savoir, au plus grand malheur de Liza.

Elle ne voulait pas de cet apprenti ; il n'était pas encore arrivé et il était déjà le centre de l'attention de son père. Elle le savait, tout ne tournerait plus qu'autour de lui, et elle serait définitivement effacée. À la suite de cette annonce, il lui avait demandé de préparer la chambre d'amis de manière à ce qu'il soit bien installé. Bien sûr, elle devrait également lui préparer ses repas et faire son ménage, comme elle le faisait avec son père. Jamais il ne s'était soucié de savoir si elle ne manquait de rien ! Pour couronner le tout, il avait décidé d'aller le chercher lui même à la gare, il allait sortir de sa tanière pour lui, alors que c'était toujours à elle de venir à lui si elle désirait le voir, et encore, la plupart du temps elle se faisait jeter ; elle n'avait rien à faire dans son bureau, elle l'indisposait.

Liza avait tout accepté d'un hochement de tête mais était vite repartie, les larmes aux yeux. Son père voulait qu'elle essaie de devenir l'ami de son élève, pour qu'il ne se sente pas de trop alors qu'au final, c'était elle qui serait de trop, c'en était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, mais ça, il ne le savait pas parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé. À l'école, elle arrivait à cohabiter avec les trois filles qui partageaient sa chambre d'internat, mais elle était tellement discrète et renfermée que personne ne s'intéressait à elle. Elle était toujours plongée dans ses livres de cours pour ne pas penser à tout ce qu'elle manquait.

Non, non, non, Liza ne voulait pas de ce Roy Mustang qui viendrait d'ici deux jours s'immiscer dans sa vie. Soit, elle cuisinerait pour lui, puisqu'elle cuisinait déjà pour deux, mais elle se refusait à être agréable avec cet importun qui venait détruire le peu de relation qu'elle avait avec son père. Lorsqu'elle était au collège, elle pouvait croire qu'il pensait à elle de temps en temps, seul dans sa grande maison, mais à présent tout son temps allait être accaparé par son enseignement. Elle le détestait avant même de l'avoir rencontré, cela s'ajoutant à sa haine irascible de l'alchimie. Son père voulait qu'elle sympathise avec lui, mais lui ne se soucierait certainement pas d'elle, trop occupé à étudier cette science si passionnante.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, pleurant de rage. Adossée à la porte, elle avisa l'ouvrage posé sur la table de nuit qu'elle jeta violemment à terre. La journée commençait bien mal pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas accompagner son père à la gare. Elle se consola un peu en se disant que lorsque septembre arriverait, elle retournerait au collège pour y passer la plus grosse partie de la semaine. « Il faudra bien qu'il se débrouille, son prodige ! » Il n'avait même pas remarqué que sa fille connaissait un peu d'alchimie. Elle prit une grande inspiration, elle devait se calmer, après tout, peut-être n'était-il pas si antipathique, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne voulait pas de cet intrus chez elle. Pour se changer les idées, elle décida de se replonger dans l'étude de son livre de chevet « _Traité d'alchimie élémentaire_ ».

Le jeudi arriva trop rapidement à son goût. La chambre était prête à accueillir son nouvel occupant, le dîner, tenu au chaud, était prêt, de même que Berthold Hawkeye et sa fille. Liza n'avait voulu faire aucun effort pour l'arrivée de l'élève de son père, les draps étaient simplement posés sur le lit, le repas n'était qu'un plat de pâtes qu'elle cuirait rapidement à l'heure du dîner et dont seule la sauce était faite, de même que sa tenue était si sobre que la jeune fille passait totalement inaperçu. L'alchimiste avait été déçu par le manque de bonne volonté de sa fille, cependant, puisqu'elle paraissait de mauvaise humeur, il préféra ne rien dire. Le village étant petit, ils arrivèrent rapidement à la gare, les passants se retournant sur leur passage, surpris de voir M. Hawkeye sortir de chez lui, qui plus est, en compagnie de sa fille.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le quai, le train était déjà entré en gare, toutefois, peu de passagers descendaient à cet arrêt. Liza repéra un adolescent un peu plus loin, il semblait n'avoir pas plus de quinze ou seize ans, les cheveux noirs, l'air perdu. Elle sourit à cette idée, après tout, c'était elle qui était en position de force tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ses marques. Elle se garda bien de demander à son père s'il s'agissait de leur visiteur et feint de ne pas l'avoir vu. Toutefois, celui-ci le vit également et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui sans un mot pour la fillette qui fit mine de ne pas le suivre, mais qui se résigna, voyant qu'il ne se retournait même pas.

Les présentations furent faites rapidement. L'adolescent arborait un air gêné et fatigué. Il lança un timide bonjour à la jeune fille qui lui répondit d'un regard peu engageant avant de tourner les talons pour repartir. Dans son dos, elle entendit son père s'excuser pour elle, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas très sociable ; mais qu'en savait-il? Elle se retint de faire un scandale dans la gare, cependant, elle bouillonnait de rage, voilà qu'il lui inventait une personnalité pour cacher qu'il ne connaissait pas sa propre fille.

Le retour fut moins rapide que l'aller, du fait des bagages de Roy qu'il fallait porter, mais bien sûr, Liza refusa d'aider, ce qui ne plut pas à son père qui ne manqua pas de la traiter d'enfant gâtée. À ces mots, la fillette retint difficilement ses larmes, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, ce serait comme s'avouer vaincue, et elle voulait vraiment gagner ce combat, c'était à lui de s'effacer devant elle et pas l'inverse. Elle se répétait qu'elle n'avait cure de ce garçon, néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation qui se déroulait derrière elle. L'alchimiste faisait tout pour mettre son élève en confiance. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, il lui parla d'elle, lui disant qu'il serait heureux s'ils pouvaient se lier d'amitié, si d'aventure sa fille daignait rentrer ses griffes. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise qu'elle l'entendit murmurer que ce serait aussi bien pour lui que pour elle, qu'elle ait enfin quelqu'un à qui se confier, et avec qui passer son temps libre. Alors il savait... Cette révélation ébranla la jeune fille qui resta dans ses pensées durant le reste du trajet.

Une fois devant l'imposante demeure de la famille Hawkeye, Berthold se tourna vers sa fille pour lui demander de montrer sa chambre à Roy afin qu'il s'installe.

« Liza t'as préparé une chambre, j'espère que tu t'y sentiras bien. Je vais dans mon bureau, appelles-moi à l'heure du dîner, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa fille. »

La fillette resta sans voix, alors voilà qu'à présent il acceptait de manger en sa compagnie. Ce garçon amenait trop de changements dans sa vie, certes ils étaient positifs d'un certain point de vue, mais ce n'était pas pour elle que son père faisait des efforts. Elle lança un regard noir à Roy qui la suivit à l'intérieur. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide pour se débarrasser de lui au plus vite, espérant presque le perdre au détour d'un couloir. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et attendit sa réaction devant le lit non fait. L'adolescent posa son sac à terre avant de se tourner vers elle, la remerciant avec un sourire sincère. Presque vexée qu'il n'ait pas mal réagi, elle allait repartir quand il demanda innocemment :

« Vous avez besoin d'aide pour le dîner, mademoiselle ? »

Surprise, elle se retourna pour faire face à ce garçon plus âgé qu'elle qui pourtant la vouvoyait. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds avant de l'envoyer balader. Non elle n'avait pas besoin de SON aide, non mais pour qui se prenait-il, peut-être pensait-il qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seule sans l'aide d'un représentant du sexe masculin. Elle n'avait peut-être que douze ans, mais elle n'était pas pour autant incapable de dresser une table.

Liza resta enfermée dans un mutisme total durant tout le dîner, vexée de voir son père si loquace ; il ne cessait de poser des questions à son nouvel élève autant sur sa vie personnelle que sur ses connaissances en matière d'alchimie. Cependant, quand le dîner se termina, elle se rendit compte que le fossé que son père avait creusé entre elle et Roy était plus profond qu'elle ne le pensait. Alors qu'ils se levaient, la jeune fille commença à empiler les assiettes pour les vider et faire la vaisselle ; spontanément, le jeune garçon voulut aider à débarrasser la table.

« Laisse ça Roy, Liza va le faire. »

Outrée, elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester qu'elle n'était pas la bonne de la maison. De son côté, Roy regardait son maître d'un air désapprobateur en insistant pour participer aux tâches ménagères autant qu'il pourrait. L'alchimiste se contenta de hausser les épaules et tourner les talons, laissant les deux adolescents ranger la cuisine. Elle regarda le nouvel arrivant d'un air inquisiteur, celui-ci lui lança un sourire timide en lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider.

Une fois la vaisselle finie, Liza partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans adresser un remerciement à Roy qui terminait d'essuyer les assiettes propres. Elle s'effondra sur son lit avec un soupir, peut-être avait-elle eu tort de mal juger ce garçon avant même de le connaître, mais pourtant, il lui prenait la place qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Avec son arrivée, elle voyait s'envoler tous ses espoirs qu'un jour son père soit fier d'elle, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas exactement d'où lui venait ce besoin de reconnaissance. Elle se roula en boule en pensant que ce n'était sûrement pas son intention, il était venu dans le but d'apprendre l'alchimie et pas de briser une famille déjà dessoudée. Elle s'endormit en se disant que dès le lendemain, elle laisserait une chance à l'élève de son père.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla tôt comme à son habitude ; depuis la mort de sa mère, Liza n'était plus adepte des grasses matinées ; il y avait tant à faire dans la maison qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de traîner au lit. Elle descendit donc préparer le petit déjeuner des dormeurs, toutefois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de demander à Roy ce qu'il mangeait le matin. Elle soupira, elle avait été tellement contrariée par sa venue qu'elle en avait oublié toutes les règles de politesse, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il devait penser d'elle. Soit, elle ferait chauffer un peu plus d'eau au cas où, sans y ajouter ni thé ni café, elle déposa également la bouteille de lait sur la table. Roy arriva le premier, mais cela ne la surprit pas, son père descendait rarement pour le petit déjeuner.

« Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur Mustang mais j'ai oublié de vous demander ce que vous preniez au petit déjeuner.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Mademoiselle Hawkeye, je prendrai ce qu'il y a, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. »

Il affichait de nouveau ce petit sourire désolé et plein de gratitude. Elle resta un instant sans savoir quoi lui répondre avant de poser le pain sur la table. Ils mangèrent en silence, mais la gêne de la veille avait disparu, sans doute était-ce parce que la fillette était plus détendue. À la fin du repas, il l'aida de nouveau à tout ranger avant d'aller rejoindre son maître dans son bureau en lui apportant son café à la demande de Liza. Après avoir pris sa douche, elle entreprit de faire le ménage dans la grande maison, un peu trop grande à son goût dans ces moments là d'ailleurs. Son père n'avait pas les moyens de l'entretenir correctement mais il se refusait à déménager.

Une fois l'étage terminé, à l'exception du bureau dans lequel elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de l'élève de son père en trainant les pieds ; elle ne voulait pas faire son ménage, il pouvait bien faire cela non ? Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte, ne sachant pas s'il s'y trouvait. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'adolescent, surpris de voir la jeune fille, un balais à la main. Hésitant, il lui demanda la raison de sa présence et parut plus qu'étonné lorsqu'elle la lui annonça en le poussant un peu pour entrer dans la chambre. Cependant, Liza se stoppa net ; le lit était déjà fait, ses vêtements sales attendaient dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet, Roy avait même ôté ses chaussures à l'entrée de la pièce pour la salir le moins possible. Devant l'air hébété de la jeune fille, il lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas lui causer une surcharge de travail et qu'il pouvait très bien s'occuper de sa chambre. Timidement, il lui demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de travers pour qu'elle le regarde ainsi. En effet, Liza le dévisageait, de plus en plus honteuse de son comportement de la veille. Elle bafouilla que tout était parfait avant de sortir pour continuer son ménage pendant que Roy se replongeait dans son livre.

Elle passa la matinée à s'occuper de la maison, tiraillée entre l'envie de s'excuser et une certaine fierté qui le lui interdisait. Elle voulait le détester, cependant, il ne semblait pas enclin à lui faciliter la tâche. Elle paraîtrait bien ingrate de montrer de l'aversion pour lui s'il ne lui donnait aucune raison de le faire, et pour cela, elle lui en voulait encore plus. Elle faisait la poussière dans le salon où personne ne venait plus depuis des années, son père ne recevant jamais d'invités, lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un énorme monstre pourvu de huit pattes velues. À la fois surprise et effrayée, elle lâcha son chiffon, laissant échapper un cri. Une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, elle resta immobile à dévisager la monstrueuse créature qui agitait ses pattes pour tendre son piège entre le rebord de la cheminée et le mur. À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas son père qui accourut à son secours, mais l'élève de celui-ci, visiblement inquiet. Il regarda la jeune fille puis tourna ses yeux vers l'endroit qu'elle fixait avec effroi. Le garçon retint un rire en voyant la petite araignée empêtrée dans sa toile.

« Vous avez peur ? Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?

-Non merci, je peux le faire lança-t-elle sur la défensive. Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas peur qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je suis si facilement impressionnable ? Je... Je vais le faire... »

Elle déglutit difficilement, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement vers la créature hideuse qui remuait comme suspendue en l'air. Roy s'approcha du monstre, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Liza réprima un grognement de dégoût en le voyant toucher cette chose immonde à mains nues et la mettre dehors. La fillette bégaya un remerciement, baissant la tête, les joues rouges, honteuse de n'avoir rien pu faire face à un insecte. En riant le garçon lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir peur de quelque chose et qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'appeler la prochaine fois qu'une ignoble créature de ce genre pointerait le bout de son nez. Elle lui répondit d'un faible sourire tandis que Roy Mustang remontait dans sa chambre avec la certitude que les choses s'arrangeraient avec la jeune fille. Liza Hawkeye n'était en fait qu'un chaton sauvage qu'il fallait savoir apprivoiser. Il savait également que les chats s'enfuyaient à l'approche d'un inconnu, il fallait les laisser venir d'eux-même, cela prendrait peut-être du temps, mais il était sûr que s'il feignait l'indifférence, elle chercherait elle-même à se rapprocher de lui.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels l'adolescente resta perdue entre son aversion pour le garçon qui vivait désormais chez elle, et sa curiosité. En effet, l'élève de son père était un garçon très poli et bien élevé, toujours courtois au point de la vouvoyer et ne rechignant pas à l'aider à entretenir la maison, ou même à faire les courses, mais il semblait veiller à toujours laisser une certaine distance entre eux de manière à ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise ; elle avait même parfois l'impression qu'il ne se souciait d'elle que parce qu'elle s'occupait des tâches ménagères. De surcroît, elle ne le voyait que durant les repas ou lorsqu'il cherchait à se rendre utile. Ils ne se parlaient que très peu, bonjour, bonne nuit, et autres banalités, mais ils n'avaient jamais de vraie conversation, jamais ils ne se posaient de questions personnelles, si bien que la fillette en déduisit que le garçon était aussi peu intéressé par elle qu'elle par lui. Au fil des jours, elle avait vu son père changer de manière radicale ; depuis l'arrivée de Roy, il mettait un point d'honneur à être présent au dîner, de même qu'il s'inquiétait sans cesse de la condition du garçon : était-il bien ? Sa fille était-elle correcte avec lui ? Ne voulait-il pas sortir rencontrer les autres adolescents du village ? Jamais il n'avait posé ces questions à Liza qui se sentait de plus en plus abandonnée, et pour cela, elle ne voulait pas le connaître, elle ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à son père.

Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle était ridicule de penser ainsi, de se servir de Roy pour punir son père, d'autant plus qu'elle était convaincue qu'elle pourrait devenir amie avec lui, si seulement elle se donnait la peine d'être plus aimable. Elle se disait que c'était très certainement pour cela qu'il ne cherchait plus à la faire parler ou sourire, sans doute pensait-il qu'elle était d'un naturel exécrable. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de faire bonne impression, de montrer que malgré tout elle n'était pas une fille mal élevée et associable, et l'envie de tenir tête à son père, au moins faisait-il quelque peu attention à elle, bien que ce ne soit que pour s'assurer du bien être de son élève. Elle se disait qu'il devait avoir une bien mauvaise opinion d'elle à présent, mais au moins, il lui parlait. Liza apprit donc à cohabiter avec Roy tout en continuant à vivre comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle passait tous ses repas en silence, perdue dans ses pensées pour ne pas entendre la conversation qui se déroulait à côté d'elle bien que son cerveau enregistrât plusieurs fois son prénom.

Toutefois, la curiosité était trop forte et la fillette devait bien admettre qu'elle mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux apprenti alchimiste. Plusieurs fois, elle se surprit à lui jeter de discrets regards alors qu'il tournait la tête. Il restait toujours enfermé dans sa chambre lorsqu'il n'étudiait pas avec son père et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble il ne lui adressait que rarement la parole. Le silence n'avait rien de gênant, mais après six semaines, elle ne savait toujours rien de ce nouvel arrivant. Pour ne plus être ridiculisée devant lui, elle avait finalement appris à contrôler sa peur des insectes, suffisamment pour être en mesure de les tuer elle même, tenant une chaussure à bout de bras. Ce changement ne passa cependant pas aussi inaperçu qu'elle le pensait ; un soir, alors que Roy et elle terminaient de ranger la cuisine, la fillette ouvrit l'eau en grand pour noyer le mille pattes qui s'était glissé dans l'évier de la cuisine sans même lâcher un petit cri, ce qui surpris le jeune garçon à côté d'elle.

« Vous n'avez plus peur mademoiselle ? »

Il l'avait interrogé avec un petit sourire bienveillant qui montrait clairement qu'il en était heureux. Liza lui répondit en lui rendant son sourire qu'elle n'avait peur de rien et surtout pas d'une petite bestiole. Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire de cette remarque un rien prétentieuse, surtout que les yeux de la fillette l'avaient clairement trahie alors qu'elle regardait l'abominable monstre se débattre dans l'eau. Toutefois, malgré sa témérité, elle laissa au garçon le soin d'enlever l'insecte de l'évier, répugnée à l'idée de le toucher. Roy prit les assiettes pour les ranger et remarqua un petit bouquet de blé sagement arrangé dans un vase à côté du placard. Discrètement, il prit un épi puis se rapprocha de la fillette qui essuyait la table avant de s'écrier

« Attention à l'araignée au-dessus de vous ! »

Elle se redressa brusquement alors qu'il lui chatouillait la nuque avec l'épi de blé, lui arrachant des éclats de rire. Il se retrouva rapidement à lui courir après dans la cuisine, riant autant qu'elle. Dans leur précipitation, les deux enfants tombèrent au sol, hilares. De petites larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la fillette qui ne parvenait plus à contrôler son fou rire, la peur était rapidement passée quand elle avait senti le chatouillement sur sa nuque. Elle s'était agréablement laissée aller à s'amuser avec ce garçon qu'elle rejetait depuis son arrivée il y a plusieurs semaines. Liza reprit son souffle, gardant toutefois un sourire espiègle, les yeux brillants d'avoir trop ri. Assis en tailleur sur le carrelage de la cuisine, Roy respirait lentement pour calmer son hilarité, encore surpris d'avoir pu approcher le chaton sauvage. Les deux adolescents levèrent les yeux l'un vers l'autre avant de repartir dans un fou rire ; les cheveux en bataille, le teint rosi par la course et le rire, les yeux humides, ils avaient perdu leur froideur et leur indifférence respectueuse, ils n'étaient plus que deux enfants. Ils passèrent de longues heures ainsi assis par terre à discuter de tout et de rien. Liza aurait voulu s'excuser, découvrant un garçon agréable, simple mais d'une grande timidité, sans doute n'était-il pas très à l'aise. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne l'était pas non plus, pas autant qu'elle le laissait paraître ; après avoir été si froide avec lui, elle craignait qu'il ne lui laisse pas la chance de lui montrer qui elle était réellement. Étrangement, après cette longue discussion sur le sol froid de la cuisine, elle avait à la fois envie de le connaître, mais surtout qu'il la connaisse ; elle en était certaine, elle avait enfin trouvé un ami...

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu? Petite précision sur le prénom du père de Liza, c'est celui qu'on voit marqué sur sa tombe dans Brotherhood

Merci à Kratos67 et Matsuyama pour leur aide précieuse.

Et n'oubliez pas, si vous voulez la suite rapidement laissez des reviews^^

Jaa


	2. Douloureux éloignements

Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre! (oui ça fait trois plombes qu'il est écrit mais tout vient à point à qui sais attendre, ou rien ne sert de courir dans la mine il faut partir ou bar, c'est au choix XD)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Douloureux éloignements

L'été mourait doucement alors qu'approchait le mois de septembre. Dans un petit village dans l'est d'Amestris deux adolescents descendaient du bus qui les ramenait de la grande ville d'East City où ils avaient acheté livres et cahiers pour la nouvelle année scolaire qui attendait la fillette. Roy Mustang et Liza Hawkeye étaient devenus inséparables tant ils s'accordaient bien malgré les quatre ans qui les séparaient ; le garçon aimait passer du temps avec la fille de son maître, ne serait-ce que pour faire une pause dans son apprentissage. Il avait appris à la connaître et les traits dominants de son caractère ne lui étaient plus étrangers depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Il était devenu maître dans l'art de la taquinerie et sa timidité s'était littéralement envolée au fur et à mesure que Liza le mettait en confiance. Il la savait susceptible et impulsive, et de ce fait, il arrivait parfois à la mettre tellement en colère pour des broutilles qu'elle partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte et hurlant qu'elle ne lui adresserait plus un mot de sa vie, mais l'orage passait bien vite et elle revenait d'elle-même vers lui dès le lendemain pour une longue soirée à discuter et rire.

La fillette aimait se balader dans le village avec son nouvel ami, avec lequel elle semblait n'avoir peur de rien, comme s'il pouvait la protéger de tout. Roy était devenu le grand frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu tout comme elle sentait qu'il veillait sur elle comme sur une petite sœur. Il portait à présent les paquets les plus lourds contenant les manuels scolaires de la jeune fille alors qu'elle portait les autres. La rentrée des classes approchait à grands pas et Liza allait devoir partir durant toute la semaine à East City pour ne revenir que le week-end pendant lequel elle serait débordée de devoirs et de tâches ménagères. Roy lui avait bien promis de s'occuper lui-même du ménage, mais, l'ayant déjà vu faire, elle doutait de certaines de ses capacités dans ce domaine.

La veille du départ de la fillette, ils restèrent une fois de plus des heures dans la cuisine, après avoir fini de la ranger. Le garçon s'inquiétait ; son maître lui avait confié que sa fille n'avait pas d'ami au collège et qu'elle restait toujours seule à étudier. Il voulut en parler avec elle mais elle nia tout en bloc, lui assurant que tout allait bien de ce côté là et qu'elle préférait être seule qu'avec des filles superficielles qui faisaient sans cesse la chasse aux garçons. Avec un sourire narquois, Roy glissa que si elle ne s'y intéressait pas c'était qu'elle avait peut-être déjà repéré la proie idéale, ce qui lui valut un regard noir et une colère dont elle avait le secret. Il la retint de justesse par la poignet en riant aux éclats.

« Ça vous fait rire en plus, Monsieur Mustang ?

-Allons, Liza, je vous taquine, c'est tout. »

Elle se rassit avec une moue boudeuse, peu convaincue du sourire moqueur que lui lançait son ami. Liza passa le reste de la soirée à faire la tête, vexée qu'il se soit ainsi moqué d'elle. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas sérieux, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne supportait pas d'être comparée aux autres filles de son établissement, toutes issues de familles aisées et qui ne manquaient pas de se moquer d'elle à la moindre occasion. « En attendant c'est quand même moi la première de la classe, comme quoi l'argent de leur cher papa ne fait pas tout » se disait-elle pour se consoler. Elle se sentait supérieure, en un sens, pas seulement parce que ses résultats étaient meilleurs, mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentait plus mature et qu'elle ne gloussait pas comme une poule à la moindre petite blague d'un représentant du sexe masculin. Cependant, elle se sentait aussi écrasée par toutes ces filles que tout le monde remarquait alors qu'elle était parfaitement invisible, avec ses cheveux courts et son uniforme d'occasion. Elle le savait, ces filles réussiraient dans leur vie personnelle alors qu'elle, qui ne laissait personne l'approcher, persuadée qu'elle ne les intéressait pas, n'aurait que sa vie professionnelle. Elle avait beau se dire que cela ne la touchait pas, elle restait tout de même une jeune fille de douze ans avec des rêves plein la tête, et pourquoi pas l'espoir de rencontrer l'amour ? Elle soupira bruyamment avant de se lever pour aller dormir ignorant les questions de Roy qui insistait pour connaître la raison de sa soudaine morosité.

Le lendemain, Liza se leva plus tôt ; il n'y avait qu'un seul bus qui passait par son village pour amener les élèves jusqu'à l'école privée Sainte Catherine, et elle ne devait pas le rater, sans quoi elle devrait se contenter de prendre un bus qui la conduirait jusqu'à East City où elle n'aurait plus qu'à marcher avec sa valise et son sac jusqu'à l'école. Elle passa rapidement son uniforme composé d'une jupe plissée blanche qui lui tombait au dessus des genoux et un polo noir à coutures rouges. La fillette descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, trainant ses affaires derrière elle, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les deux dormeurs. Comme tous les lundis matins, elle n'avait pas le temps de déjeuner, seulement d'avaler un jus d'orange, avant de filer vers le centre du village.

Elle arriva de justesse à l'abri bus désert ; elle était la seule de ce village à fréquenter cet établissement. La plupart des élèves y entraient dès la maternelle pour y faire toute leur scolarité jusqu'à la terminal, peu de nouveaux arrivaient en cours de cursus. Liza était une de ces élèves modèles qui avaient réussi le concours d'entrée, elle avait donc intégré l'école au cour préparatoire. Du fait des coûts d'inscription élevés, l'établissement était petit et ne comportait que deux ou trois classes par niveau. Ainsi les classes ne changeaient pas, Liza savait donc déjà qui seraient ses camarades pour cette année, et cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Le trajet ne durait que vingt minutes et la fillette dut rapidement descendre du bus. Tout s'enchaina très vite tant les gestes qu'elle effectua lui étaient coutumiers, elle alla d'abord déposer sa valise dans sa chambre avant de partir en hâte vers le plus grand bâtiment pour assister à la réunion de rentrée durant laquelle le professeur principal de chaque classe distribuait les emplois du temps et se délestait d'autres banalités administratives. À l'entrée se pressait un groupe d'élèves surexcités qui se bousculaient pour avoir accès au tableau sur lequel était affichées les listes des classes avec les numéros des salles pour les réunions. Liza se fraya un chemin entre ses camarades qui hurlaient leur joie de se retrouver dans la même classe que leurs amis. Elle trouva rapidement la liste sur laquelle son nom était inscrit puis partit en direction de sa salle pour échapper à l'euphorie générale qui rendait la cour invivable.

Dans la petite salle, Liza détailla les autres adolescents présents. Sa classe ne comportait que quinze élèves comme à l'accoutumée, et pas une seule nouvelle tête. En regardant sa montre, la fillette se surprit à penser à son nouvel ami qui devait à peine se réveiller. L'heure passa sans que quiconque n'écoute vraiment ce qu'avançait le professeur qui tentait désespérément de capter l'attention des élèves lassés par l'immuable discours de début d'année. La sonnerie métallique retentit annonçant la fin de l'heure de réunion et le début du premier cours. Chaque classe sortit donc se noyer dans le flot d'élèves pour se rendre ici ou là. Liza quant à elle débutait avec un cours de chimie. À l'heure du déjeuner, le réfectoire fut envahi d'uniformes blancs, noirs et rouges, toutefois, Liza ne se joignit pas à eux. Elle préférait ne pas manger le midi plutôt que se mêler à la foule grouillante et bruyante qui s'entassait dans la salle. Elle passait toujours ses pauses de midi à lire ou travailler, et ce jour là, tout en sortant un roman de son sac, elle se dit qu'elle était peut-être associable finalement. En effet, elle ne supportait la compagnie de personne, excepté celle de Roy qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter. D'ailleurs, elle aurait bien aimé qu'il soit là pour la faire rire. D'un autre côté, il avait été le seul à réellement faire un effort pour la connaître ; les autres s'étaient tous découragés après s'être vu lancer un ou deux regards noirs accompagnés de pics verbaux cinglants. Certes, elle n'était pas d'un naturel agréable avec les inconnus, mais de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas être agréable, mais il n'y avait que Roy qui l'avait compris et avait eu la patience de percer sa carapace.

Le soir elle retrouva ses trois camarades de chambre qu'elle avait appris à tolérer malgré le bruit qu'elles faisaient ; elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Elle cohabitait avec elles depuis sa première année dans cet établissement mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à s'en faire des amies. Liza n'était pas désagréable avec ces trois filles de son âge, mais elle n'était pas spécialement chaleureuse non plus. Plusieurs fois, elles avaient essayé de l'entrainer avec elles dans leurs sorties du mercredi après-midi ou simplement au réfectoire. En effet, de n'avoir pas déjeuné, Liza ne pouvait sauter le dîner, aussi était-elle contrainte de s'ajouter à la longue file d'élèves avançant au pas, impatients d'attraper un plateau à remplir, mais elle préférait s'y rendre seule; elle ne voulait pas se sentir obligée de faire la conversation à un voisin de table. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait jamais se mettre seule à une table, elle mangeait donc le plus rapidement possible pour échapper au bruit assourdissant qui envahissait la salle et ne manquait pas de lui donner la migraine.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir malgré les incessants caquetages de ses « colocataires », toutefois, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, son cerveau captait toujours quelques bribes de conversation, commentaires sur un cours, un professeur, un roman, simple commérages sur telle ou telle fille ou encore élucubrations à propos du nouveau prétendant de l'une d'entre elles. La fillette n'avait jamais voulu prendre part à ces conversations aussi vides qu'inintéressantes, aussi les trois jeunes filles ne la questionnaient-elles plus, ayant abandonné tout espoir de mieux la connaître. Liza avait parfois entendu quelques commentaires qui se voulaient discrets sur elle, elle savait donc que ses camarades, que ce soit de chambre ou de classe, la pensaient solitaire, associable, et froide allant même à dire qu'elle se plaisait à dissuader quiconque de s'approcher. Pourtant, ce n'était que la surface de sa personnalité, une fois la carapace percée elle devenait une fillette comme les autres, souriante et pleine de vie, mais cette situation lui convenait parfaitement, elle ne voulait pas laisser n'importe qui la connaître. C'était peut-être de l'orgueil mal placé, mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse une chance à ces pintades qui partageaient sa vie scolaire, après tout, même Roy avait du mériter qu'elle s'ouvre à lui.

Ainsi passa sa première semaine à l'école privée Sainte Catherine. Le vendredi, bien que Liza terminât ses cours à 13h, elle dut attendre 17h pour prendre le seul bus qui passait par son village pour ramener les élèves depuis leur établissement scolaire. Comme à son habitude, elle attendit dans la salle d'étude, continuant ses devoirs déjà bien avancés pour la semaine à venir. Liza soupira ; elle passait vraiment tout son temps à étudier, au moins, elle aurait moins de travail pour le week end et elle pourrait passer plus de temps avec Roy, si toutefois son père lui laisser du temps libre. Elle s'étonnait parfois de voir comme il était dur et exigeant avec son élève dont il ne reconnaissait pas les progrès. Elle qui avait d'abord pesté contre l'arrivée de Roy se trouvait à présent à défendre ses capacités face à son père qui ne perdait pas une occasion de le rabaisser. Elle n'aimait pas voir son ami perdre confiance en lui. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une méthode d'enseignement, mais elle la trouvait trop sévère et injuste ; jamais il ne glissait un mot d'encouragement ou un compliment à l'attention de son apprenti qui perdait toute motivation au moindre échec. C'était l'un des plus gros défauts du jeune homme ; bien que doté de grandes capacités, il ne croyait pas suffisamment en lui et acquiesçait à toutes les brimades sans jamais chercher à s'en défendre. Elle le soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais il s'enfermait irrémédiablement dans un mutisme boudeur et vexé au moindre reproche. Plusieurs fois, elle avait tenté de lui montrer ses qualités, mais le jeune alchimiste trouvait toujours des justifications aux paroles de son maître.

Elle passa le trajet le nez dans le roman qu'elle avait commencé en début de semaine, indifférente à l'agitation générale des élèves excités d'être en week-end. Naturellement, elle fut la seule à descendre à son arrêt, mais à sa grande surprise, un jeune garçon brun, les yeux noirs perdus dans le vide, était assis sur le banc de l'abri bus ; Roy était venu la chercher. Avec un sourire, il lui arracha sa valise des mains, malgré ses protestations. Poliment, il lui demanda comment s'étaient passés ses cours mais ne fit aucune allusion à ses camarades. Elle ne vit son père qu'au dîner, tant il était occupé par ses recherches, il adressa tout juste quelques mots à sa fille mais ne tarit pas de reproches pour son apprenti qui n'avait pas terminé un problème qu'il ne parvenait visiblement pas à comprendre. Berthold Hawkeye le réprimanda, lui disant qu'au lieu d'aller perdre son temps à attendre Liza, il aurait mieux fait de travailler. Le garçon acquiesça, penaud, lui promettant que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Déçue, la fillette reporta son attention sur son assiette ; son père avait lourdement insisté pour qu'ils deviennent amis, et à présent, il mettait des barrières entre eux. Elle préféra se taire, sachant qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais raison, mais elle avait été heureuse que quelqu'un soit là pour l'accueillir à sa descente du bus, elle avait été heureuse de constater qu'elle comptait un peu pour lui. Dès leur arrivée à la maison, il était reparti se plonger dans son travail, mais durant le peu de conversation qu'ils avaient tenu, elle avait eu l'impression de pouvoir se confier à un grand frère inquiet pour sa cadette.

Alors qu'ils finissaient de manger, le professeur Hawkeye ordonna à son élève de laisser la vaisselle à sa fille et de retourner travailler, il voulait la solution pour le lendemain, sans quoi, il reconsidérerait son apprentissage. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son amie qui acquiesça d'un faible sourire, il remonta les marches quatre à quatre. Liza bouillonnait de rage contre son père ; après lui avoir imposé son élève, voilà qu'il menaçait de lui enlever son ami s'ils passaient trop de temps ensemble. Elle rangea tout avec une incroyable lenteur, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas voulu de lui à son arrivée, mais à présent, elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'en aille et elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour empêcher son père de le renvoyer. Une angoisse la prit soudainement ; et s'il partait alors qu'elle était à East City, sans lui laisser le temps de lui dire au revoir. S'il partait elle ne le reverrait pas, elle n'aurait plus personne à qui parler, plus personne pour la réconforter dans les moments difficiles, plus personne pour la protéger des monstres qui hantaient la maison et le jardin. À présent, Roy avait pris une place bien trop importante dans sa vie pour qu'elle ne le laisse partir.

Elle constata avec plaisir qu'il s'était appliqué à réduire sa charge de travail pour le week-end en faisant le plus gros du ménage. Elle frappa timidement à la porte de sa chambre pour le remercier et entra lorsqu'il l'y invita. Elle le trouva assis à son bureau, penché sur des dizaines de feuilles éparpillées, la tête entre les mains.

« Liza? Il y a un problème? S'inquiéta-t-il, surpris de sa visite.

-Non, non, tout va bien. Excusez moi de vous importuner, je voulais juste vous remercier pour le ménage. »

Il lui répondit d'un sourire fatigué. Elle s'approcha pour voir les cercles de transmutation inscrits sur les feuilles de papier, cependant, ils étaient bien trop complexes pour qu'elle puisse les comprendre. Elle lui demanda d'une voix douce qui se voulait encourageante s'il s'approchait de la solution, toutefois, la réponse la cloua sur place. Non, il ne trouvait pas. Il n'était sans doute pas à la hauteur, sans doute n'était-il pas suffisamment doué ou intelligent pour apprendre l'alchimie. Il était certain qu'il n'avait plus qu'à faire ses valises pour rentrer chez lui. Gagnée par son désespoir, Liza passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui dire qu'il était tout à fait capable de résoudre ce problème et que s'il n'avait pas foi en lui, elle y croirait pour deux.

« Je vous interdit de me décevoir Monsieur Mustang, lui lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Merci beaucoup Liza. »

Elle sortit le cœur plus léger, certaine qu'il trouverait et qu'il resterait parmi eux encore longtemps. Le soir même, elle terminait ce qu'il lui restait de devoirs. Elle préféra se coucher tôt ; une dure journée l'attendait, elle devait ranger la maison, laver le linge de la semaine, faire les courses, enfin bref, elle était bien heureuse d'en avoir terminé avec son travail scolaire.

Le lendemain, Roy était déjà attablé lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, il avait même fait bouillir de l'eau pour elle. Devant son étonnement, il lui expliqua avec un air endormi qu'il avait pris l'habitude de préparer son petit déjeuner durant son absence. Fièrement, il lui annonça qu'il avait résolu son problème, arrachant un sourire heureux à la fillette. Cependant, il piquait du nez dans son bol, Liza remarqua même qu'il buvait du café, chose qu'elle ne l'avait que rarement vu faire. Le garçon avait du passer une nuit blanche à travailler pour parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant, et elle voulait croire que c'était en parti pour rester ici avec elle, même si elle savait bien qu'il aspirait avant tout à apprendre l'alchimie.

Comme attendu, Roy resta chez les Hawkeye et se rapprocha toujours plus de la fillette qui ne le lâchait plus lorsqu'elle rentrait pour le week-end, ils avaient même pris l'habitude d'étudier ensemble, dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils aimaient discuter pendant des heures, Roy insistant particulièrement pour que son amie lui raconte les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait à l'école. D'abord réticente, elle avait fini par se laisser aller, et plus d'une fois, elle s'était blottie dans ses bras pour pleurer. Cela lui faisait du bien finalement, d'avoir quelqu'un pour la consoler. Lors des longues soirées d'hiver, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'allumer un feu dans la vieille cheminée puis de s'installer sur le canapé, bien plus confortable que les chaises de la cuisine, ils restaient alors des heures à discuter ou lire en silence. La plupart du temps, la fillette se blottissait contre son ami, la tête sur son épaule et s'endormait ainsi, toutefois, elle se réveillait toujours dans son lit le lendemain, confortablement bordée par ses couvertures.

Roy mettait toujours un point d'honneur à l'aider, aussi l'accompagnait-il toujours faire les courses de la semaine et les passants s'amusaient de les voir ainsi ; l'adolescente au bras de son ami, tous deux souriants. Toutefois, Berthold ne voyait plus d'un si bon œil ce rapprochement qu'il avait tant souhaité. À ses yeux comme à ceux de beaucoup d'habitants du village, les deux adolescents ressemblaient trop à un petit couple, toujours ensemble, toujours collés. Le père s'inquiétait de voir sa fille se jeter dans les bras de son élève l'air de rien, un air innocent sur le visage. Il savait que les enfants n'y voyaient pas mal, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la vraie nature de leur relation, mais jusqu'à quand ? Il devait les éloigner, mais comment faire comprendre à son élève qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il fréquente sa fille ? Comment les punir alors qu'ils n'avaient encore commis aucune erreur ? Roy avait déjà dix-huit ans, et Liza devenait peu à peu une femme, le garçon remarquerait bien vite que son amie n'était plus tout à fait la même que deux ans auparavant.

Durant la semaine, ils travaillaient péniblement, impatients de se retrouver pour deux jours. Roy était son seul ami, tout comme elle était son seul contact avec l'extérieur, et Berthold se disait que s'ils avaient fréquenté d'autres adolescents, leur relation aurait été moins forte. Cependant, les enfants ne le voyaient pas ainsi ; pour Liza, Roy n'était qu'un grand frère avec lequel elle aimait passer du temps pour se changer les idées.

Un matin de juillet, Berthold descendit à la cuisine pour y chercher son élève et fut surpris de n'y trouver que celui-ci. D'un haussement d'épaule le jeune homme répondit qu'il ne savait pas où était Liza. Légèrement inquiet, son maître l'envoya la réveiller ; elle était toujours la première levée et il avait peur qu'elle ne soit malade. Roy abandonna donc sa tartine pour se rendre dans la chambre de son amie. Il frappa doucement à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Sans plus attendre il entra, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il s'approcha du lit sur la pointe des pieds mais ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa sans voix. Ce n'était pas son amie qui dormait paisiblement mais une belle jeune fille de quatorze ans, découverte, le draps étant tombé durant la nuit. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur moulant et un short, montrant clairement au garçon qu'elle n'était plus la fillette qu'il avait rencontrée. Le cœur battant, ses yeux glissèrent de sa poitrine naissante à ses cuisses. Le rouge lui monta aux joues ; jamais il n'avait remarqué ses formes portant déjà si bien dessinées. Il tendit la main, tenté de toucher sa peau qu'il savait si douce mais la retira aussitôt, avant même de l'avoir frôler. Il n'osait pas, il n'osait même plus la regarder. Timidement, il l'appela deux ou trois fois avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

« Excusez moi de vous réveiller Mademoiselle Hawkeye, mais votre père s'inquiétait. »

Sur ses mots il ressortit de la chambre, toujours aussi rouge, laissant Liza assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. D'abord son père se souciait d'elle, mais surtout, son ami ne l'avait pas appelée par son prénom. Elle fronça les sourcils et se passa la main sur le visage, il était sorti précipitamment, rouge comme une pivoine ; sans doute à cause de la chaleur. Elle se traina sous la douche avant de descendre déjeuner, vêtue d'une tenue d'été ; une jupe qui lui tombait au-dessus des genoux et un débardeur. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle lança un sourire à son ami qui reprit la même teinte cramoisie que dans sa chambre. Inquiète, elle s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur son front afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, toutefois, à peine l'avait-elle frôler qu'il se recula précipitamment, manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Il se leva, droit comme un i prétextant un retard dans son travail et s'excusant de la laisser déjeuner seule. Il sortit en trombe sous le regard exaspéré de son maître qui poussa un long soupir avant de demander à sa fille comment s'était passée son année scolaire. Surprise, la jeune fille répondit que tout allait très bien. S'en suivit une petite discussion entre elle et son père qui resta en sa compagnie durant son déjeuner. Après avoir bu son thé, Liza entreprit de faire la vaisselle tout en se demandant pourquoi tout à coup son père s'intéressait à elle, et d'où provenait le malaise de son ami.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, le comportement de Roy changea complètement à l'égard de son amie ; il voyait sans cesse l'image de cette jeune fille endormie dans ses vêtements moulants et courts. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle porte des jupes durant les jours de chaleur, cependant, depuis ce matin là, dès qu'il voyait ses jambes, il sentait son cœur s'emballer et ses joues s'empourprer, et il devait lutter pour ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur ses courbes. De son côté, Liza souffrait de cet éloignement qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Depuis deux ans, elle avait pris l'habitude de lui sauter au cou quand elle le voyait en rentrant de l'école, ou simplement lorsqu'elle était heureuse, mais à présent, il s'écartait dès qu'elle le frôlait et cherchait tous les prétextes pour ne pas rester trop longtemps en sa compagnie. Plusieurs fois, elle essaya de savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais il lui assurait toujours que rien n'avait changé, toutefois, il répondait toujours en bégayant avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne la laissait plus étudier avec lui tout comme il ne venait plus la voir dans sa chambre pour lire un traité d'alchimie pendant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs. Liza perdait le seul ami qu'elle eut jamais eu, et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Un soir, la jeune fille remonta dans sa chambre après avoir rangé la cuisine. Roy l'avait bien sûr aidée, mais il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, il ne l'avait pas même regardée et il l'avait lassée ranger la vaisselle, ne lui lançant qu'un vague « bonne nuit » avant de quitter la pièce. Elle avait l'impression de revenir à leurs premiers jours de cohabitation et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle devait lui parler, aussi prit-elle la direction de sa chambre avant d'aller se coucher. Néanmoins, elle se stoppa devant la porte, hésitant à frapper ; il lui dirait la même chose que d'habitude, alors à quoi bon, puisque lui ne voulait pas régler le problème ? S'il ne se souciait plus d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'imposer. Elle sentit les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurnicher devant lui parce qu'il ne lui parlait plus. Elle décida donc de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Cependant, elle fit plus de bruit qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu tant son pas était rapide, à la limite de la course. Roy entendit donc les pas frapper le parquet devant sa porte qu'il ouvrit. Il eut juste le temps de la voir s'éloigner, mais malgré tout, il entendit quelques sanglots percer le silence.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra ; il ne voulait pas voir pleurer son chaton sauvage. Un mal inconnu vint lui broyer l'estomac, il voulait savoir ce qui lui causait tant de peine, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Toutefois, son maître l'avait clairement mis en garde ; s'il s'approchait trop de Liza, il le renverrait chez lui. Berthold Hawkeye avait décidé de couper le mal à la racine et avait pris de longues heures pour expliquer à Roy pourquoi sa fille n'était pas pour lui, il voulait être certain qu'il avait bien compris. Il savait comme un alchimiste peut délaisser sa famille, quelles obsessions étaient les leurs, ainsi que leur principal centre d'intérêt. Roy serait un alchimiste comme les autres, il n'était donc pas fait pour une vie de famille, pas la peine de briser le cœur de sa fille qu'il jugeait de toute façon trop jeune pour une relation amoureuse. Durant des heures, il avait insisté sur le côté solitaire des alchimistes qui avaient besoin de s'enfermer seuls pour étudier un problème, et qui ne manquerait pas de rendre une femme malheureuse. Roy lui avait promis qu'il n'approcherait plus Liza, ne serait-ce que par amitié afin de ne pas être tenté, mais de la savoir en larmes lui nouait les entrailles, d'autant qu'il pensait connaître les raisons de son chagrin.

Roy tenait à terminer son apprentissage, mais pouvait-il le faire passer avant elle ? Il avait peur de devenir comme son maître ; à s'intéresser plus à l'alchimie qu'à sa famille, cependant il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son amie, et cela lui suffisait pour rester à bonne distance, mais ce soir, il avait besoin d'être un homme avant d'être un alchimiste. Décidé à consoler la jeune fille et à le cacher à son maître, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Devant la porte, il retint son geste avant de frapper, accablé par les pleurs qui lui parvenaient à travers le bois. Il entra sans plus réfléchir, ce qui fit sursauter l'adolescente qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite.

Liza dévisagea son ami un instant, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans sa chambre. Malgré la pénombre, elle lut une certaine douleur dans ses yeux, comme de la culpabilité ou autre chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sans un mot, il s'assit près d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, il savait déjà. Il la serrait tendrement contre lui, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille qu'il était là, qu'il était désolé. Liza sentit la main de son ami se crisper dans ses cheveux, sa respiration se faisait plus irrégulière. Inquiète, elle lui demanda s'il n'était pas malade, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait du mal à respirer, sans se douter une seconde qu'il luttait contre l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver. Elle s'endormit blottie contre le torse de son ami. Roy l'allongea doucement comme il l'avait souvent fait lorsqu'elle s'endormait au salon, la tête sur son épaule. Il caressa tendrement son visage avant de sortir de la chambre, poussant un soupir de résignation ; il n'allait pas l'embrasser dans son sommeil tout de même.

Cependant, dès le lendemain, Roy reprit son attitude distante et froide, sans rien expliquer de plus à la jeune fille. Toutefois, Liza n'était pas dupe, elle avait compris que son père n'était pas étranger à ces changements. Il assistait à présent à tous les repas, et dès que Liza s'adressait à son ami, il prenait la parole pour changer de sujet. À la fin il emmenait toujours Roy avec lui pour qu'il étudie. Il ne quittait plus le jeune homme comme s'il le surveillait. Elle savait que son père était à l'origine de cette « rupture », mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle avait tenté de le questionner, mais il niait tout, lui rappelant que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de se lier d'amitié avec lui. Justement, elle ne comprenait pas ce revirement soudain, d'autant que Roy semblait d'accord avec lui.

Elle dut malheureusement s'accommoder de cette nouvelle situation, se renfermant de nouveau, à tel point, qu'elle redevenait désagréable avec son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas feindre la parfaite indifférence, elle laissait donc sortir toute sa rancune et sa colère en sa présence. Lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler, il l'avait laissée espérer que leur amitié était toujours intacte et que tout allait redevenir comme avant, mais elle s'était lourdement fourvoyée, et elle lui en voulait pour cela.

La fin du mois d'août arrivait à grand pas et ce fut seule qu'elle dut se rendre à East City acheter ses manuels scolaires. Elle rentra péniblement chez elle, croulant sous le poids des épais volumes. À peine eut-elle poussé la porte de la maison qu'elle entendit des éclats de voix ; les deux hommes de la maison semblaient se disputer, ce qui n'était pourtant jamais arrivé. Elle resta immobile, debout dans le hall d'entrée, ses paquets posés au sol tant elle était stupéfaite. Elle n'entendait pas le contenu de l'échange, elle devinait seulement que Roy cherchait à se défendre face à son maître visiblement très en colère. « Mais qu'a-t-il fait? » se demanda-t-elle. Soudain, elle entendit les voix se rapprocher, ils venaient vers elle. Elle fixa l'escalier, appréhendant leur arrivée. Le souffle coupé, elle manqua de s'évanouir lorsqu'elle vit son ami, une valise à la main, hurlant qu'il ne reviendrait pas et qu'il ne gâcherait pas sa vie pour les beaux idéaux de son maître. D'un pas décidé, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte, il adressa tout de même un regard et un sourire triste à la jeune fille avant de la franchir.

« Adieu Liza. »

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard, elle ne pouvait plus articuler un mot, plus faire un geste. Il partait. Elle avait pu supporter son indifférence car au moins, il restait près d'elle, mais à présent, il partait. Elle se sentait complètement perdue, elle ne savait plus si elle voulait pleurer, ou crier, mais contre qui ? Roy ? Son père ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le retenir. Depuis deux ans qu'il étudiait l'alchimie chez eux, elle s'était habituée à l'avoir dans la maison et ne s'était pas figurée qu'il la quitterait un jour. Elle allait de nouveau être seule. Elle le vit passer la porte et s'éloigner sans que son corps ne parvienne à faire ce que son cerveau lui dictait. Elle se tourna vers son père, espérant qu'il courrait après son élève pour le rattraper, mais il se contenta de tourner les talons, murmurant un « bon débarras » qui glaça la jeune fille.

Tout à coup, la maison redevint grande et vide, presque insipide pour Liza qui montait tristement les escaliers, tête baissée. Elle n'avait pas fait le moindre geste vers lui, elle ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. Elle sentit naitre en elle un nouveau feu, celui de la colère, du désespoir qu'elle aurait voulu laisser s'exprimer, mais rien ne venait, pas même les larmes qui apaiseraient sa douleur. Non, si elle pleurait, il ne viendrait plus la consoler ; elle ne pleurerait plus jamais. Assise sur le bord de son lit, la jeune fille ne croyait toujours pas à la scène qu'elle venait de voir ; il allait revenir, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, depuis le temps, il faisait parti de la famille. C'était toute une partie de sa vie qui partait avec lui. Puisque lui l'abandonnait, elle se jura de ne plus s'attacher à personne. Certes elle avait été heureuse d'avoir un ami, mais elle avait trop mal de le perdre, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Elle ne restait plus qu'avec ses souvenirs, le cœur serré.

À ruminer dans la pénombre de sa chambre, l'orage qui grandissait en elle éclata. Hors d'elle, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son père ; elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix, il devrait tout lui dire. Elle entra en trombe dans la pièce, exigeant des explications. Berthold tenta d'abord de la renvoyer mais elle resta plantée devant son bureau, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, elle ne laisserait pas l'occasion à son père de lui cacher la vérité cette fois-ci. Elle lui avait toujours obéit docilement, mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus le laisser diriger sa vie sans jamais lui laisser le choix. Elle serrait les dents et les poings, le regardant d'un air de défi.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis posa ses coudes sur son bureau, entrelaçant ses doigts. L'homme leva les yeux vers sa fille, une lueur triste dans le regard. Son élève et lui s'étaient disputés à cause d'une divergence d'opinion. Liza fronça les sourcils ; la réaction lui paraissait démesurée. Roy lui avait avoué vouloir devenir alchimiste d'état, qu'il avait appris l'alchimie dans ce but, pour mettre ses capacités au service du peuple. La jeune fille savait quelle opinion avait son père de ces chiens de l'armée qui utilisaient la science qu'il tenait en si grande estime pour détruire, punir et faire souffrir. Elle baissa la tête, consciente que son père refuserait de laisser son savoir à quelqu'un qui le mettrait à la disposition de l'armée ; il ne voulait pas être responsable de morts causées par un alchimiste d'État. Elle le comprenait et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela. Roy ne reviendrait pas. Dans un élan d'espoir, elle lui demanda l'adresse du jeune homme, elle pouvait bien rester en contact avec celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand frère.

Cependant, Berthold craignait que sa fille ne s'amourache d'un militaire, s'il ne voulait pas d'un alchimiste pour elle, il ne voulait pas non plus d'un soldat qui risquerait sa vie tous les jours, la laissant s'inquiéter au moindre retard, il ne pouvait donc accepter un alchimiste d'État. Toutefois, il ne lui expliqua pas cela, il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse les sentiments que Roy nourrissait à son égard, ce qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire prendre conscience des siens. Liza sortit du bureau en trainant des pieds, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à son père, après tout elle le comprenait parfaitement.

Dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer, seulement envie de vivre, vieillir et mourir rapidement. Elle résolut de passer sa vie seule, enfermée dans l'alchimie, comme son père. Si elle ne s'attachait plus, elle ne souffrirait plus, alors elle savait quoi faire. Une lueur déterminée dansant dans ses yeux, elle saisit le livre qui trônait sur sa table de nuit ; à présent, elle prendrait son apprentissage plus au sérieux. Il ne lui restait plus que l'alchimie, la seule chose qui la liait encore un peu à Roy, et à son père...

* * *

C'était bien???^^ Un p'tit commentaire??? Comme c'est sympa! (sinon vous aurez pas la suite de ttes façons^^)

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des com et ceux qui l'ont déjà ajouté à leurs favoris alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un chapitre.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3


	3. Confidences

Désolée pour l'attente mais avec les exam j'ai oublié de le poster la semaine dernière^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Confidences

La neige recouvrait entièrement les routes et les champs, s'étendant comme un linceul infini sur la campagne de l'est d'Amestris. Le petit village de Tavelbool n'était pas épargné, le froid mordant parcourant les rues désertes dans le silence des flocons qui tombaient mollement les uns après les autres, recouvrant encore et encore le sol. À l'extérieur de la ville, le gel s'accumulait en cristaux brillants sur un portail tenu fermé depuis plus d'une semaine déjà. Un tapis blanc et lisse entourait un vieux manoir aux volets clos, nulle trace ne prouvant qu'il fût habité. Cependant, une faible lumière s'alluma au premier étage ; la flamme vacillante d'une bougie, maigrement protégée par le verre d'une lampe à huile, minuscule spectre de feu qui veillait sur les ombres qui dansaient autour de lui comme pour saluer son passage. Une ombre se dessina alors sur la vitre ; un homme à genoux, comme prostré, les mains posées sur une silhouette difforme.

Allongée sur son lit, Liza retenait à grand peine les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper pour la soulager. Elle sentait son dos la brûler alors que son père changeait les pansements et appliquait un baume nécessaire à sa cicatrisation. Les poings serrés sur ses draps, elle tentait d'oublier la douleur qui mordait sa chair. Sa tête tournait, elle avait du mal à respirer dans cette position inconfortable. Depuis deux jours, elle était étendue sur le ventre, ne pouvant supporter le moindre contact avec son dos meurtri, encore trop affaiblie pour se lever, son sommeil étant sans cesse troublé par la douleur.

L'avant veille, son père était resté silencieux durant tout le déjeuner, perdu dans ses pensées, il paraissait inquiet, mais avait refusé de partager ses tracas avec sa fille. Il n'avait pourtant personne d'autre sur qui s'appuyer. Plus de deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Roy, son nom n'avait pas été cité ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois par l'alchimiste, et Liza savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas parler de lui devant son père. Plus de deux ans qu'elle voyait son père s'enfermer dans un mutisme soucieux, comme s'il réfléchissait en permanence, mais à quoi ? Il avait perdu deux ans à apprendre l'alchimie à un élève qui ne méritait pas de connaître la clé de ses recherches, il ne lui avait donc rien révélé, mais il n'avait à présent plus personne à qui transmettre son savoir puisqu'il ne semblait pas enclin à le révéler à sa fille.

Cependant, l'homme se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, il sentait la vie le quitter petit à petit et s'il ne trouvait pas de solution, il emporterait avec lui les secrets de l'alchimie du feu, conclusion de longues heures de travail. Il aurait voulu que ce savoir se transmette de génération en génération plutôt que de le voir disparaître avec lui, comme s'il pouvait vivre à travers les autres alchimistes du feu après sa mort par la perpétration de ses connaissances ; il avait l'impression que s'il les emportait avec lui, tout son travail aurait alors été vain. La solution, il l'avait trouvée depuis longtemps, depuis bien avant l'arrivée de Roy même. En effet, depuis la mort de son épouse, Berthold Hawkeye cherchait le meilleur moyen de compiler ses recherches de manière à ce qu'elles ne puissent pas être déchiffrer par un alchimiste inexpérimenté. Il lui fallait également s'assurer qu'elles ne tomberaient pas entre de mauvaises mains.

Depuis sept ans, il était parvenu à la conclusion qu'une seule personne était digne de confiance, mais lui confier la garde d'un tel savoir revenait à l'accabler d'une trop lourde responsabilité. Malheureusement, bien qu'il ait cherché une alternative, à présent que le temps lui était compté, il ne voyait plus que cette issue pour sauver ses travaux de l'oublie. Il savait que sa fille étudiait l'alchimie ; un soir, il l'avait surprise à feuilleter l'un de ses manuels. Il s'était alors emporté ; elle ne devait pas lire celui-ci, il avait avait été considéré comme un grimoire de magie noire du temps de l'inquisition, et il voulait pas qu'elle connaisse ce genre de formules alchimiques. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse l'alchimie, la vie avait tout à lui offrir, elle ne devait pas gâcher son avenir avec ces bêtises. Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point cette science pourtant si passionnante peut peu à peu prendre possession de tout votre être et ronger votre âme de sorte que l'on ne peut alors plus vivre sans elle. Apprendre, encore et toujours plus était devenu une nécessité, une obsession, comme si sa soif de savoir ne pouvait jamais être étanchée. Il en avait tout oublié, l'écoulement du temps, le mauvais état de son corps, sa famille et même de simplement satisfaire les besoins de son corps tels que manger ou dormir. Plongé dans ses recherches, il ne ressentait plus rien. S'il avait pris la peine de se reposer, peut-être pourrait-il espérer vivre encore quelques années avec sa fille. Et surtout, il gardait l'amère souvenir de son échec, de la tentation, de sa déception. L'alchimie l'avait trahi mais après cette expérience morbide, il s'était de nouveau tourné vers elle, comme si cette science était toute puissante et que la solution ne pouvait se trouver ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille soit prise de la même folie que lui, il trouvait suffisant d'avoir contaminer l'esprit d'un jeune homme plein d'ambitions. Il ne doutait pas que Roy se perdrait dans sa soif de pouvoir, et il ne voulait pas qu'il entraine Liza avec lui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle laisse son esprit s'embrouiller par la plus traitre des sciences qui vous fait miroiter l'impossible et vous l'enlève quand il semble être à portée de main.

Liza regarda son père se lever à la fin du repas, lui demandant de le retrouver dans son bureau une fois qu'elle aurait terminé. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, sans toutefois se douter de ce que cela cachait. La vaisselle rangée, elle se présenta à la porte de la petite pièce qui lui avait toujours été interdite, légèrement anxieuse ; jamais il n'avait souhaité sa présence et surtout pas dans son bureau. Elle trouva son père occupé à préparer des pinceaux ainsi qu'un flacon d'encre noire reposant près d'une grande feuille sur laquelle elle put voir le cercle de l'alchimie du feu. Sans la regarder, il lui désigna un coin de la pièce aménagé d'un petit canapé en lui ordonnant d'enlever son pull et de s'allonger sur le ventre. La jeune fille resta pétrifiée, légèrement inquiète sur la nature de ses projets. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre les mains ; il lui devait une explication, il ne pouvait la sacrifier sans son accord.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son père lui avoua qu'elle était la seule en qui il avait confiance, qu'il voulait qu'elle soit la gardienne du secret de l'alchimie des flammes, et qu'il la laisserait seul juge pour dévoiler le fruit de ses recherches si elle trouvait un alchimiste digne de ce savoir. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois de lui mettre un tel poids sur les épaules, mais il se refusait à terminer l'apprentissage de Roy, bien qu'il lui laissât le choix de le faire elle-même lorsqu'il lui aurait confié ses secrets. Déboussolée, elle lui proposa alors de prendre un autre élève, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas de la présence d'un nouvel intrus ici ; il ne remplacerait jamais Roy, et même s'il se trouvait être agréable, jamais elle ne le laisserait percer sa carapace pour ne plus revivre le douloureux départ d'un être cher. Bertold baissa la tête quelques secondes tout en la secouant de gauche à droite. Liza sentait ses mains moites serrer les siennes, signe d'appréhension, mais se taisait et attendait qu'il reprenne la parole. Il releva la tête pour planter ses yeux couleur d'ambre dans les siens, il ne voulait pas prendre un nouvel apprenti pour ne pas revivre la même déception, mais surtout, il n'avait plus le temps pour cela. Choquée par cette réponse, la jeune fille voulut en savoir plus, pourquoi le temps lui ferait-il défaut ? Son père ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il se décida ; il lui cachait de trop nombreuses choses depuis sept ans.

Il avait fait une erreur en tant qu'alchimiste, il avait voulu transgresser les interdits sans se méfier des conséquences. Bien qu'il sût que cela était impossible, il avait tout de même voulu essayer, pensant que sa théorie était sans faille, qu'il fallait qu'il ramène le bonheur dans sa famille. Il avait seulement voulu retrouver la femme qu'il aimait, il avait seulement voulu rendre sa fille heureuse de nouveau. Liza fronça les sourcils elle connaissait bien les tabous en alchimie et pensait donc savoir quel projet insensé son père aurait pu vouloir entreprendre, mais elle n'osait y croire. Lui, qui était un alchimiste droit et fière de son état, se serrait abaissé à se croire supérieur aux autres au point de vouloir jouer à Dieu. Elle-même avait compris à quel point les transmutations humaines étaient dangereuses, et que l'on payait toujours le prix de ses erreurs ; et lui, pour s'être cru capable de l'impossible, quel prix avait-il payé ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre, anxieuse quant à cette révélation car en voulant rendre la vie, plusieurs alchimistes avaient trouvé la mort. Son père n'était pas très présent, mais elle devait bien avouer que de le savoir avec elle dans cette maison la rassurait, elle se sentait protégée, et puis, veiller sur lui et tenir la maison lui donnait un but, elle avait toujours une tâche à accomplir, ses journées s'en trouvaient alors moins vides. S'il disparaissait, elle perdrait sa dernière attache, elle se retrouverait seule. Pour avoir tenté de ramener sa femme à la vie, l'échange équivalent avait exigé qu'il sacrifie une partie de ses organes internes, depuis lors, il vivait tant bien que mal, mais à présent, ses jours étaient comptés.

Liza resta muette devant cette affirmation, son père allait mourir. Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour assimiler ses confidences puis réitéra sa demande ; il avait besoin d'elle. La voix tremblante, elle accepta d'être sa mémoire. Encore sous le choc, elle avança lentement vers le canapé serrant les poings pour ne pas chanceler. Elle ôta son pull avant de s'allonger, exposant son dos à son père qui marchait vers elle, le flacon d'encre dans une main, le pinceau dans l'autre. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot de plus, lui se contentant de dessiner sur le dos de sa fille le schéma qu'il avait mis au point, elle perdue dans ses pensées, sentant à peine la caresse du pinceau qui la chatouillait. Cette annonce la confortait un peu plus dans sa décision de vivre une vie solitaire. Elle n'avait vraiment aimé que trois personnes dans sa courte vie, et voilà qu'elle allait perdre le seul qui lui restait. Tout à coup, le contact entre sa peau et les poiles froids du pinceau imprégné d'encre cessa ; sans doute son père avait-il terminé son ouvrage. Elle entendit un claquement ; l'alchimiste venait de frapper ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les poser sur ses épaules. Une violente douleur la parcourut alors qu'une lumière blanche aveuglante, légèrement bleutée envahissait la pièce. Un feu consumait sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait comme une lame graver son dos.

Une fois que l'encre eut entièrement pénétré sa chair, l'éclat alchimique s'évanouit. Tremblante et haletante, immobilisée pour la souffrance, elle garda ses mains serrées sur le velours rouge du vieux canapé, les yeux clos pour chasser ses larmes. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son père étaler quelque chose de frai sur les lignes du tatouage, tant pour soigner sa fille que pour préserver le secret désormais gravé sur son dos. Elle aurait voulu résister, se montrer forte, cependant, elle ne put résister et sombra dans l'inconscience, enfin apaisée. Son père la laissa ainsi étendue, préférant ne pas la bouger si tôt, elle devait se reposer et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la réveiller. Dans la soirée, il l'avait portée jusqu'à sa chambre avec mille précautions pour ne pas toucher son œuvre et ne pas la faire souffrir davantage.

Voilà donc deux jours qu'elle portait sur elle la marque indélébile de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son père, éternel lien entre eux. Elle se sentait plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et cela lui donnait la volonté d'endurer la douleur. Celle-ci diminuait doucement grâce aux soins apportés par cet homme qui n'avait pourtant jamais paru se soucier d'elle. Lors de ces moments privilégiés, elle avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte qu'il savait tout de sa scolarité, de son double apprentissage, de son isolationnisme. Ils discutaient tant que Liza restait éveillée, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il avait conscience d'avoir été un mauvais père et s'en voulait de l'avoir rendu malheureuse. Malheureuse à cause de sa froideur. Malheureuse parce que c'était lui qui avait fait venir Roy, alors qu'elle s'y opposait. Malheureuse parce qu'il l'avait renvoyé alors qu'il était son meilleur ami. Malheureuse parce qu'il avait payé un prix trop élevé pour lui rendre le sourire.

Après plusieurs jours, Liza put se lever et reprendre une vie normale, elle ressentait encore une légère douleur comme si tous les muscles de son dos étaient courbaturés, mais cela était tout à fait supportable. Les vacances terminées, elle put donc retourner au lycée où elle dut toutefois faire attention que ses camarades de chambre ne voient pas son tatouage. Cependant, la jeune fille s'inquiétait sans cesse pour son père, seul dans leur grande maison ; s'il lui arrivait quelque chose personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Cette pensée la tenait éveillée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, voire des nuits entières, à penser à la seule personne qui lui restait, refoulant ses larmes. À chaque fois qu'elle poussait la porte du manoir le vendredi soir, son estomac se nouait d'appréhension à l'idée de le retrouver mort dans son bureau. Plusieurs fois, elle avait été tentée de ne pas partir le lundi matin, de rester avec lui, mais il refusait toujours, s'obstinant à lui mentir et lui assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait sous aucun prétexte tenter de le ramener, mais à présent, elle comprenait ce qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de sa mère, lorsque l'on a un tel pouvoir à sa disposition, il devient difficile de résister à la tentation, mais elle n'était qu'une alchimiste de bas niveau, jamais elle ne pourrait réussir un tel exploit.

Elle l'appelait tous les soirs après ses cours depuis la cabine téléphonique placée dans la cour de l'établissement. Ainsi, elle s'assurait qu'il n'avait pas fait de malaise. Cependant, trop préoccupée par l'état de santé de son père, elle avait du mal à rester concentrée sur ses cours et ses devoirs et son travail s'en ressentait. Elle arborait toujours une mine fatiguée et soucieuse, si bien que ses professeurs voulurent savoir pourquoi l'élève modèle qu'elle était se laissait aller. Ils avaient bien saisi que Liza avait un problème, mais elle refusait toujours de leur expliquer de quoi il retournait, répétant inlassablement que tout allait bien. Il arrivait même parfois qu'elle ne termine pas un exercice, elle devait alors honteusement murmurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas compris, causant un fou rire parmi l'assemblée des élèves. Elle ne les avait jamais aimés ces enfants gâtés, mais dans ces moments là, elle les haïssait carrément. Elle se sentait de plus en plus perdue dans ce milieu BCBG où seules comptaient les apparences, peu importait s'ils n'étaient pas réellement doués, du moment qu'ils le paraissaient. Ses camarades se donnaient de faux airs supérieurs pour cacher leur ignorance, mais lorsqu'elle les écoutait, elle comprenait tout de suite qu'ils ne savaient pas toujours de quoi ils parlaient, des lieux communs, des expressions employées par leurs parents et dont ils ne saisissaient pas le sens, mais jamais un mot à eux. Elle ne voulait pas évoluer dans ce monde.

Le mois d'avril arriva lentement, le printemps marchant sur les traces d'un hiver mourant. Les cerisiers prenaient peu à peu de belles couleurs rosées tandis que la nature s'éveillait de sa longue hibernation. Toutefois, alors que les plus belles fleurs avaient éclos, Liza restait désormais enfermée chez elle afin de s'occuper de son père. Certains jours, il ne parvenait même plus à se lever. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien, qu'il se nourrissait et surtout elle ne voulait pas qu'il vive ses derniers instants seul dans leur grande maison froide et vide. Elle ne sortait que très peu, lorsque les placards étaient vides ou qu'elle arrivait à court de remèdes bien qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus de quoi les payer. Elle était trop jeune et aucun commerçant du village n'avait voulu l'employer pour qu'elle puisse palier à leur besoin d'argent, tous s'entêtaient à lui répéter qu'elle serait mieux à l'école pour trouver un travail convenable plus tard. Certes, elle en convenait, mais c'était maintenant que son père avait besoin de soins, et elle repartait toujours les larmes au yeux, impuissante face au sort qui s'acharnait une fois de plus sur sa famille.

Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après un rapide passage à l'épicerie, elle aperçut une silhouette postée devant son portail. Perplexe, elle continua son chemin pour distinguer un uniforme bleu roi. Un jeune militaire brun se tenait droit devant l'entrée, hésitant à faire un pas de plus. Il tourna la tête entendant le bruit des pas de la jeune fille sur le gravier. Stupéfaite, elle laissa tomber le sac qu'elle tenait, sans oser dire le moindre mot ni faire un geste vers lui, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un songe et qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Roy lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Bonsoir Liza »

Il était revenu. En larme, elle se précipita vers lui sans qu'il ne comprenne. L'émotion était trop grande pour elle, elle était à la fois heureuse de le revoir et soulagée d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager ses tracas. Il referma ses bras sur elle pour la consoler, le cœur serré de la voir ainsi. Elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour rien, sans doute était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il attendit patiemment que ses larmes sèches, lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour la calmer, dépassé par les sentiments qui rejaillissaient en lui. Il venait de fêter son vingt-et-unième anniversaire et sa formation à l'académie militaire touchait à sa fin, il entrerait donc bientôt dans le service actif et souhaitait passer l'examen des alchimistes d'État, il venait donc demander à son maître de terminer sa formation. Avec un sourire triste et désolé, Liza l'invita à entrer, connaissant déjà la réponse de son père qui n'avait de toute façon plus la force de s'assoir derrière son bureau.

Après avoir déposé les sacs dans la cuisine, elle l'accompagna jusqu'à son ancienne chambre afin qu'il puisse poser ses affaires. Ses larmes séchées, elle retrouva la froideur et l'air indifférent qu'elle arborait avant son départ. Cependant, le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'entendre ainsi. Après avoir mis son sac sur le lit, il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, une main dans ses cheveux, son bras lui enserrant tendrement la taille, murmurant d'une voix douce qu'il était heureux de la revoir, qu'elle lui avait manqué. À ce contact la jeune fille sentit son estomac se contracter et ses joues s'empourprer. Elle s'écarta vivement, la tête baissée, n'osant pas croiser son regard. La voix légèrement tremblante et le cœur battant, elle lui proposa une tasse de thé. Elle se recula avec un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il lui relevait le menton avec son indexe, l'air inquiet. Elle bredouilla que tout allait bien, qu'elle allait faire bouillir de l'eau, que son père était occupé pour l'instant et qu'il le recevrait plus tard.

Elle prit le chemin de la cuisine perdue dans ses pensées, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi la proximité de son ami la troublait tout à coup, et surtout pourquoi son cœur s'était emballé lorsqu'il l'avait simplement enlacé, ce geste n'avait pourtant rien d'incongru puisqu'elle s'était souvent blottie contre lui lorsqu'il étudiait l'alchimie. Pourtant, cette étreinte lui avait paru différente, plus affectueuse, jamais sa main ne s'était refermée ainsi sur sa anche l'obligeant ainsi à se presser contre lui. Dans ce simple geste, elle avait pu sentir qu'il était heureux de la retrouver. Peut-être était-elle simplement troublée car elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et cette que proximité ne lui paraissait plus si naturelle. Avec des gestes mécaniques, elle saisit la bouilloire pour faire chauffer de l'eau alors qu'il s'emparait de deux tasses. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux, ils gardaient les yeux fixés sur le liquide vert, mal à l'aise. Ce fut Roy qui rompit le silence qui devenait gênant. Il cherchait vainement à capter le regard de son amie qui gardait les yeux baissés. Il était en congé et il avait quitté l'académie militaire pour rendre visite à la famille Hawkeye et peut-être obtenir de son maître qu'il l'aide à réussir l'examen si difficile pour accéder au statut d'alchimiste d'État. Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, il tenta de l'interroger sur la raison de ses larmes, mais elle baissa d'avantage sa tête, si bien qu'il ne voyait plus ses yeux.

« Vous ne devriez pas être à l'école, Liza? »

Elle répondit d'un soupir. Bien sur qu'elle devrait y être, mais elle n'y allait plus depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. D'une voix éteinte, elle lui résuma la situation et lui annonça que son père mourrait sous peu. Lentement, elle leva vers lui deux yeux pleins de larmes qui lançaient un appel à l'aide désespéré. Sans un mot, il lui saisit la main et la serra tendrement, elle n'était plus seule pour tout supporter. Soulagée, elle laissa de nouveau ses larmes couler, un sourire plein de gratitude étirant ses lèvres tremblantes. Il n'avait pris aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis son départ, il avait pourtant leur adresse et il savait que son maître ne s'approchait jamais de la boite aux lettres, aussi aurait-il pu correspondre avec son amie. À la place, il l'avait abandonnée pour suivre son ambition qualifiée, surement à juste titre, de démesurée par son nouvel ami Maes Hughes, rencontré à l'académie. Liza avait tenu sa promesse et n'avait plus vraiment pleuré depuis plus de deux ans et demi, mais à présent qu'il était là, elle était heureuse de pouvoir se laisser aller à verser les larmes qu'elle retenait. Il ne disait rien, mais le simple contact de sa main serrant la sienne suffisait à la rassurer.

Après avoir séché ses larmes, elle lava les tasses encore pleines de thé désormais froid qu'il essuya pour les ranger. Alors qu'elle laissait Roy s'installer dans la chambre d'ami, elle alla s'assurer que son père allait bien. Elle le trouva endormi, sa tête reposant mollement sur l'oreiller, il serait bien temps de lui annoncer la visite de Roy le lendemain, inutile de le réveiller. Après s'être assurée qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, elle prit la direction de la chambre de Roy pour lui annoncer que le dîner serait bientôt servi. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte, elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête les mots qu'elle lui dirait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ouvrit la porte sans frapper le plus naturellement du monde pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Roy torse nu. Son cœur manqua un battement et le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues alors qu'elle retenait sa respiration sous l'effet de la surprise. Après avoir bafouiller des excuses, elle referma vivement la porte, la main posée sur son ventre dans lequel des dizaines de papillons s'étaient mis à danser. D'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue assurée mais dont les tremblements trahissaient l'émotion, elle lui annonça qu'il n'avait qu'à descendre pour le dîner quand il serait prêt, mais étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter. Elle descendit l'escalier avec une incroyable lenteur, l'image du buste nu de son ami ne la quittant pas. Elle ne l'avait vu que rapidement, mais elle avait pu deviner des muscles bien dessinés. Elle repensa alors à leurs deux étreintes de la journée ; malgré les émotions qui l'avaient traversée à ces moments, elle devait bien avouer que c'était agréable d'être serrée contre lui, de sentir sa main caresser ses cheveux, de sentir son souffle dans son cou. Elle s'arrêta après la dernière marche, la main crispée sur la rampe, secouant la tête pour chasser l'image qui s'imposait à elle, elle ne pourrait plus regarder son ami en face si elle continuait à penser à lui de cette façon.

Elle lâcha sa prise pour continuer sa route tout en se répétant qu'il n'était qu'un grand frère pour elle, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le voir comme un jeune homme séduisant, ni de se noyer dans ses beaux yeux sombres. Elle poussa un soupir de déception ; plus jamais elle ne pourrait se blottir contre lui ni le prendre par le bras, plus jamais elle ne pourrait déposer innocemment un baiser sur sa joue pour l'encourager sans que cela ne la trouble. La jeune fille essuya rageusement les quelques larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, elle n'allait pas pleurer pour ça. Après tout, elle vivait sans lui depuis presque trois ans, elle n'avait pas besoin de sentir ses bras la serrer pour aller bien. La seule différence, était qu'à présent, il était là, tout près d'elle, qu'il lui suffirait de faire quelques pas à peine pour annihiler l'espace qui les séparait. Elle pouvait bien prétexter qu'elle n'allait pas bien pour qu'il la réconforte ; si elle pleurait encore, il la prendrait certainement de nouveau dans ses bras. Non, décidément ça n'allait pas, quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais était-ce elle ou lui ? Après son départ, elle avait compris à quel point elle tenait à lui, à quel point sa présence dans la maison la rassurait. Sa manière de le voir alors ? Non, c'était toujours son grand-frère... et en même temps, plus tout à fait. Il n'était plus vraiment celui qui avait quitté cette maison, elle n'était plus vraiment celle qui l'avait laissé partir. Malgré ses réflexions, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait changé exactement, pourquoi tout à coup, son grand frère éveillait en elle des sentiments encore inconnus qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle arriverait à cohabiter de nouveau avec lui, même pour peu de temps, sans chercher le réconfort de ses bras...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer dans une review^^

A la prochaine, merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Humains

Chapitre 4 : Humains

Roy avait renoncé à reprendre son apprentissage dès que Liza lui avait parlé des problèmes de santé de son maitre, il ne voulait pas l'importuner. Dans son état de faiblesse, il avait d'autres préoccupations que la formation d'un élève qui allait à l'encontre de sa volonté. Il avait toutefois résolu de rester durant sa semaine de congé afin d'aider et soutenir son amie ; il ne voulait pas la laisser affronter seule cette épreuve, mais il craignait que le décès de son maître ne survienne après son départ et que la jeune fille ne l'appelle pas. Il lui avait maintes fois répété qu'il voulait qu'elle le prévienne au moindre problème, et qu'il accourrait sans hésitation si elle avait besoin des son aide, mais à chaque fois elle détournait la tête et ne répondait pas. Accablée par le sort qui s'acharnait sur elle, elle restait muette et pensive, n'accordant que de rares regards au jeune homme qui s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et lui parler comme avant. Il était déçu d'avoir parfois l'impression d'être un étranger pour elle, mais d'un autre côté, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il était déjà parti une fois sans plus ni donner ni chercher à avoir de nouvelles, et à la fin de la semaine, il s'en irait de nouveau. Sans doute ne pouvait-elle plus faire confiance à quelqu'un qui pouvait disparaître et l'abandonner à tout moment pour ne jamais revenir. Et puis, depuis presque trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu, ils avaient sans doute beaucoup changé tous les deux.

Certes il était revenu, mais c'était avant tout pour terminer son apprentissage, et il se sentait honteux d'avoir l'air d'agir uniquement par intérêt. Il s'était pourtant promis que cette fois, il lui écrirait, et qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il le pourrait, mais cette annonce n'avait eu guère l'air de faire plaisir à la jeune fille. En effet, elle s'était aussitôt renfermée, l'air de réfléchir. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment consciente de ce qui l'entourait, aussi sursautait-elle à chaque fois que Roy la frôlait, lui parlait ou qu'il posait une main amicale sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Elle se comportait avec lui comme avec un inconnu, s'il l'approchait de trop près elle se reculait aussitôt. Il ne l'avait plus vu pleurer depuis son arrivée, il aurait pourtant voulu qu'elle le laisse la consoler. Il avait même parfois l'impression qu'elle l'évitait. Alors qu'il pensait avoir réussi à l'apprivoiser, le chaton redevenait sauvage au moment où il avait plus que jamais besoin de quelqu'un.

Il avait été tenté de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il doutait fortement qu'ils fussent réciproques ; ils avaient été séparés pendant presque trois ans, chacun avait mené sa vie sans l'autre, et même lui avait cru avoir tourné la page. Il s'était convaincu qu'il n'éprouvait plus qu'un attachement nostalgique envers celle qu'il avait considérée comme sa sœur, mais la vérité s'était à nouveau imposée lorsqu'il avait refermé ses bras sur son corps secoué par de violents sanglots. Toutefois, le moment n'était pas des plus appropriés pour avoir ce genre de discussion aussi avait-il décidé de se taire, encouragé par le comportement de Liza qui lui indiquait clairement qu'elle ne le considérait peut-être même plus comme un ami. Ils redevenaient étrangers l'un à l'autre, bien que Roy aurait voulu réapprendre à la connaître, qu'elle lui redonne cette chance qu'elle lui avait accordée après plus d'un mois de cohabitation difficile. Il avait donc cessé de rechercher sa compagnie pour ne pas lui imposer la sienne si elle n'en voulait pas. Il n'abandonnait cependant pas tout espoir ; avec le temps peut-être le laisserait-elle l'approcher de nouveau.

La jeune fille quant à elle ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce ; elle avait à la fois envie de rester, de se rapprocher de lui, et de partir en courant. N'ayant jamais ressenti cela, et n'ayant jamais vraiment eu de vie sociale, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Dès qu'elle sentait le contact de sa main sur sa peau, son cœur s'emballait, de même que lorsqu'elle voulait simplement lui parler, le simple fait de le voir retenait ses mots prisonniers de ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle se perdait entre des sentiments contradictoires dès qu'elle pensait à lui. Elle avait d'abord pensé que sa présence la soulagerait, qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour l'appuyer, mais, bien qu'elle se sentît étrangement bien avec lui, elle ressentait un curieux malêtre qui la poussait à s'éloigner tout en désirant cependant qu'il reste près d'elle. Elle se sentait oppressée par sa présence et désespérée à l'idée de son départ. Elle ne parvenait plus à agir naturellement avec lui, le moindre sourire était forcé tant elle perdait tout contrôle de son corps face à lui, et prononcer la moindre phrase devenait une épreuve de taille qu'elle ne parvenait souvent pas à surmonter. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été timide, pas même avec lui lorsqu'elle ne le connaissait pas, mais à présent elle n'osait plus le regarder en face. Toutefois, chaque fois qu'elle le savait près d'elle, elle ne manquait pas de lui jeter quelques regards discrets lorsqu'il tournait la tête.

Son père avait souri lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé, mais n'avait rien dit, il avait simplement refusé de voir son ancien élève. Il passait la plupart de son temps à dormir tant il était faible, avalant à peine quelques bouchées du repas que sa fille lui amenait. Cependant, son sommeil était sans cesse troublé par la douleur, il n'était plus en état de tenir une conversation ni de garder les yeux ouverts très longtemps. Elle n'aurait bientôt plus suffisamment d'argent pour payer les analgésiques, ni même de simples somnifères pour l'aider à dormir, elle avait donc été contrainte de baisser les doses. Elle mangeait également de moins en moins pour ne pas trop dépenser en nourriture, de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais vraiment faim tant elle était accablée par l'état de son père. De plus les commerçants s'obstinaient à ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle avait tant besoin de trouver un travail. Désespérée, elle proposa même aux habitants de garder leurs enfants, les aider à faire leurs devoirs, ou même de faire leur ménage, mais tous refusaient de laisser une cancre montrer l'exemple à leurs chérubins. En effet, depuis qu'elle n'allait plus à l'école, Liza avait une bien piètre réputation parmi ses concitoyens et tous la regardaient d'un mauvais œil à présent, alors qu'elle avait fait leur fierté en entrant dans un prestigieux établissement, mais de toutes façons, elle n'avait plus de quoi payer son école ; il lui avait fallu faire un choix et elle préférait utiliser leurs dernières ressources pour prendre soin du mourant. Elle avait beau faire tout son possible pour améliorer la situation, elle devait simplement accepter qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir en aide à son père ; il n'existait aucun remède à sa maladie.

Un matin, Roy voulut rendre visite à son maître malgré le refus de celui-ci, il voulait lui parler malgré tout, lui signifier sa compassion et sa gratitude. Il surprit alors une conversation entre le père et la fille ; la situation était bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait mais jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de problèmes financiers, jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué à son père puisse être considéré comme un mauvais exemple. La voilà qui pleurait à présent, s'excusant entre deux sanglots de ne pas pouvoir soulager sa douleur. Par la faute des villageois, elle pleurait et souffrait, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant après tout, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, elle ne pouvait pas porter un tel fardeau seule et ces rustres lui refusaient leur aide. Le malade alité lui caressait doucement les cheveux, lui assurant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer.

Fou de rage, Roy sortit en trombe de la maison, il ne permettrait pas que qui que ce soit la fasse pleurer. Il s'arrêta sur la place principale où tous le dévisagèrent comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme, personne n'ayant été informé de son retour. Il serrait les poings et les dents, jetant des regards meurtriers à tous ceux qui croisaient ses yeux flamboyants. Alors que le propriétaire de l'épicerie, qui le connaissait bien, venait à sa rencontre pour le saluer, le jeune homme cessa de retenir sa colère et la laissa exploser dans un flot d'insultes. Cet homme savait le poids que Liza portait et il n'avait jamais rien fait pour la soulager un peu, tout au plus, il lui avait fait crédit à contre cœur. Tous savaient quel élève modèle elle était, tous savaient que son père était malade, mais personne ne bougeaient ne serait-ce que le petit doigt car après tout, Berthold Hawkeye n'était qu'un alchimiste reclus et pauvre, qui s'en soucierait ? Parce qu'il était considéré comme infréquentable, ils le laissaient mourir à petit feu.

« Vous n'êtes que des égoïstes, cupides et sans cœur! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle ne vous demande pas la charité ? Elle vous demande un travail pour continuer à vous payer ! Vous allez les laisser mourir de faim ? Et si ça vous arrivait à vous, hein ? »

Les présents baissèrent la tête alors qu'il les foudroyait du regard, même le médecin ne leur rendait plus visite depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus de quoi le payer. Il était bien plus jeune que la majorité des villageois présents mais sa rage lui donnait une prestance qui imposait le silence et le respect. Les yeux pleins de haine il s'approcha alors de l'épicier, et du pharmacien, puisqu'ils voulaient de l'argent, il leur en donnerait, il pourrait même leur en envoyer tous les mois si en contre partie ils promettaient de ne pas abandonner la famille Hawkeye. Il sortit de sa poche le peu qu'il avait sur lui ; cet argent, il l'avait gagné en rejoignant un groupe de militaires qui se mettaient au service des civils pour de petites missions locales, ou simplement en aidant ceux qui en avaient besoin avec son alchimie. Il s'en servait en général pour sortir avec ses amis et flirter avec des filles faciles, mais à ses yeux, Liza avait bien plus de valeur que tout cela, que cet argent. Honteux, les deux hommes se trouvèrent un soudain intérêt pour leurs chaussures, ils venaient de prendre une belle leçon d'humanité par un gamin. Penauds, il bredouillèrent qu'ils feraient leur possible mais les commençants vénaux se jetèrent tout de même sur les billets que le jeune homme leur jeta à la figure avant de tourner le dos à la foule et repartir silencieusement vers la demeure de son maître.

Dès qu'il poussa la porte, son regard croisa deux yeux ambres dans lesquels on ne percevait plus la moindre envie de vivre. Assise sur les marches de l'escalier, Liza l'attendait ; son père était dans son bureau, il voulait le voir. Il se doutait bien que c'était elle qui l'y avait installé, il ne voulait sûrement pas recevoir son disciple alité, dans une position de faiblesse. Il s'agenouilla un instant devant elle pour saisir tendrement son menton et relever sa tête, la vue de ses yeux éteints le pétrifia. Il lui prit doucement la main pour tenter encore une fois de lui faire promette de l'appeler si toutefois l'état de son père empirait après son départ, mais elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de rebaisser la tête. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas faire attendre son maître qui avait fait l'effort de se lever pour le recevoir. Il monta alors une à une les marches de l'escalier, l'appréhension lui nouant l'estomac ; il ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus de deux et demi.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans le bureau silencieux. Il trouva l'alchimiste assis sur son fauteuil, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs. Il avait considérablement maigri, des cernes creusaient son visage sous ses yeux fauves aussi vides que ceux de sa fille. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son élève puis il leva péniblement une main pour lui demander de se placer à côté de lui. Roy s'exécuta. La respiration difficile du malade le mettait mal à l'aise, il aurait été tellement mieux dans son lit. Lui-même n'était finalement qu'un poids inutile pour la famille. Durant deux ans, il n'avait été qu'un parasite, certes sa mère avait payé sa formation, mais il l'avait souvent entendu dire que son maître ne demandait vraiment rien, sans doute cela ne servait-il qu'à payer ses repas. Il avait honte de ne pas en avoir pris conscience plus tôt, mais à présent au moins, il pourrait les aider. Berthold leva vers lui un regard déçu ; Liza l'avait informé de la situation, il connaissait donc les raisons du retour du jeune homme, il savait pour son engagement et que son ambition n'avait pas changé.

« Alors tu t'es engagé... »

Il avait fait ce constat avec une pointe de lassitude et d'agacement, pour cela, il ne lui enseignerait pas lui même la technique de l'alchimie du feu. Roy voulut prendre la parole, mais son maître le fit taire d'une voix forte, autoritaire et assurée, quiconque l'aurait entendu sans le voir aurait cru avoir à faire à un homme en bonne santé. D'un air de défi où l'on percevait une légère moquerie, il lui demanda pourquoi il tenait tant à être alchimiste d'État. La question le désarma un instant, il lui avait déjà expliqué pourtant qu'il voulait le bien du peuple et qu'il avait la conviction que l'armée n'utilisait l'alchimie que dans ce sens, même lorsqu'elle ne devenait plus qu'une arme, c'était pour défendre leur peuple. Son maître renchérit alors que s'il voulait le bien du peuple, il devait s'éloigner de ces pratiques barbares, que c'était par ces propres moyens qu'il arriverait à utiliser l'alchimie pour le bien, et non pas par une institution avide de pouvoir et de domination. Roy secoua la tête, l'armée n'était pas ainsi, elle n'était pas corrompue. De plus, il ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre dans la misère tout comme lui, cependant, il garda pour lui qu'il espérait que Liza accepte de partager sa vie, ainsi, il voulait lui offrir autre chose que la pauvreté dans laquelle elle avait grandi, elle méritait mieux. Le jeune militaire en voulait à son maître pour cela, avec ses connaissances et ses capacités, il aurait pu réussir l'examen des alchimistes d'État avec brio, plutôt que de vivre dans la misère. Depuis la mort de son épouse, il se souciait de bien peu de chose et son train de vie n'en faisait pas parti.

Berthold secoua la tête de gauche à droite ; alors son apprenti voulait du pouvoir... Il ne lui en donnerait pas, mais il savait parfaitement que sa fille lui faisait confiance et que par conséquent, elle lui livrerait ses secrets. De plus, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps et elle n'était pas encore majeure, il pensa brièvement à demander à Roy de s'occuper d'elle, mais il savait comment cela se terminerait, ou plutôt, que cela ne se terminerait pas, et il ne voulait définitivement pas de lui pour elle. Pourtant, il restait le seul en qui il avait assez confiance. Liza était trop jeune, elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à construire son avenir, elle aurait besoin d'être guidée, et il sentait malgré toutes ses réserves que Roy pourrait être cette personne. Il savait que malgré tout, il ne voulait que son bien et qu'il ne prendrait aucune décision à l'encontre de son intérêt Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour prendre une longue inspiration, mais quand il les rouvrit, sa vue était toujours aussi trouble. Il sentit sa gorge se remplir, l'obligeant à tousser pour libérer un flot écarlate, tandis que le goût du sang s'imposait dans sa bouche.

Paniqué, Roy se mit à crier alors que son maître bredouillait des excuses pour sa fille, des avertissements pour lui, des phrases sans queue ni tête ; lui qui lui avait toujours dit n'avoir jamais rien écrit lui assurait alors que sa fille pourrait lui dévoiler tout ce qu'il ne lui avait pas enseigné. De même qu'il avait toujours voulu les séparer voilà qu'il lui demandait de veiller sur elle. Il se précipita sur le mourant, appelant à l'aide, impuissant face à la fatalité. Le malade continuait de déverser son sang sur son bureau, secoué de convulsions. Il le saisit par le bras pour le soulever et l'emmener il ne savait où. Dans sa chambre ? Puis courir chercher le médecin ? Fallait-il le cacher à Liza ? Affolé, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas que les tremblements qui animaient le corps de son maître avait cessé. Cependant , alors qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, la jeune fille apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, alertée par les cris de son ami.

Elle resta pétrifiée tant elle était effrayée de voir son père ainsi ; tout son corps pendant de l'épaule de son disciple, ses yeux fixes inexpressifs, son visage et ses vêtements ensanglantés. Choquée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle de son corps ni même réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle n'entendit pas son ami crier son nom à plusieurs reprises, inquiet de sa soudaine immobilité, avant de poser à terre le corps inanimé de l'alchimiste, la mine défaite, des larmes coulant sur son beau visage laissant derrière elles un sillon humide et salé. Elle le vit fermer à jamais les yeux fauves de Berthold dont elle avait hérité. Elle réalisa alors, en cet instant, qu'elle ne le verrait plus les ouvrir. Horrifiée, elle se rua sur le cadavre de son père en hurlant, mais elle avait beau l'appeler, il ne lui répondait pas. Des mains la saisirent par les épaules pour l'éloigner du défunt puis des bras l'enserrèrent pour l'empêcher de se débattre, mais bien qu'elle s'agitât dans tous les sens, elle était trop faible pour faire lâcher sa prise au militaire. Il l'entraina jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où il saisit le téléphone pour appeler le médecin. Assise sur le sol dur et froid, la jeune fille remonta ses genoux sous son menton, se balançant d'avant en arrière, ses yeux écarquillés perdus dans le vide. Roy gardait un œil sur elle, légèrement inquiet, l'événement l'avait visiblement choquée, elle paraissait si fragile, peut-être aurait-il du l'empêcher de voir le cadavre.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille pour lui prendre la main dans un geste de soutient et de compassion. Elle respirait lentement, indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Le jeune homme murmura quelques mots auxquels elle ne réagit pas. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne voit pas tout ce sang, le corps inerte de son père et ses yeux éteints ; il n'avait pas su la préserver d'un tel spectacle. Ce n'était pas le premier cadavre qu'il voyait, et pourtant, il en tremblait encore. Il avait déjà vu des corps, parfois déchirés, de victimes de meurtres lors de stages sous la tutelle d'un membre du service actif, mais jamais il n'avait vu d'agonisant, jamais il n'avait connu le mort allongé devant lui. Certes ses parents étaient morts alors qu'il était très jeune, mais ses yeux d'enfant ne s'étaient pas posés sur leur dépouille. La dernière image qu'elle aurait de son père serait ce souvenir indélébile de son corps tremblant couvert de sang.

Le médecin arriva rapidement accompagné du directeur du funérarium de la ville voisine. Alors que l'on s'afférait autour d'elle pour emmener le corps, elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver seule dans les ténèbres, abandonnée et vulnérable. Elle voyait et revoyait son ami déposer le cadavre sur le sol puis lui fermer les yeux. Elle entendait vaguement que l'on parlait non loin d'elle, mais ne voulait pas prendre part à la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas savoir qui venait l'importuner, elle ne voulait plus voir personne. Ils avait abandonné un mourant, ils n'avaient pas fait le moindre geste vers lui, jamais elle ne pourrait leur pardonner leur cruauté. Distinguant la voix de Roy dans la confusion elle s'y accrocha se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait dire aux intrus, elle tourna la tête vers lui pour constater que c'était lui qui organisait les funérailles de son père, sans doute afin de l'épargner. Il fallait choisir le cercueil, la pierre tombale, l'épitaphe, c'était beaucoup trop soudain pour elle ; elle n'avait pas encore accepté sa disparition, elle ne pouvait pas déjà l'enterrer. Elle aurait aimé se montrer plus forte, elle se faisait l'effet d'être à nouveau cette petite fille de neuf ans qui venait de perdre un être cher mais qui ne le comprenait pas encore. Elle se leva doucement pour rejoindre son ami, mais s'arrêta net alors que le croquemort s'inquiétait de la question du paiement, vite suivit par le directeur du funérarium qui ajouta que la famille n'avait pas de quoi payer ses services. Roy inspira un bon coup pour se calmer, voilà que les vautours refaisaient leur apparition. Le plus posément possible, il répondit que ce n'était pas un problème, qu'il s'en chargerait et que les factures seraient payées, peu lui importait de dépenser le peu d'argent qu'il avait du moment que son maître avait des funérailles et une sépulture descentes. Soulagés, les deux hommes sortirent rejoindre leur véhicule dans lequel reposait le corps sans vie d'un alchimiste de grand talent.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, Monsieur Mustang, je m'en chargerai plus rien ne vous retient ici, vous devriez repartir pour East City sinon vous allez manquer vos cours de demain. »

En effet, ses vacances se terminaient et il devait repartir dans la soirée, il avait acheté son billet retour en même temps que son billet aller, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule dans un moment pareil. Doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer il lui avoua qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi payer l'enterrement de son père et insista sur le fait qu'elle était encore trop ébranlée pour s'occuper de cela seule ; elle devait accepter son aide. Après tout Berthold avait fait beaucoup pour lui, il lui devait d'avoir appris de nombreuses choses, de l'avoir pris en charge pendant trois ans, mais surtout, même s'il ne l'avouât pas, d'avoir eu une fille. Oui, Roy Mustang était reconnaissant envers son maître d'avoir permis la naissance de son chaton sauvage, bien qu'il lui reprochât la façon dont il l'avait élevé. Elle méritait mieux qu'une vieille maison et des placards vides. Ils méritaient mieux. Berthold Hawkeye était un grand homme, fier, Roy lui enviait sa vivacité d'esprit, et cette manière dont il défendait ses convictions sans jamais se laisser ébranler par un argument contraire. Il aurait indéniablement fait un excellent alchimiste d'État, et Roy était fier d'avoir été son apprenti, qu'il l'ai choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre pour suivre ses pas.

Elle ne dit rien, mais elle était émue qu'il considère son père comme le sien et pas seulement comme un mentor. Ses larmes coulèrent enfin sur ses joues pâles de ne jamais voir le soleil tandis qu'elle sentait sur elle le regard doux et protecteur du jeune homme ; elle avait eu tort de se croire seule. Roy s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne recule, au contraire, elle s'accrocha à lui, comme pour empêcher son inévitable départ, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide tomber sur sa nuque, mouillant sa peau, elle remarqua également que le corps de son ami était parcouru de tremblements et qu'il peinait à respirer, le visage caché, pressé contre son cou tout en la serrant fermement contre lui. Debout, seuls au milieu du grand hall de la maison, ils pleuraient silencieusement ainsi enlacés comme deux enfants perdus, abandonnés, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils n'avaient plus personne d'autre...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vou avez aimé. Un p'tit commentaire pour me faire plaisir?^^

Pour répondre au commentaire de Kat', j'avais précisé dans la note du chapitre 1 que Berthold était le nom qui apparait sur la tombe du père de Liza dans brotherhood, on ne connait pas son nom dans le manga donc j'ai gardé celui-ci.

Le chapitre 5 n'arrivera que dans minimum deux semaines pour cause d'examens, d'ici là passez une bonne soirée pour le nouvel an!

A bientôt en 2010.


	5. Deuil

J'avais prévu de le poster le 22 mais puisque j'ai eu le temps de le finir avant ben... vous l'avez avant^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Deuil

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent très rapidement tant il y avait à faire. Liza avait refusé que Roy paie la totalité des frais des funérailles, aussi avaient-ils organisé une vente pour céder certains biens de la famille, ce qui leur permit d'acheter un cercueil et de payer ce qu'ils devaient au croquemort et au funérarium. Ils purent même acheter de quoi manger pour quelques jours. Puisqu'elle était mineur, elle devait être placée sous tutelle, cependant elle ne se connaissait aucune famille qu'elle fût proche ou éloignée ; elle savait que ses grands-parents paternels étaient morts bien avant sa naissance et que sa mère avait coupé les ponts avec ses propres parents qui s'opposaient à son mariage avec un alchimiste, ils n'avaient gardé aucun contact avec leur famille respective. Il fallut donc faire les démarches nécessaires à une demande d'émancipation, après tout, elle n'était pas très loin de la majorité. Roy l'assista pour tout ; ayant prétendu auprès de l'académie que son père était décédé et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser sa petite sœur seule pour le moment, un congé supplémentaire lui fut accordé. Il fallut également s'occuper de la succession ; étant seule héritière tout lui revenait de droit, même les obligations liées à la possession de biens fonciers ; le paiement des impôts, de la ligne téléphonique, et autres charges trop lourdes pour une jeune fille de dix-sept ans sans revenu.

Durant trois jours, la jeune fille n'avait cessé de faire des démarches administratives pour régler des problèmes financiers ou juridiques. Durant trois jours, Roy l'avait soutenue comme il avait pu. Le formalisme poli qui s'était installé entre eux du temps où Berthold les séparait tombait peu à peu. Cependant, ils semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à laisser une certaine distance entre eux si bien que leur ancienne complicité n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir que chacun s'efforçait d'enfouir dans un coin de sa mémoire. Rien ne pourrait jamais redevenir comme avant ; quelque chose dans le regard et dans les gestes de l'autre avait changé, quelque chose qu'ils n'identifiaient pas et qui les troublait et les mettait mal à l'aise.

La veille de l'enterrement, Liza ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil ; dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait et revoyait l'image de son père allongé dans cette fosse que l'on remplissait de terre, sans cercueil et vivant. Plus elle essayait de dormir, plus elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, s'énervant encore un peu plus. Elle se leva pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et prendre l'air, cela lui ferait sans doute du bien, mais alors qu'elle passait devant la porte de la chambre de son ami, une autre idée lui vint ; il serait tellement plus agréable de s'endormir blottie contre lui. A cette pensée le rouge lui monta aux joues, elle n'allait tout de même pas le réveiller pour ça.

Et pourtant, il lui sembla que son corps venait d'acquérir la faculté de se mouvoir de lui même, sans plus faire attention aux protestations de son cerveau. Elle se surprit donc à pousser la porte de la chambre sans même frapper. Roy qui ne dormait pas non plus se tourna vers elle, étonné de la voir. Le jeune homme commença une phrase qu'il termina en bafouillant, rouge comme une pivoine à la vue de la chemise de nuit assez courte que portait sa visiteuse. Il détourna rapidement les yeux de cette irrésistible apparition de peur de paraître impoli, elle n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'il la détaille ainsi. Liza quant à elle n'osait plus faire un mouvement ni même prononcer un mot ; elle n'avait pas à s'imposer dans sa chambre, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de ne pas rester seule. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le cœur battant, elle tenta de lui expliquer les raisons de son intrusion.

« C'quepeuxdormirvecous? »

Honteuse de sa demande, elle avait parlé tellement vite que le pauvre garçon n'avait pas compris un mot, il la dévisageait donc, essayant de séparer les mots, mais il n'avait pas distingué toutes les syllabes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter une réponse mais la referma aussitôt ; il risquait de ne pas dire ce qu'il fallait.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous, Monsieur Mustang? répéta-t-elle plus lentement »

Roy devait bien avouer qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il réouvrit la bouche, plus de surprise que pour répondre et déglutit difficilement sans prononcer un mot, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause d'un cauchemar et qu'elle avait besoin de compagnie parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ; la solitude lui pesait trop.

Le jeune homme se déplaça alors pour lui faire une place dans son petit lit acquiesçant de la tête avec un petit sourire timide. Gênés, ils restèrent un moment assis sans oser se regarder avant de s'allonger dos à dos, essayant de trouver une position confortable sans trop toucher l'autre. Le silence s'installa. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler tant la situation les mettait mal à l'aise ; malgré les liens très forts qui les avaient unis durant son apprentissage, jamais elle n'était venue dormir avec lui pour chasser ses cauchemars. Roy se retourna et se plaça sur le côté pour la regarder alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos ; il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit mal pour lui demander de passer la nuit avec lui. La curiosité finit par l'emporter et il ne put résister à l'envie de lui demander de lui raconter son rêve. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers lui et trouva tout naturellement sa place dans ses bras, l'enserrant elle-même des siens alors qu'elle lui faisait part de ses peurs pour l'avenir à présent qu'elle était seule. À ces mots, il ressentit un pincement au cœur ; il ne faisait pas parti du futur qu'elle s'imaginait. Son visage enfouit dans son cou, elle sentait son odeur qui la rassurait et la chaleur de son corps qui l'enveloppait comme pour lui offrir un cocon protecteur, sa respiration se fit plus régulière et lente, elle s'endormit peu à peu, plus sereine sous le regard bienveillant du jeune homme qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front puis sa voix douce lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle était seule dans la chambre de son ami. L'enterrement de son père aurait lieu dans à peine quelques heures, mais étrangement, elle se sentait mieux, après tout, elle y avait été préparée. Bien qu'il fût dans la maison, elle avait souvent l'impression d'y vivre seule, et puis, depuis des mois qu'elle s'occupait de lui, elle s'attendait à tout moment à le trouver mort. Certes elle ne doutait pas qu'il lui manquerait, mais ce n'était pas un homme très présent, son absence ne ferait donc pas une grande différence, et au moins, il ne souffrait plus à présent. Elle se doucha rapidement avant de descendre dans la cuisine, elle n'avait pas faim mais un thé lui ferait du bien. Elle trouva Roy déjà attablé. Aussitôt qu'il la vit, il saisit une tasse pour la remplir de thé et la lui tendre. Elle le remercia poliment en s'installant en face de lui. Aucun d'eux ne fit allusion à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se comportèrent même avec plus de froideur qu'à l'accoutumée, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était que pour chasser la solitude et que l'autre n'irait pas chercher d'autres raisons. Roy avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit au moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle le pensait, un moyen pour qu'elle remarque enfin qu'il était là pour elle, peut-être même un moyen de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Il était résolu à lui faire sa proposition, cependant, ses mots ne semblaient pas vouloir se former dans sa gorge, son cœur battait à tout rompre tant il avait peur de sa réaction, et il craignait que cela n'entache leur amitié déjà fragile.

« Vous savez Liza, vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester seule. »

Il se tut le temps de boire une gorgé de café pour soulager sa gorge rendue sèche par l'appréhension. Il déglutit avec difficulté tandis qu'il respirait le plus calmement possible pour calmer le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur.

« Vous pourriez venir avec moi à East City. Je n'ai pas grand chose m'enfin on doit pouvoir vivre à deux avec, et puis ça ne sera pas toujours ainsi. »

Surprise, elle se redressa sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rougies. Elle resserra sa prise sur la hanse de sa tasse pour ne pas la faire tomber tant elle était stupéfaite. Elle croisa son regard insistant et légèrement anxieux ; il ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant sa réponse alors qu'elle n'était pas bien sûre d'avoir compris le sens de sa proposition. En effet, elle avait un curieux air de demande en mariage. Qu'entendait-il par « ça ne sera pas toujours ainsi » ? voulait-il dire qu'ils ne vivraient pas ensemble pour toujours, ou alors insinuait-il qu'ils ne vivraient pas toujours sur un maigre salaire ? Son cœur battait la chamade, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser ; lui qui l'avait fuie pendant plus d'un an voulait maintenant s'occuper d'elle. Au moins qu'il ne lui demandât pas réellement de vivre avec lui mais qu'il ne voulût qu'accomplir les dernières volontés de son maître. En effet, Liza avait entendu son père demander à Roy de veiller sur elle, sans doute se sentait-il obligé de le faire, sans doute pensait-il ainsi s'acquitter d'une dette. Ils ne se connaissaient plus aussi bien qu'avant et il avait fait plus preuve d'indifférence que d'amitié envers elle depuis son retour, son sort ne l'inquiétait sans doute pas tant que ça. Elle baissa les yeux, déçue d'avoir compris ; un instant elle avait espéré qu'il voulait vraiment rester avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids qu'il trainerait toute sa vie derrière lui. Si elle acceptait, il ne manquerait pas de le regretter. Elle ressentit de nouveau un grand vide qui lui donna des vertiges ; il ne la soutenait que parce qu'il se sentait redevable envers son défunt maître. Après tout, il n'était revenu que pour finir sa formation, certainement pas pour elle. Elle lui répondit sans lever la tête, incapable de croiser son regard.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire tout ça, vous ne devez rien ni à mon père ni à moi. Je vous remercie vraiment pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée mais ne vous sentez pas obligé d'en faire plus. »

Le jeune homme compris sa réponse comme une manière polie de décliner son offre, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il serra les dents, respirant le plus doucement possible pour cacher sa déception. Il resta un instant assis à regarder devant lui pour chasser les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler puis il attrapa tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table ; elle n'avait qu'à le laisser ranger, elle devait se préparer à partir. Il revêtirait simplement son uniforme puis partirait après la cérémonie, il ne supporterait pas de rester près d'elle après ça.

Liza monta dans sa chambre presque en courant. Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, elle devait se rendre au cimetière, mais elle était troublée d'avoir un instant imaginé qu'elle pourrait vivre avec Roy, d'autant plus que cette perspective ne la gênait pas le moins du monde ; au contraire, il aurait été agréable de passer sa vie avec un homme comme lui. Un homme ? La jeune fille s'arrêta net au milieu de sa chambre : voilà ce qui avait changé. Avant elle ne voyait en lui qu'un ami, un grand-frère, plus ou moins asexué, depuis quand le voyait-elle comme un homme ? Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit essayant de comprendre à quoi pouvait être du ce changement. Elle ne ressentait aucun trouble en sa présence avant son départ, mais depuis une semaine elle rougissait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Pourquoi la nature de ses sentiments pour lui aurait-elle changé tout à coup ? Ses étreintes étaient toujours tendres et ses yeux si doux lorsqu'il la regardait, mais cela ne l'avait jamais troublée. Pourtant, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait toujours ressenti un étrange bien être lorsqu'elle se blottissait contre lui, sentant son odeur et sa chaleur rassurante.

L'image furtive de son torse musclé s'imposa de nouveau dans son esprit, accélérant les battements de son cœur. Surprise et gênée, elle avait immédiatement refermé la porte, mais au fond, elle aurait aimé pouvoir le regarder plus librement. Les mains crispées sur ses draps, elle sentit une nouvelle vague d'émotions monter en elle tandis que les papillons reprenaient leur danse effrénée dans son ventre. Son imagination se mit soudain en marche sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler, bien qu'elle n'essayât pas réellement. Elle se retrouva donc devant la porte de la chambre de son ami qu'elle ouvrit sans permission. Il était en train de se changer et ne portait que son pantalon, mais cette fois, au lieu de s'enfuir, la jeune fille resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, muette et incapable de bouger. La bienséance aurait voulu qu'elle s'excuse puis le laisse, mais son corps ne voulait pas bouger, ses yeux réclamant de rester. Soudain, le jeune homme afficha un petit sourire amusé, nullement gêné d'être ainsi détaillé. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle presque au ralenti, sans prendre le temps de mettre sa chemise. Son cœur s'emballa quand elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses hanches pour l'attirer vers lui, son visage se rapprochant du sien jusqu'à combler totalement l'espace entre eux.

Alors que leur lèvres se touchaient, la jeune fille se releva d'un bond, rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, choquée par son propre imaginaire. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Il ne la verrait jamais de cette façon, il n'était qu'un ami, et surtout, elle devait assister à l'enterrement de son père. Elle se changea rapidement, secouant la tête pour le sortir de ses pensées. Une fois habillée, elle dévala l'escalier, prête à dire une dernière fois au revoir à son père. En bas des marches, elle retrouva un jeune soldat en uniforme, le visage fermé et dur, pensif. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder à son insu ; elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau garçon. Ses yeux dévièrent légèrement pour se poser sur ses lèvres ; elle aurait tant voulu y goûter. Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, vaincue, elle ne savait pas si elle avait mal interprété ses sentiments dès le départ, ni quand ils auraient pu changer si ce n'était pas le cas, mais il fallait bien qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui pour tant désirer sentir le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Prenant une grande inspiration elle résolut de ne plus penser qu'à son père, il serait mal venu que son imagination ne lui échappe de nouveau durant l'enterrement. Comme il ne la remarquait toujours pas elle l'appela doucement pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était prête à partir. Roy tourna la tête vers elle, elle était ravissante dans son ensemble noir, il sentit son cœur se serrer de voir son léger décolleté de dentelle et ses jambes fine, à moitié cachées par sa jupe. Il s'interdit pourtant de s'attarder sur ses formes que l'on devinait si bien ; il n'en avait pas le droit, en tant qu'ami il ne pouvait se le permettre, mais surtout, elle venait de perdre son père, elle n'avait revêtu cette tenu que dans le but de lui rendre un dernier hommage et non pas pour attirer les regards des jeunes hommes. Après avoir passer son long manteau noir, il lui proposa son bras qu'elle accepta sans qu'un mot ni un regard ne soit échangé. La jeune fille avait les joues légèrement rosies de tenir son bras ainsi qu'une épouse le ferait, cependant, encore accablé par la déception qu'il venait de vivre, il ne vit pas l'émotion qui se lisait dans ses yeux, quand bien même l'aurait-il vu, il l'aurait pensée émue par le décès de son père. Avec une pointe d'amertume, Roy pensa que son maître aurait finalement ce qu'il voulait, sa fille ne vivrait pas avec un alchimiste d'État, pas avec lui en tous cas.

Arrivés au cimetière, ils ne prirent pas le temps de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'eux pour rendre hommage au défunt. Ils se séparèrent, sachant que Berthold n'aurait pas aimé la voir au bras de Roy et se placèrent devant le trou dans lequel avait été déposé le cercueil. Le croquemort effectua son travail assez rapidement mais proprement, il avait reçu son argent et devait donc le même respect à ce mort qu'à un autre. Liza se sentait vide, elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser, son corps était vide de toute émotion alors qu'elle regardait la terre recouvrir peu à peu le cercueil de bois, dernière demeure de l'alchimiste qui reposerait à jamais près de sa défunte épouse qu'il retrouvait enfin. Ils restèrent silencieux, debout l'un à côté de l'autre longtemps après que l'homme eût fini sa besogne. Les yeux rivés sur les lettres gravées dans le marbre, ils restaient perdus dans leurs pensées, chacun laissant à l'autre le temps de se recueillir sur la tombe de ce nouveau résident. Au fur et à mesure que la fosse se remplissait, Liza avait pris conscience qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son père, il l'avait définitivement abandonnée, et puisque Roy devait repartir, elle réalisait enfin à quel point elle était seule et perdue, jeune fille de dix-sept ans livrée à elle-même dans ce monde de loups et de vautours. Elle n'était plus vraiment une enfant, mais pas encore tout à fait une adulte, elle avait encore besoin d'être guidée. Elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais elle avait encore besoin de se sentir protégée. L'espoir que Roy avait fait naître en elle s'était éteint le matin même, la laissant dans les ténèbres les plus totales alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à elle, que pour lui, elle n'était que la fille de son maître.

Une fois de plus, ce fut Roy qui la sortit de ses pensées, puisqu'elle avait décliné son offre, il s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle allait devenir. Avec un sourire triste, elle lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas encore vraiment ; difficile, à dix-sept ans, de choisir la voie que l'on suivra toute sa vie, mais elle avait reçu une bonne éducation, et jusqu'à peu, elle avait suivi des études dans une excellente école, elle était certaine qu'elle s'en sortirait, même seule. Après tout, elle était loin d'être gourde, et elle savait tenir une maison, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin que l'on veille sur elle. Roy ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant comment lui faire comprendre qu'il répondrait toujours présent si elle rencontrait des difficultés sans avoir l'air d'insister pour s'immiscer dans sa vie, puisqu'après tout, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il prit une expression plus ou moins indifférente, lui tendant d'un air détaché une carte de visite, elle pourrait toujours le joindre à la caserne en cas de problème.

Liza observa silencieusement la petite carte blanche, réalisant enfin ce que son engagement signifiait réellement ; il serait si loin d'elle, s'il lui arrivait malheur, personne ne la préviendrait. Lorsqu'il elle avait appris son désir de rejoindre les rangs de l'armée, elle n'y avait vu que la manifestation d'un patriotisme exacerbé, elle avait alors pensé que protéger sa patrie était un noble idéal. Dans les esprits, les soldats, vêtus de leurs beaux uniformes bleus, paraissaient intouchables, comme au-dessus du commun des mortels, de prime abord, jamais l'on ne pense à l'envers de la médaille, on ne voit pas les funestes parades des cadavres ensanglantés entassés après un conflit. Mort pour la nation. Épitaphe gravé sur le marbre de nombreuses tombes militaires de jeunes gens arrachés trop tôt à leur famille. Liza perdit de nouveau le contrôle de son imagination alors qu'il glissait l'air de rien qu'il resterait dans l'armée toute sa vie. Toute sa vie. Jusqu'à sa mort. Mort plus ou moins prématurée. Elle comprenait enfin que son ami ne vivrait peut-être pas une longue vie heureuse. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la petite carte alors qu'elle voyait son corps couvert de sang, les yeux fermés à jamais, abandonné dans la poussière d'un chemin pavé de dizaines de cadavres comme lui, son torse criblé de balles, son beau visage tordu dans une grimace de douleur.

Elle inspira profondément pour ne pas céder à la panique ; elle ne voulait plus lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à lui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète quant à son avenir. Tristement, la jeune fille releva la tête vers son compagnon, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer sa détresse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de rendre son uniforme, sa mission lui tenait tellement à cœur que jamais elle ne pourrait y faire obstacle, jamais elle ne pourrait le détourner de cette voix qu'il s'était tracé.

« Ne mourez pas, s'il vous plait. »

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ses mots et les trouvait après coup bien naïfs. Elle n'était vraiment encore qu'une enfant innocente et pleine de rêves, c'était à peine si elle ne voyait pas en lui l'homme qui sauverait le pays des guerres, et pourquoi pas du crime et de la corruption. Lui avait déjà perdu quelques illusions, aussi ne la rassura-t-il pas sur son sort, il n'en était pas maître. D'autant plus s'il était envoyé sur le front, il ne pourrait que se défendre et exécuter les ordres en espérant survivre.

« Ne parlez pas de malheur. »

Tant qu'il tenait à la vie, il se battrait, elle pouvait donc espérer ne pas célébrer ses funérailles dans un futur proche. Alors que Roy évoquait vaguement la possibilité de n'être un jour plus qu'une dépouille ignorée sur le bord d'une route, Liza fut prise d'une furieuse envie de le retenir, cependant, elle ne fit rien, désarmée par son discours si naïf. Il ne craignait pas de mourir s'il pouvait venir en aide au peuple d'Amestris par son engagement. Ce jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans croyait encore au monde utopique de ses rêves d'enfant. Cela aurait pu paraître pathétique s'il n'aspirait pas si fort à faire de cette illusion une réalité. La jeune fille en fut touchée, après tout, il était doux de penser qu'un jour le pays pourrait vivre dans la paix, d'autant qu'elle avait pleinement confiance en son ami. Quelque part, elle se sentait rassurée de savoir qu'un homme tel que lui veillait sur Amestris. Elle baissa tristement la tête, elle n'avait plus de rêve auquel s'accrocher de la sorte, et bien que celui-ci semblât illusoire, elle enviait le militaire de vivre pour ses idéaux.

Son père n'avait rien voulu entendre, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en lui ; ne lui avait-elle pas dit que s'il perdait confiance, elle serait là pour lui redonner la foi? Cependant, pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle puisse rester à ses côtés. Berthold lui avait laissé le choix de terminer elle-même la formation de Roy, elle en était libre à présent, elle pouvait lui donner ce qu'il voulait ; la possibilité d'entrer dans le corps des alchimistes d'État. Ainsi, il ne serait plus qu'un simple soldat, il ne serait pas envoyé en première ligne au début du conflit tant ceux-là étaient précieux. S'il devenait alchimiste d'État, il aurait un statut privilégié qui lui permettrait d'effectuer plus facilement ses recherches et grimper dans la hiérarchie pour qu'un jour son rêve se réalise. Il voulait apporter la paix au pays, et elle pouvait l'y aider. Il était revenu terminer sa formation pour mettre son savoir au service du peuple et elle seule pouvait lui permettre de réussir l'examen.

Elle voulait le soutenir autant qu'elle le pourrait, même si pour cela elle devait elle aussi donner sa vie à l'armée. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour savoir qu'il se dissipait facilement et se décourageait pour un rien, il avait donc besoin de quelqu'un pour le pousser jusqu'en haut et elle voulait plus que tout être cette personne. Ce n'était qu'un maigre réconfort, mais si c'était le seul moyen pour elle de faire partie de sa vie, même s'il ne la voyait pas, alors elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle voulait rester celle vers qui il se tournait dans les moments de doutes, peut-être lui serait-il reconnaissant si grâce à elle il pouvait faire un pas de plus vers son but. Elle lui livrerait les recherches de son père. Elle sourit faiblement face à l'incompréhension du jeune homme qui restait persuadé que son maître avait laissé des dossiers manuscrits. Elle ne pouvait lui dévoiler son dos dans un tel endroit, aussi se garda-t-elle de lui expliquer de quelle manière elle possédait le secret de l'alchimie du feu. Elle rougit légèrement en réalisant que pour le laisser étudier ce tatouage, il lui faudrait se montrer à moitié nue devant lui.

Avec un soupir, elle lui proposa de rentrer afin qu'il puisse commencer son étude car il ne pourrait emporter les notes de son maître avec lui, il devait tout apprendre ici même, avant de repartir pour East City et il ne pourrait jamais plus les consulter. Roy accepta ses conditions, pensant qu'elle voulait simplement protéger les secrets de son père en détruisant ce qu'il avait laissé une fois qu'il maitriserait l'alchimie des flammes. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc en silence vers l'imposante demeure, gardant une certaine distance, Roy n'ayant pas oser reproposer son bras à son amie...

* * *

J'espère que ce cinquième chapitre vous a plu. N'oubliez qu'une review peut faire venir le suite plus vite^^


	6. L'alchimiste de flamme

Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre^^ Voici donc le tant attendu passage de l'étude du tatouage. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : L'alchimiste de flamme

Debout dans le bureau de son défunt maitre, Roy attendait le retour de la fille de celui-ci ; elle l'avait laissé pour aller se changer, préférant se défaire de ses vêtements de deuil. À la vue de chaque recoin de la pièce, les souvenirs affluaient, lui montrant sans cesse un alchimiste penché sur son bureau, les yeux soulignés par d'épais traits noirs sans pour autant ressentir la fatigue tant son ouvrage le passionnait. Roy avait toujours envié sa capacité de concentration, lui même se laissait distraire pour un rien. Il commençait à se sentir oppressé par le lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce, elle était froide et un désagréable frisson lui parcourait l'échine de temps en temps, comme si l'esprit du défunt était toujours là à le sermonner. Il ne croyait pas au surnaturel, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'aimait pas cette atmosphère aussi pensa-t-il plusieurs fois aller rejoindre la jeune fille pour ne pas rester dans cette pièce, bien qu'il se retint craignant de paraître couard devant elle.

Cependant, il n'attendit pas longtemps ; Liza revint moins de dix minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un fin pull beige par dessus une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon marron. Elle gardait la tête baissée pour que son ami ne voit pas la gêne dans ses yeux ni le rouge qui lui colorait les joues à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait. D'une voix hésitante, elle lui demanda timidement de se retourner avant de lui tourner le dos. Roy s'exécuta sans demander d'explications, pensant tout simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dévoiler où était rangé le dossier.

Toutefois, perdue dans son trouble, Liza n'avait pas fait attention à la fenêtre qui reflétait son image, dévoilant chacun de ses gestes au jeune homme qui en resta bouche bée. Il la vit d'abord ôter son pull, déglutissant difficilement alors qu'elle le passait par dessus sa tête. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il observait attentivement le mouvement de ses bras qui indiquait qu'elle défaisait les boutons de sa chemise. Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux pour résister à l'envie de se retourner. Pourquoi la fille de son maitre se déshabillait-elle ? Il ne put cependant pas lutter contre son envie de regarder, même s'il ne voyait que son dos et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il retint son souffle, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur qu'elle lui dévoilait. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle enlevait son soutient-gorge, il ne voyait plus que les lignes noires tracées sur sa peau blanche, le cercle de transmutation de son maitre trônant au centre du schéma.

Elle recouvrit sa poitrine avec sa chemise avant de l'autoriser à se retourner. Il s'approcha lentement s'interdisant formellement de poser la main sur elle, même sous le prétexte de mieux suivre les lignes du tatouage. Il contemplait à présent ce que son maître avait du considérer comme un chef d'œuvre, mais à chaque ligne qu'il découvrait, il sentait la colère lui tordre un peu plus les entrailles, n'acceptant pas de savoir quel fardeau il avait imposé à sa fille. Il avait utilisé son unique enfant comme un livre afin que ses recherches ne se perdent pas, il l'avait utilisée pour devenir immortel à travers elle. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer réalisant que Liza n'était sans doute pas très à l'aise et qu'elle préférait surement qu'il fasse vite. Il lui proposa alors de s'assoir afin de s'installer plus confortablement ne sachant pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour pour déchiffrer le code.

Une fois assise sur le parquet dur qui avait perdu son verni depuis longtemps, Liza replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine toujours cachée par sa chemise. Rouge comme une pivoine, elle se concentrait sur sa respiration pour la rendre la plus régulière possible, tentant de masquer son trouble. En lui offrant la possibilité de dévoiler son secret à Roy de cette manière, son père n'avait pas imaginé quel cadeau empoisonné il lui faisait. Les mains crispées sur le tissu blanc, elle ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières pour retenir ses larmes ; ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, elle ne pouvait y échapper si elle souhaitait vraiment l'aider à devenir un alchimiste accompli. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce puisse être si dur de se montrer ainsi devant lui. Elle sentait son regard insistant, son souffle chaud, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour le secret gravé sur son dos, sans doute ne voyait-il déjà plus le support. D'un autre côté, elle se disait que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'elle serait peut-être encore plus gênée s'il cherchait à en voir d'avantage, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait bouger dans son dos, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer sentir le contact de ses mains suivant les lignes tracées à l'encre noire. Elle se dit alors que puisqu'elle même ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu comme un jeune homme avant son départ, peut-être en était-il de même pour lui, et bien qu'elle fût à moitié nue devant lui, elle se montrait encore seulement comme la fille de son maitre d'alchimie en lui exposant son tatouage.

De son côté, Roy ne parvenait pas à comprendre un mot du texte qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait rapidement réussi à oublier son trouble et sa colère pour se concentrer sur l'étude du document imprimé sur le dos de son amie. Il lisait et relisait les phrases sans les comprendre, se levait parfois prendre un ouvrage dans la bibliothèque afin d'améliorer sa compréhension du code. Toutefois, absorbé par son travail, le jeune homme en oublia l'écoulement du temps, il en vint même à oublier que le schéma qui le captivait tant s'étendait sur un dos humain. Il fut ramené à la réalité par une petite voix qui lui demandait timidement s'il arrivait à déchiffrer les notes. Roy sursauta en l'entendant, comme s'il réalisait que c'était son dos qu'il fixait si intensément depuis plusieurs heures déjà, puis remarqua qu'elle frissonnait ; la nuit était tombée et la pauvre devait avoir froid ainsi dévêtue. Gêné, il avoua qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à lire le texte, sans doute en aurait-il pour longtemps. Il fut néanmoins surpris par la réaction de Liza qui pensa d'abord à ses cours ; s'il passait son temps ici à étudier l'alchimie, il resterait absent trop longtemps. Il bafouilla timidement qu'il s'arrangerait, qu'elle pouvait se rhabiller et qu'il reprendrait le lendemain si elle était d'accord. Il se retourna par pudeur, les joues légèrement roses.

Une fois sa chemise reboutonnée, Liza lui annonça froidement qu'elle se rendait dans la cuisine afin de préparer le dîner et qu'elle l'appellerait quand il serait prêt. Roy n'eut pas le temps de lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider ; à peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'elle avait déjà franchi la porte du bureau, s'éloignant à grandes enjambées. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir tant de résignation que de soulagement, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pour se remettre du malaise qu'avait provoqué la situation, lui même préférait rester loin d'elle. Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors qu'il imaginait ses formes qu'il devinait à peine au travers des vêtements ; il lui aurait été si aisé d'en voir plus. Sa tâche l'avait tant absorbé qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé, et puis, cela aurait été si inconvenant, elle ne méritait pas une telle impolitesse, d'autan qu'il voulait lui apparaître comme une personne de confiance. Alors qu'il observait la pièce, ses yeux se posèrent sur la bibliothèque encore pleine des ouvrages entreposés par son maître. Après une brève hésitation, Roy en saisit un et s'assit sur le canapé en velours rouge au fond de la pièce pour commencer sa lecture.

Dans la cuisine, la jeune fille s'afférait pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle était soulagée que son ami ne l'ait pas suivie. Si elle pouvait, elle préférerait même dîner seule, mais il n'était pas convenable de délaisser ainsi un invité. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne montait plus porter son plateau à son père, elle n'avait plus à se soucier de savoir s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre et s'il passait une bonne nuit. Elle n'avait encore pas eu le courage de retourner dans sa chambre désormais vide, elle ne savait même pas si ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'il soit enfin délivré de ses souffrances. Elle s'en voulait de penser ainsi mais sans lui, elle pourrait enfin avancer, mais vers quoi ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas entrer dans l'armée ? Si ? Après tout, de cette manière elle pourrait non seulement apporter un soutien concret à son ami mais aussi subvenir à ses besoins.

Liza regarda tristement le contenu de la casserole posée sur la cuisinière, Roy avait fait des courses la veille ; elle l'avait laissé sortir seul, pensant qu'il voulait simplement prendre l'air et il était revenu une heure plus tard les bras chargés de paquets provenant de l'épicerie et avait refusé qu'elle lui verse le moindre centz. Sur le coup la jeune fille s'était mise en colère, il avait assez dépensé pour l'enterrement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se charge des frais domestiques. Néanmoins, elle devait bien avouer que sans lui, elle ne s'en serait pas sortie. Elle éludait les questions qu'il lui posait concernant son avenir mais elle avait déjà résolu de vendre la maison bien que son état de délabrement avancé ne lui permettrait pas d'en tirer un bon prix. Si elle le pouvait, elle garderait les ouvrages d'alchimie, mais leur nombre important la laissait dubitative quant à cette décision, d'autant que si elle prenait réellement la décision de s'engager, elle n'aurait nul part où les entreposer.

Le lendemain, il faudrait qu'elle fasse le ménage qu'elle avait quelque peu négligé depuis que son père était alité et qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis sa mort quelques jours plus tôt. D'un autre côté, si elle voulait que Roy puisse étudier son tatouage, il lui faudrait mettre sa vie entre parenthèses jusqu'à ce qu'il perce les secrets de l'alchimie du feu. Liza poussa un long soupir tout en plongeant le bout d'une cuiller dans le ragoût qui mijotait. Il était prêt. Elle baissa le feu pour le maintenir au chaud le temps qu'elle mette le couvert. Voilà qu'encore une fois l'alchimie lui gâchait la vie. Son père avait toujours cherché à l'en éloigner mais elle avait l'impression que cette science qu'elle honnissait faisait partie d'elle tellement elle avait été présente dans sa vie. Cependant, il s'agissait plus d'une intrusion indésirable dont elle avait toujours voulu se protéger mais qui ne semblait pas encline à l'épargner. Du fanatisme de son père à ce tatouage qu'elle arborait désormais, elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait se défaire de l'alchimie comme une malédiction qui pesait sur sa vie, elle était même le moteur de sa relation avec le jeune apprenti.

D'un geste vif, elle coupa l'arrivée du gaz et plaça un couvercle sur le plat pour monter prévenir Roy que le dîner allait être servi. Elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Intriguée, elle se rendit jusqu'au bureau où elle le trouva plongé dans la lecture d'un épais volume.

« Vous étudiez encore? Vous devriez penser à faire une pause. »

Le jeune homme sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de son amie dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui adressa un petit sourire fatigué, il trouvait cette pièce bien trop vide sans son maître assis derrière son bureau. Liza vint lui prendre l'ouvrage des mains pour le refermer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la couverture, elle ne connaissait ni le titre ni l'auteur, sans doute une étude bien au-dessus de ses capacités. Elle le posa distraitement sur le guéridon près du canapé pour s'assoir un instant avec le jeune alchimiste qu'elle avait trop évité ces derniers temps. Oui, cette pièce semblait vide sans son occupant. Témoin de la passion d'un homme, Liza aurait voulu la conserver tel un musée, mais elle devrait s'en défaire comme du reste de la vieille bâtisse. Elle se sentit soudain déchirée, elle se déracinait elle-même en abandonnant cette maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi et qu'elle connaissait si bien. Après le départ de Roy, elle perdrait tous ses repères. Un instant, elle fut tentée de lui dévoiler son projet, elle serait rassurée de savoir qu'une fois à East City, elle pourrait compter sur lui en cas de problème, mais il en avait déjà tellement fait qu'elle n'osât rien lui demander de plus.

Liza se surprit à penser qu'elle aimerait redevenir cette adolescente de douze ans insouciante et rêveuse qui se blottissait dans les bras de son grand frère quand elle ne se sentait pas bien. Avec une moue contrariée, elle tourna les yeux vers son ami qui contemplait la salle d'un air nostalgique, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Berthold fasse irruption dans la pièce à tout moment. Elle se leva d'un coup, déclarant que le repas était prêt tout en marchant vers le couloir. Roy la suivit ; il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin et son estomac commençait à protester. Installés à la table de la cuisine, ils dînèrent sans un mot ni un regard, ils semblaient n'avoir plus rien à se dire, chacun perdu dans la déception vécue le matin même. Roy se disait qu'elle ne le tolérait ici que parce qu'il devait encore apprendre les secrets de son maître, tout comme Liza était convaincue qu'il ne voulait rester que pour apprendre l'alchimie des flammes. Par ces désolants constats, ils voyaient leur amitié s'envoler en fumée, ce qui ajoutait à la gêne qui s'installait peu à peu entre eux.

Bien sur, en jeune homme bien élevé, Roy aida son hôtesse à ranger la cuisine puis lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de monter dans sa chambre, mais il n'arborait plus qu'une expression froide et distante, de même que son ton si impersonnel donnait à douter qu'il ait un jour été proche de la jeune fille qui lui répondait distraitement. Une fois dans sa chambre, Liza refoula quelques larmes ; elle ne pleurerait pas pour lui, il était tout à fait en droit de ne pas partager ses sentiments. Et puis, elle avait résolu de ne plus verser une seule larme, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle ne s'endormit que peu de temps avant le levé du soleil, perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle s'engagerait dans l'armée pour le soutenir et le protéger, peu lui importait qu'il ne la voit que comme un soldat tant qu'elle contribuait à sa réussite.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle se sentait plus sereine et confiante ; un avenir s'offrait enfin à elle. Elle se sentait prête à affronter les regards emplis de pitié que posaient sur elle les villageois, l'indifférence de Roy mais surtout prête à prendre un nouveau départ.

Quand elle retrouva le jeune alchimiste après un rapide petit déjeuner, il avait transmuté le vieux canapé de manière à ce qu'ils soient plus confortablement installés que la veille. Cette fois-ci, elle utilisa le temps dont elle disposait pour lire, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine afin de retenir sa chemise qui la cachait. Certes la position engourdissait quelque peu ses membres, mais au moins, elle ne pensa plus au jeune homme passionné par le tracé noir imprimé sur son dos. La matinée passa ainsi, il furent toutefois dérangés par le grondement protestataire de l'estomac de Roy qui réclamait un peu d'attention. Il convinrent donc de faire une pause, après tout, s'il passait trop de temps le nez sur le tatouage, il n'y verrait plus qu'un amas confus de lignes noires.

Les jours se succédèrent durant lesquels Roy prenait des notes qu'il jetait parfois rageusement du fait d'une erreur d'interprétation. Un matin, Liza le vit arriver avec un sceau rempli d'eau et plusieurs bougies. Sans rien lui expliquer il lui demanda de retirer son pull de manière à ce qu'il puisse continuer son étude ; la chose était devenue des plus naturelles et la gêne des premiers instants s'était envolée, si bien qu'ils ne pensaient plus à l'étrangeté de la situation. Bien qu'intriguée, la jeune fille se plongea dans la lecture de son roman. Elle oublia rapidement le matériel posé près d'eux au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient. Toutefois, en début d'après-midi, elle entendit comme un claquement de doigts derrière elle. Aussitôt, une intense chaleur se répandit dans la pièce et avec elle, une désagréable odeur de brulé. La jeune fille leva vivement la tête en entendant son ami pousser un juron pour voir les rideaux dévorés par les flammes et Roy se saisir en hâte du sceau d'eau pour éteindre le feu.

A la fois soulagée et déboussolée, Liza tourna la tête vers l'alchimiste embarrassé par la maladresse qu'il venait de commettre. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou se mettre en colère aussi ne dit-elle rien.

« Je voulais juste allumer la bougie, avoua-t-il gêné. Je suis vraiment désolé Liza. »

Devant la mine malheureuse d'enfant puni qu'il arborait, la jeune fille ne put retenir un fou rire. Roy prit un air faussement vexé, les poings sur les hanches, ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité de Liza. Bien que légèrement blessé dans son orgueil qu'elle rît ainsi de cette pitoyable démonstration, il se laissa gagner par sa soudaine bonne humeur ; il ne l'avait pas entendue rire depuis si longtemps qu'il avait oublié à quel point il aimait ce son. Sa voix grave se mêla à celle de Liza qui riait de bon cœur de cette mésaventure. Ils reprirent doucement leur respiration, les yeux humides d'avoir trop rit. Elle croisa le regard malicieux du jeune homme qui gardait un petit sourire espiègle ; malgré ses vingt-et-un ans, il était toujours le garçon facétieux qui l'avait coursée dans la cuisine, un épi de blé à la main. Il se retourna pour lui permettre de se rhabiller, il reprendrait plus tard. Il frotta rapidement sa main pour faire disparaître le cercle de transmutation qu'il avait dessiné sur le dos sans vraiment comprendre ce qui n'avait pas marché.

L'incident fut rapidement oublié et les rideaux jetés. Les deux jeunes gens décidèrent que sortir un peu leur ferait du bien, d'autant plus que le timide soleil d'avril dardait ses rayons pour réchauffer les promeneurs profitant du retour du beau temps. Durant le reste de l'après-midi, ils oublièrent l'alchimie, le tatouage et Berthold. Roy s'appliquait à la faire rire, heureux qu'elle ait saisi son bras d'elle même. Ils retrouvaient peu à peu la complicité brisée par la naissance de sentiments inappropriés et plus complexes qu'une amitié même sincère.

Le soir venu, ils s'installèrent de nouveau dans le bureau pour réitérer l'expérience, toutefois, le jeune alchimiste ne parvint à aucun résultat concluant. Parfois même, il ne transmutait que des étincelles qui jaillissait à peine du bout de ses doigts. Il savait comment faire, il avait compris le procédé alchimique mais il ne parvenait pas à diriger ses flammes. Cette soirée avait un goût de défaite pour le jeune homme qui n'osait même plus croiser le regard de la blondinette qui le regardait faire, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Tard dans la soirée, il remarqua que Liza peinait à rester éveillée aussi lui annonça-t-il que bien qu'il ne maitrisât pas encore la technique, il n'avait plus besoin d'étudier le schéma que son père avait tatoué sur son dos. Il avait seulement besoin d'entrainement. La jeune fille reboutonna son chemisier avec soulagement ; elle n'aurait plus à se dénuder devant lui. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle l'entendit annoncer son départ pour le lendemain matin. Il avait suffisamment manqué les cours et puisqu'il connaissait désormais le secret de l'alchimie des flammes, il pourrait s'exercer à East city. Liza acquiesça tristement. Il l'abandonnait de nouveau à présent qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Il restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder en silence comme s'ils attendaient un mot de l'autre, puis Roy tourna les talons. Il avait compris qu'elle ne le retiendrait pas, elle ne partirait pas avec lui non plus, inutile d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Il allait passer la porte quand Liza sortit de sa torpeur.

« Monsieur Mustang, attendez, l'interpella-t-elle. »

Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna pour la voir s'approcher de lui d'un pas hésitant.

« Je... euh...Enfin je... Je ne peux pas garder tous ces ouvrages alors, si vous désirez les prendre, servez-vous »

Roy resta sans voix devant la proposition ; tous ces livres avaient appartenu à son père. Il était touché qu'elle pense à les lui offrir, mais il ne pouvait accepter de lui enlever tout ce qui lui restait de son père. Il savait que son maître avait possédé plusieurs précieux ouvrages, il voulait que ce soit elle qui les conserve ; elle pourrait au moins les vendre si elle ne voulait pas les garder. Il refusa poliment son offre malgré son insistance. La jeune fille lui tourna alors le dos dans un mouvement vif pour retourner vers le canapé. Il crut qu'elle se résignait et s'apprêta donc à sortir mais il fut une fois de plus interrompu par Liza qui tenait le volume qu'il avait récemment commencé à étudier.

« Prenez au moins celui-là, vous ne l'avez pas terminé. »

Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi mais elle tenait à ce qu'il emporte ce livre, au moins un, comme si cela pouvait les lier d'une manière ou d'une autre, ainsi elle avait l'impression qu'il ne l'oublierait pas. Elle voulait qu'il le prenne comme un fils prendrait un souvenir de son père avant de quitter le nid. Avec un petit sourire amusé il se saisit se l'ouvrage en murmurant un « merci » reconnaissant avant de poser un léger baiser sur la joue de Liza qui prit aussitôt une teinte rosée. Chacun regagna sa chambre, pensant tristement au lendemain.

Roy ne tarda pas à se lever ce matin là, mais lorsqu'il descendit à la cuisine, il fut surpris de constater qu'il était le premier à être levé. Liza ne dormait jamais tard pourtant. Plutôt que d'aller la réveiller, il saisit la bouilloire pour faire chauffer de l'eau ; peut-être avait-elle seulement besoin de sommeil, il ne s'en inquièterait que si elle tardait trop. Cependant, la jeune fille avait les yeux grands ouverts, blottie sous ses couvertures. Elle avait peur de descendre, peur de se retrouver seule, peur de dire de nouveau adieu à une personne chère. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas empêcher son départ, mais si elle refermait les yeux, rien qu'un instant, elle pourrait rêver qu'il prolongeait son séjour. Malheureusement, elle ne parvint pas à se rendormir, trop habituée à se lever tôt. Elle décida donc de se lever.

A son entrée dans la cuisine, Roy lui sourit tout en lui tendant une tasse. Elle le remercia en bafouillant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait eu besoin de dormir un peu plus ce matin. Elle se sentait honteuse de s'être laissée aller au point de lui laisser faire le petit déjeuner. Ils burent leur thé en silence, ils ne savaient plus vraiment quoi se dire. Est-ce que finalement leur relation ne se limitait plus qu'à l'alchimie? Elle était le support des recherches de son père, comme un livre qu'il avait simplement ouvert puis refermé après l'avoir étudié. Elle resterait dans un coin de sa mémoire, mais on relit rarement deux fois un même livre. Il l'aida à ranger et même à nettoyer la maison, légèrement négligée depuis qu'il étudiait le tatouage, mais une fois cela terminé, elle du se résoudre à l'accompagner à la gare.

Debout, silencieux sur le quai devant lequel un train venait de s'arrêter, les deux jeunes gens gardaient le regard perdu dans le vide, comme s'ils ne voyaient pas les wagons se vider devant eux, nullement incommodés par le grondement de la locomotive. Roy cligna des paupières avant de saisir sa valise comme s'il réalisait que son train était entré en gare. Il se tourna tristement vers la jeune fille qui semblait paralysée.

« Liza, vous êtes certaine de vouloir rester ici toute seule? »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, stupéfaite qu'il lui demande de nouveau de le suivre, peut-être y tenait-il réellement. Néanmoins sa décision était prise, elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour lui, elle voulait l'aider, le pousser vers le haut. Elle refusa de nouveau, lui assurant qu'elle trouverait rapidement quelque chose à faire. Il s'y attendait, et malgré sa déception, il s'approcha doucement pour la serrer contre lui une dernière fois.

« S'il vous plait, si jamais vous aviez un problème, quel qu'il soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle ; pour avancer, il ne devait pas s'accrocher à des poids inutiles. Elle lui fit un signe de la main lorsqu'il monta dans le train pour s'installer, toujours en souriant. À sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas triste de le voir partir, car même si cela devait prendre des années, elle savait qu'elle le reverrait. Cette séparation lui donnait l'occasion de devenir une tout autre personne sur laquelle il pourrait compter en toute circonstance, capable de l'aider et de le protéger face à l'adversité. Quand ils se retrouveraient, elle ne serait plus cette jeune fille fragile et naïve qu'il avait connue, et elle ne s'autoriserait pas à le revoir avant d'être certaine qu'elle ne pourrait plus être un fardeaux pour lui. Lorsque le train eut disparu à l'horizon, la jeune fille tourna les talons ; à présent, il lui fallait accomplir l'acte le plus important qu'elle eut jamais fait...

* * *

Et voilà, vous avez aimé? Un p'tit commentaire pour avoir la suite plus vite? Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en suivit ou favoris ça me fait très plaisir, au moins je sais pourquoi je passe autant de temps à améliorer mes chapitres^^


	7. Le pacte

Voilà le chapitre 7, le pilier de la fictions.

Quel est don ce pacte que passe Liza?

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le pacte

Debout, immobile devant cette entrée qui lui avait si longtemps était interdite, Liza hésitait à tourner la poignée qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante. Elle avait le sentiment de profaner cette pièce à présent qu'elle s'apprêter à en franchir le seuil seule. Elle ne s'en sentait soudainement pas digne, comme si seuls les alchimistes de haut niveau détenaient la clé qui leur ouvrirait cette porte ; le savoir. Son père avait toujours voulu la tenir éloignée de l'alchimie alors qu'elle marquait sa vie au quotidien, aussi lui avait-il toujours interdit l'accès à son bureau ; temple de cette science qui lui semblait pourtant si inaccessible et mystérieuse encore aujourd'hui. Elle se rappelait son émerveillement lorsque, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille, son père produisait des miracles devant ses yeux innocents. Son esprit d'enfant avait longtemps assimiler l'alchimie à de la magie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de lire les ouvrages entreposés sur les étagères poussiéreuses de la bibliothèque. Elle avait d'abord cru que son père serait fier d'elle si elle pouvait parvenir à réaliser les mêmes prodiges que lui, mais il l'avait rudement chassée du bureau en la surprenant dans son étude. Elle avait été sévèrement punie ce soir là et pourtant, elle avait seulement recherché son attention. À bien y réfléchir, elle avait passé sa vie à essayer d'attirer le regard de son père.

Depuis ce jour, refuser l'accès à cette pièce à sa fille lui avait paru la meilleure barrière à mettre entre elle et l'alchimie et à présent que plus rien ne retenait la jeune fille, il lui semblait que l'interdiction n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Elle avait le sentiment de bafouer le souvenir de son père, de profiter de son absence pour transgresser les règles. La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir alors qu'elle se perdait en considérations nostalgiques pour l'autorité du défunt. Si elle n'entrait pas dans cette pièce, quoi qu'elle ait pu représenter, jamais elle ne pourrait avancer vers le but qu'elle s'était fixé. Il lui avait paru naturel que l'étude de son tatouage se fasse dans ce bureau qui semblait renfermer l'essence même de l'alchimie, mais elle y était seule aujourd'hui, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle n'y serait pas à sa place. Liza passa ses mains moites sur son visage pour reprendre contenance ; elle devait arrêter de ressasser le passé et aller de l'avant, seul l'avenir devait compter pour elle.

Lentement, elle poussa la porte du bureau de son père, s'attendant presque à le voir assis derrière son bureau. Elle avait ôté ses chaussures et marchait à pas feutrés pour ne pas briser le silence qui régnait désormais en maître dans l'imposante demeure. À dix-sept ans, elle ne pouvait pas vivre seule ici, il lui faudrait partir, mais avant, elle voulait tenir sa promesse. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'elle lui proposait sur la tombe de son père ; elle ne voulait pas seulement lui livrer le secret de l'alchimie des flammes, mais bel et bien le soutenir jusqu'au bout quoi que cela lui coûte.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et d'une main tremblante, elle se saisit de l'un des épais volumes présents dans la bibliothèque. Son père s'était emporté lorsqu'il l'avait vue le tenir ; il ne voulait pas que sa fille connaisse l'alchimie ; contre toute attente, Berthold Hawkeye avait une bien mauvaise opinion des alchimistes. Avant d'ouvrir l'ouvrage, elle voulait calmer ses tremblements ; si elle voulait pouvoir être à la hauteur de son projet, elle ne devait plus avoir peur devant l'inconnu, elle devait garder la tête sur les épaules en toute circonstance. Afin de tenir son engagement, elle devait devenir un roc solide sur lequel il pourrait s'appuyer.

Elle ouvrit le livre avec toutefois l'appréhension qui lui serrait l'estomac. Elle avait déjà lu le chapitre et savait donc parfaitement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle sortit de sa poche la petite mèche brune qu'elle avait dérobé sur la brosse à cheveux de son ami enserré de quelques cheveux blonds noués. Elle la serra très fort dans sa main moite pour se donner du courage. La transmutation se faisait d'ordinaire en la présence des deux parties, mais il était aisé de la faire en l'unique présence de celui qui l'effectuait. Pour cela, il suffisait de posséder une partie de cette autre personne à laquelle on vouait sa vie. Ces quelques cheveux qu'elle s'était procurée à son insu joueraient ce rôle, ils la lieraient à lui. Ils combleraient le vide d'une absence par leur seule portée symbolique ; ils représenteraient Roy Mustang.

Il lui fallait également un objet témoin, quelque chose qu'elle garderait sur elle comme preuve de sa résolution et qui renfermerait la formule de la transmutation qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle savait que son père conservait l'un des bijoux de sa mère dans un tiroir de son bureau ; celui qu'elle préférait, celui qu'il lui avait offert à la naissance de leur fille unique, trop heureux d'être enfin père. Pour cela, Liza l'aimait tout particulièrement. À force de fouilles minutieuses, elle parvint à trouver un petit écrin de velours rouge. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution pour découvrir le pendentif en or qu'il cachait, assorti de sa chaîne aux mailles fines. Elle le déposa dans le creux de sa main pour ouvrir la petite montre à gousset qui était arrêté depuis longtemps.

Doucement, elle la déposa sur le bureau, la mèche de cheveux désormais à l'intérieur. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser les meubles ; elle avait besoin de toute la place pour tracer le grand cercle de transmutation. Munie d'une craie blanche, elle commença à tracer les contours du cercle. Il était assez compliqué et elle n'en saisissait que les principes de bases mais elle était certaine que cela suffirait tant qu'elle respectait rigoureusement la méthode énoncée par le manuel. Une fois sa besogne achevée, elle reprit la petite montre de sa mère avant de se placer au centre du cercle, munie d'un couteau aiguisé. D'un geste décidé, elle entailla le bout de son indexe pour laisser tomber une goutte de sang sur les cheveux bruns, afin qu'ils s'en imprègnent de manière à établir le lien entre leur enveloppe physique. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Elle se baissa pour poser la montre au sol puis ses mains touchèrent la craie qui se mit à luire d'un blanc légèrement rosé. Elle se concentra sur son but, sur son ami, c'était pour lui qu'elle effectuait cette transmutation sur elle-même, afin d'être capable de l'aider et de le protéger quoi que cela lui coûte.

Tout à coup, tout devint blanc autour d'elle, la maison avait disparu, il ne restait plus qu'une immense porte noire où était gravé un étrange schéma qui ressemblait au cercle de transmutation tatoué sur son dos. Elle fit un tour sur elle même pour ne voir que du blanc à perte de vue, mais quand ses yeux revinrent sur la porte, elle remarqua une silhouette floue assise devant celle-ci. Liza s'approcha prudemment de la forme, ne sachant pas si sa transmutation avait échoué ou réussi ; dans le manuel, rien n'indiquait qu'elle devait aboutir à ce résultat. L'ombre sourit puis s'adressa à elle.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là. »

Cette déclaration la laissa sans voix, qui était-il et comment le savait-il ? La silhouette lui répondit sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de formuler sa question. Le monde. La vérité. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait, ce n'était pas sa première transmutation et jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée devant cette Vérité. Soit, s'il savait ce qu'elle voulait peut-être pourrait-il l'exaucer, mais une question restait en suspens : celle de l'échange équivalent. Que voulait cette chose en compensation ? La jeune fille tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son angoisse, mais elle craignait de n'avoir rien de suffisant à offrir.

« N'aies pas peur, je vais te montrer ce que tu veux voir. »

Liza plissa les yeux d'incompréhension ; montrer ? Elle n'était pas là pour voir quelque chose, aussi ne comprenait-elle pas de quoi parlait la silhouette, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser trop de questions que déjà la porte s'ouvrait, lançant vers elle une dizaine de bras noirs qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses membres pour l'entrainer avec eux de l'autre côté. D'abord effrayée, elle tenta vainement de se débattre avant de disparaître derrière les imposants battants. Des centaines d'images se mirent alors à défiler devant ses yeux, abreuvant son cerveau d'informations de toutes sortes. Ce fut trop pour elle, rapidement un violent mal de tête la prit ; son cerveau était en ébullition et ne parvenait plus à assimiler le surplus d'informations. Les mains de chaque côté du crâne, le serrant comme pour l'empêcher d'exploser, la jeune fille sentit une violente brulure autour de son cou, provoquée par les maillons de la chaîne désormais brûlante qu'elle ne l'avait pourtant pas passée. Tout à coup, devant elle apparut une autre silhouette blanche, mais celle-ci, elle la connaissait ; c'était elle, ou plutôt l'avenir qu'elle abandonnait pour suivre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Liza eut un mouvement vers sa forme spectrale mais avant d'avoir pu la toucher, elle se retrouva de nouveau de l'autre côté de la porte en compagnie de la Vérité. Elle devait à présent payer pour ce qu'elle avait vu.

« Donnerais-tu ta vie pour lui ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non, car si je meurs je ne pourrais plus le protéger. Je dois vivre coûte que coûte pour lui. »

Voilà ce qu'elle demandait réellement ; vivre pour lui. Avec un air de défi, la jeune fille lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait contre cela, assurant qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi. Cependant, contre toute attente, la Vérité lui demanda la seule chose qu'elle ne voulait pas donner : sa vie. Elle allait protester quand elle la fit taire d'un geste de la main. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de cela. Elle voulait sa vie et non pas sa mort. Elle allait lui accorder de protéger son ami, mais pour cela, elle devrait se dévouer entièrement à lui, oublier sa propre vie. Elle devrait vivre dans son ombre, devenir son ombre et n'être rien d'autre, elle ne devrait jamais récolter les honneurs qui lui seraient dus et tout lui laisser. Pour qu'il atteigne son but, pour qu'il réussisse sa vie, elle devrait gâcher la sienne. De plus, il lui était interdit de trouver du réconfort dans ses bras ; il ne devait jamais devenir plus qu'un ami, il ne devait jamais connaître ses sentiments. Liza prit le temps de réfléchir mais sa décision était déjà prise. Elle ne voulait que son bonheur, elle ne demandait qu'à être celle qui le comprendrait le mieux, même si pour être la plus proche de lui, elle devrait être aussi la plus distante. Elle accepta d'une voix ferme, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Le blanc immaculé s'estompa autour d'elle, de même que l'imposante porte et la silhouette indistincte de la Vérité. Le décor initial reprit ses droits et lorsque la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait sur le cercle de transmutation qu'elle avait tracé sur le parquet usé du bureau de son père. Elle se baissa pour ramasser la montre toujours à terre et la passa autour de son cou. Elle fut un instant aveuglée par la même lumière que lors de la transmutation. À peine le métal chaud de la chaîne avait-il touché sa peau que le tatouage imprimé sur son dos la brûla violemment, si bien qu'elle tomba à genoux, poussant un petit cri de douleur. Le pacte était désormais scellé.

Elle avait tout juste dix-sept ans mais elle se sentait capable de déplacer des montagnes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre un tout autre engagement qui la lierait également à l'officier Roy Mustang ; elle devait à présent entrer à l'académie militaire et se débrouiller pour servir sous ses ordres ; elle n'aurait alors plus qu'à s'effacer.

Cependant, il lui restait encore de nombreuses choses à faire avant de tourner le dos à son village. Il lui restait encore de quoi manger pour une semaine, au-delà de ça, elle aurait épuisé toutes ses réserves et ses finances s'amenuisaient de plus en plus, il lui fallait donc faire vite. Elle passa le reste de la journée à fouiller la demeure de fond en combles afin de mettre de côté ce qu'elle souhaitait garder avec elle. Une fois la maison vendue, elle n'aurait nul part où aller, elle devait donc se limiter au minimum et n'emporter que l'essentiel. Toutefois, la tâche s'avéra plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ; elle ne s'était pas rendue compte du nombre d'objets qui pouvaient avoir une valeur affective ; celui-ci avait appartenu à sa mère, celui-là était un cadeau de son père avant le décès de celle-ci, celui-là encore avait été transmuté par Roy. Et les photos ; sa famille, son ami, sa mère surtout, elle tenta de les entasser dans un album qu'elle avait préalablement vidé mais il se trouva être trop encombrant et volumineux.

Elle devait principalement emporter des vêtements, n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour se permettre d'en racheter. Elle attrapa la plus grosse valise qu'elle trouva, mais elle restait encore trop petite pour contenir toute une vie, si courte soit-elle. Elle fut rapidement remplie, mais Liza tenait à garder cet album photo avec elle, seul témoin de l'enfance qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter. Elle mit en vente les livres de son père sans état d'âme, de cette façon, elle avait l'impression de se détacher un peu de l'alchimie. Cependant, les villageois n'appréciaient pas cette science qu'ils qualifiaient de curieuse, elle dut donc se résoudre à les proposer à un libraire d'East City, mais, au vu du nombre d'ouvrages entreposés dans la vieille bibliothèque, elle passa des heures à en faire une liste exhaustive. Certains étaient, semblait-il, rares, elle put donc en tirer un bon prix, cependant, il lui en restait encore un grand nombre dont personne ne semblait vouloir. Après plusieurs tentative, elle réussit à en vendre quelques uns en plus, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Elle se résigna donc à les abandonner à qui achèterait la maison, néanmoins elle en sélectionna quelques uns qu'elle envoya à la caserne d'East City à l'attention de l'officier Mustang, sans un mot d'explication, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait en tête et si toutefois il lui répondait, elle serait sans doute déjà partie.

Pendant deux semaines, des familles défilèrent pour visiter la demeure qu'elle entretenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais ils repartaient souvent rapidement, peu attirés par l'aspect général de la vieille bâtisse. Liza désespérait de pouvoir enfin partir, elle ne voulait pas garder cette maison, surtout qu'elle n'aurait pas les moyens de payer les impôts qui découlaient de cette propriété. Le prix qu'elle demandait n'était pourtant pas excessif. Elle s'était débarrassée de tout ce qu'elle ne garderait pas ou qu'elle ne pouvait pas vendre et qui ne faisait pas parti de la maison afin de s'habituer à vivre sans. Ce ne fut pas difficile, comme elle l'aurait pensé, mais plutôt incommodant. Elle devait se défaire de nombres d'habitudes mais elle devait bien avouer que le ménage n'en était que facilité. Elle avait conservé le grimoire qui contenait l'étude de la transmutation qu'elle avait effectuée quelques jours plus tôt, comme elle gardait toujours précieusement un souvenir de sa mère, elle voulait garder un objet ayant appartenu à son père, même si elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment s'éloigner de lui du fait du tatouage. Ce maudit tatouage qui la liait à jamais aux deux alchimistes de flamme. Elle n'avait finalement été que le manuel d'apprentissage transmis du maître à son disciple. Lorsque son père avait demandé à Roy de prendre soin d'elle, pensait-il vraiment à son bien être ou simplement à la protection de son secret ? Elle rejeta ces pensées ; elle ne le saurait jamais alors à quoi bon se torturer l'esprit avec ça, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter ? Elle se désespérait elle-même, elle devait arrêter de pleurnicher pour un rien si elle voulait pouvoir se faire une place dans l'armée.

Elle utilisait au minimum ce qu'elle avait gagné grâce à la vente de la quasi totalité de ses possessions, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus jeûner aussi dut-elle se rendre à l'épicerie. Elle n'aimait pas aller au centre du village depuis que les vautours qui y nichaient avaient abaissés leurs masques. Ils étaient toujours heureux de percevoir un paiement de sa part, mais aucun n'avait ne serait-ce que regardé ce qu'elle avait à céder. Berthold Hawkeye avait une bien piètre réputation parmi les villageois, néanmoins, elle avait pensé qu'ils auraient assez d'humanité pour venir en aide à une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Elle s'était lourdement fourvoyée ; elle se retrouvait réellement seule et désarmée depuis le départ de Roy et cette solitude lui pesait.

Un matin, cependant, elle eut la surprise de recevoir la visite de l'un de ses voisins. Avec un petit sourire, il lui annonça qu'il connaissait quelqu'un susceptible d'être intéressé pour acquérir la maison, si toutefois elle consentait à baisser le prix. Liza fit une grimace devant cette négociation qui commençait avant même que l'acquéreur potentiel n'ait vu l'objet de la vente. Elle était peut-être jeune mais pas idiote, elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de la duper et elle n'aimait pas cela. Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de refuser de revoir la somme qu'elle demandait si elle voulait pouvoir partir. Elle accepta de débattre du prix, mais seulement avec l'intéressé et referma la porte pour cacher son agacement. Elle n'était toutefois pas très optimiste quant au résultat de cette négociation, il changerait certainement d'avis en voyant la demeure.

Trois jours plus tard, son voisin revint la voir accompagné de sa connaissance. Les deux hommes arboraient de petits sourires qu'elle n'aimait pas mais elle ne put refuser de les faire entrer. À peine entré, l'inconnu, qui ne se présenta pas, se mit à observer le hall comme s'il pouvait juger la totalité du bien à travers son entrée. D'ailleurs, il ne demanda pas à visiter le reste des pièces au plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille. D'un mouvement vif, il se tourna vers Liza en frappant dans ses mains qu'il se retenait visiblement de frotter ; il fallait à présent aborder la question du prix. Il réclamait une baisse conséquente, bien en-dessous de la valeur réelle de la maison. Liza débattit comme elle put, mais que faire à dix-sept ans contre deux adultes qui affirmaient vouloir payer « un prix raisonnable, mais malgré tout supérieur à la valeur du bien. ». La jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne pourrait avoir raison face à eux ; elle n'avait pas les moyens d'engager un expert pour faire évaluer la maison.

Elle ne se doutait pas que cela serait si dur de vivre seule si jeune. Elle sentait que ses clients s'impatientaient de réaliser la transaction, et si une certaine éducation ne les retenait pas ils l'auraient peut-être même déjà mise à la porte. Ils convinrent d'un délais d'une semaine, de sorte que la jeune fille puisse terminer de rassembler ses affaires.

Lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, elle poussa une longue expiration, comme soulagée d'un poids. La vente était signée, elle avait même en main le chèque qu'elle encaisserait une fois à East City, au moins elle n'avait pas à craindre de ne jamais recevoir son paiement. Sa valise était déjà prête, elle résolut donc de partir le lendemain et de laisser les clefs à l'endroit convenu. Elle aurait aimé appelé l'académie militaire afin d'être certaine de pouvoir s'inscrire, mais elle n'avait plus le téléphone depuis longtemps déjà. Elle savait que la session des épreuves d'admission débuteraient bientôt mais elle craignait que les listes d'inscription ne soient closes.

Elle se leva tôt le lendemain et déjeuna rapidement, elle voulait partir vite, elle avait perdu trop de temps avec la vente de la maison. Munie de sa valise, elle prit la direction de l'abri bus qu'elle connaissait si bien pour se rendre enfin dans la grande ville. Elle s'arrêta toutefois avant d'avoir passé le portail pour embrasser d'un dernier regard la maison qu'elle laissait derrière elle et ainsi la vie qu'elle y avait vécu. Le dernier pas qui lui restait à faire était bien plus lourd qu'elle ne l'imaginait ; en franchissant l'imposant portail, elle abandonnait derrière elle toute son enfance, tout ce qu'elle était, mais aussi ses racines, comme si elle coupait tout lien avec sa famille.

En montant dans le bus, elle ressentit comme un étrange vide. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur de l'inconnu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension ; elle était encore jeune et bien qu'elle eût un projet précis en tête, elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui l'attendait, ne serait-ce que pour les épreuves d'admission à l'académie militaire. Y penser lui noua l'estomac, si elle ne les réussissait pas, il lui faudrait attendre un an avant de pouvoir les repasser. Si cela lui permettrait de mieux se préparer, elle n'aurait pas de quoi payer un logement durant si longtemps sans travailler. Toutefois elle était trop jeune et bien trop peu qualifiée, elle ne serait sans doute acceptée nul part. De plus si elle devait occuper ses journées avec un emploi, elle ne pourrait pas se consacrer à la préparation des épreuves.

Elle descendit à un arrêt au hasard au centre ville. Elle voulut immédiatement se rendre au QG, cependant, n'étant pas habituée aux grandes villes, elle se perdit rapidement. Durant ses études, elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de sortir visiter la ville, constamment plongée dans ses livres, et elle le regrettait à présent. Plusieurs fois, elle dut s'arrêter demander son chemin tout en trainant derrière elle sa grosse valise. Néanmoins, la chance lui sourit enfin lorsqu'elle croisa le chemin d'un jeune homme blond aux profonds yeux bleus, le front masqué par une épaisse frange. De prime abord, elle n'osa pas l'approcher ; il semblait si sûr de lui, qu'elle en fut intimidée. Il dut sentir son regard sur lui car il tourna la tête vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Timidement, Liza s'approcha de lui sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. Il était plus grand qu'elle et paraissait légèrement plus âgé.

« Salut, mam'zelle, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil. J'peux faire que'que chose pour toi? »

Encouragée par sa question, elle lui demanda s'il pouvait lui indiquer le chemin jusqu'au QG militaire. D'abord surpris, le jeune homme lui répondit qu'il devait s'y rendre aussi et se proposa donc pour l'y accompagner. Elle accepta avec joie, soulagée de ne plus avoir à s'arrêter toutes les deux rues pour interroger les passants. Toutefois, elle devait bien admettre qu'aussi serviable soit-il, il était trop bavard voire même curieux. Certes, il se sentait obligé de parler pour détendre l'atmosphère mais ce qu'elle avait à faire au QG ne regardait qu'elle, et puis le silence ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle n'osait pas vraiment le remettre à sa place de peur d'être impolie alors qu'il portait si gentiment sa valise. Elle l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite pour répondre à ses questions tout en les lui retournant plus par politesse que par intérêt afin de faire mine de s'intéresser à la conversation. Cependant, un détail lui fit froncer les sourcils, ses interrogations étaient de plus en plus précises et indiscrètes. La curiosité n'excusait pas tout, surtout pour elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment été le centre d'attention d'un dialogue. Elle s'arrêta en pleine rue, tout en dévisageant le jeune homme qui la regardait un air à moitié perplexe, à moitié ennuyé sur le visage.

« Un problème? »

Oui, bien sûr qu'il y avait un problème, mais elle se retint de répondre tout de suite pour adopter un ton plus posé et des mots mesurés ; elle ne voulait pas le froisser, seulement qu'il se mêle de ses affaires. Toutefois, tout ce qu'elle réussi à marmonner fut un hésitant « pourquoi? » qui fut accueilli par un silence des plus significatifs, accompagné d'un haussement de sourcils et d'une moue des plus expressifs. Liza baissa la tête, voyant que son interlocuteur n'avait pas compris sa question. Elle avait un peu honte d'elle-même alors qu'elle se rendait compte que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle prenait l'initiative de la parole avec lui. Elle poussa un soupir intérieur en pensant que finalement, son père la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait ; elle s'était crue simplement timide mais peut-être était-elle réellement associable. Peu lui importait, elle s'était promis de devenir quelqu'un de fort et autoritaire, elle se fit donc violence ; elle ne devait plus hésiter à dire haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne s'effacerait plus devant les autres, tant pis s'il devait être le premier à en faire les frais. Elle releva la tête pour lui faire face et le défier d'un regard déterminé de lui reposer une seule question personnelle tout en lui demandant d'une voix claire pourquoi il s'obstinait ainsi à vouloir s'immiscer dans la vie privée d'une personne qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Toutefois, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises ; alors qu'elle se forçait à soutenir son regard surpris, il lui adressa un nouveau clin d'œil avant de se retourner, un sourire qui se voulait séducteur sur les lèvres. Comme il tenait toujours sa valise, Liza n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avancer avec lui. Après plusieurs secondes de silences durant lesquelles elle eut craint de l'avoir froissé, il tourna la tête vers elle, les joues légèrement rosies, en s'excusant pour sa maladresse, assurant qu'il n'avait pas voulu être grossier mais que d'habitude « ça marche avec les filles, quand les mecs s'intéressent à elles ». La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, elle n'avait pas demandé qu'il s'intéresse à elle, seulement le chemin jusqu'au QG militaire, pas besoin de lui demander sa biographie. Le jeune homme éclata de rire devant la remarque mais il retrouva rapidement son sérieux à la mine froissée de Liza. Cette fille n'était décidément pas commode ; elle refusait d'avoir une conversation amicale et semblait dénuée de sens de l'humour, dommage, elle était pourtant mignonne. Arrivés à destination, il se séparèrent devant l'accueil. Il lui tendit tout de même une main amicale en l'informant qu'il était officier-élève et que donc, si jamais elle avait de nouveau besoin d'un guide, il serait à sa disposition, mais lorsqu'elle y glissa la sienne en signe d'au revoir, il courba légèrement le dos pour la porter à ses lèvres et y déposer un léger baiser.

« Jean Havoc, à votre service, jolie demoiselle, lui lança-t-il dans un sourire avant de s'éloigner »

Liza resta quelques secondes à le regarder s'éloigner, perplexe quant à ses dernières paroles ; il était bien le premier à lui faire un tel compliment. Le cœur battant, elle regarda sa main sur laquelle les lèvres d'un jeune homme s'étaient posés pour la première fois. Elle soupira puis secoua la tête comme pour effacer son trouble, peu lui importait que ces mots lui aient été adressés par un inconnu ou par... Non. Elle se refusa le droit de prononcer son nom, même en pensée, à partir de maintenant, elle ne devrait plus le considérer que comme un ami dans la mesure où cela ne dégradait pas leur future relation professionnelle.

Résignée, elle se dirigea vers la réceptionniste qui la regardait avancer l'air ennuyée. Elle posa sa valise trop lourde pour elle sur le sol carrelé puis prit la parole d'une voix ferme. Cependant, alors que son regard brulait de détermination, la femme lui rit au nez lorsqu'elle lui demanda de lui indiquer où se trouvait le bureau des inscriptions. Un instant déboussolée, la jeune fille resta muette, la bouche ouverte, devant l'hilarité de l'employée. Elle serra les dents mais laissa son poing s'abattre avec force sur le bureau comme s'il représentait à lui seul toute la volonté de sa propriétaire, comme s'il l'encourageait à s'affirmer dans la voie qu'elle avait choisie. Son interlocutrice sursauta à cette brusquerie, lui jetant un regard noir choqué, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répliquer à la gamine qui lui tenait tête. En soufflant d'agacement, elle lui indiqua une porte qui la conduirait au bureau des admissions, cependant, elle rajouta, tout en la jaugeant de haut en bas, qu'elle ne devait pas se faire trop d'illusions et que beaucoup abandonnaient aux épreuves de sélection.

Bien que déstabilisée par la remarque, elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle se saisit de sa malle et prit la direction indiquée sous le regard moqueur de la réceptionniste qui ne se priva pas de lui faire remarquer qu'elle semblait avoir des difficultés à trainer son bien ; un manque de force physique sans doute. Elle sentit sa main se crisper sur la poignée en métal ; elle ne devait pas se retourner, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire le plaisir de perdre son calme pour si peu, si elle manquait de muscles, il lui fallait au moins faire preuve d'esprit. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que les jeunes recrues de l'armée étaient souvent tournées en dérision. Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi, elle apprendrait à se contrôler en toute circonstance. Elle leur prouverait qu'elle était aussi capable que ce Jean Havoc et toutes les autres recrues d'obtenir un diplôme de l'académie militaire. C'était tout ce qui lui restait à présent, elle ne devait faillir en aucun cas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de tourner la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrait sur l'avenir incertain auquel elle s'était raccrochée...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Laissez mon un p'tit com ça m'encouragera à vous mettre le suite ; la formation de Liza à l'académie militaire ;)


	8. L'académie militaire

Salut à tous^^ Désolée du retard, voici enfin le chapitre huit.

Petit avertissement toutefois, je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'il est intégralement narratif donc certains pourraient trouver ça indigeste. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 8 : L'académie militaire

Elle était essoufflée, éreintée, elle ne sentait même plus ses jambes qui pourtant continuaient à courir comme si elles ne pouvaient plus rien faire d'autre, comme muées d'une volonté propre. Le sang battait à ses joues en feu, son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, elle sentait avec dégoût la sueur glisser le long de ses jambes, de son dos, collant son tee-shirt contre son torse qui se soulevait de manière régulière au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter, d'abandonner. Elle lança un regard droit devant elle pour se redonner du courage ; les premiers étaient bien loin devant elle, et malgré son épuisement, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux trempés pour dégager son front des mèches encombrantes qui y restaient collées sans perdre de vue l'horizon. D'autres encore étaient derrière elle, elle le savait et cela l'aidait à avancer ; savoir qu'elle n'était pas la dernière. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à réaliser des prouesses dès son entrée, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été soulagée de constater que d'autres ne se débrouillaient pas aussi bien qu'elle. Pas qu'elle se débrouillât bien, mais au moins, elle avait été acceptée à l'académie militaire et y suivait les enseignements avec acharnement malgré l'accablante fatigue due aux heures d'entrainements supplémentaires qu'elle s'imposait.

Si elle n'avait pas brillé aux épreuves physiques durant la session d'admission, elle s'était illustrée aux examens écrits, notamment en histoire-géographie malgré le caractère pointu des sujets. Elle avait également réussi haut la main les épreuves de grammaire et avait évité tous les pièges sans doute destiné à s'assurer que les nouvelles recrues avaient un niveau de langue correct. Cependant, elle savait que les résultats les plus importants restaient ceux des épreuves sportives, celles auxquelles elle avait échoué, il ne suffisait pas d'avoir un peu d'esprit pour devenir soldat. Grâce au maigre entrainement prodigué dans son précédent établissement, elle avait tenu tout au long de la course d'endurance d'une heure et demi, bien qu'elle n'ait parcouru qu'une faible distance en comparaison de certains. Elle avait faillit perdre courage à l'annonce des résultats des épreuves d'athlétisme où elle était arrivée la dernière de son groupe, mais elle s'était bien vite rassurée en observant les performances de certains de ses rivaux. Elle avait pu constater qu'elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru, bien que ce ne fut pas encore suffisant, mais cela lui avait redonné espoir et l'envie de se surpasser pour faire parti des qualifiés. Après tout, le nombre de place n'était pas limité ; les nouvelles recrues étaient choisies selon leurs notes aux examens, ainsi, si elle pouvait se hisser jusqu'à la moyenne, elle pouvait espérer attirer l'attention face aux moins résistants qui seraient immédiatement écartés. Et puis surtout, elle avait entendu dire que l'armée cherchait à recruter des éléments féminins. Une nouvelle campagne avait été lancée avec pour principal argument que les femmes de ce début de siècle avaient tout pour réussir une carrière militaire, au même titre qu'un homme. Ainsi, certes elle ne s'était pas illustrée par ses prouesses, mais elle avait sans cesse gardé à l'esprit cette récente volonté sur laquelle elle comptait pour se faire remarquer.

Toutefois, bien qu'elle ne terminât pas dernière à toutes les épreuves de sélection, ses piètres résultats ne jouèrent malheureusement pas en faveur de son admission. Néamoins, ses excellentes notes aux épreuves théoriques avaient attirés l'attention sur elle, aussi ne fut-elle pas disqualifiée après examen de son dossier par le jury. Elle avait ainsi eu la chance de pouvoir se présenter à l'entretien de rattrapage, où les meilleurs parmi les moins bons avaient une dernière chance d'intégrer l'académie. Déterminée et sûre d'elle, elle avait courageusement tenu tête aux examinateurs et avait ainsi pu obtenir un sursis ; si elle réussissait à prouver qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un manque d'entrainement, alors ils la laisseraient intégrer la nouvelle promotion de façon définitive, mais si elle échouait à la première évaluation, ils la renverraient ; ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des gamins prétentieux et idéalistes. Ils avaient été conquis par la détermination et l'assurance dont elle avait fait preuve, de même que par le ton calme et posé avec lequel elle s'exprimait quand d'autres se laissaient emporter par leur ardeur à vouloir convaincre. Il était évident qu'elle était loin d'être sotte, et ils purent rapidement s'en rendre compte à travers ses propos réfléchis. Elle leur était apparue comme une jeune fille mûre et consciente de l'enjeu de ses choix, loin d'être l'une de ces princesses oisives et velléitaires qui ne manqueraient pas de pleurer à la première remarque. Elle avait su les convaincre de sa bonne volonté et au sortir de cette entrevue, le jury avait été unanime ; ils avaient besoin de recrues comme elle pour leur armée, il serait dommage de perdre un si bon potentiel pour une question d'entrainement physique. Consciente de sa chance, elle consacrait de longues heures à son entretien physique ainsi qu'à l'apprentissage de ses leçons théoriques. Elle ne faisait pas parti des meilleurs mais sa progression constante avait déjà attiré l'attention sur elle et ses professeurs la surveillait d'un œil attentif. Elle était apparue comme un élément prometteur, sérieux et discipliné ce qui lui donnait bon espoir de ne pas être renvoyée si elle ne modérait pas ses efforts.

A présent elle courait sur le terrain d'entrainement sous le regard fatigué de l'instructeur qui attendait que les « marmots », comme il les appelait, terminent leur course d'endurance. Un petit rictus étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il regarda sa montre, mais trop concentrés sur leur supplice, aucun élève ne le releva. Il siffla un coup sec dans son sifflet. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, tous les coureurs ralentirent progressivement leur allure, laissant leurs jambes trainer dans ce qui semblait être un mouvement de marche alangui. Il les laissa faire un tour de terrain afin qu'ils reprennent petit à petit un rythme cardiaque normal, sans rien laisser paraître de ses projets. Alors que certains s'écroulaient, vides de toute énergie, le son strident et métallique du sifflet se fit de nouveau entendre. Tous se rassemblèrent alors autour du militaire, pensant qu'enfin ils allaient pouvoir se glisser sous l'eau bienfaisante des douches, qui leur paraissait soudainement incroyablement attirante malgré sa température pour le moins basse.

Pourtant, une fois les rangs formés, les ordres de l'instructeur s'abattirent sur eux comme la sentence sur le condamné ; des pompes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en tombent d'épuisement. En bons soldats, les malheureux obtempérèrent sans piper mot. Des dizaines de pairs de bras commencèrent alors à se tendre puis se plier dans un effort surhumain pour soulever les corps raides de leurs propriétaires, leur arrachant des gémissements plus ou moins prononcés. Ses épaules et ses bras endoloris, Liza haletait, cherchant en elle la force nécessaire pour en faire quelques unes en plus, de manière à ne pas arrêter la première et ne pas recevoir les brimades humiliantes de l'instructeur. Elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps mais elle serrait les dents espérant qu'un autre ne tombe avant elle. Cependant, si son effort fut récompensé, elle s'écroula peu de temps après les premiers, les plus faibles, allongés au sol, ne sentant plus ni bras ni jambes et peinant à reprendre leur respiration. Néanmoins, d'autres tenaient bon et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque leur supérieur siffla la fin de l'entrainement.

Tous se redressèrent dans un ultime effort, attendant qu'il ne déverse son venin sur ceux qui avaient été les premiers à abandonner. Bien sur, Liza ne put y échapper ; certes elle avait donné le meilleur d'elle-même, mais ce n'était pas encore assez, l'armée ne gardait que les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs. Elle se vit une fois de plus reprocher de n'être qu'une fillette irréfléchie et prétentieuse qui se pensait capable de tout alors qu'elle ne valait rien. Comme il la dominait facilement de deux têtes, il se pencha vers elle de sorte qu'elle pouvait sentir les postillons s'échapper au rythme des mouvements de ses lèvres. Tout en lui hurlant qu'il savait mater les gamins capricieux, il planta ses yeux verts-jaunes dans ceux de la jeune fille dans le vain espoir de la voir baisser la tête de honte. Toutefois, elle tint bon, comme elle se l'était promis, elle ne décrocha pas du regard de son professeur et maintint son corps dans une posture de garde à vous parfaite, prouvant ainsi sa volonté. Satisfait, le militaire changea de cible et continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rabaissé tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eut la force de continuer jusqu'au coup de sifflet, ceux qui, selon ses dires, ne méritaient pas une place dans l'armée d'Amestris du fait de leur incapacité à endurer le peu d'effort qu'on leur imposait. S'ils ne pouvaient pas faire trois pompes sans tomber d'épuisement alors qu'ils rentrent chez eux, personne ne voudrait d'eux dans un bataillon. Il les libéra sur ces mots sans un encouragement même pour ceux qui pouvaient se vanter de tenir bon face à la difficulté de l'entrainement physique.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient les vestiaires, Liza vit l'une de ses camarades fondre en larmes, secouée par les paroles blessantes de l'instructeur. Un instant, elle fut tentée de suivre son exemple ; comme il serait agréable de laisser toute sa frustration, toute la tension s'évacuer de la sorte. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser ainsi aller à montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, elle devait garder ses émotions en elle, les enfouir pour être capable d'accepter les épreuves et les humiliations à venir. Tout en laissant l'eau courir sur son corps pour la débarrasser de la sueur et de la fatigue, elle se ferma aux sanglots qui lui parvenaient, elle ne devait plus se monter sentimentale, et si cette fille n'était pas assez forte pour supporter les brimades et les reproches, elle n'avait tout simplement pas sa place ici. Alors que les mots de son professeur trouvaient écho en elle, elle s'en voulut un instant de penser ainsi, mais chaque seconde qu'elle passait dans cet enfer était une victoire sur la Liza qu'elle avait abandonnée derrière elle en quittant la demeure familiale et la rapprochait un peu plus de son objectif qu'elle ne pourrait atteindre qu'en faisant partie des meilleurs. Elle n'était pas encore vraiment au niveau, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Jamais la jeune fille qu'elle était encore quelques mois auparavant n'aurait été capable d'accomplir de telles épreuves et même si les évaluateurs ne voyaient pas cette victoire qu'elle prenait sur elle-même, aucune de leur brimade ne lui retirerait cette satisfaction de se rapprocher toujours un peu plus de son but.

Tout comme dans son ancien établissement, elle ne s'était lié d'amitié avec personne, bien que ce ne fût cependant pas à cause d'un manque d'ouverture, bien au contraire, elle aurait aimé avoir des amis qui la soutiendraient durant ce calvaire, mais tous ici vivaient la même chose qu'elle ; les places étaient bien trop chères pour que quiconque ne s'arrête en chemin pour ramasser un soi-disant camarade qui ne manquerait de le faire tomber pour prendre sa place à la première occasion. Elle même ne faisait jamais un geste vers ceux qu'elle aurait pu aider, ceux qui peinaient derrière elle ; s'ils parvenaient à devenir meilleurs qu'elle, elle se serait elle-même coupé les ailes. La seule entraide qui pouvait exister dans ce milieu en constante compétition se trouvait entre élèves d'années différentes, bien que souvent les aînés se désintéressaient des plus jeunes pour se consacrer à leurs études.

Néanmoins, il arrivait parfois qu'elle croise la route d'un jeune homme blond se pavanant, la tête haute et le torse bombé, devant un groupe de filles qui gloussaient d'admiration. Elle n'oublierait jamais le fou rire qu'elle s'était permis devant son air ahuris de voir la « jolie demoiselle » parmi les nouveaux arrivants. Elle n'avait plus eu la moindre distraction depuis plusieurs semaines aussi ce simple éclat de rire lui était apparu comme une délivrance et lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Depuis, il leur arrivait parfois de déjeuner ensemble, il lui avait également proposé son aide en cas de difficulté ou même des sorties en ville, histoire de lui changer les idées mais elle s'était empressée de refuser, comprenant enfin quel intérêt il lui portait. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de choses, elle devait rester concentrée sur son apprentissage. Cela lui prenait suffisamment de temps et était trop contraignant pour qu'elle ne s'autorise ce genre de légèretés. Certes, elle avait déjà dix-sept ans passés, et à cet âge, la plupart des jeunes filles avaient déjà échangé un premier baiser, le plus souvent sans importance avec un garçon de passage, mais elle s'était toujours enorgueillie de ne pas se précipiter dans les bras d'un garçon simplement pour s'afficher accompagnée. Elle savait qu'elle serait immédiatement jugées par ses camarades si elle avouait son inexpérience dans ce domaine aussi ne disait-elle rien, ainsi la pensait-on discrète voire secrète.

Toutefois, le jeune homme n'entendait pas en rester là et s'il avait poliment battu en retraite à chaque refus, il revenait toujours à la charge quelques jours plus tard. Bien qu'agacée par son entêtement, la jeune fille devait bien admettre qu'elle était touchée qu'il lui portât un tel intérêt ; jamais on ne s'était ainsi intéressé à elle et elle devait bien admettre que laisser son masque de soldat de côté de temps à autre la soulageait d'un énorme poids. Elle apprenait peu à peu à le connaître au fur et à mesure des déjeuners qu'ils passaient ensemble et même si leurs intentions divergeaient, elle trouvait sa compagnie plaisante. Elle aimait avoir de nouveau un ami avec qui parler et rire. Cependant, elle continuait de refuser obstinément toute sortie après les cours pour se consacrer à ses études.

Elle s'évertuait à courir tous les jours aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait et se rendait souvent dans les salles d'entrainement de l'académie. Elle n'avait plus réellement le temps d'avoir une quelconque vie sociale et cela lui convenait très bien, même si elle devait bien avouer que la solitude lui pesait parfois. De plus, elle devait passer de nombreuses heures au stand de tir pour corriger sa maladresse. Hélas, elle avait beau se dire qu'elle devait se reprendre, à chaque fois qu'elle tendait l'arme pour tenir une cible en joue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, un jour, à la place du mannequin de papier se tiendrait un être de chair et de sang capable de ressentir la douleur de l'impact d'une balle, de saigner, de mourir. Inlassablement, le projectile n'atteignait jamais sa cible. Liza avait longuement examiné les petites balles qui lui étaient fournies pour son entrainement et s'était demandée comment une si petite chose pouvait être capable de causer tant de souffrance et de peine. Lorsqu'elle s'était engagée, elle ne s'était pas vraiment figurée qu'elle aurait peut-être à tourner une arme contre quelqu'un, et pourtant, à présent qu'elle la tenait dans sa main, qu'elle sentait le métal froid sur sa peau rendu moite par l'appréhension, la vérité la rattrapait de plein fouet. Elle ne serait pas éternellement une élève en quête de progrès, dans bien peu de temps, elle serait un soldat formé pour tuer pour son pays. Elle n'avait pas seulement signé pour sauver des vies, mais aussi pour en prendre.

Malgré son dégoût des armes, elle se fascina rapidement pour ces objets froids, qui semblaient dormir paisiblement dans leur armoire mais devenaient de véritables meurtriers en puissance dans des mains expertes. Contrairement à une arme blanche, les armes à feu donnaient l'opportunité de se tenir loin de toute éventuelle éclaboussure, de rester loin des projections de sang. Elles lui donnaient un sentiment de sécurité et de puissance. Elles procuraient à leur porteur le pouvoir d'agir à distance, de tuer à distance, elles lui offraient la possibilité d'éviter un affrontement direct et ainsi d'être blessé, mais encore fallait-il oser les porter. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer attentivement ces objets dès qu'elle en tenait un. Elle avait soigneusement appris leur structure et leur fonctionnement, elle connaissait la théorie sur le bout des doigts, mais sa peur d'avoir à prendre une vie restait plus forte que tout et ses balles ne touchaient jamais le centre. Elle devait être la seule de son groupe à n'avoir jamais fait mouche, et cela lui avait valu de nombreuses moqueries, surtout au vu des nombreuses heures qu'elle passait à tirer sur les cibles du terrain d'exercice.

Elle se sentait incapable d'utiliser correctement ces objets de mort. Cette matière était bien la seule dans laquelle elle ne progressait pas, bridée par son propre découragement. Certes ce n'était pas le plus important, mais tout soldat se devait de savoir manier une arme à feu et même si toutes les balles tirées ne pouvaient pas atteindre leur cible à tous les coups, il était nécessaire de pouvoir au moins toucher son adversaire. Ses instructeurs le lui avaient assez répété ; lors d'un conflit, d'une émeute, si sa vie était en danger, elle devait être capable de la protéger elle-même, personne ne se retournerait pour voir si elle était toujours là, trop occupé à assurer leur propre survie. Elle avait bien compris tout cela et elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir agir aussi mécaniquement que ses camarades à qui il suffisaient de tendre le bras et de presser la détente sans se poser plus de questions.

Elle se serait sans doute découragée si elle n'avait jamais eu ce cours d'escrime. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une initiation où les lames n'avaient fait que se frôler mollement, provoquant un bruit métallique presque inaudible, dans ce qui se voulait être une frappe vigoureuse mais qui n'était en fait qu'une tentative hésitante, de crainte de toucher l'adversaire et de lui faire mal. Cependant, là encore elle s'était ridiculisée ; elle n'avait pas supporté de sentir une résistance, une opposition en face d'elle, elle avait été déstabilisée par ce contact au point d'en perdre l'équilibre, au grand damne de ses professeurs qui souhaitaient faire d'elle une escrimeuse puisqu'elle était mauvaise tireuse. Certes, elle ressentait la détonation dans son bras lorsqu'elle tirait, mais elle ne sentait pas la vie en face d'elle. Peut-être était-ce lâche de penser ainsi, de céder à la facilité, mais elle se sentait incapable d'utiliser une arme blanche, les armes à feu avaient au moins l'avantage de donner l'illusion de tirer sur du vent.

Une fois le cours terminé, elle se dirigea, non pas vers les douches comme ses camarades, mais vers le stand de tir. Après avoir rapidement inscrit son nom sur le registre, elle se dirigea vers le local qui abritait les armes mises à disposition pour les entrainements. Alors qu'elle en délogeait une de son étui, celle-ci lui parut soudainement étrangement légère dans son poing fermé. Elle resta un instant immobile devant la cible ; un soldat incapable de se servir d'une arme n'est qu'un poids inutile et elle ne pouvait se permettre de rester ainsi derrière. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de tendre lentement les bras devant elle. Les jambes écartées, elle observa sa cible, le visage grave, puis pressa la détente d'un geste ferme. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris à tirer, sa cible arborait un trou au sommet du rond qui figurait la tête de la victime. D'abord décontenancée par son exploit, elle se ressaisit bien vite et reprit son entrainement. Ce trou de moins d'un centimètre de diamètre dans une feuille de papier réussit à lui faire reprendre confiance en elle et si ses balles déviaient encore parfois de leur trajectoire, elle n'en allaient pas moins transpercer la cible.

Alors qu'elle vidait un énième chargeur, elle sentait une intense satisfaction s'emparer d'elle. Chaque balle qui atteignait son but faisait naitre en elle un sentiment de fierté qu'elle aurait voulu faire taire mais qui faisait si agréablement battre son cœur qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer encore et encore. Le son grave de la grosse horloge de l'académie annonça dix-huit heures, la fin des cours, la fermeture du terrain d'entrainement pour manque de visibilité. Après avoir tenté de négocier avec le surveillant, elle dut se résoudre à en rester là et à rejoindre sa chambre ; elle avait encore du travail à faire de toute façon, et puis elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

Une fois déshabillée, elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau dont elle avait appris à ignorer la température. Elle se sentait incroyablement sereine après ce qui représentait pour elle un véritable exploit. Tout en lavant ses cheveux, elle s'aperçut qu'ils devenaient trop longs et commençaient à tomber mollement sur sa nuque. Avec cette longueur, elle ne pouvait pas les attacher, ils représenteraient donc rapidement une gêne et puis elle n'aimait pas avoir les cheveux longs, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention en tant que femme inutile de se féminiser. Enveloppée d'une serviette, elle s'installa devant son miroir, munie d'une paire de ciseaux et commença sa délicate besogne. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se coupait elle même les cheveux, mais elle craignait toujours de mal faire. Elle n'était pas coquette, loin de là, mais elle devait tout de même avouer qu'elle préférait rester un minimum présentable.

Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi elle était à ce point fière d'elle, mais le souvenir de ce premier impact lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir aller aussi loin qu'elle le désirait. La plupart de ses doutes s'étaient envolés avec lui et elle se sentait à présent sereine et confiante. Elle n'avait intégré l'académie militaire que depuis deux mois, mais il lui était déjà arrivé de penser qu'elle n'y avait peut-être pas sa place, qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ce métier et que, malgré ses résolutions, elle devrait sans doute chercher un autre moyen de tenir la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même. Néanmoins, plus elle progressait, plus sa volonté se renforçait, créant un masque de marbre impassible qu'elle apprenait à porter en permanence.

Elle se rendit au réfectoire pour y dîner sans se soucier de la cohue environnante. Son plateau en mains, elle avisa un jeune homme blond qui mangeait en silence, perdu dans la contemplation de ses petits poids. Sans un bruit, elle s'assit en face de lui et entama son repas. Après plusieurs minutes, Jean leva les yeux pour découvrir que son amie mangeait tranquillement, installée à la place d'en face. Tout à coup, il se redressa, réajusta sa chaise et salua la jeune fille, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres. Au fil de la discussion, le jeune homme fut frappé par la bonne humeur de Liza si bien que malgré sa fatigue, il se convint lui même de l'inviter à boire un verre en ville pour continuer cette agréable conversation. Alors qu'il s'attendait une fois de plus à essuyer un refus, la jeune fille accepta de l'accompagner.

Liza s'étonnait elle même ; elle connaissait très bien les intentions du jeune homme à son sujet, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle méritait de s'accorder une soirée de détente. Elle le suivit donc jusqu'au centre ville où de nombreux passants s'engouffraient dans les bars et les restaurants à la chaleur accueillante. Assis à une table, un verre devant eux, les deux officiers-élèves discutèrent calmement. Liza se permit, le temps de cette escapade, d'oublier le lourd passé qu'elle trainait derrière elle ; son père, l'alchimie, l'armée, Roy. Elle voulait profiter de cette soirée pour se changer les idées ; depuis trop longtemps, elle devait porter un masque, jouer un rôle. Ce soir, elle voulait être elle-même. Certes, Jean était un peu maladroit, parfois même idiot, mais au moins il s'intéressait à ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle découvrit un jeune homme très courtois avec qui tenir une conversation s'avéra particulièrement agréable. La jeune fille ne se défit pas de son sourire de la soirée tant la bonne humeur de son camarade était communicative, à telle point qu'elle fut troublée de se voir en si bonne intelligence avec lui. Jamais elle n'aurait cru passer un aussi bon moment en sa compagnie. Elle avait toujours prit soin de laisser une barrière entre eux de sorte qu'il ne s'imagine pas qu'elle pourrait être réceptive à ses avances mais à présent elle abaissait volontiers sa garde ; elle avait grand besoin de s'aérer ainsi l'esprit de temps à autre.

Il sortirent du bar à une heure avancée de la nuit, mais après tout, ils n'avaient pas cours le lendemain, ils pouvaient donc se permettre de veiller. Une fois dans la cour de l'académie, ils prirent la direction des dortoirs pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Les bâtiments n'étant pas mixtes, le jeune homme s'arrêta sur le palier en bon gentleman. Toutefois, alors que Liza le remerciait pour cette agréable soirée au goût de parenthèse qu'elle avait passé grâce à lui, il leva doucement sa main pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts tout en lui murmurant que c'était un plaisir pour lui d'être en compagnie d'une fille si exceptionnelle. Elle rougit légèrement au compliment. Son esprit de plus en plus embrouillé par le contact de sa main sur sa joue et la douceur de sa voix, Liza resta pétrifiée tandis qu'il approchait doucement son visage du sien. Alors qu'elle sentait ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche dans un imperceptible hoquet de surprise. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il glissa timidement sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune fille.

Pétrifiée, elle ne sut comment réagir à ce baiser auquel elle répondit sans le vouloir. Elle avait simplement bougé sa langue sous l'effet de la surprise en sentant celle de son ami venir caresser la sienne, mais la brièveté du baiser pouvait laisser croire à un échange. Il s'écarta doucement toujours en lui souriant, tout en effleurant tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts. Liza n'osa pas prononcer un mot, que pouvait-elle bien lui dire après l'avoir laissé faire ? Il partit après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit sans se douter de la tempête qui faisait rage en elle. Elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Jamais elle n'aurait dû laisser cela se produire, mais pourtant, ça paraissait si naturel. Roy lui était définitivement inaccessible alors à quoi bon se lamenter qu'elle aurait tant aimé partager ce premier baiser avec lui ? Rien ne lui interdisait d'avoir une relation plus qu'amicale avec Jean. Rien sauf peut-être sa conscience qui dénonçait cela comme une tromperie ; ce ne serait pas correct de sa part de se servir de lui pour oublier Roy. D'un autre coté, elle ne voulait pas l'oublier car ses sentiments étaient la clef de voute de sa volonté, sans eux, peut-être ne serait-elle pas si déterminée à l'aider dans son ascension.

Et pourtant, elle ne savait pas si elle devait réellement freiner les ardeurs de son ami. Après tout c'était un garçon charmant auquel elle reconnaissait beaucoup de qualités. Elle avait le droit au bonheur elle aussi, et pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas le trouer avec lui ? Elle s'était sentie troublée plus d'une fois en sa présence, peut-être était-ce les prémices d'un sentiment plus profond. Pouvait-on aimer deux hommes à la fois ? Allongée sur le dos, Liza scrutait le plafond de sa chambre en quête d'une réponse à son insoluble problème. Il était évident que le jeune homme n'en resterait pas là, elle pouvait donc s'attendre à le revoir très prochainement et pour cela, elle devait rapidement décider du comportement à adopter. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'une telle relation la distrairait de ses études et n'était donc pas la bienvenue, elle avait autre chose à penser et voilà qu'un jeune homme venait semer le trouble dans son esprit avec un simple baiser. Elle avait déjà été émue du léger contact de ses lèvres sur sa main lors de son arrivée à East City mais elle avait rapidement chassé ces sentiments importuns. Cependant elle doutait de pouvoir y parvenir encore. Alors que tout avait été parfait depuis son premier tir réussi, la voilà qui peinait à trouver le sommeil, craignant l'inévitable confrontation avec Jean après l'erreur qu'elle l'avait laissé commettre...

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Désolée si il y a des anti Havocai parmi vous.

N'oubliez pas ma petite review pour me donner vos impressions ;)


	9. Métamorphose

Voilà le chapitre neuf !

Bonne lecture^^ (attention, lemon !)

...

Chapitre 9 : Métamorphose

Les mois s'étaient rapidement écoulés depuis son entrée à l'académie et elle se retrouvait à présent à réviser pour la première session d'examens. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer, que la moindre erreur pourrait lui coûter sa place aussi redoublait-elle d'efforts en cette période décisive. Petit à petit, elle était devenue irréprochable dans chaque matière grâce à ses entrainements quotidiens. Il lui arrivait encore parfois de rater sa cible lorsqu'elle tirait, mais cela restait assez rare et même si elle n'était pas la meilleure, elle avait enfin quitté les rangs des moins bons. Le froid mordant du mois de janvier aidant, la plupart des élèves restaient enfermés pour préparer leurs examens, le nez plongé dans leurs cours, ou à suer à grosses gouttes sur les terrains sportifs. La première session était, selon les rumeurs, la plus difficile de toutes ; des bruits de couloirs circulaient selon lesquels les professeurs seraient intransigeants et plus sévères lors des premières épreuves de première année afin de ne garder que les plus motivés, les autres, qui se décourageaient inévitablement, finissaient par démissionner.

La plus grande partie des épreuves théoriques était terminée et Liza ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure quant à ses résultats qu'elle prévoyait excellents ; elle avait un niveau de connaissances supérieur à celui demandé et s'était contrainte à travailler régulièrement et à garder un bon niveau de culture générale. Elle avait eu du mal à s'intéresser à la politique, mais à présent, elle s'était forgée une réelle opinion, notamment vis à vis de cette guerre qui sévissait à l'est. La plupart de ses camarades défendaient aveuglément leur gouvernement, assurant que si un conflit avait éclaté, c'était qu'il était inévitable, mais la jeune fille avait la désagréable impression que le but réel de cette guerre était l'achèvement pure et simple du peuple Ishbal et qu'ils n'avaient fait que chercher un prétexte pour en arriver là. Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas en parler sans que ce soit considéré comme une opposition envers l'autorité qu'elle s'était engagée à servir, alors elle se taisait de crainte de voir ses résultats en pâtir si toutefois un professeur s'offensait d'une telle opinion. De plus, les journaux et autres nouvelles officielles faisaient tout pour faire apparaître les Amestris comme des héros, mais plus le conflit durait et plus elle se demandait si elle voulait être ce genre de héros. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter l'armée, elle devait donc se concentrer sur ses examens qu'elle devait réussir à tous prix.

L'épreuve de tir ne lui poserait pas plus de problème que la théorie, elle pensait même avoir suffisamment progresser pour prétendre à poursuivre la voie des tireurs. Ils n'avaient eu pour l'instant que des initiations destinées à déceler leurs capacités et les faire entrer dans une catégorie de soldats. Les tireurs étaient souvent affectés à la protection d'officiers supérieurs, ce qui ne pourrait que l'avantager dans sa mission personnelle. Ses véritables craintes se situaient en réalité au niveau des tests d'endurance. Elle avait beau s'exercer tous les jours, elle parvenait à peine à se maintenir au niveau tant ils leur en demandaient. Ils plaçaient la barre de plus en plus haut et bien que Liza ne soit pas la dernière, elle était loin d'être réellement à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Elle arrivait à présent à maitriser son souffle, elle se fatiguait donc moins vite lors des courses, mais les interminables séances de pompes, adbos et autres exercices de musculation la vidaient de toute énergie, si bien qu'elle peinait à se tenir debout une fois tout cela terminé.

Perdue dans ses études, le jeune fille en arrivait parfois à oublier la raison de sa présence ici. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle faisait tout cela plus pour elle que pour lui, qu'elle avait son avenir à assurer et que si elle restait dans l'armée c'était parce qu'elle était douée. Elle voulait tellement croire qu'elle pouvait encore vivre pour elle qu'elle avait finalement cessé de repousser les avances de son ami Jean. Après s'être tant sermonnée pour ce premier baiser, elle avait accepté de le revoir. Ils avaient donc commencé à se retrouver le soir, de plus en plus souvent et même si son ami son montrait de plus en plus affectueux, la jeune fille se déculpabilisait en se disant qu'après tout elle passait toujours de très agréables moments en sa compagnie et qu'elle ne voyait pas de raison de s'en priver.

Cependant, elle ne se méfia pas assez du rapprochement qui s'opérait entre eux puisqu'après tout ils « sortaient ensemble ». Ainsi, il arrivait parfois que les deux jeunes gens étudient ensemble dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, même si bien souvent, Liza le mettait dehors afin qu'il arrête de la distraire. Toutefois, un dimanche après-midi de janvier alors qu'ils révisaient pour leurs examens du lendemain, elle décida de répondre à ses provocations. Elle avait besoin de se changer un peu les idées malgré l'imminence de l'épreuve ; décompresser ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal après tout le travail qu'ils avaient abattu. Pendant un peu plus d'une heure, ils tentèrent d'avancer dans leurs révisions tout en riant et se lançant des pics. Titillé par les sarcasmes de son amie, Jean quitta précipitamment la chaise sur laquelle il était assis pour se ruer sur la jeune fille, assise sur son lit. Elle lâcha son livre en riant alors qu'il l'accablait de chatouilles. Comme elle se tordait pour échapper à son supplice, il se retrouva rapidement allongé au-dessus d'elle, ses mains parcourant son corps.

Réalisant la position dans laquelle ils étaient, le jeune homme s'arrêta, le souffle court, pour plonger son regard azure dans les yeux caramels de son amie. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage en souriant. Liza le laissa faire, perdue à essayer de déchiffrer le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Il avait repris un air étonnamment sérieux, et semblait troublé. Il gardait la bouche ouverte comme pour parler mais il paraissait paralysé tant il s'appliquait à la contempler. Elle ne comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin que lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Liza, je... Je t'ai... »

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, de crainte de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Elle se précipita pour capturer ses lèvres des siennes; elle n'avait pas le droit de lui laisser dire cela. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un baiser, certes un peu sauvage du fait de sa précipitation, mais tout à fait anodin, toutefois, dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il représentait bien plus. Il le reçut comme une invitation à aller plus loin, comme une déclaration exprimée à travers son corps et non pas avec des mots. Pour lui, c'était sa manière à elle de répondre à son aveu, d'exprimer des sentiments réciproques. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour que le désir qu'il réprimait depuis des semaines le submerge à tel point qu'il abandonna toute réflexion pour ne plus penser qu'au corps serré contre le sien.

Rapidement, il quitta ses lèvres pour descendre vers sa gorge avec passion. Alors qu'il s'appliquait à goûter chaque centimètre carré de son cou, Liza sentit son cœur s'emballer et une étrange chaleur l'envahir, partant de son ventre pour se répandre agréable dans ton son corps. Toutefois, la jeune fille se crispa à ce contact, comprenant enfin le sens du regard qu'il avait posé sur elle quelques secondes auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé d'aller si loin avec lui, mais comment le repousser à présent ? Perdues dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'assaut s'était arrêté. Intrigué par son immobilité, Jean l'observait avec attention. Penaud, il lui souffla, avec un sourire désolé mais un regard brûlant, qu'il pouvait s'arrêter là si elle ne voulait pas continuer. Ce qui suivit se passa sans qu'elle ne comprenne, presque comme un automatisme, sans doute son corps réagissait-il aux avances de ce beau jeune homme malgré les réserves de son esprit ; après tout le désir n'était qu'un sentiment ponctuel engendré par une certaine attirance et elle ne pouvait nier que Jean lui plaisait malgré tout. Elle avait chaud de sentir son corps si près du sien, proximité qui accélérait les battements de son cœur, elle sentait ses mains à travers sa chemise qu'elle trouvait presque de trop ; elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.

Encouragé par le timide sourire qu'elle lui adressait, il se repencha vers elle pour reprendre leur baiser mais avec plus de tendresse. Après une hésitation, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Bien qu'en appui sur ses avants-bras pour ne pas l'écraser, il était complètement collé à elle, mais, retenu par la barrière de leurs vêtements, il ne tarda pas à passer une main sous le chemisier de la jeune fille. Liza eut un sursaut à ce premier contact direct, mais elle se détendit rapidement, essayant d'oublier qu'il la chatouillait en voulant la caresser. Alors que les doigts de son ami se promenaient sur son ventre, sa langue s'affairait dans son cou, sur sa nuque, au moins, il avait le bon goût de ne pas se précipiter sur sa poitrine. Malgré ses quelques notions théoriques glanées dans les conversations de ses camarades de chambre, Liza restait passive, ne sachant que faire pour répondre aux caresses enflammées qu'elle recevait avec délice. Tout à coup, Jean sortit sa main de sous sa chemise pour en défaire les boutons un à un, très lentement, tout en déposant un baiser à chaque nouvelle ouverture.

Rouge comme une pivoine, la jeune fille se crispa de se sentir observée, son amant ne se privant pas pour laisser ses yeux pleins de désir s'attarder sur ses courbes comme s'il voulait les graver dans sa mémoire. Toutefois, Jean sentit son malaise et remonta son regard jusqu'au sien avec un sourire bienveillant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, qu'il ne faisait pas cela seulement pour s'amuser comme la plupart de leurs camarades, mais c'était tellement nouveau pour elle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissiper son malaise. Il se redressa tout en continuant de caresser son torse de haut en bas en prenant grand soin d'éviter ses seins tant il avait l'impression qu'il la brusquerait en les effleurant et lui murmura que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle n'avait qu'à laisser son instinct s'exprimer et qu'il irait doucement. Il ponctua ses paroles d'un baiser avant de prendre les mains de son amie qui s'était assise pour les passer sous son tee-shirt et l'inviter à lui rendre ses caresses ; elle avait besoin d'être guidée pour prendre confiance en elle. D'abord timide, Liza entreprit de découvrir son buste avec ses doigts, suivant le contour de ses muscles si bien dessinés. Elle fut agréablement surprise de sentir une peau douce et délicieusement tiède. Jean ne se pressait pas pour ne pas la brusquer et sa délicatesse faisait peu à peu tomber ses hésitations. Une agréable chaleur l'envahissait tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras pour la lui enlever.

Lentement, il fit glisser ses mains posées sur ses hanches vers le haut pour se saisir de sa poitrine qu'il n'osait pas encore dénuder. Alors qu'il embrassait le peu de peau découverte, son amante se décida enfin à agir. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, Liza lui retira son tee-shirt ; le contact de ses mains étaient si agréable qu'elle voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le jeune homme se colla à elle, tout en l'enserrant de ses bras dans un baiser fougueux, ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire à nouveau basculer sur le lit. Enhardi par cette manifestation de désir, il osa poser une main sur sa cuisse puis la faire remonter doucement pour aller caresser ses fesses. Impatient de la découvrir, il défit le bouton du pantalon de son amante. Toutefois, alors qu'il s'appliquait à le faire glisser sans quitter dans yeux le corps qui se dévoilait, il sentit une résistance au niveau des chevilles ; dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié de lui retirer ses chaussures. Liza étouffa un petit rire tout en se redressant sur les coudes tandis qu'il attrapait les obstacles de cuire pour les lancer au hasard dans la chambre avant de faire subir le même sort au pantalon et ses propres chaussures et chaussettes.

Il resta un instant assis sur ses talons pour l'observer, peinant à croire que ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu était enfin arrivé. De son côté, Liza était gênée d'être ainsi détaillée, étendue en sous-vêtement, offerte à la vue d'un jeune homme lui-même légèrement dévêtu. Il se repencha vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau tout en se plaçant entre ses jambes dans un premier contact intime. La jeune fille rougit de plus belle de sentir ainsi la manifestation du désir de son amant, même s'il restait encore plusieurs barrières de tissus entre eux. Elle-même sentait une intense chaleur l'envahir par vagues alors qu'il amorçait des mouvements du bassin pour se frotter contre elle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, elle ne pouvait retenir un soupir, hésitant encore à se laisser aller à gémir. Toutefois, le métal froid de la ceinture l'incommodait, aussi dut-elle reprendre ses esprits un instant pour la défaire et ainsi le débarrasser du vêtement qui devenait encombrant.

Jean parvenait de moins en moins à se contrôler, et bien qu'elle fut irrésistible dans cette tenue, il ne put s'empêcher d'enlever quelque peu hâtivement le soutient-gorge qui maintenait sa poitrine ronde et ferme. Il entreprit alors de l'embrasser, la caresser, sucer son téton avec avidité comme s'il s'en nourrissait. Sous l'effet de sa langue Liza découvrait une nouvelle sensibilité de son corps qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Elle s'étonnait de ses réactions à chaque nouvelle caresse et hésitait à toucher la peau chaude de son compagnon qu'elle sentait avec délice se presser contre la sienne. Malgré les réserves de son esprit, elle se laissa volontiers submergée par le flots d'émotions qu'il faisait naitre en elle.

Tout en laissant sa bouche goûter à la poitrine de son amante, il caressa doucement sa cuisse, puis laissa ses doigts s'aventurer plus haut, vers l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta d'abord à la bordure du tissu, provoquant de légers frissons de plaisir chez Liza qui avait entrepris de lui masser la nuque. Il voulait l'habituer petit à petit à se contact aussi la touchait-il du bout des doigts d'abord puis il commença à insister lorsqu'il la sentit bouger pour en réclamer plus. Liza se cambra légèrement tandis qu'un brasier s'emparait de son ventre. Toutefois, alors qu'elle perdait la tête sous les caresses de Jean, ses pensées se tournèrent vers celui pour qui elle avait tout quitté. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle repensa à son torse musclé qu'elle avait à peine entrevu, son odeur familière et rassurante, la douce chaleur de son corps lorsqu'il la serrait contre lui. Elle se remémora la nuit passée dans ses bras la veille de l'enterrement, regrettant presque qu'il n'ait rien tenté. Elle se demanda alors s'il serait aussi doux et attentionné que Jean, si cela serait aussi agréable avec lui.

Emportée par son imagination, Liza ferma les yeux pour se retrouver dans les bras d'un beau jeune homme brun qui éveillait en elle un brasier incontrôlable. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son corps se fit plus réactif tant il le désirait. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance quand elle sentit ses mains ôter son dernier vêtement, ni quand les doigts de son amant recommencèrent à s'activer, et bien qu'elle se tendît un peu en les sentant bouger en elle, elle se laissa rapidement aller pour profiter du plaisir qu'il lui offrait. Elle intensifia ses caresses, désireuse de découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de ce jeune homme qu'elle imaginait. Elle se cambrait de plus en plus, ses jambes enroulées autour du bassin de son amant pour se coller à lui. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier tandis qu'elle sentait une langue caresser sa peau. Alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser plein de passion, Liza lui retira son caleçon d'un geste vif ; elle voulait le sentir en elle, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il retira subitement ses doigts pour se positionner correctement, toutefois, il n'entra pas immédiatement.

« Je vais faire attention, ma chérie, mais ça risque de faire un peu mal, murmura-t-il pour la rassurer. »

Perdue dans son imaginaire, Liza fut rappelée à l'ordre par la voix de son amant. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux sur le visage souriant de Jean. Déboussolée, elle ne sut quoi lui répondre. Elle pensa alors à l'erreur qu'elle avait bien failli commettre quelques secondes plus tôt; elle s'était mordue la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier, mais elle se rendait compte à présent que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'aurait sans doute pas prononcé le bon prénom. Il prit son silence pour un acquiescement, et la stupeur dans ses yeux pour une légère inquiétude, il commença donc doucement à bouger pour la pénétrer. Liza n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa déception qu'elle sentit une violente douleur s'emparer de son entrejambes. De petites larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, tant de douleur que de tristesse ; durant cet instant d'égarement, elle avait aimé s'imaginer dans les bras de Roy. À présent, elle se trouvait monstrueuse de continuer avec Jean alors qu'il était manifeste qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec lui, cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer une telle trahison dans un moment pareil. Loin de se douter des pensées qui traversaient son amante, le jeune homme continuait de bouger, espérant pouvoir atténuer la douleur par ses caresses. Liza le sentait forcer pour s'introduire en elle et ne parvenait pas à se détendre ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche ; elle serra les dents et garda ses yeux clos tant il lui semblait qu'elle se déchirait de l'intérieur. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle n'aurait jamais Roy de cette façon et que Jean était un jeune homme très plaisant, elle ne trouvait plus de justification aux mensonges avec lesquelles elle avait essayé de se voiler la face.

Les mains crispées de douleur sur le draps, elle espérait seulement qu'il termine rapidement. Son souffle coupé par la douleur qui la brulait et le mouvement continu en elle, elle serrait le bassin de Jean entre ses cuisses, essayant de se concentrer sur ses mains et sa langue qui parcouraient son corps. Elle ne s'habituait pas à sa présence intrusive qui la mettait mal à l'aise ni au mouvement qui lui faisait mal à chaque passage, mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué. D'autres filles avaient vécu cela avant elle, et elle était bien trop fière pour demander à son amant d'arrêter prématurément simplement parce qu'elle avait un peu mal. Elle se força donc à endurer la douleur alors que le rythme des va-et-vient s'accélérait. À bout de souffle, Jean se retira pour jouir sur son ventre avant de tomber sur le côté, épuisé mais comblé.

Liza considéra un instant le liquide blanchâtre et visqueux qui maculait son ventre, réalisant avec soulagement qu'il marquait la fin de leur ébat. Alors qu'il lui demandait comment elle se sentait, son amant se saisit d'un mouchoir pour la nettoyer. Elle lui répondit d'un mensonge avec un sourire forcé, mais au regard qu'il posa sur elle, elle comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas. Cependant, il eut la correction de ne pas le lui faire remarquer et se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement. Trop honteuse, Liza n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux aussi préféra-t-elle lui tourner le dos. Surpris de ce mouvement, Jean amorça une phrase qu'il ne termina pourtant pas. La jeune fille déglutit difficilement, comprenant son erreur, mais comme aucune question ne venait, elle préféra ne rien lui avouer quant à l'origine de ce tatouage qu'elle arborait. Toutefois, il risqua une question sur ce pendentif qu'elle portait. La jeune fille serra le bijou dans sa main, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il représentait réellement et qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler le rêve auquel elle avait voulu croire dans ses bras. Elle lui répondit distraitement qu'il était à sa mère et qu'elle ne le portait que parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait d'elle, ses souvenirs étant à présent trop indistincts. Elle avait parfois l'impression de se rappeler d'un moment passer avec elle, mais chaque fois qu'elle se concentrait sur sa voix, ou son visage, ils se perdaient irrémédiablement dans un flot de souvenirs si bien qu'elle en venait parfois à croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de songes, et que son esprit n'était plus capable de faire la différence. Cette explication sembla convenir au jeune homme et Liza sentit un bras enserrer sa taille ; son amant s'était collé à elle dans une étreinte affectueuse et déposait de petits baisers sur son épaule. Elle n'osa toutefois pas lui avouer à quel rêve elle s'était laissée aller durant leur étreinte, il ne méritait pas cela, mais d'un autre côté, il ne méritait pas qu'elle continue de lui mentir. Comme il la sentait songeuse et renfermée, Jean commença à s'inquiéter.

« Liza... tu ne regrette pas j'espère.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seuls, sans qu'elle n'ait pris le temps d'y réfléchir. En effet, elle ne savait pas. Pourtant, elle voulait tellement lui donner une chance ; lui au moins avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle sentit alors l'étreinte se resserrer tandis que le jeune homme s'excusait de s'être laissé emporter. Malgré elle, Liza éclata de rire mais elle se garda bien de lui dire que c'était plutôt à elle de lui présenter des excuses. Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser brièvement ; elle ne lui dirait rien, elle voulait essayer ; ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis deux mois, peut-être que des sentiments naîtraient un peu plus tard. Elle n'était pas très fière d'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit d'être heureuse elle aussi et cette relation rendait le quotidien à l'académie beaucoup plus agréable. Jean était sans nul doute un garçon très bien que beaucoup de filles rêvaient d'avoir et pour ne rien gâcher, il avait un physique plutôt avantageux. Il était toujours très attentionné et tendre envers elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle avait trouvé en lui un confident vers lequel elle se tournait sans la moindre hésitation pour lui faire part de ses tracas, et même s'il restait des parties de sa vie qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui dévoiler, elle osait se montrer telle qu'elle était avec lui. Et surtout, il ne s'intéressait pas à l'alchimie, ainsi elle avait l'impression de pouvoir s'éloigner de cette science qui avait guidé sa vie jusqu'alors. Tandis qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras, elle se dit qu'elle serait bien bête de perdre une telle chance, elle n'allait tout de même pas passer sa vie seule à se morfondre puisqu'elle avait elle-même accepté les conditions de la vérité.

Après avoir passé un moment enlacés à parler de tout et de rien pendant que Jean la couvrait de baisers, les deux amants décidèrent de reprendre leurs révisions, du moins, le jeune homme accepta de laisser éclater la délicieuse bulle d'intimité dans laquelle ils étaient enveloppés, sous la menace de voir son amante se retirer dans sa chambre pour pouvoir continuer son travail. Une fois rhabillée, Liza rouvrit donc son livre tout en pensant au nombre de fois où elle avait dû le menacer pour qu'il se mette à étudier. Il était vraiment désespérant ; il se laissait distraire pour un rien et cherchait toujours tous les prétextes pour échapper à son travail, elle se demandait même s'il ne séchait pas les cours de temps en temps. La jeune fille se figea tout en dévisageant son amant, si sûr de lui en apparence mais d'une maladresse déconcertante. Il ressemblait tellement à Roy tout en paraissant si différent, sans doute était-ce cela qui l'avait conduite dans ses bras. Tout comme avec lui, elle n'avait de prime abord pas été très agréable, elle n'avait pas cherché à le connaître, et lorsqu'elle lui avait donné une chance, elle avait découvert un ami sincère.

« Un problème? »

Liza sortit brusquement de sa contemplation pour remarquer le sourire moqueur du jeune homme qu'elle observait avec insistance. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation avant de se replonger dans sa lecture ; elle n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il ressemblait à son premier amour.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, sa première pensée fut pour la démonstration de sentiments de Jean de la veille ; dès qu'elle s'assit dans son lit, elle ressentit une douleur lancinante entre ses jambes. Avec un soupir, elle se demanda vraiment pourquoi les femmes devaient en passer par là, c'était vraiment à les dissuader de recommencer. Elle s'en accommoda bien qu'elle savait qu'elle la ressentirait toute la journée à rester assise, heureusement qu'elle n'avait aucune épreuve physique aujourd'hui. Après avoir rapidement déjeuné, histoire d'avoir les idées claires durant son épreuve, elle se rendit à la salle d'examen où les élèves de première année s'entassaient, rangés par ordre alphabétique, assis les uns derrières les autres. Les deux heures passèrent au rythme des pas du surveillant qui ne cessait de faire des allées et venues entre les rangées, guettant le moindre coup d'œil oblique ou chuchotement. L'épreuve de culture générale était sans doute la plus à craindre et Liza voyait certains de ses camarades suer à grosses gouttes sur leur copie. Elle n'était destinée qu'à évaluer l'étendue des connaissances des élèves ainsi que leur capacité à s'informer par eux-même, les sujets abordés étaient donc variés, à tel point que personne ne pouvait répondre à toutes les questions. La jeune officier-élève devait également reconnaître que les questions étaient très pointues et demandaient souvent une maitrise du sujet quasi-parfaite.

Elle passa les deux heures à essayer de répondre au plus de questions possible tout en ayant parfois l'impression de prendre un événement pour un autre. Malheureusement, elle restait trop souvent imprécise, ayant tout juste entendu rapidement parlé de tel ou tel fait, elle ne pouvait qu'en glisser deux ou trois lignes. Alors qu'elle contemplait sa copie, elle poussa un long soupir en se demanda à quoi cela avait servi qu'elle s'efforce de lire le journal tous les jours. À côté d'elle, un jeune homme brun semblait complètement paniqué par le contenu de son sujet d'examen, discrètement, Liza risqua un regard en biais, alors que le surveillant avait le dos tourné, pour s'apercevoir que sa feuille était restée blanche ; en voilà un qui quitterait certainement l'armée de lui-même après avoir reçu les résultats.

La voix du surveillant résonna dans la salle silencieuse pour annoncer la fin de l'épreuve. Plusieurs élèves se mirent alors à écrire frénétiquement dans l'espoir de pouvoir terminer une phrase ou une question alors que d'autres se levaient, la mine déconfite. Liza faisait parti de ceux qui relisaient une dernière fois leur copie pour traquer d'éventuelles fautes, abandonnant tout espoir de rajouter la moindre information. La plupart sortirent en silence, tête baissée, quiconque se serait arrêté pour les regarder aurait pu croire à un cortège funèbre. La jeune fille inspira profondément avant de s'éloigner de la cohue des élèves qui se pressaient pour échanger et comparer leurs réponses, avides d'étaler leurs connaissances devant les regards ébahis des ignorants. Elle préféra sauter le déjeuner comme à son habitude pour relire une dernière fois ses notes sur son cours de théorie sur les équipements militaires. Avant son entrée dans l'armée, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à ce genre de choses aussi avait-elle tout découvert à son arrivée, elle n'était donc pas encore très familière de ce sujet.

Tout en se dirigeant vers un banc, la jeune fille soupira ; même marcher lui faisait mal, elle y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de le laisser l'approcher d'aussi prêt. Elle secoua la tête en grognant, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à cela. Elle s'assit tout en sortant un classeur, bien décidée à mettre le peu de temps qu'elle avait à profit pour essayer de combler ses dernières lacunes.

L'après-midi se passa donc dans un silence religieux, chacun courbé sur sa copie, stylo en main. Le même surveillant que le matin, un grand brun qui arborait une épaisse moustache et un air sévère, recommença sa promenade entre les rangées. Il semblait presque s'amuser de voir certains élèves au bord de la panique. Liza dévisagea un instant son sujet qui lui demandait d'indiquer les caractéristiques de telles ou telles armes qu'elle craignait de confondre avec d'autres. Le temps passa à une allure folle, tellement qu'elle doutait d'en avoir suffisamment pour terminer, mais finalement, elle pensait s'en sortir mieux qu'à la précédente épreuve.

Le reste de la semaine fut consacrée aux épreuves physiques. Comme attendu, Liza excella en tir, et à son plus grand étonnement, elle ne rata pas une seule fois sa cible. Grâce à sa détermination mais surtout ses longues heures d'entrainement, elle parvint à terminer dans les dix premiers des autres tests d'aptitudes sportives. Elle était si fière d'elle que sa volonté pour continuer dans cette voie en fut doublée, elle avait l'impression qu'en donnant le meilleur d'elle, elle pourrait atteindre n'importe quel objectif.

Du fait de ses excellents résultats mais surtout de sa progression, elle put donc rester à l'académie militaire pour y poursuivre sa formation. Son quotidien se rythmait entre ses cours, les longues heures qu'elle passait à étudier ou s'entrainer, et Jean. L'année passa sans qu'elle ne cesse de s'améliorer, si bien qu'elle était souvent citée comme exemple de détermination. Ses professeurs avaient fini par voir en elle un grand potentiel et surveillaient son évolution de très prêt. Poussé par sa petite amie, l'officier-élève Havoc avait également fait des progrès spectaculaires ; il était tout à fait capable de réussir pour peu qu'il s'en donne la peine, mais bien souvent, il préférait sortir qu'étudier. La jeune fille avait abandonné son apprentissage de l'alchimie pour ne se consacrer qu'à l'armée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en faire un peu lorsqu'elle était seule dans sa chambre, aussi avait-elle pu constater qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de cercle pour effectuer une transmutation mais qu'il lui suffisait de frapper des mains, tout comme son père.

Comme elle n'avait nul part où aller, elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de rester au pensionnat de l'académie durant les vacances, ainsi elle avait tout le loisir de poursuivre ses entrainements quotidiens. Elle avait rejoint un groupe d'élèves stagiaires qui s'occupait de classer les dossiers des archives du QG de l'est pour éviter aux militaires d'avoir à le faire. Ainsi, une fois à deux fois par semaine, elle se rendait dans l'imposant bâtiment pour s'enfermer dans une salle avec une dizaine de ses camarades ; cela lui permettait au moins de payer sa place à l'internat et ses repas. Sa vie avait radicalement changé depuis qu'elle n'était plus contrainte de faire les courses et la cuisine et qu'elle n'avait plus à entretenir une maison bien trop grande pour ses deux habitants. Elle avait plus de temps pour elle, bien qu'elle l'employât le plus souvent pour étudier. À vivre ainsi en communauté en permanence, elle fut également contrainte de s'ouvrir plus aux autres. Il arrivait donc parfois qu'elle se laisse entrainer dans des sorties au centre ville, durant lesquelles les officiers-élèves discutaient autour d'un verre ou d'une partie de billard ou de cartes.

Elle avait ainsi pu faire la connaissance des amis de Jean qui se plaisait à braquer les projecteurs sur sa « merveilleuse petite amie qui comptait parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion », ce qui ne manquait pas de mettre la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Toutefois, sa discrétion naturelle refaisait toujours surface. Entourée de tous ces jeunes gens, la plupart n'ayant reçu qu'une éducation simple et basique, elle se sentait bien souvent de trop ; bien qu'elle eût développé un fort caractère, elle restait encore discrète et effacée, elle cherchait à se faire remarquer le moins possible, comme si elle avait voulu devenir invisible.

Alors que le mois d'août se terminait, Liza sortait de la salle dans laquelle elle avait passé la journée à trier des dossiers. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué, soulagée d'en avoir enfin terminé. Elle s'étira pour détendre son dos endoloris d'avoir été courbé durant de longues heures avant de prendre la direction de l'académie où elle devait retrouver Jean. Toutefois, alors qu'elle passait l'imposant portail du bâtiment militaire, elle entendit une voix familière s'élever non loin d'elle. La jeune fille se figea de stupeur ; alors qu'elle venait au moins une fois par semaine au QG, jamais elle n'avait envisagé la possibilité de le revoir à cette occasion. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, espérant presque qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mirage auditif, toutefois, c'était bien lui qui se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre la grille d'entrée dans son uniforme bleu. Il arborait un petit sourire charmeur, ses cheveux noirs en bataille retombant négligemment sur son front. Il parlait avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, élégamment vêtue, maquillée et parfumée. Liza resta figée de voir ses yeux séducteurs se poser sur cette inconnue qui lui adressait un sourire envoutant. Il leva une main assurée pour replacer une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme qui rougit à ce contact, les yeux brillants d'attirer ainsi l'attention d'un si beau jeune homme. La jeune fille sentit son estomac se nouer tant elle aurait aimé être à la place de cette femme, jamais il ne lui avait adressé un tel geste, jamais il ne poserait ce regard sur elle. Comme il ne la remarquait pas, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit à pas rapides, les dents serrées pour retenir les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose ; s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus voir personne de la soirée.

Arrivée à l'académie, elle prit immédiatement la direction des dortoirs. Tête baissée, elle marchait si vite qu'elle passa devant Jean sans le voir. Elle en avait oublié leur rendez-vous. Surpris, le jeune homme la rattrapa et la retint par le bras, il retint cependant une remarque en voyant ses yeux rouges et brillants. Jamais il n'avait vu son amante avoir l'air si malheureuse. Désarmé, il resta quelques secondes sans réagir, temps que Liza mit à profit pour libérer son bras. Elle ne voulait pas parler, pas plus avec lui qu'avec un autre, mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination du jeune homme qui pensait pouvoir la réconforter.

« Liza, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta, retenant ses larmes à grand peine ; elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer, plus jamais. Elle fit volte-face et planta ses yeux humides dans le regard inquiet de son ami ; elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Elle avait vraiment voulu y croire, mais à quoi bon continuer à mentir puisqu'après tout, elle ne souhaitait pas réellement tourner la page ; elle voulait continuer à l'aimer et à vouloir le protéger quoi que cela lui coûte. C'était pour lui quelle était là, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier. Elle déglutit difficilement ; elle savait que si ce n'était pas facile à dire pour elle, ce n'en serait que plus difficile à entendre pour lui. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, l'endroit n'était pas le plus approprié, mais elle devait être honnête avec lui.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là. »

Le jeune homme sembla se pétrifier sous l'effet de cette annonce pour le moins inattendue. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que tout allait bien, ils avaient même passé la nuit ensemble la vieille, profitant de l'absence des camarades de chambre de Liza, rentrées chez elles pour les vacances. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle redoutait l'inévitable explication qui devait suivre une telle déclaration. La voix tremblante, la jeune fille déclara qu'il comptait beaucoup pour elle, mais qu'elle le considérait seulement comme son meilleur ami. En face d'elle, Jean bouillait de rage ; depuis huit mois elle l'embrassait, l'enlaçait comme le ferait une jeune fille amoureuse, ils étaient même devenus amants, et elle ne voyait en lui rien de plus qu'un ami. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chance avec les filles mais en général, elles repoussaient ses avances plutôt que de se moquer de lui ainsi. Il ne pouvait y croire ; ses sentiments avaient sans doute changé récemment, peut-être pouvait-il reconquérir son cœur. Liza secoua la tête en signe de négation tout en bredouillant des excuses confuses. Elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux tant elle se trouvait monstrueuse. Elle avait tant espérer ne jamais avoir à lui dire ça.

« Ce n'est pas de toi dont je suis amoureuse, et ce depuis le début. »

Havoc écarquilla les yeux tant de stupeur que de colère. Il ne pouvait accepter de s'être ainsi fait avoir. Il retint sa main qui ne demandait qu'à s'abattre sur la joue de celle qui avait joué avec lui mais lui souffla entre ses dents qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle avant de partir à grandes enjambées, retenant ses larmes ; il n'allait pas s'humilier à pleurer en public après que sa petite amie ait rompu. Liza resta un moment debout, la tête baissée, elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, mais cela avait été inévitable. Et pourtant, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour être elle-même torturée par les mêmes sentiments.

Elle regagna sa chambre, honteuse de ressentir un étrange sentiment de soulagement ; elle n'aurait plus à lui mentir ou à faire semblant ; mettre un terme à cette relation la libérait d'un poids qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé porter. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement sentie à l'aise dans ses bras, elle s'était simplement servi de lui pour oublier ses problèmes, pour rendre sa vie plus agréable. Sans doute aurait-elle mieux fait de s'en tenir à sa résolution de rester seule, de ne plus s'attacher. C'était à présent elle qui avait fait du mal à un proche, et elle en souffrait aussi. Devant cet affligeant constat, elle se dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas faite pour avoir une vie sociale, après tout, elle réussissait très bien dans ses études, elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir, comme une sorte d'échange équivalent. Elle grimaça à cette idée, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était elle-même alchimiste, bien qu'elle ne pratiquât que très rarement cette science afin que cette aptitude reste inconnue, et puis, ce principe ne régissait-il pas tout l'univers ? Seul Jean était au courant, et encore, il l'avait appris en la surprenant en train d'effectuer une transmutation.

Elle repensa aux mots de son père qui décrivait les alchimistes comme des êtres solitaires, comme s'ils ne savaient pas vivre en communauté, trop concentrés sur leurs recherches mais visant pourtant le bien de cette communauté. Elle n'était finalement pas si différente. Bien qu'elle appréciât les sorties auxquelles elle participait avec les amis d'Havoc, elle était rapidement irritée par le bruit ambiant des conversations, des verres qui s'entrechoquent ou simplement de la musique qui n'était pas à son goût. De même qu'elle ne trouvait pas ses compagnons si intéressants au point d'avoir envie de mener une conversation avec eux. Allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés, elle respirait lentement ; sans doute était-elle mieux seule, ainsi elle n'aurait plus à faire mine d'apprécier leur compagnie. Elle poussa un long soupir ; elle prenait à peine conscience de l'hypocrisie dont elle avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent, comme si elle était incapable d'être réellement à l'aise en société. Elle préférait encore remettre son masque impassible que continuer sur cette voie. Et puis, si elle n'était plus distraite par ces futilités, elle pourrait se consacrer entièrement à ses études et s'améliorer encore. Après tout, elle avait accepté de vivre pour lui, elle n'allait pas se plaindre maintenant. Peut-être était-ce là encore une conséquence de sa résolution ; la Vérité lui avait interdit d'avouer ses sentiments à Roy, mais peut-être qu'elle était également incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Si elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui alors peut-être ne serait-elle pas aussi encline à l'aider, à se dévouer à lui. Elle soupira de nouveau, comprenant enfin à quel point ce pacte allait affecter sa vie. Pour devenir son ombre, elle ne devait pas être retenue par quoi que ce soit.

Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, certes elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait à Jean, mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour changer les choses, inutile de se lamenter. Pleurer ne mènerait nul part. Elle se leva d'un bond, et sortit de sa chambre si vivement qu'elle en claqua la porte. Elle avait besoin de se détendre, d'oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, et rien ne la calmait mieux qu'une séance de tir. Elle s'effacerait derrière son uniforme, derrière son arme, elle n'existerait plus qu'en tant que soldat et mettrait sa vie entre parenthèses jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint son but...

...

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient un lemon royai...

Si vous êtes sages, vous aurez le chapitre dix dimanche ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!

A la prochaine !


	10. Stage pratique

Voici, comme promis, le chapitre 10 !

Bonne lecture à tous

Chapitre 10 : Stage pratique

Voilà maintenant trois ans que la jeune fille avait endossé l'uniforme bleu roi des armées d'Amestris, trois ans qu'elle n'était plus que l'officier-élève Hawkeye. Elle n'avait pas revu son ami depuis ce fameux jour devant le QG où il ne l'avait même pas remarquée, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles non plus, seulement des rumeurs ; un jeune alchimiste d'État faisait beaucoup parler de lui au QG de l'est. Un beau jeune homme ambitieux et au sourire ravageur faisait tourner les têtes de toutes les femmes de la ville. Liza n'y avait pas cru la première fois qu'elle avait entendu cela, elle ne voulait pas voir Roy comme un séducteur, un briseur de cœurs. Que penser alors de sa proposition de vivre avec lui ? Avait-il pensé pouvoir la séduire comme les autres et en faire un nom de plus sur une liste qui promettait d'être interminable ? Il ne lui avait rien promis, juste une étreinte et quelques mots murmurés sur le quai d'une gare, mais elle aurait voulu croire qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée, pourtant, elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de la seule fois où elle l'avait revu depuis son arrivée à East city.

Curieusement, elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans ce milieu sévère, rigide et masculin. Elle avait rapidement trouvé ses marques en dépit de débuts quelque peu chaotiques et avait prouvé sa valeur en se distinguant par son sérieux et sa détermination. Elle avait pour objectif de sortir parmi les meilleurs et pour cela, elle s'interdisait de baisser les bras et passait de longues heures à étudier ou s'entrainer pour sans cesse améliorer son niveau. Au fil des cours, elle était devenue une excellente tireuse. Elle se souvenait encore à quel point elle avait eu du mal à maitriser ses tremblements et à surmonter son dégoût des armes, mais elle avait réussi à se ressaisir pour se découvrir un véritable talent ; si la vie de son ami était en danger, elle ne devrait pas hésiter à tirer, elle ne s'était engagée que dans le but de le protéger. Cette seule pensée l'aidait à se maitriser parfaitement, ainsi elle ne ratait jamais sa cible.

De surcroit, cette aptitude avait éveillé l'intérêt de ses professeurs. À la fin de sa première année, elle s'était vu sollicitée par le cercle très fermé des tireurs d'élite et avait réussi avec brio l'examen pour rejoindre la formation de sniper. Elle passait à présent de longues heures sur des terrains de tir l'œil collé contre le viseur d'un fusil, tous les sens en alertes pour ne pas rater la cible à atteindre. Elle avait appris à garder à rester maîtresse d'elle-même en toute circonstance, si bien que sa voix comme son visage ne trahissaient que rarement ses émotions.

Rapidement, l'officier-élève Hawkeye avait cédé la place à l'œil du faucon, redoutable tireur, reine des glaces. Elle n'était nullement gênée qu'on la considère ainsi, cependant elle sentait toujours son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle pensait à son père ; elle savait qu'il n'aimerait pas la voir se transformer en soldat exemplaire, il aurait même très certainement essayé de la dissuader de consacrer sa vie à celui qu'il considérait comme un moins que rien. Elle s'interdisait pourtant de réellement s'attarder sur ce genre de pensées régressives, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi tour, et après tout, son père lui avait donné la possibilité de soutenir Roy en l'affublant de ce monstrueux tatouage qu'elle peinait à garder secret. Elle n'avait d'abord vu ce lien qui les unissait que comme la dernière trace de leur passé commun, mais à présent qu'elle devait le cacher aux yeux de tous, elle le sentait plus que jamais comme un poids écrasant. Que penserait-on si on savait qu'elle arborait le cercle de transmutation du célèbre flame alchemist tatoué sur son dos ?

Le bruit des détonations des armes à feu n'avait plus rien d'effrayant tant il lui était familier, sentir le métal froid de la crosse d'un révolver au creux de sa main lui semblait à présent si naturel qu'elle avait l'impression d'en avoir toujours eu un en main. Pourtant, elle se rappelait encore parfaitement les critiques de ses professeurs lors de ses premiers essais infructueux, les moqueries dont elle avait été la cible, et les doutes engendrés par un tel échec. Elle était désormais bien loin l'adolescente souriante et susceptible qui redoutait la moindre apparition d'insecte lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage dans la grande demeure de sa famille. Elle ne faisait plus attention aux remarques qu'on lui faisait, exceptées celles de ses instructeurs qui l'aidaient à avancer toujours un peu plus. Toutefois, tirer sur des cibles en carton bien à l'abri derrière l'enceinte de l'académie militaire ne donnait aux élèves qu'une vision truquée de la réalité de leur métier. Il fut donc question de les envoyer en stage dans les différentes casernes du pays afin que les dernières années rejoignent une équipe avec laquelle ils effectueraient plusieurs missions avant d'être évalués. Cependant, la plupart des troupes avaient été envoyées sur le front est pour résister contre l'insurrection Ishbal. De plus, malgré les efforts des soldats, l'armée semblait en difficulté et les hauts gradés cherchaient à renforcer les rangs par tous les moyens possibles. Cela semblait être le stage parfait pour les élèves en fin de formation ; quoi de mieux qu'une guerre pour évaluer leurs compétences et surtout leur aptitude au combat ?

La rumeur avait rapidement circulé parmi les concernés qui, ne voyant aucune confirmation venir, crurent à un canular de mauvais goût destiné à les effrayer. De son côté, Liza ne savait pas comment elle devait prendre la nouvelle, seraient-ils capables d'envoyer des élèves sur un champ de bataille ? Après tout, ils étaient là pour apprendre le métier, elle pensait donc que la rumeur pouvait être tout à fait sérieuse. Cependant, elle la rangea dans un coin de son esprit tant que rien n'était confirmé, priant pour que l'ordre ne soit jamais donné. Sans doute avaient-ils déjà envoyé la précédente promotion nouvellement diplômée comme chair à canon. Elle se souvenait que Jean lui avait avoué s'être engagé pour être utile à la communauté, elle se demandait bien s'il se sentait utile au milieu des explosions et des cadavres, s'il n'était pas déjà l'un d'eux. Elle savait que les alchimistes d'État avaient rejoint le front en renfort depuis peu de temps ; véritables armes humaines, d'effroyables rumeurs circulaient sur leurs sanglants exploits. Liza préférait pourtant rester sourde à tout cela, elle ne voulait pas imaginer l'apprenti de son père, celui à qui elle avait livré les secrets de l'alchimie du feu, se servir de ce formidable pouvoir pour anéantir un peuple sans défense. Elle comprenait à présent mieux que jamais la décision de son père ; elle était elle-même coupable de nombreuses morts sans avoir mis un seul pied sur le champ de bataille. Elle avait été si naïve en pensant qu'il n'utiliserait cette alchimie que pour défendre le pays, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; tout était de sa faute à elle, elle qui lui avait dévoilé son tatouage de son plein gré sans qu'il ne lui demande rien.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Liza sentait son tatouage la brûler constamment, tantôt la douleur étaient tout à fait supportable, tantôt elle avait l'impression de revivre le pénible moment où son père avait gravé l'encre dans sa chair. Elle avait parfois si mal qu'elle était obligée de retirer la chaîne qu'elle portait en permanence et sans laquelle, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle n'avait de prime abord pas compris pourquoi la douleur revenait des années plus tard, mais elle avait bien vite fait le rapprochement avec l'envoi des alchimistes au front ; là-bas, Roy était constamment en danger. Si la douleur se taisait lorsqu'elle retirait le bijou, c'était parce qu'il renfermait la formule de la transmutation, c'était donc par lui qu'elle pouvait savoir quand son ami avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne supportait pas de ne rien pouvoir faire mais tant qu'elle sentait son tatouage la brûler, même atrocement, c'était signe qu'il était en vie. Cependant, bien que cela la rassurait, elle était également torturée de ne pas savoir s'il était blessé. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui dès que son dos la faisait souffrir et sa concentration s'en ressentait, aussi dut-elle enlever le pendentif durant la journée pour ne le remettre que le soir, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort.

La vie continuait ainsi son cours à l'académie militaire d'East City pour les élèves qui suivaient assidument leurs enseignements, chacun voulant donner le meilleur de lui-même ; tous se préparaient à être envoyés grossir les rangs de l'armée et profitaient donc de ces entrainements qui pourraient être les derniers. Dans leurs yeux fatigués par de trop grands efforts, on pouvait lire la peur de combattre un ennemi en chair et en os, la peur de mourir, de ne pas être à la hauteur, ou de décevoir leurs supérieurs.

Un jour qui s'annonçait aussi ordinaire qu'un autre, les officiers-élèves de dernière année se réunissaient comme tous les après-midi à la même heure autour de leur instructeur d'éducation physique en attendant ses directives. Cependant, à leur grand étonnement, l'homme qui se présenta devant eux ne les envoya pas courir une heure pour s'échauffer. Il se tenait droit, les mains dans le dos et arborait une mine sombre et fermée. Il laissa son regard glisser sur ces jeunes recrues, presque encore des enfants. Personne n'osait parler tant ils étaient déstabilisés de voir cet homme, d'ordinaire si sûr de lui, ainsi ébranlé. Il n'avait pas besoin de formuler un mot pour que la plupart comprenne ce que cela signifiait ; ils allaient être envoyés à Ishbal. Liza crut un instant que son cœur allait s'arrêter tandis qu'un sentiment confus s'emparait de l'assistance. Certains, accablés par la nouvelle se perdaient dans leurs pensées tandis que d'autres laissaient éclater leur fierté de pouvoir enfin être utile à la nation. Ce n'était pourtant pas vraiment une surprise, elle s'y attendait, elle s'y était préparée, ou du moins, elle avait cru s'y préparer, mais au fond, elle avait toujours espéré que rien ne viendrait. À présent, l'ordre était bien réel. Peut-on s'armer suffisamment contre les horreurs d'une guerre lorsque l'on a connu que le quotidien rassurant d'une école ? Sûrement que non. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'inconnu, prétendument pour parfaire leur formation, mais elle savait que personne ne reviendrait du front ; ceux qui n'y perdraient pas la vie perdrait toute dernière trace d'innocence, ceux qui feraient parti du convoi de retour ne seraient pas les mêmes que ceux qui s'apprêtaient à prendre les armes.

Quand le calme fut retombé, le militaire informa ses élèves que leur après-midi leur était accordé afin qu'ils passent un moment avec leur famille. D'une voix morne, presque éteinte, il leur conseilla vivement d'en profiter, sans doute ne les reverraient-ils pas avant longtemps, s'ils les revoyaient un jour. Il repartit, tête baissée, les laissant perplexes quant à son étrange attitude. Les officiers-élèves des autres années avaient encore besoin d'instructeurs pour continuer leur formation, aussi ceux-ci n'avaient-ils pas été appelés à rejoindre le champ de bataille où ils devaient envoyer leurs recrues ; ils se devaient de rester les former pour peut-être les voir également être impliqués dans le conflit. Liza regarda ses camarades partir les uns après les autres pour regagner les vestiaires.

Une fois rhabillée, la jeune fille prit la direction de la ville. Elle avait besoin de marcher, peu lui importait sa destination, elle voulait juste profiter de ce dernier instant de liberté. Le lendemain matin, ils s'entasseraient dans des camions qui les conduiraient jusqu'au désert d'Ishbal. A force d'errances, elle se retrouva devant un arrêt de bus qu'elle connaissait bien ; celui auquel le bus qui se rendait dans son village s'arrêtait. Curieusement, elle fut prise de l'envie d'y retourner ; la nostalgie sans doute. Elle ne s'était jamais autorisée à réellement regarder en arrière, et son village natal faisait parti de ce passé qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle avant d'entrer à l'académie militaire. Peut-être était-ce une manière de s'accrocher à un quelconque repère avant d'être plongée dans l'inconnu, le passé est toujours plus rassurant que l'avenir, surtout si celui-ci est parsemé de cadavres et d'explosions. Le bus s'arrêta pour lui permettre de monter avant de reprendre son chemin. Plus le paysage défilait, plus elle avait l'impression de faire un voyage dans le temps, comme si elle n'était venue à East City que pour faire des courses pour la nouvelle année scolaire qui arrivait, bien que cette fois, elle revenait les mains vides.

Quand elle descendit du bus, elle remarqua sans grand étonnement que rien ne semblait avoir changé. Elle resta un instant à regarder les silhouettes des maisons qui se profilaient sur sa gauche. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir ceux qui l'avaient si cruellement laissée tomber, elle ne voulait même pas leur accorder une place dans sa mémoire. Si Roy n'avait pas été là, elle ne s'en serait sans doute pas sortie, c'était lui qui lui avait donné un avenir, même s'il ne le savait pas. Elle prit alors la direction opposée au village ; le chemin qui menait vers son ancienne demeure. Elle s'arrêta devant la grille close rongée de part et d'autre par la rouille. Dans le jardin déjà peu entretenu du temps où elle vivait ici, une jungle d'herbe haute entourait la maison ; où qu'elle regarde, il n'y avait nulle trace des belles fleurs qu'elle s'était efforcée de faire pousser. L'endroit semblait à l'abandon. Une boule se forma dans son estomac ; cette maison qui représentait toute son enfance partait en ruine, voilà tout le soin qui lui apportaient ses propriétaires. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait pas pu choisir ses acheteurs en fonction de leurs intentions vis-à-vis du bien, mais elle avait été si pressée de vendre, qu'avec le recule, il lui semblait avoir manqué de respect à ses parents. Ils avaient acheté cette maison avec les maigres économies que possède un ménage récent pour y vivre heureux et y élever leurs enfants, et elle, leur fille unique, s'en était débarrassée comme si elle ne représentait rien.

La jeune fille soupira ; elle avait réussi à se détacher de tout ce qu'elle possédait pour n'emporter que le minimum avec elle, elle n'allait pas se mettre à s'apitoyer sur le sort d'un vieux bâtiment déjà délabré avant son départ. Elle n'aurait pas eu les moyens de mieux l'entretenir de toute façon, mais elle ne parvenait pas à chasser l'idée que s'ils la voyaient, ses parents seraient certainement extrêmement déçus par la voie qu'elle avait choisi. Elle se trouvait bien idiote de penser ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester attachée, bien malgré elle, à sa vie d'avant. Elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la campagne qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle laissa son regard glisser sur la végétation tout en empruntant les mêmes chemins de terre que durant son enfance, quand elle se promenait encore entre ses parents en leur tenant la main. Elle s'étonnait de devenir subitement si nostalgique, mais peut-être était-ce le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour fuir son avenir incertain ; se tourner vers le passé pour ne pas affronter sa peur de ne pas voir le futur. Elle avait peur de mourir tout comme elle avait peur de tuer, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant, elle voulait seulement respirer l'air frais qui lui apportait les senteurs des plantes environnantes.

L'après-midi passa sans qu'elle ne le vit si bien qu'elle dut rebrousser chemin en courant pour ne pas manquer le dernier bus qui pourrait la ramener à East City ; le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais le service s'arrêtait très tôt. Elle arriva à bout de souffle, dix minutes avant le passage du véhicule. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc en poussant un soupir de soulagement ; ce n'était pas qu'elle soit impatiente de rejoindre le front, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de déserter. L'attente lui parut interminable. Elle était de plus en plus nerveuse et agacée par le mouvement frénétique de sa jambe qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler. À l'académie, on ne leur avait jamais vraiment parlé d'un champ de bataille, tout était toujours beaucoup plus simple « imaginez que vous êtes encerclés » « imaginez que vous êtes au front » « imaginez... imaginez... » rien de plus, rien de réel, aucun cadavre, aucune explosion, aucune réelle menace. Ils n'avaient jamais effectué un exercice les entrailles broyées par la peur d'être surprise par l'ennemi. Ils n'avaient même jamais participé à une vraie mission de terrain ; il avaient bien fait quelques stages pratiques, mais la plupart du temps, ils restaient au QG pour remplir les dossiers et ne sortaient que lorsque l'intervention ne comprenait aucun risque et n'exigeait aucune réelle expérience. Elle n'avait jamais tiré sur un être vivant. Elle qui était incapable de tuer un insecte quelques années auparavant tant cela la dégoûtait allait devoir vaincre sa conscience qui répugnait à prendre une vie.

Elle passa le trajet perdue dans ses pensées ; en tant que sniper, elle serait affectée à la protection d'une zone pour permettre la survie de tous les soldats présents, mais elle, qui la protégerait ? Elle avait beau se dire qu'un soldat prenait le risque de mourir à tout moment, elle avait peur. Elle avait encore tant de chose à accomplir, si elle mourait alors tous ses sacrifices n'auraient servi à rien. Elle se répétait qu'elle voulait le protéger, et que si elle devait tuer pour cela alors sa conscience devrait s'en accommoder, mais elle craignait de ne pas être capable de presser la détente au moment crucial.

Ils devaient être en forme et prêt au combat à leur arrivée, mais Liza ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Roulée en boule sur son lit, elle tentait de faire taire les émotions qui lui nouaient l'estomac les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre les pleurs de sa camarade de chambre, ou les paroles réconfortantes de Rébecca Catarina, la troisième occupante des lieux qui ne croyait cependant pas en ses propres mots. Ce soir-là, un silence de mort s'était installé dans le bâtiment, et pourtant, pour une fois, elle aurait voulu entendre les cris et les rires de ses camarades qui se réunissaient pour la soirée, elle aurait voulu que les couloirs soient animés par leurs insupportables courses. Toutefois, ceux qui n'étaient pas tapis dans leur chambre à attendre avec angoisse l'heure du départ étaient sortis pour profiter des « plaisirs de la vie », sans doute étaient-ils réunis dans des bars où certains d'entre eux auront trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer cette nuit torturante. D'ordinaire, elle aurait trouvé ce comportement ridicule, et grossier, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle considérait que tout les moyens étaient bons pour oublier, même le temps d'une nuit, ce qui les attendait au levé du jour. Y avait-il une bonne façon de passer ses dernières heures avant un conflit et une mauvaise?

Les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre, elle déglutit difficilement lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à percer le manteau noir de la nuit. Le ciel se peignit de rose et de bleu pour recouvrir les étoiles, mais ce spectacle, sans cesse contemplé avec émerveillement, Liza le trouvait horriblement froid et angoissant, au même titre que les sonneries grinçantes des réveils qui se firent entendre les unes après les autres. Elle se leva mécaniquement pour prendre une douche rapide, qui sait quand elle aurait l'occasion d'en reprendre une ? Elle leva la tête pour offrir son visage à l'eau qui tombait en cascade, son corps se détendit au fur et à mesure que l'eau tiède ruisselait sur sa peau, mais bien qu'elle aurait voulu profiter de ce moment, elle se résigna à sortir pour revêtir son uniforme bleu. Aussitôt fut-elle sortie de la douche que tout se corps se crispa de nouveau. Elle se rendit au réfectoire prendre un repas correcte mais elle sentait que son estomac n'accepterait rien de ce qu'elle avalerait. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix, durant le trajet, ils ne s'arrêteraient pas pour faire manger ceux qui auraient faim et elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire un malaise une fois arrivée. Elle avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour empêcher son bras de trembler et ainsi ne pas manquer sa cible.

A cette heure, les premières et deuxièmes années dormaient encore, aussi la salle était-elle plongée dans un silence inquiétant. Les yeux baissés sur leur plateau, personne n'osait parler. Liza regarda ses camarades attablés ; elle se demandait combien d'entre eux reviendraient. En cet instant, tous ne pensaient qu'à ça ; leur retour. Ils étaient déterminés à revenir, mais terrifiés de ne pas pouvoir imaginer ce qu'ils trouveraient dans le désert d'Ishbal. Tout à coup, une voix forte et autoritaire se fit entendre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un de leurs instructeurs qui se tenait droit à l'entrée du réfectoire. Il profitait de cette dernière occasion où ils seraient tous réunis pour leur donner ses dernières recommandations. Ils n'avaient pas terminé leur formation, ils n'étaient rien et les plus gradés n'auraient aucune considération pour eux. S'ils montraient le moindre signe de faiblesse, s'ils échouaient, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à de la clémence due à leur manque d'expérience. Ils seraient même sans doute employés pour les missions les plus ingrates ou placés en première ligne, ils n'étaient rien, personne ne se soucierait de sauver leur vie. Dès qu'ils auraient foulés du pieds le sable du désert d'Ishbal, ils ne seraient plus des êtres humains mais des soldats envoyés pour tuer. Ils les gratifia d'un « bonne chance » avant de tourner les talons, laissant les élèves dans le désarroi le plus total.

Liza n'était pas très surprise par ce discours, et pourtant, ces mots résonnaient en boucle dans son esprit ; ils n'étaient rien. Effarés, certains de ses camarades se lancèrent dans des discours indignés tandis que d'autres cachaient difficilement leur peur. En face d'elle, sa colocataire retenait à grand peine les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'écouler de nouveau. Liza ne lui avait jamais rien dit, mais cette pauvre fille n'avait pas sa place dans l'armée. Assise à côté d'elle Rébecca lui glissa que tout se passerait bien tant qu'elle exécuterait les ordres qu'on lui donnerait, mais la jeune fille semblait de plus en plus paniquée. Exaspérée, Liza lui demanda alors pourquoi elle s'était engagée, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Rébecca. Après tout, elle aussi était terrifiée, mais elles étaient ici pour devenir des soldats, et les soldats sont parfois amenés à faire la guerre. L'interrogée ne sut quoi répondre tant elle était déstabilisée par l'aplomb de son interlocutrice. Elle n'était là que pour suivre une formation médicale ; sa famille n'avait pas les moyens de lui payer des études de médecine et devenir médecin militaire lui offrait la possibilité de réaliser son rêve à moindre frais. Elle voulait sauver des vies, pas en prendre. Liza savait déjà cela, mais elle ne concevait pas qu'elle ait pu se croire à l'abri d'un ordre d'envoi vers le front. Les médecins aussi y étaient envoyés pour soigner les blessures des soldats, c'était bien beau de vouloir réaliser ses rêves, mais peut-être fallait-il mesurer les conséquences de ses actes avant d'atteindre le point de non retour. En s'engageant dans l'armée, même en tant qu'élève en médecine, elle prenait le risque de voir les horreurs de la guerre, elle plus que certains tant le nombre de blessés était conséquent.

La jeune fille ne put retenir ses larmes ; elle savait parfaitement que Liza avait raison, mais bien qu'elle eût appris à se servir d'une arme, elle avait espérer ne jamais avoir à s'en servir un jour. Le poing de Rébecca s'abattit violemment sur la table ; elle ne connaissait pas très bien cette fille blonde qui partageait sa chambre, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais pensée à ce point acerbe. Leur camarade avait besoin d'espoir, aussi dérisoire fût-il, pas d'un discours tranchant qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien la dureté de la réalité. Elle se leva en entrainant son amie avec elle, mais lança tout de même un dernier regard noir à Liza.

« Tu n'as donc pas de cœur, cracha-t-elle avant de tourner le dos. »

La concernée ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur son plateau ; après tout, c'était à peu près la réputation qu'elle avait à l'académie, et elle ne doutait pas qu'un certain Jean Havoc y fût pour quelque chose. Si elles voulaient se leurrer cela ne la concernait pas, et elle n'avait pas à se justifier de vouloir voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Elle ne se souciait pas de savoir ce que l'on pensait d'elle, peu lui importait de ne pas être bien vue, elle voulait seulement faire son travail correctement, et elle y parvenait très bien.

Une fois les plateaux entassés, le réfectoire se vida, chacun marchant avec lenteur vers le point de rendez-vous où les attendaient déjà les véhicules qui les transporteraient vers leur destin. Les uns après les autres, les élèves vinrent se placer pour former des rangs parfaits, attendant les instructions. Les véhicules ne se rendaient pas tous au même endroit, aussi un officier vint les répartir selon leur affectation. Ils recevraient d'autres instructions une fois arrivés. On leur distribua également un sac qui contenait un grand manteau beige qui leur permettrait de cacher leurs uniformes bleus trop voyants, une assiette ainsi qu'une cuiller, un gobelet et des protections blanches qui empêcheraient le sable de s'infiltrer sous leur pantalon. Liza vit ses camarades disparaître un à un derrière les toiles tendues qui recouvraient l'arrière des camionnettes, et ne fut pas surprise de ne voir nulle part sa camarade de chambre. Elle prit place à côté d'un jeune homme nerveux qui se tortillait dans tous les sens. Quand le dernier fut monté, le véhicule s'ébranla pour se lancer à la suite des autres. Liza prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur ; bientôt ils quitteraient la civilisation et la maigre protection que leur fournissait encore leur escorte, bientôt ils abandonneraient ce qu'ils étaient, ce en quoi ils croyaient pour perpétrer le génocide de la population Ishbal. Le plan d'extermination avait été déclaré avec l'envoi des alchimistes d'État, ils connaissaient déjà leurs ordres ; les abattre jusqu'au dernier. Liza ne connaissait presque rien sur ce peuple, cette mesure était-elle justifiée ? Elle soupira ; l'heure n'était plus aux questionnements idéologiques. Elle ne devait être qu'un pantin que les gradés utiliseraient à leur guise, et les pantins ne pensent pas, même si ce n'était malheureusement pas si simple...

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu ! ^^

Le chapitre 11 sera là dimanche prochain. En attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review ;)


	11. Ishbal

Désolée de l'attente, mais la correction m'a prise plus de temps que prévu.

Voici donc enfin le chapitre 11 de cette fic. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11: Ishbal

Après avoir été ballotés dans tous les sens pendant des kilomètres, les officiers-élèves purent enfin descendre des véhicules qui les avaient transportés. D'abord, elle ne vit que du sable à perte de vue ; un océan doré dont les dunes battues par un vent violent laissaient échapper des milliers de particules agressives. Malgré leur mauvaise visibilité, ils se mirent rapidement en rang, étirant discrètement leurs membres engourdis, les yeux plissés pour contrer l'offensive des rayons d'un soleil ardent. Tous gardaient leur regard perdu sur l'étendue désertique devant eux en attendant les ordres. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'ils trouveraient sur le champ de bataille. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous déjà utilisé une arme, mais jamais sur un être vivant, jamais ils n'avaient réellement été menacés de mort. Jamais ils n'avaient vu de mer de sang sur laquelle flottaient des centaines de corps mutilés, leurs visages figés dans une expression d'effroi indéchiffrable. Bientôt, ils ne seraient plus que des pantins vides de toute émotion, animés seulement par la volonté de rester en vie ; seule raison valable à leurs yeux de perpétrer ce génocide insensé.

L'air hagard, résignés à revenir vivant, les élèves envoyés en renfort suivirent le colonel venu les accueillir et les conduire à une tente de commandement pour y recevoir leur affectation. Noyée dans le flot des uniformes bleus, Liza avançait au pas, chacun réglant sa cadence sur celle de son camarade devant lui jusqu'à la première ligne rythmée par l'allure du colonel. Ils étaient disciplinés, ils avaient appris à obéir, ainsi donc personne ne posa de question, ils se contentèrent d'attendre que les choses se passent. Ils furent rapidement répartis dans différents bataillons, affectés à différents secteurs selon leurs compétences. Tous n'avaient pas suivi la même formation et chacun allait là où on avait besoin de lui. Liza et quelques autres suivirent un jeune homme brun à lunettes, un major qui avait eu la chance d'être affecté à l'arrière et qui jouait les intermédiaires auprès des nouveaux. Ses yeux verts se posèrent avec tristesse sur les jeunes recrues mais il s'efforça de faire bonne figure, il tenta même quelques traits d'humour pour les détendre. Plus ils avançaient, plus Liza sentait son rythme cardiaque s'emballer et son estomac se nouer. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle prit de profondes inspirations pour tenter de maitriser sa respiration capricieuse ; même si la peur lui broyait les entrailles, elle ne pouvait se permettre de céder à la panique, personne ne devait être en mesure de deviner son désespoir ; les snipers devaient être capables de se maitriser en toute circonstance. Elle gardait les mains crispées sur ses manches et serrait les dents dans une vaine tentative de faire taire les tremblements qui la parcouraient. La procession suivit leur guide jusqu'au campement dans un silence religieux.

À peine arrivé au campement, ils furent conduits devant le colonel Basque Gran, l'alchimiste au sang d'acier, qui leur donnerait leurs ordres dès à présent. Il se posta devant eux l'air indifférent et supérieur, droit comme un i de manière à faire ressortir son imposante carrure. Il jaugea les gamins postés devant lui de son regard sombre ; les renforts qui devaient assurer leur victoire semblaient bien terrifiés à la vue du géant qui les dépassait facilement de deux têtes. Comment l'État major en était-il arrivé à envoyer des élèves au front ? Eux qui n'avaient encore rien vu se retrouvaient propulsés en enfer pour leur première affectation. Armes en main, ils furent envoyés parmi leurs camarades déjà en poste et qui n'attendaient plus que les directives de leur supérieur. Seule Liza resta sous la tente en compagnie du géant. Elle resta droite et garda la tête haute, nullement impressionnée par sa taille, comme elle avait appris à la faire depuis son entrée à l'académie militaire. Elle ne craignait pas son regard sévère ni son ton dur, les mêmes que ceux des professeurs auxquels elle était accoutumée, elle craignait seulement les ordres qui ne manqueraient pas de venir. Elle était là pour lui obéir, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il retienne son nom ou son visage, toutefois, elle était intriguée et se demandait bien pourquoi il ne lui avait pas donné son affectation en même temps que les autres. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il la détailla d'abord des pieds à la tête comme pour juger de ses capacités avant de prendre la parole.

« Vos instructeurs vous disent douée. »

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il avait reçu les dossiers des élèves et les avait parcourus afin de savoir quel genre de soldats allaient arriver. Il lui posa alors une série de questions sans aucun rapport les unes avec les autres. Elle hésitait parfois à répondre et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais tenta de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se permettre de lui demander pourquoi il lui demandait tout cela, elle se contenta donc de répondre d'une voix assurée sans jamais baisser les yeux. Le colonel semblait s'amuser et elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il testait son sang froid, son aptitude à rester maîtresse d'elle-même quelque soit la situation. Il enchaîna sur des questions plus pointues sur son attitude lorsqu'elle tenait une arme ; tremblait-elle ? Se laissait-elle déconcentrer ? Que pensait-elle et comment considérait-elle l'objet meurtrier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains ? Il lui parla ensuite de la formidable sensation de puissance que pouvait provoquer le fait de prendre la vie d'un homme à distance, ce à quoi elle répliqua qu'elle exécuterait les ordres, s'il fallait tuer, elle tuerait pour protéger ses camarades, mais jamais ce ne serait un plaisir. L'interrogatoire cessa subitement et le colosse lui tendit un fusil sniper, l'air satisfait.

Il l'envoya immédiatement prendre la relève du tireur en place. Elle eut tout juste le temps de déposer ses affaires sous la tenture qui servait de dortoir aux femmes du bataillon avant de repartir en direction d'une tour du haut de laquelle on pouvait couvrir toute la zone qu'elle aurait à protéger. Elle avait revêtu sa longue veste couleur de sable afin de cacher son uniforme bleu trop voyant ; elle devait rester aussi discrète que possible pour surprendre l'ennemi. Son fusil sur l'épaule, elle suivait sans un mot le soldat qui la conduisait jusqu'à son poste d'observation. L'estomac noué, elle se répétait sans cesse que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de ne pas réussir à presser la détente face à une cible humaine. Elle ne voulait pas que son incompétence coûte la vie à un camarade, mais elle se sentait de moins en moins capable de tuer. L'ascension de l'interminable escalier qui menait au sommet de la tour lui parut trop courte et elle dut lutter contre l'envie grandissante de faire demi tour. Elle sentait ses mains crispées sur le métal froid devenir moites, jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle angoisse. Son homologue l'accueillit avec soulagement tant il était fatigué. Il étira longuement son corps engourdi d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position puis la salua d'un signe de main avant de s'éloigner, suivi par son guide.

L'espace était petit et inconfortable mais offrait un angle de vue idéal sur tout le secteur étendu à ses pieds ; un simple carré pavé ouvert sur l'un de ses quatre côtés l'escalier qu'elle venait d'emprunter demeurait la seule issue, ainsi elle ne risquait pas d'être surprise. Ses ordres étaient simples ; abattre tout Ishbal qui s'aventurerait dans cette zone. Elle avait accepté, elle n'avait pas eu le choix de toute manière. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de discuter les ordres si elle ne voulait pas étouffer sa carrière militaire. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis posa un genou à terre, son fusil bien en place au creux de son épaule. La même arme que durant ses exercices à l'académie et pourtant, elle lui semblait bien plus lourde que d'ordinaire. A travers son viseur, elle commença ses allées et venues sur les ruines qui s'étendaient devant elle, guettant le moindre signe de vie, la moindre couleur pour ne pas blesser l'un des leurs par inadvertance. Exécuter les ordres, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Mettre sa conscience de côté et exécuter les ordres, exécuter les Ishbals.

La chaleur étouffante devenait de moins en moins supportable et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se permettre de baisser sa garde pour boire, elle devait rester concentrée et mettre de côté sa propre vie. Sa lourde veste pesait sur ses épaules, elle sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos, de son front, plaquant quelques mèches de cheveux blonds contre sa peau moite ; le tissu de l'uniforme était déjà épais, et si la veste couleur de sable les dissimulait aux yeux des Ishbals et leur épargnait les brulantes attaques des rayons du soleil, elle ne les protégeait pas vraiment de la chaleur, les accablant d'un poids supplémentaire à porter. La jeune femme savait le climat capricieux aussi pouvait-elle s'attendre à une tempête de sable à tout moment. Elle savait également que dans le désert, il faisait froid la nuit même si les journée pouvaient parfois être insupportables.

Elle balayait du regard les ruines désertes, territoire conquis par l'armée peu de temps avant son arrivée. Les habitants de ce quartier avaient dû fuir devant le déploiement démesuré des forces armées, laissant derrière eux les vestiges de leurs demeures. Il restait cependant des rebelles bien à l'abri dans l'une ou l'autre des habitations encore debout. Pour les inciter à sortir, l'armée avait feint de quitter les lieux, sans omettre de laisser un tireur derrière eux pour leur assurer une victoire complète. Son homologue n'avait encore vu personne, et elle craignait que ce ne soit à elle de les abattre. Elle surveillait toutes les entrées qu'elle pouvait voir ou deviner, attentive au moindre mouvement, parcourant les allées de terre dévastées. Tout son corps était en alerte, elle était prête à presser la détente à la moindre apparition ennemie.

Le pénible son de sa respiration régulière résonnait à ses oreilles alors que l'étouffante chaleur asséchait sa gorge et pourtant, c'était bien l'attente le plus pénible. Son cœur battant, ses entrailles nouées par l'anxiété, elle restait à l'affût, espérant ne jamais voir le moindre Ishbal. Des dizaines de question l'assaillaient tant elle craignait le moment où elle aurait à exécuter sa première victime ; et si elle n'arrivait pas à tirer ? Si elle restait figée d'effroi, terrifiée à l'idée de tuer ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être faible, de risquer d'être renvoyée, néanmoins, elle ne se sentait pas capable de prendre une vie. Elle avait toujours douté de pouvoir tuer, mais elle avait cru que sa volonté de rester dans l'armée suffirait à lui donner la force d'exécuter les ordres. Elle s'était lourdement fourvoyée ; elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le prétendait, il n'y avait finalement rien sous la carapace de l'œil du faucon, seulement un château de carte qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Devant cet affligeant constat, Liza serra les dents de rage ; elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, pour abandonner à la moindre difficulté ! Elle répugnait à suivre les ordres et pourtant, en scellant ce pacte, elle savait qu'elle aurait à faire de lourds sacrifices ; peut-être qu'en tuant des Ishbals, elle réduirait le nombre des victimes de son ami et allégerait ainsi son fardeau.

Le soleil déclinait lentement, brûlant l'horizon tandis que le ciel flamboyant rougissait le sable doré. Elle le voyait peu à peu disparaître, comme consumé et personne ne s'était montré. Un léger sourire soulagé étira ses lèvres ; la nuit ne lui offrait pas une assez bonne visibilité pour distinguer une silhouette parmi les ombres dansantes des ruines, il lui faudrait bientôt faire demi tour. Elle n'avait finalement tué personne, pas aujourd'hui, pas encore. Elle savait que ce répit ne durerait pas, que ce moment qu'elle redoutait tant arriverait tôt ou tard, mais ce soir, elle respirait mieux à la simple pensée qu'elle n'avait assassiné personne. Tout son corps souffrait de tenir cette position depuis si longtemps, mais elle devait tenir encore quelques minutes et enfin, elle pourrait rentrer au campement.

Toutefois, alors qu'elle se réjouissait que cette première journée se terminait sans qu'elle n'ait tiré une seule fois, elle remarqua qu'une ombre glissait sur les murs effondrés ; un Ishbal. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre ; elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Après une hésitation, elle réajusta son arme, pour suivre le parcours de cette silhouette noire à travers sa lunette. Si l'Ishbal était caché, il ne tarderait pas à se montrer et alors elle devrait le tuer du premier coup, il lui fallait être précise et inébranlable sans quoi, la mission serait un échec et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'en être responsable. Son cœur cognait de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle regardait sa cible évoluer parmi les décombres. Elle sentait sa gorge se serrer sous l'effet de la panique tandis que mille question l'assaillaient, la plus récurrente étant : allait-elle tirer ? Elle respirait lentement et gardait ses mains crispées sur son arme pour ne pas trembler, réprimant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux ; elle devait se maitriser, elle avait appris à le faire, alors pourquoi son viseur ne restait pas bien en place ?

Soudain, un homme à la peau mâte apparut, semblant ne se douter de rien. À peine l'avait-elle vu que Liza sentit la pression de son index sur la gâchette du fusil. Elle vit la balle partir pour aller se loger au milieu du front de sa cible. Elle retint son souffle alors qu'elle le voyait tomber lentement dans le silence du crépuscule, les bras en avant comme pour se retenir à un secours invisible devant lui. Pendant quelques secondes plus rien n'exista d'autre que cet homme qui lui sembler choir au ralenti. Son corps heurta violemment le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière dorée alors que la détonation résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Plus jamais elle n'entendrait ce son, pourtant si familier, de la même manière. C'était comme si tirer sur des cibles en carton avait enlevé toute dimension meurtrière à cette arme qu'elle avait tenue tant de fois et qu'elle en prenait enfin conscience. Elle avait pris une vie de sang froid. Un homme isolé, sans défense. Il gisait à présent au milieu des décombres des maisons en ruines, seul, son front orné d'un trou rougi par le sang. Liza resta quelques secondes immobile, les yeux baissés sur le canon encore chaud. Son corps avait réagi de lui même ; tellement habitué à tirer sur sa cible, son index avait bougé dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Elle lâcha son fusil qui tomba lourdement sur les dalles qui pavaient le haut de la tour dans un fracas métallique. Elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste, ses jambes ne la supportaient plus tant tout son être tremblait d'horreur et de désespoir ; elle avait tué délibérément. Ses camarades pourraient toujours se dire qu'il ne s'agissait que de légitime défense, qu'ils tuaient pour survivre au cœur du conflit, pas elle. Non, elle était trop loin du champ de bataille pour ressentir la moindre poussée d'adrénaline qui pourrait justifier un tel acte. Bien à l'abri sur son perchoir, elle était à l'affût toute la journée à guetter ses victimes. Elle avait patiemment attendu qu'il se montre, préméditant son crime et malgré ses réticences, le moment fatidique venu, elle n'avait pas tremblé, elle n'avait pas hésité.

La nuit était complètement tombée, plongeant le désert dans l'obscurité et elle était toujours recroquevillée au sommet du clocher. Liza reprit ses esprits lorsque cinq lueurs s'allumèrent devant elle. Cinq flammes dansaient au bout de cinq torches, brandies par un groupe d'Ishbals ; sans doute les rebelles recherchés par l'armée. En ne sortant que la nuit, ils ne prenaient pas le risque d'être repérés par l'ennemi. Cependant, leurs flambeaux les rendaient clairement visibles depuis le haut de la tour, elle n'avait nullement besoin de la lunette de son fusil pour suivre leur progression. La jeune sniper prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cadavre de leur camarade. Elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser passer cette occasion ; ces hommes profitaient du manteau noir de la nuit pour se faufiler dans les camps Amestris et saboter leurs équipements, plusieurs soldats y avaient laissé la vie, sauvagement égorgés dans un moment de relâchement.

Avec des gestes mécaniques, le regard vide, elle replaça son fusil au creux de son épaule ; en tuant cinq Ishbals, elle sauvait peut-être la vie de plusieurs de ses alliés. Elle respira le plus doucement qu'elle put pour calmer ses tremblements, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur sans quoi ils auraient tout le loisir de se mettre à couvert. Elle ne se sentait plus habitée d'une quelconque volonté, encore sous le choc de l'horreur de son acte. Une première balle partie, celui qui fermait la marche s'effondra sans que qui que ce soit ne le remarque. Une deuxième, un autre homme s'écroula au sol, la poitrine transpercée. Cependant, dans sa chute il heurta celui qu'il suivait et qui ne manqua pas de se retourner. Elle vit les trois hommes encore debout jeter des regards affolés dans tous les sens et profita qu'ils lui tournaient le dos pour en abattre un troisième. Effrayés par cette attaque, ils ne tarderaient pas à s'enfuir et elle ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser filer. Si elle ne les abattait pas, elle pouvait être certaine qu'ils continueraient à prendre des vies Amestris, elle n'avait pas le choix. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réaliser cette nouvelle mort, elle avait déjà rechargé son arme d'une balle meurtrière qui s'abattit sur l'un des survivants. Seul au milieu des cadavres de ses camarades, le dernier encore vivant hurlait, sans doute des menaces qui résonnaient contre les murs de pierres effondrés. Liza était trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais s'il continuait, d'autres arriveraient certainement, attirés par ses cris. Un cinquième projectile partit pour réduire au silence l'homme qui s'époumonait. Une dernière détonation. Puis vint le silence.

Du haut de la tour Liza constata son œuvre avec effroi, semblant s'éveiller d'une longue léthargie. Elle s'effondra, tremblante, tandis que son arme glissait de ses mains mointes. Elle devait regagner le campement, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force, elle doutait d'être capable de tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes. Elle déglutit difficilement, les yeux perdus dans le vide, effrayée par ses propres actes. Six. Elle avait abattu six hommes en à peine quelques minutes. Les yeux écarquillé, elle revoyait sans cesse leur chute et les marques laissées par ses balles et rougis par le sang. Elle fut soudainement prise d'un haut le cœur, si violent qu'elle eut à peine le temps de se pencher par l'ouverture du mur qu'elle rendit tout le contenu de son estomac. Elle était arrivée le matin même, elle n'était dans cet enfer que depuis quelques heures, elle n'avait encore rien vu et pourtant, cette épreuve lui paraissait insurmontable.

Elle se sermonna mentalement ; elle avait accepté les ordres en toute connaissance de cause. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à s'apitoyer sur elle-même, cela ne ferait pas revenir ses victimes. Il était trop tard pour regretter. Si elle voulait avancer vers son but, elle devait se relever. Elle resta quelques instants à genoux à considérer le fusil entre ses mains. Un pantin vide animé par une seule volonté ; obéir aux ordres. Elle pouvait toujours choisir de rendre son uniforme, de laisser tout ça derrière elle, mais alors, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir si elle tournait le dos à ses idéaux à la moindre difficulté. Elle se releva tout en prenant de profondes inspirations pour calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier une à une, le teint livide, le regard vide ; elle allait devoir renforcer sa carapace si elle ne voulait pas perdre son sang froid et fuir loin de ces horreurs.

Elle avançait lentement entre les ruines ; elle aurait dû rentrer depuis plusieurs heures déjà, aussi n'avait-elle pas de torche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les murs de pierres éclairés par la lune sur lesquels s'étalaient des tâches de sang. Quelques cadavres restaient çà et là, oubliés par leurs proches dans leur précipitation, trop occupés à fuir pour sauver leur vie. Alors qu'une ville s'était élevée dans ce désert elle ressemblait à présent à un cimetière, un immense tombeau où ses habitants reposaient sous les décombres des bâtiments. Il lui semblait ne plus sentir le poids de son fusil sur son épaule tant sa culpabilité lui pesait. Elle reprit cependant ses esprits pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas surveillée, elle devait veiller à ce qu'aucun Ishbal ne la suive jusqu'à son campement.

Le trajet lui parut interminable, mais une fois sortie de la ville fantôme, un éclat attira son attention : le rougeoiement du feu autour duquel ses camarades étaient sans doute réunis. Elle s'en approcha avec soulagement. Elle se sentait vide, à tel point qu'elle se dirigea vers la tente de commandement pour faire son rapport sans la moindre appréhension. Elle entra à l'invitation du colonel Gran et se plaça devant lui, droite comme un i. Il la toisa un instant avant de lui demander d'une voix dure et lourde de reproches pourquoi elle rentrait si tard. Elle lui expliqua alors comment les Ishbals étaient sortis de leur cachette à la tombée de la nuit et qu'elle avait pu les abattre grâce à leurs torches, bien que cela n'excusât pas son retard plus qu'inacceptable. Il lui posa ensuite d'innombrables questions sur le nombre de ses victimes, l'endroit d'où ils étaient sortis, s'ils étaient armés... Il paraissait réfléchir à chacune de ses réponses si bien que Liza en vint à se demander s'il ne projetait pas d'y envoyer une équipe pour terminer de « nettoyer » les lieux. Satisfait de son rapport, il n'insista pas pour savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas rentrée juste après la tombée de la nuit, heure à laquelle elle avait abattu les Ishbals. Elle ressortit donc soulagée de n'avoir rien eu à dévoiler de son moment de faiblesse, mais peut-être avait-il deviné.

Elle se laissa tomber près du feu où elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, son regard d'ambre perdu dans les flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait même pas faim, bien qu'elle n'eût rien avalé depuis son petit déjeuner. L'image de ces corps transpercés par ses balles lui nouait l'estomac, elle savait parfaitement qu'il rejetterait toute nourriture qu'elle voudrait y introduire. Seule au milieu du campement, les yeux écarquillés, elle ne ressentait plus la fatigue ni l'engourdissement de son corps. Elle revoyait sans cesse ces hommes tomber les uns après les autres sans jamais voir leur agresseur. Elle avait d'abord cru que tuer à distance pouvait être un avantage, mais en réalité, les snipers étaient sans conteste les plus lâches de tous. Ils prenaient leur temps et n'encouraient aucun danger réel. Ils prenaient des vies tout en restant bien à l'abri en haut de leur observatoire où on ne pouvait bien souvent pas les remarquer. Elle ne faisait plus attention à l'écoulement du temps, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce serait si facile de tuer. Juste le temps de presser une détente, juste une petite détonation, un seul impact. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de souffrir. Les premiers n'avaient pas même eu le temps de comprendre, alors que les trois suivants avaient vu leurs camarades tomber, et craint pour leur propre vie.

Elle était une menace pour quiconque entrait dans sa ligne de mire, elle qui était autrefois si douce et naïve avait inspiré la terreur à trois hommes certainement plus forts qu'elle. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange sentiment de fierté. Elle avait toujours été si discrète qu'elle avait parfois l'impression de devenir invisible, à présent, elle existait, sans doute serait-elle reconnue pour son travail. Elle n'avait pas raté une seule de ses cibles, car ces hommes n'étaient finalement rien d'autre que des cibles sur lesquelles elle devait inlassablement tirer sans faillir. Malgré son trouble dû à l'horreur de son geste, chacune de ses balles avaient fait mouche. Parce qu'elle était restée maîtresse d'elle-même, qu'elle contrôlait parfaitement les réactions de son corps jusqu'au moindre tremblement, et cela, elle en était particulièrement fière. Elle était douée, elle le savait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en enorgueillir et pour cela, elle se trouvait d'autant plus monstrueuse. Elle n'aimait pas tuer, et pourtant, elle exécutait son travail à merveille. Profitant qu'elle était désormais seule, elle laissa ses larmes couler, les mains crispées sur le tissu de son uniforme ; son entrainement avait finalement porté ses fruits et une brillante carrière militaire l'attendait certainement, elle aurait pourtant ne jamais se découvrir un tel talent.

Elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, trop absorbée par ses réflexions morbides. Vainement, elle tentait de faire taire cette part d'elle qui se satisfaisait d'un travail bien fait tandis qu'une autre lui hurlait de s'enfuir d'ici. La raison pour laquelle elle avait intégré l'armée valait-elle la peine de sacrifier le peu d'innocence qui lui restait au nom d'un patriotisme créé de toute pièce ? Si elle n'avait réellement été là que pour _lui_, elle aurait certainement baissé les bras depuis longtemps, mais au fur et à mesure de son instruction, elle avait pu constater qu'elle se sentait très à l'aise dans le milieu militaire, sans doute la rigueur et la discipline n'y étaient pas étrangères. Elle ne s'était engagée que pour rejoindre son ami, mais le hasard avait voulu qu'elle trouve par là même sa vocation. Sans le savoir, il avait donné un but à sa vie, et pour cela, elle ne pouvait plus abandonner son projet fou de le soutenir jusqu'au bout, bien qu'il ne lui eût pas demandé. Elle ne lui avait rien promis, il serait aisé de s'enfuir et de feindre de n'avoir jamais voulu le protéger, mais alors elle n'aurait plus qu'une bien piètre opinion d'elle-même.

Au levé du soleil, le son métallique du clairon résonna dans le campement pour réveiller les dormeurs. Des dizaines de soldats en uniforme sortirent alors des tentes pour s'affairer. On laissa mourir le feu alors que le café coulait dans les gobelets en fer au rythme des discussions. Le vacarme sortit Liza de ses pensées. La jeune militaire s'éveilla d'une longue léthargie, ses membres ankylosés par sa position inconfortable ; elle était restée assise près du feu toute la nuit. Elle prit distraitement le gobelet qu'on lui tendit en murmurant un inaudible merci à un soldat anonyme. Elle contempla un instant la surface noire qui brillait entre ses doigts ; du café. Elle n'aimait pas ça et n'en buvait jamais, mais ici, elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire la fine bouche aussi avala-t-elle le liquide amère sans toutefois parvenir à réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Au moins ça aurait le bénéfice de la tenir éveillée. Après avoir lavé et replacé son gobelet dans son sac, Liza saisit son arme, prête à retourner à son poste.

Les journées défilèrent ainsi. Perchée du haut de sa tour, elle guettait le moindre mouvement, attendant patiemment, tapie dans l'ombre, qu'un Ishbal ne vienne trouver la mort. Elle faisait tomber chacune de ses cibles, pressant la détente à la moindre apparition ennemie sans jamais hésiter. Liza Hawkeye avait laissé place à l'œil du faucon, automate formé pour tuer sans répit. Elle ne se posait plus de question, elle tuait, tout simplement. Elle était devenue un monstre, un assassin, mais elle continuait de faire ce travail pour lequel elle était douée et qui lui valait déjà une certaine notoriété quelques jours à peine après son arrivée. Sa réputation se répandait comme une trainée de poudre parmi les militaires des autres régiments, et ses camarades étaient fiers de la compter parmi eux. Les ruines étaient devenues un endroit plus ou moins sûr où certains ne craignaient plus de s'aventurer, rassurés de savoir que l'œil du faucon veillait sur eux...

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je préfère ne pas m'avancer pour la date de publication du prochain chapitre, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire le passage sur Ishbal, mais en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ;).

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires et qui suivent cette fic, ça fait plaisir^^

A la prochaine !


	12. Être soldat

Chapitre 12 : Être soldat

Depuis environ un mois, Liza vivait comme un automate, répondant à peine aux besoins de son corps. Dès son lever, elle prenait la direction de son perchoir, son arme sur l'épaule après avoir à peine avalé un café. Elle avait considérablement maigri et d'épaisses cernes noires se dessinaient sous ses yeux éteints. Elle ne mangeait que très peu, seulement quand son estomac protestait suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse plus l'ignorer, mais rendait souvent son contenu devant les horreurs qu'elle était parfois amenée à voir. Morphée semblait également se désintéresser d'elle, comme si elle était indigne d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. De par sa faute, de nombreuses personnes ne se réveilleraient jamais, peut-être l'échange équivalent voulait-il qu'elle ne trouve plus le sommeil que pour se plonger dans d'effroyables cauchemars. Les Ishbals tentaient sans cesse de traverser les ruines, lieu de passage vers la frontière qui leur apporterait la délivrance. Les détonations résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, des femmes, des enfants, des personnes âgées, aucune qui aurait pu se défendre face à une attaque. À travers son viseur, elle voyait parfaitement les barrages des militaires qui faisaient tomber un à un les survivants et les attaques dévastatrices des alchimistes d'État.

De nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur eux, comme s'ils étaient au-dessus du commun des mortels ; à eux seuls, ils faisaient d'avantage de victimes qu'une armée. Ils étaient considérés comme de véritables monstres, mais pour Liza, aucun soldat n'était plus monstrueux qu'un autre. Ils se plaignaient, ils s'insurgeaient entre camarades, ils critiquaient les ordres, mais ils les exécutaient malgré tout, envers et contre leur conscience. Les chiens de l'armée, comme on les appelait, n'étaient pas plus à blâmer qu'un simple soldat ; tous suivaient les mêmes ordres, peu importait le nombre de vies qu'ils avaient pris, ils avaient tous du sang sur les mains. Peu importait que leur estomac se retourne à la vue des corps qui jonchaient le sol, ils les avaient eux-mêmes fait tomber. Peut-être même était-ce pire d'agir à l'encontre de ses objections personnelles, de se dresser contre soi-même pour obéir aux ordres. Certains se donnaient bonne conscience en affirmant que quoi qu'ils fassent, ils n'acceptaient pas de perpétrer ce massacre, mais ils étaient encore là, ils tenaient encore les armes et prenaient encore des vies. Ils n'acceptaient pas, mais ils obéissaient. Quelle différence ?

Liza ne cherchait déjà plus à se voiler la face, rien n'excuserait jamais son implication dans ce génocide ; qu'elle fût d'accord ou non avec ce projet macabre, elle était toujours là, elle n'avait pas fuit ce champ de bataille qui se transformait peu à peu en un immense cimetière. Du haut de la tour, elle visait puis tirait sans plus voir ses cibles comme des humains, elle n'entendait déjà plus la détonation de son arme, sinistre bruit qui rythmait désormais son quotidien. Dans les rues s'amassaient des centaines de cadavres ensanglantés, aux plaies encore ouvertes sur lesquelles s'agglutinaient déjà les mouches et autres insectes attirés par l'odeur du sang et de la pourriture. Des membres arrachés reposaient çà et là à plusieurs mètres de leur corps, parfois écrasés sous le poids des décombres. Liza sentait l'odeur de la mort partout, autour d'elle dans les ruines et sur les champs de bataille, mais aussi au campement, sur les soldats, comme un parasite fermement accroché à leurs vêtements, à leur peau. Elle avait beau la frotter aussi énergiquement qu'elle pouvait, cet immonde parfum qui flottait dans l'air semblait bien trop tenace au point de prendre d'assaut la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elle parvenait à laver avec leurs moyens de fortune. Elle se sentait sale, et ce n'était cependant pas seulement dû à la terre et la sueur incrustées dans ses vêtements et qui collaient à ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait faire qu'une toilette sommaire dans une bassine lorsqu'elle était certaine d'être à l'abri des regards, sous sa tente, elle s'était même plusieurs fois passée la tête sous le robinet d'eau dans l'espoir de rendre un semblant de propreté à ses cheveux blonds, mais on leur avait fermement recommandé de ne pas gaspiller l'eau, et elle savait très bien pourquoi ; en plein désert, ils ne savaient jamais quand ils viendraient à en manquer. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, elle avait encore l'impression de se sentir souillée. Du fait de la distance qui la séparait de ses victimes, elle n'était jamais tâchée de leur sang, et pourtant, il lui semblait en être couverte. Elle découvrait l'horreur dans toute sa splendeur. Dans sa lunette de précision, ceux qu'elle voyait se battre férocement n'était plus des hommes mais des bêtes assoiffées de sang. Sous ses yeux l'être humain retournait à l'état le plus primitif qui soit ; celui où seule sa propre survie comptait, peu importait que ce soit au détriment d'une autre.

Les ruines ayant été plus ou moins sécurisées, elle était parfois amenée à abandonner cette zone plutôt calme pour surmonter un quartier dans lequel une bataille s'était engagée et où l'aide des tireurs d'élites était requise, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée des alchimistes d'État. Elle avait eu tout le loisir de les observer, ces armes humaines, ces chiens de l'armée, de les voir massacrer des dizaines d'Ishbal simplement en frappant dans leurs mains. À genoux sur les dalles de pierres, elle peinait à ne pas trembler de dégoût autant que de peur de voir ceux qui semblaient encore les plus humains, les moins primitifs, à l'origine des plus grands maux. Ils restaient droits et calmes, elle en avait même vu un rire. Ils étaient comme elle, ils semblaient parfois même réfléchir à leurs attaques. Elle avait bien entendu parler du désormais tristement célèbre alchimiste de flamme et de ses exploits. Alors, voilà à quoi servait l'alchimie de son père à présent. Non pas qu'elle ignorât sa présence, la constante douleur qui lui traversait le dos ne pouvait qu'en témoigner, mais elle était toujours restée sourde à l'implication des alchimistes d'État. Cependant, à présent qu'elle les avait vu à l'œuvre, elle ne pouvait plus la nier, elle pouvait seulement se réjouir de ne pas encore avoir été témoin des actes de son ami.

Pourtant, bien qu'une part d'elle-même était rassurée de ne pas le voir assassiner ses victimes par dizaines, une autre part le cherchait partout du regard, à travers la lunette de son fusil au cours des affrontements, aux alentours du campement, et même dans ces ruines qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle aurait tant aimé le retrouver maintenant qu'elle était certaine de pouvoir l'épauler. Alors que quelques années auparavant, elle était incapable de lui rendre le soutien qu'il lui apportait, elle savait qu'elle était à présent capable de masquer ses faiblesses au point de les oublier elle-même afin de le soulager des siennes. Cependant, il ne savait toujours pas quelle voie elle avait choisie et elle devait avouer qu'elle appréhendait le moment où elle se retrouverait face à lui. Elle était devenue celle qu'elle avait voulu, au risque d'être elle même un assassin. Elle ne regrettait nullement ses choix, quelle que soient les atrocités qu'ils aient pu l'amener à commettre, elle étoufferait sa culpabilité si par son engagement elle pouvait faire changer les choses de sorte que plus jamais une telle horreur ne se reproduise. Elle ne portait plus cet uniforme que dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour faire cesser les massacres perpétrés depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir de King Bradley dans un but prétendument défensif mais qui n'avaient de cesse de repousser les frontières du pays.

C'est ainsi qu'elle continuait inlassablement de scruter chaque recoin des ruines étendues devant elle à travers sa lunette. La zone venait d'être rasée par une division qui n'avait laissé derrière elle que des décombres fumants des explosions qui résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Ils avaient établi leur campement plus loin afin de pouvoir se reposer, et elle avait été choisie parmi les tireur d'élite pour assurer leur sécurité dans l'éventualité où des survivants Ishbals viendraient à se diriger vers eux ; elle devait les abattre avant qu'ils ne les atteignent.

Elle voyait avec soulagement la journée se terminer petit à petit dans des nuances d'orange et de rouge, annonçant le coucher du soleil quand un éclat attira son attention. Alertée, elle tourna vivement son arme dans la direction où continuait de briller ce qui s'avéra être une paire de lunettes ; deux soldats déambulaient entre les ruines visiblement sans se soucier d'un éventuel danger. Elle avait d'abord craint qu'il ne s'agisse d'une arme ennemie, mais elle fut vite rassurée de reconnaître celui qui avait conduit son groupe jusqu'à leur campement le jour de leur arrivée ; brun, une légère barbe et des yeux verts soulignés d'épaisses cernes noires qui vous scrutaient derrière ses lunettes comme s'il lisait en vous. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'il n'était pas seul ; un autre soldat l'accompagnait, brun également, cependant elle ne put voir son visage comme il restait de dos. Elle les regarda converser, alors que le major Hughes embrassait amoureusement une lettre qu'on venait de lui remettre avant de la montrer fièrement à son interlocuteur en la brandissant tel un trophée.

Elle ne négligeait cependant pas de surveiller les environs sans jamais omettre de revenir sur eux, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner son attention vers une autre zone, un mouvement sous les décombres attira son attention : quelque chose les faisait bouger à quelques centimètres à peine des deux militaires. Alors qu'elle se concentrait pour tenter de voir de quoi il s'agissait, un Ishbal bondit hors de sa cachette et se rua sur les soldats, armé d'un couteau, dans un élan désespéré. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir tant cette situation lui était familière. Elle visa l'homme aux yeux rouges et à la peau mâte, indifférente à la douleur provoquée par son tatouage qui s'amplifiait peu à peu puis tira sans la moindre hésitation. La balle atteignit sa cible en pleine tête. Elle le vit s'écrouler, sans doute mort sur le coup ; elle s'appliquait toujours à tuer ses victimes de manière à ce qu'ils ne souffrent pas. La douleur dans son dos se tut immédiatement, cependant cela avait été si rapide que dans le feu de l'action, elle ne prit pas la peine de le noter. La panique sembla gagner l'un des officiers jusqu'à ce que son compagnon ne désigne du doigt l'endroit d'où elle veillait sur eux. L'inconnu regarda alors dans sa direction, visiblement surpris ; c'est alors qu'elle reconnut celui qu'elle redoutait plus que tout de rencontrer. Il était resté le même que dans ses souvenirs, et pourtant, il avait étonnement changé ; il paraissait plus mûr, ses traits étaient plus durs, plus aucune flamme ne dansait dans ses yeux éteints où on ne pouvait lire qu'une profonde lassitude. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi son tatouage ne la faisait déjà plus souffrir ; il était hors de danger, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était engagé, c'était grâce à elle. Malgré elle, la jeune sniper ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté devant ce constat ; elle avait su le protéger, elle en était capable, tous ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner afin d'éviter toute nouvelle attaque alors que le soleil se couchait. Des patrouilles de nuit allaient prendre la relève, elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Elle se leva pour étirer ses membres engourdis par sa position inconfortable. Elle poussa un profond soupir ; cette guerre ne se terminerait donc jamais ? Pourquoi diable le führer s'obstinait-il à vouloir écraser chaque Ishbal jusqu'au dernier alors que la rébellion était étouffée depuis longtemps ? De crainte d'une nouvelle insurrection ? En tant que tireuse, elle avait plus d'une fois fait parti des équipes d'exécution, destinées à fusiller des captifs Ishbals alignés devant un mur, pieds et poings liés. Ils s'appliquaient à éliminer chaque rebelle qui tentait de s'échapper, les combattants comme les civils, les femmes, les vieillards, les handicapés et même les enfants sans distinction.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers le campement, son fusil sur l'épaule. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas profiter d'une vraie nuit de sommeil, mais reposer son corps resté sous tension durant des heures lui ferait du bien. Difficile de vraiment prétendre au sommeil quand des images morbides de corps ensanglantés ne cessent de défiler devant vos yeux dès que vous les fermez. Elle se retrouvait de nouveau sur le champs de bataille, même au pays des songes alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à s'évader, fuir la réalité l'espace de quelques heures pour ne pas devenir folle. A cela s'ajoutait la peur d'être surprise durant son sommeil par un Ishbal aventureux qui aurait réussi à se glisser à l'intérieur du camp malgré la garde pour venger ses camarades. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le grondement de son estomac ; elle ne serait pas mécontente de retrouver l'immonde bouillie qui leur tenait lieu de repas.

Elle se laissa tomber devant le feu où s'étaient regroupés plusieurs soldats sans prêter attention aux conversations qui s'élevaient autour d'elle. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se murer dans un silence quasi-total lorsqu'elle revenait au campement. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à la tranquillité et ne prenait que rarement part aux conversations ; elle n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt d'exprimer son opinion quand on ne la lui demandait pas. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui clamaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient d'accord ou non avec le système politique du pays, qui dévoilaient audacieusement les changements qu'ils apporteraient pour rendre le monde meilleur, ou qui révélaient sans la moindre pudeur leur vie privée à des inconnus qui se trouvaient simplement là.

La solitude et la peur avaient fait naître de nombreuses relations de circonstance entre les soldats sans plus de distinction de grade ou de fonction. Des amitiés aux liens fragiles se formaient autour des feux de camp lorsque l'un d'entre eux ne parvenait plus à retenir des mots qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Il y avait toujours une oreille attentive à qui se confier, il y avait toujours une épaule sur laquelle pouvaient pleurer ceux dont les larmes coulaient. Des relations plus qu'amicales naissaient même parfois dans l'intimité d'une tente d'où s'élevaient des soupirs étouffés. Le besoin d'être réconforté faisait que l'on fermait volontiers les yeux sur ces relations normalement interdites par un règlement trop strict qui n'avait pas sa place sur un champ de bataille. Liza elle-même s'était vue sollicitée par l'un de ses camarades. Un alchimiste d'État à la queue de cheval brune et aux yeux dorés perçants, des cercles de transmutation tatoués sur ses paumes. Il s'était montré extrêmement insistant et empressé si bien que la jeune femme avait bien cru qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le repousser ; elle n'était plus aussi faible qu'avant, mais face à un homme aussi fort, elle n'aurait pu se défaire de son emprise sans le coup de genou bien placé qui était venu modérer ses ardeurs. Depuis, l'alchimiste écarlate l'avait prise en grippe, mais au moins, elle n'avait pas à se reprocher d'entretenir une relation de ce genre, avec un parfait inconnu qui plus est. Ce n'aurait rien été de plus qu'un passe-temps, un moyen de tromper la solitude sans pour autant y trouver le moindre réconfort, elle n'était pas encore tombée si bas.

Un soldat vint lui remplir son gobelet de ce qui devait faire office de thé ; quelques herbes rapidement infusées dans de l'eau chaude qui n'en gardait qu'à peine le goût. Le breuvage était infect, mais il avait au moins l'avantage de ragaillardir les corps las et épuisés. Alors qu'elle le portait à ses lèvres, elle entendit une voix vaguement familière l'interpeller ; le major Hughes venait la remercier pour son intervention. Elle tourna la tête pour répondre qu'elle n'avait rien fait de plus que son devoir, qu'elle n'allait pas laisser mourir un camarade lorsqu'elle _le_ vit. Peut-être était-il également venu lui faire part de sa gratitude, pourtant, il restait immobile, la fixant avec horreur. Le cœur battant, elle se leva pour affronter l'instant qu'elle redoutait tant ; il ne la laisserait sans doute pas partir sans une explication. Et pourtant, il ne disait toujours rien, l'aurait-il oubliée ? Elle le salua poliment comme elle se devait de le faire ; il était alchimiste et donc son supérieur.

« Ça faisait longtemps Monsieur Mustang, mais peut-être devrai-je vous appeler Major Mustang maintenant. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Comment pourrais-je oublier. »

Comment pouvait-elle poser cette question ? Figé tant par la stupeur que par la peur de la trouver là, Roy ne voyait pas l'expression plus que surprise de son ami qui lui découvrait une relation dont il ignorait tout. Une foule de commentaires assaillit son esprit sans qu'il n'ose en formuler un seul ; aucun ne lui paraissait suffisamment approprié. Elle avait grandi, mûri, son visage, bien que toujours le même, lui paraissait pourtant différent. Il croisa avec horreur ses yeux durs et froids qui scrutaient l'horizon durant des heures à la recherche d'une potentielle victime, ces mêmes yeux qu'il avait connu si doux et innocents. Il déglutit difficilement en comprenant à présent pourquoi il n'avait jamais reçu de réponse à ses lettres ; elle s'était engagée, elle avait endossé l'uniforme de l'armée, mais alors, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas contacté à son arrivée à East city ? Comptait-il si peu à ses yeux pour qu'elle ne prenne même pas la peine de lui révéler ses projets ? Ils avaient été si proches au cours de ses trois dernières années alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensée plus loin de lui. Son silence lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne désirait pas rester en contact avec lui, mais à présent la vérité lui apparaissait bien plus cruelle. Le jeune homme sentit une immense colère monter en lui, pas seulement diriger contre elle, mais tous les sentiments qu'il avait jusque là tu à l'égard de ce conflit menaçaient de jaillir à tout instant. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'une présence indésirable à ses côtés, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui demander d'appuyer sa candidature à l'entrée à l'académie militaire. Déglutissant difficilement, il serra les dents et les poings pour ne pas laisser exploser son ressentiment, qu'avaient-ils de plus à se dire de toute façon ? Ils n'étaient rien de plus que de vieilles connaissances qui se saluaient poliment.

Liza gardait le silence, ne sachant comment réagir à ce regard empli de colère qu'il posait sur elle. Sans plus d'explications, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit à grandes enjambées, visiblement pressé de s'éloigner d'elle. La jeune femme baissa la tête, déçue, avant de se rasseoir et de boire distraitement le semblant de thé désormais tiède qui restait dans son gobelet à l'horrible goût métallique qui s'imprimait sur les aliments. Que pouvait-il bien lui reprocher ? Si l'un d'eux devait nourrir une rancœur à l'égard de l'autre, c'était bien elle ; le formidable flame alchemist qui ne serait rien sans elle et qui ne l'avait utilisée que pour finir sa formation. Il avait profité de sa faiblesse pour obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait, et malgré cela, elle avait choisi de le suivre dans sa quête d'un idéal fantasque, il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir. À moins qu'il ne veuille pas de son soutien et qu'il ne redoute de se le voir imposer. Peut-être qu'une mise au point s'imposait, mais comment aborder ce sujet ?

La jeune femme se perdit dans ses pensées tout en buvant sans plus faire attention au goût désagréable du breuvage. Toutefois, elle faillit s'étouffer lorsque, tout en buvant une gorgée de thé, elle pensa qu'il refuserait peut-être son soutien et qu'alors tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait auraient été vains. Une fois sa quinte de toux passée, elle se dit qu'après tout, elle était un excellent élément de l'armée et qu'elle commençait à se faire une réputation, un brillant avenir s'offrait donc à elle, et elle serait bête de ne pas en profiter. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas sa place parmi les soldats en uniforme, tout cela lui avait avant tout permis de forger son caractère et si elle était toujours discrète, elle n'en était plus pour autant la petite fille timide et calme de son enfance. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne pourrait jamais considérer qu'elle avait perdu son temps, mais ce pacte, celui qui la liait à lui sans même qu'il le sache, pourquoi l'aurait-elle conclu s'il lui refusait le droit de le protéger ?

Elle poussa un profond soupir tout en se résignant à lui demander des explications sur son comportement, elle avait bien le droit de savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas semblé heureux de la voir ; non pas qu'elle eût la naïveté de croire que l'on puisse être heureux de croiser une connaissance dans cet enfer, mais elle aurait espéré lui avoir manqué, peut-être n'avait-il même pas pensé à elle une seule fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés sur le quai de la gare. Le soleil avait déjà laissé sa place au voile sombre de la nuit et elle ne devait pas se coucher tard si elle voulait rester éveillée le lendemain, elle n'avait pas le droit de relâcher sa vigilance, mais elle savait que, bien qu'elle n'eût jamais bien dormi depuis son arrivée, elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entendu lui expliquer les raisons de son comportement.

Une fois dans sa tente, Roy se laissa tomber sur sa paillasse. Il revoyait sans cesse son visage profondément transformé par la guerre, le regard dur de ceux qui ont vu trop de cadavres avait remplacé ses yeux pleins de vie qui brillaient de l'éclat de son sourire. « L'œil du faucon ». Roy poussa un profond soupir en pensant qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'une enfant, qu'elle avait déjà à présent une fameuse réputation de tireuse. Au moins elle était douée. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en réjouir, mais il avait au moins le réconfort de se dire que si elle continuait dans cette voie après la guerre, elle pourrait prétendre à un brillant avenir de sniper.

« Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

Cette phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête, comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il l'avait oubliée ? Son apprentissage, sa vie chez les Hawkeye, elle, tout cela faisait parti de son passé, des souvenirs qu'il gardait précieusement pour lui. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, il voulait jalousement garder dans un coin de sa mémoire les moments qu'il avait passé à Tavelbool, ceux qui avait fait de lui l'alchimiste de flamme. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, depuis son arrivée au front, il pensait à elle à chaque claquement de doigt mortel. Elle lui avait livré son secret, mais peut-être n'avait-elle jamais envisagé qu'il puisse s'en servir ainsi. Grâce au pouvoir qu'elle lui avait donné, il prenait des centaines de vies. Sans doute aurait-elle dû écouter son père, mais elle s'était laissée berner par ses idéaux et ses ambitions, il lui avait fait miroiter un monde où l'alchimie ne servirait qu'au bien d'un peuple qui vivrait heureux et sans souci. À présent il n'était plus réellement certain d'être capable de faire de cette utopie une réalité.

Il avait trahi la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordée. « Je vous interdit de me décevoir Monsieur Mustang. » Cet ordre revenait du fond de sa mémoire, souvenir enfoui d'un passé trop heureux auquel il s'efforçait de ne plus penser. Elle l'avait embrassé ce soir là. Rien de vraiment éloquent, juste un baiser amical d'encouragement déposé légèrement sur sa joue, mais cette foi qu'elle avait en lui lui avait donné la force et l'envie de ne pas baisser les bras. Pourtant, il lui avait désobéi. Avec lassitude il pensa que tout aurait pu être différent s'il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, s'il n'était pas parti, ils ne serait pas redevenus étrangers l'un à l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne plus lui faire confiance, mais il aurait tant voulu qu'elle lui laisse une chance de la regagner.

Il s'allongea avec un grognement de colère. Durant ces trois années où ils n'avaient plus eu de contact, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle était définitivement sortie de sa vie, il avait recommencé à sortir avec des filles sans plus penser à elle lorsqu'elles se brûlaient à son charme ténébreux jusqu'à l'inviter à entrer chez elles. Il ne possédait aucune photo de sa seconde famille, de cet homme et sa fille, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour se remémorer chaque détails de leur visage tant il les connaissait. L'alchimiste se passa nerveusement les mains sur le visage ; il ne voulait pas penser à elle, mais la savoir dans le même campement que lui, à quelques mètres seulement suffisait à le déstabiliser. Il n'avait jamais pu dire avec conviction qu'elle n'était plus rien pour lui, mais la colère qu'avait fait naitre l'apparente indifférence qu'elle lui témoignait l'avait grandement aidé à oublier qu'un jour, il avait ressenti plus que de l'amitié pour elle.

À présent il ne savait ce qu'il pensait. Il aurait voulu la voir de nouveau comme la petite sœur réconfortante qu'elle avait été au début de son apprentissage, pourtant dès qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, il ne pouvait nier les battements de son cœur, et tous ses souvenirs qui remontaient inéluctablement à la surface, amenant avec eux un flot de sentiments qu'il ne s'expliquait plus. Par deux fois ils avaient été séparés durant de longues période, mais à chaque fois qu'il la retrouvait, il avait l'impression que son cœur s'éveillait d'une longue léthargie. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû aux souvenirs, que s'il creusait plus en profondeur, il découvrirait que tout cela n'était en fait dirigé que vers la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré et non pas vers celle qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas. Pourtant, il éprouvait l'irrépressible désir de la protéger. Elle était seule devant ce feu, n'avait-elle donc personne pour se confier, pour l'épauler dans cette épreuve ? Son estomac se contracta devant cette affligeante évidence ; quoi qu'il en pense il ne pourrait s'empêcher de se soucier d'elle.

Le jeune homme regarda un instant la toile tendue au dessus de lui sans plus penser à rien. Il ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponse à sa question, mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'il se trouve de nouveau en sa présence. Il ne voulait pas la voir, mais en même temps, il en mourait d'envie. Elle lui manquait terriblement, et pourtant il ne voulait pas retrouver la jeune fille froide et distante qu'il avait soutenue après la mort de Berthold. À bien y réfléchir, il voulait la fillette qu'il avait rencontrée un matin sur le quai d'une gare, celle qui, bien qu'elle eût d'abord été extrêmement désagréable avec lui, s'était ouverte à lui pour devenir la seule véritable amie qu'il avait eu durant son apprentissage. Il devait bien avouer qu'il craignait ce qu'il découvrirait, mais il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi dans l'incertitude, à toujours croire qu'il tournait la page dès qu'elle s'éloignait, mais découvrant à chaque fois qu'il n'avait fait que se voiler face.

Il allait se relever pour retourner auprès du feu, espérant l'y voir, lorsqu'il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une voix ô combien familière. Il se redressa prestement pour faire face à la jeune femme qui lui rendait visite, accroupie à l'entrée de sa tente. Il murmura son prénom dans un souffle avant de se reprendre.

« Soldat Hawkeye ?

- J'aimerai m'entretenir un instant avec vous major.

- Eh bien il se trouve, que je m'apprêtais justement à vous rejoindre. Il me semble que nous avons à parler. »

Liza acquiesça silencieusement, soulagée qu'il ait lui-même envisagé cette discussion. L'alchimiste sortit de sa tente et désigna un endroit plus calme à sa visiteuse ; il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé où vu seul en sa compagnie, ce qui ne manquerait pas de faire parler les soldats en manque de ragots à colporter. S'il se fichait éperdument d'être vu au bras d'une femme différente tous les soirs, il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse ternir la réputation de Liza en pensant que son nom ne venait que s'ajouter à la liste du séducteur. La jeune femme le suivait d'un pas calme, tous deux gardaient le silence, tournant et retournant encore les sujets qu'ils allaient devoir aborder ; ils avaient tu tant de choses depuis si longtemps qu'ils osaient à peine espérer pouvoir reconstruire leur amitié brisée, et pourtant, chacun gardait secrètement l'espoir de voir le phénix renaître de ses cendres aussi, si ce n'était plus vivace qu'auparavant...

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires encourageants ^^

À bientôt ;)


	13. Alchimie

Et voilà, après une longue attente, voici enfin le chapitre 13 ! Désolée du retard mais j'ai eu quelques imprévus et la correction a pris pas mal de temps.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Alchimie

Il restèrent quelques minutes silencieux sans oser risquer un regard vers l'autre. Mal à l'aise, ils cherchaient leurs mots, ressassant tout ce qu'ils auraient dû se dire depuis si longtemps, sans pour autant oser en prononcer un seul de crainte de brusquer l'autre en le sortant si soudainement de ses pensées. Elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de la caresse du vent frais du soir qui s'était levé et venait danser dans ses mèches blondes. Elle lui offrit son visage avec délice tandis qu'il l'aidait à ordonner ses pensées jusque là si insaisissables. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux caramels, le major Mustang se tenait toujours près d'elle, debout, quelques centimètres en arrière, son regard sombre perdu droit devant lui. Chacun ruminant son ressentiment, le silence commençait à devenir insupportable et l'atmosphère, pesante. Ce fut Liza qui décida de le rompre la première, agacée par le malaise qui s'était installé ; après tout cette conversation n'avait-elle pas pour but de le dissiper ? Pourtant, les mots qui sortirent ne furent pas ceux qu'elle aurait aimé prononcer. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais bien qu'elle aurait d'abord aimé lui demander la raison de sa fuite quelques minutes plus tôt devant le feu de camp, elle ne put qu'articuler un hésitant « pourquoi ? ». Malgré son étonnement devant cette interrogation particulièrement imprécise, elle reconnut bien vite que contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait croire, elle était perdue au milieu d'un univers qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Il la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils ; ce simple petit mot n'était pas des plus éloquents et pouvait appeler à des dizaines de réponses différentes. Comprenant cela, Liza prit une profonde inspiration ; tous ses tracas se résumaient par cette seule question, il lui fallait donc en poser une autre, mais, laquelle allait-elle choisir ? La plus simple sans doute, celle qui ne signifiait rien de personnel, dans laquelle il ne pourrait percevoir nul grief. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, son père lui avait toujours expliqué qu'un alchimiste devait avant tout se préoccuper du bien du peuple, qu'utiliser ses dons dans un but militaire revenait à bafouer cette science. C'était également la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé de vivre de sa passion ; un alchimiste devait pouvoir se satisfaire d'apporter de la joie à autrui. Il avait rejeté dédaigneusement l'idée selon laquelle les alchimistes d'État œuvraient eux aussi pour le bien du peuple en usant de leur science pour le protéger. Il n'avait jamais admis qu'en faire une arme pouvait être une bonne chose, même dans la mesure où il était nécessaire de défendre les plus faibles. Liza n'avait jamais compris cet entêtement, ni cette opinion qu'il avait de ce corps de l'armée. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de n'avoir rien fait pour sortir de la misère, d'user de son talent pour se faire valoir, son père n'avait jamais chercher ni la gloire, ni la reconnaissance. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même pour s'être laissé leurrer par les beaux discours d'un jeune homme si ambitieux et passionné. Elle avait été si impressionnée par sa vision des choses qu'elle avait volontiers adhéré à son idéal, occultant ainsi les valeurs de son défunt père. À présent, chaque fois que Roy claquait des doigts, elle était tout aussi responsable que lui des victimes prises dans les brasiers qu'il provoquait ; avec douleur, elle constatait enfin à quel point son père avait vu juste.

Toutefois, ses interrogations trouvèrent leur écho dans les paroles du jeune homme, loin de lui apporter les réponses qu'elle attendait. Cette guerre n'avait rien de défensive, il ne s'agissait plus que d'un massacre. Il n'avait pas appris l'alchimie pour exterminer ainsi des innocents. Il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, au même titre qu'elle, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins coupables de centaines de meurtres. Elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser la lâcheté de fuir le champ de bataille, elle s'était promis de surmonter tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient contre elle, mais jamais elle ne s'était figurée que ce puisse être une guerre. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Roy, neuf ans plus tôt, jamais elle n'avait imaginé devenir un jour une machine à tuer, prête à exécuter le peuple qu'elle se devait de protéger. Elle parlait sans tourner un regard vers lui, sachant qu'elle ne résisterait pas à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour y chercher du réconfort. Alors, elle lui faisait part d'une voix monocorde de ses désillusions. Comme une petite fille, elle ne voulait pas croire que l'armée qu'avait si ardemment défendue son ami était aussi peu louable que l'avait clamé son père. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il n'adhérait pas à cette idéologie morbide. Peu lui importait qu'il perpétue ce massacre, après tout, ne le faisait-elle pas elle-même ? Elle voulait simplement être certaine que celui à qui elle avait voué sa vie méritait les sacrifices qu'elle faisait pour lui.

Honteux de son implication, Roy baissa la tête devant la question de la jeune femme. Bien sûr qu'il ne cautionnait pas la décision du führer, mais il était toujours là. Il évoqua l'un de ses collègues, rendu fou par le nombre de cadavres, qui avait cessé toute activité militaire sur le front et avait été rapatrié à Central. Après une profonde inspiration, il avoua qu'il admirait en partie cet homme qui n'avait pas craint l'humiliation et qui avait osé exprimer ses opinions, mais lui, il voulait les honneurs, la reconnaissance. Pas pour avoir été un assassin, mais pour ainsi gravir les échelons ; il se devait d'être irréprochable afin de pouvoir un jour atteindre les sommets et empêcher qu'un tel drame ne se reproduise. Cet homme, cet alchimiste au bras puissant s'était coupé les ailes en abandonnant ainsi le combat. Il était à présent perçu comme un lâche par le haut commandement, montré du doigt par ses pairs et dédaigné par ses supérieurs, nul ne le proposerait jamais pour une promotion, toute sa carrière, il garderait ce même grade tout en restant à jamais celui qui avait été trop faible pour se battre. Roy avait honte d'être si bien vu des généraux, de nombreux Ishbals étaient morts par sa faute et cela lui valait une fameuse réputation, mais ainsi, il apparaissait comme un mouton discipliné, prêt à suivre leurs ordres, fort et efficace, et il ne doutait pas de pouvoir s'imposer comme un élément moteur de leur armée. S'il ne cessait de prouver sa valeur, il deviendrait indispensable à leurs rangs et alors, il pourrait toucher du doigt ce rêve pour lequel il se battait encore ; plus il monterait en grade, plus il gagnerait en influence et une fois au sommet, il pourrait faire du pays cette utopie à laquelle il aspirait.

Toutefois, Liza interrompit son discours emporté ; était-il alors prêt à massacrer tout un peuple pour arriver à ses fins ? Surpris, Roy releva la tête pour croiser les yeux caramels de la jeune femme dans lesquels s'était imprimée la crainte de le voir devenir un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir sans plus de considération pour l'humanité. Elle les détourna cependant sitôt qu'elle eût croisé son regard noir, soudainement intimidée par sa prestance. Son père avait bien souligné qu'il ne souhaitait pas donner de pouvoir à son élève, que tous ceux qui en possédaient ne savaient plus se satisfaire de ce qu'ils avaient au point que plus rien d'autre ne comptait que leur petite personne, pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité à lui remettre les clefs du pouvoir de l'alchimie des flammes, elle craignait plus que tout d'avoir eu tort de se fier à lui. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Roy secoua lentement la tête. Non, ce n'était pas du pouvoir qu'il voulait, mais seulement le bien de son pays. Il ne voulait pas devenir führer pour être le seul et unique dirigeant d'Amestris, s'imposer sans rendre de compte et se complaire dans l'arrogance et la suffisance. Intriguée, Liza l'écoutait reprendre point par point ce qu'il changerait dans la manière de diriger le pays si on lui en laissait l'occasion ; la réhabilitation du sénat et les élections d'un représentant, séparant ainsi la tête du pouvoir politique de celle de l'armée. Elle ne devait plus être un vulgaire instrument au service du pouvoir mais bel et bien se soucier de l'intérêt des Amestris et non pas des bons désirs des dirigeants. Avec un léger sourire en coin, il ajouta tout de même que même s'il ne devenait jamais le seul homme à la tête du pays, il se plaisait à donner des ordres à des soldats moins gradés. Il n'ordonnerait jamais quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire au pays ou même à un individu, mais il se sentait l'âme d'un chef.

Liza l'écoutait en silence, un léger sourire désabusé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui dépeignait de nouveau ce rêve auquel il voulait croire. Il aspirait réellement à en faire une réalité, peut-être plus encore maintenant que lors de l'enterrement de son père. À présent qu'il avait vécu dans la douleur, entouré par la mort et l'agonie pour le bon vouloir d'un seul homme, la jeune sniper ne doutait pas qu'il fût prêt à tout pour atteindre son but, et rien ne pourrait le faire dévier de sa route. La flamme de la détermination brillait d'une lueur imperceptible au fond de ses yeux éteints par tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. C'était peut-être naïf, mais elle voulait faire confiance à cet homme. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait de grands projets pour son pays et avait déjà tracé le chemin qu'il devait suivre pour les réaliser ; il n'avançait pas à tâtons vers un futur incertain, il savait très exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il était la promesse d'un avenir meilleur pour ce pays. Si elle avait trouvé ce rêve touchant sur la tombe de son père, elle avait à présent une réelle foi en cet idéal car elle avait une réelle foi en lui. Elle voulait pouvoir s'y raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie et le désespoir ; Amestris n'était pas encore perdue, mais le pays ne se redresserait pas seul, et elle voulait plus que tout voir le jour où Roy Mustang prendrait les rênes du pouvoir. Si ses sentiments avaient d'abord été le moteur de son désir de le suivre, le soutenir, à présent qu'elle reconnaissait la grandeur de son rêve, elle voulait contribuer à l'édifier. Elle eut une pensée furtive pour son père ; jamais il n'aurait accepté qu'elle s'engage dans l'armée, mais elle était certaine qu'il aurait été fier d'elle de savoir qu'elle ne gardait cet uniforme que pour changer les choses, abandonner n'aurait été qu'une lâcheté malvenue. Elle avait trop de sang sur les mains pour faire demi tour ; en souvenir de toutes ses victimes, elle n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras, si elle fuyait, alors ils seraient morts en vain, et jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner.

Surprise, elle entendit l'alchimiste lui demander pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas averti de son engagement. Elle releva alors la tête vers lui, le regardant vraiment pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement, comme si tout au long de leur dialogue, elle avait mis de côté ce détail pourtant si important qui la rattrapait de plein fouet ; ils partageaient un lourd passé commun. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel reproche, aussi ne sut-elle quoi lui répondre, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle se l'était interdit. Toutefois, elle se ressaisit bien vite et se recomposa un masque froid et impassible comme elle avait appris à le faire à l'académie militaire. Elle lui répondit d'un ton détaché et impératif qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'importuner puisqu'après tout, elle se débrouillait très bien seule. Elle ne pouvait rien lui révéler de ses véritables intentions, ni du pacte qu'elle avait conclu pour le protéger, alors elle devait de nouveau feindre une parfaite indifférence à son égard. Elle ne le vit pas baisser les yeux, ni ne se douta du mal que lui avait fait ces quelques mots, elle ne voulait plus se soucier de ce qu'il pensait d'elle, elle en avait trop souffert. Pour avancer, elle avait besoin de se détacher de ces préoccupations superflues ; elle allait passer du temps avec lui si elle pouvait intégrer son équipe, inutile qu'elle se torture avec ce genre de questionnement. Elle ne voulait plus que lui renvoyer l'image d'un soldat droit, compétant et discipliné, une recrue idéale qu'il voudrait sous son commandement non pas pour tisser des liens affectifs mais pour son efficacité. Elle ne demandait rien d'autre. La Liza qu'il avait rencontrée n'était désormais plus, elle n'existait plus qu'à travers son uniforme, et jamais il ne devrait voir au-delà.

Roy poussa un profond soupir, vaincu. Qu'avait-il cru ? Que les atrocités de la guerre la jetteraient dans ses bras ? Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille, mais bien qu'il l'eût parfois déploré, il en était tout de même heureux. Il n'avait réussi qu'à lui faire redire ce qu'il savait déjà ; il n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Il préféra garder le silence, ne sachant plus quoi dire ; il n'avait jamais su trouver les mots réconfortants qu'attendaient les cœurs meurtris, et puisqu'il se refusait à présent à la serrer contre lui pour lui signifier sa compassion, il ne pouvait que se taire et l'écouter. Il resta donc debout, légèrement en retrait, les yeux rivés sur sa nuque, se rappelant encore trop bien la douceur de sa peau blanche et le tatouage gravé dans sa chair. Quelques années plus tôt, il s'était plu à s'imaginer un futur dans lequel elle resterait près de lui, ne serait-ce que pour soutenir le grand-frère qu'il avait cru être à ses yeux, mais aujourd'hui, la perspective des longs silences embarrassés qui les attendaient l'effrayait. Il était toutefois tiraillé entre l'envie de la prendre sous son aile pour la protéger au mieux, et l'envie de la laisser s'éloigner, puisqu'elle n'avait visiblement pas besoin de lui. Pourtant, elle lui avait dévoilé le secret de son père en toute confiance, elle l'avait poussé dans la voie qu'il s'était choisi et aujourd'hui, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, elle l'avait sauvé d'un Ishbal alors qu'elle aurait facilement pu le laisser mourir ; elle plus que quiconque avait le droit de vouloir le voir mort, après tout, l'usage qu'il faisait de l'alchimie des flammes ne trahissait-il pas la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordé ? Il sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir à la pensée qu'elle était toujours là pour veiller sur lui, et même s'il était horrifié de la voir tenir une arme, il n'en était pas moins soulagé de savoir que qu'elle assurait sa protection dans cet enfer. Chacun se mura dans un profond silence, examinant leur échange ; ils s'étaient livrés si facilement, ils se sentaient à présent tellement plus légers. Cette discussion n'avait pas répondu à toutes leurs interrogations, mais elle leur avait indéniablement fait du bien. Peut-être pourraient-ils envisager de retrouver leur amitié qui paraissait perdue.

La jeune femme se leva sans prévenir, avant d'annoncer sans lui faire face que puisque la discussion semblait terminée, elle préférait retourner à sa tente pour s'y reposer. Avant de s'éloigner, elle se retourna néanmoins, un léger sourire peint sur son visage fatigué.

« N'abandonnez jamais votre rêve. Je vous interdit de me décevoir, Commandant Mustang. »

Roy la regarda s'éloigner, bouche bée. Il n'avait pu articuler un mot tant il avait été surpris. Il sourit bien malgré lui ; elle avait toujours foi en lui, mais surtout, sa participation à cette guerre ne la répugnait pas. Il regagna sa propre tente sans se défaire de son sourire ; elle était encore derrière lui pour le pousser vers ses objectifs, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle le ferait même envers et contre lui, comme elle l'avait soutenu durant son apprentissage. Son amie d'enfance n'était peut-être pas si loin sous cette carapace. S'il avait d'abord pensé à s'éloigner définitivement d'elle, il avait à présent la certitude qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour avancer. Après tout, elle avait toujours su l'aider à garder espoir et confiance en lui, elle serait sans nul doute un précieux allié dans sa quête d'un monde meilleur, surtout face à des adversaire si influents ; pour affronter les hautes sphères de l'armée, il aurait besoin de tout le soutien dont on voudrait bien le gratifier.

Le lendemain, une journée comme une autre s'annonçait pour Liza. Son fusil à l'épaule, elle scrutait la zone qu'on lui avait confiée à travers sa lunette de précision, guettant le moindre mouvement. Elle répétait les mêmes gestes tous les jours, si bien qu'au cours de cette surveillance, elle ne réagissait plus que par automatismes. Chercher, viser, tirer. Voilà à quoi se résumait son quotidien, rythmé par les détonations de son arme. Ses yeux vides de toute émotion cherchaient inlassablement une nouvelle victime à abattre, scrutant chaque recoin de ce paysage délabré qu'elle connaissait désormais si bien. Depuis cette entrevue, ses relations avec le jeune alchimiste d'État s'étaient grandement améliorées, comme si leur amitié renaissait de ses cendres. Elle avait ainsi fait la connaissance de Maes Hughes, et à eux trois, ils pouvaient rester de longues heures, le soir au coin du feu, à discuter de ce monde idéal qu'ils aimeraient façonner. Chacun apportant toujours une pierre de plus à l'édifice de leur utopie, ils ressentaient de plus en plus pressant le besoin de la faire naître.

Pourtant, un matin alors qu'ils buvaient l'eau légèrement noirâtre au goût répugnant qui leur servait de café, leur beau projet se heurta à une toute autre réalité. Un homme que Liza connaissait bien pour avoir repoussé ses avances vint y mettre un frein, tentant de faire partir en fumée leurs croyances selon lesquelles le massacre auquel ils participaient n'était que le caprice d'un seul homme avide de pouvoir. Au milieu de tous les soldats perdus et accablés, un homme prenait plaisir à obéir aux ordres et ne se cachait pas derrière ce prétexte pour justifier ses actions. Il ne clamait pas être répugné par l'idée de devoir tuer encore et encore, ni ne se cherchait d'excuses pour atténuer l'horreur de ses actes. Devant l'assemblée qui feignait de ne pas l'entendre, il souligna l'hypocrisie dont ils faisaient tous preuve à geindre et se lamenter de la situation tout en perpétuant ce génocide. S'il s'était couvert de ridicule, au moins Alex Louis Armstrong était allé au bout de son opinion. Ils ne méritaient pas de pleurer pour les morts qu'ils avaient eux même engendrées. Personne ne les contraignait à lever leurs armes, à tirer, à tuer. Ils le faisaient de leur propre volonté aussi leurs lamentations le dégoutaient-elles plus que le sang qu'il avait sur les mains et qu'il lavait chaque jour. Après tout, ils s'étaient engagés, ils ne faisaient qu'effectuer leur travail comme n'importe quel ouvrier. Personne n'écouterait leurs jérémiades alors inutile qu'ils continuent à se voiler la face, cela ne les déchargerait pas de leur culpabilité.

Il laissa un instant son regard balayer sa petite assemblée, visiblement choquée par la dureté de ses propos avant de se tourner vers Liza, le regard brillant de malice. On pouvait aisément lire dans ces yeux qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'être là, d'avoir pris tant de vies et de, peut-être, devoir en prendre autant dans le futur. La jeune femme ne fut pas surprise de se voir prise pour exemple, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa réponse ne le satisfasse pas.

« C'est vrai, tuer n'est pas un plaisir.

- Et c'est tout? »

Surprise, la jeune sniper releva la tête pour croiser le regard froid qui la fixait d'un air inquisiteur, comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle. Elle attendit qu'il reprenne la parole, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir ; elle n'avait rien à ajouter, elle n'était pas heureuse de tuer tous ces Ishbals, mais elle ne voulait pas se justifier, elle ne voulait pas avoir à révéler sa motivation première. Et pourtant, les yeux ambrés qui la scrutaient semblaient voir au-delà de ces mots, au-delà du masque de désillusions qui voilait son visage et ses yeux. Il garda le silence quelques secondes, mais les mots qu'il prononça par la suite vinrent la frapper comme autant de coups de poignard. Elle l'écouta parler, les yeux écarquillés, sans prononcer un mot alors qu'il l'interrogeait sur l'authenticité de ses remords. Certes, elle n'aimait pas tuer, mais ne ressentait-elle pas la moindre once de fierté lorsque sa balle atteignait sa cible ? Elle avait été formée pour se servir d'un fusil, n'était-elle pas satisfaite d'avoir pu accomplir son travail correctement, que sa technique soit sans faille ? Après tout, elle était encore élève à l'académie militaire et pourtant, elle était déjà célèbre parmi leurs troupes, ne s'en enorgueillissait-elle pas ?

Liza resta immobile, pétrifiée par la véracité de ces mots. Le yeux perdus dans le vide, la bouche ouverte, elle fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour nier ces honteuses accusations. Il lui semblait que la réalité venait soudainement de lui éclater au visage, comme si elle avait, jusque là, réussi à se bercer d'illusions pour ne pas se voir aussi monstrueuse qu'elle l'était. Si Roy n'était pas intervenu, elle n'aurait sans doute rien dit pour détromper cet alchimiste qui se délectait des explosions du champ de bataille. Elle n'ignorait pas que ce Kimblee l'avait prise en grippe depuis qu'elle l'avait repoussé, aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise d'être choisie comme exemple, d'autant qu'elle avait déjà une fameuse réputation. Elle avait voulu se voiler la face, chacun ici voulait croire qu'ils n'avaient aucun plaisir à tuer, à l'exception de cet homme qui clamait des vérités que tout le monde voulait taire. Elle n'aimait pas tirer sur des innocents, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté lorsque sa cible tombait ; elle avait réussi sa mission et protégé un camarade. Elle était même fière de sa technique. Elle se dégoutait elle-même de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une infime satisfaction à abattre ses victimes, et si elle trouvait cet homme monstrueux d'affirmer aimer la souffrance et la mort, elle ne savait plus si ce n'était pas préférable à l'hypocrisie derrière laquelle elle se cachait. Non, elle n'aimait pas tuer, mais elle le faisait à merveille.

À bien y réfléchir, on ne trouvait dans la nature aucun animal qui ne tuât autrement que par nécessité, ou qui trouvât une certaine fierté dans cet acte nullement jugé barbare à leurs yeux. Seul l'homme apportait un jugement de valeur aux choses et se défend de tout ce qu'il juge immoral ; il doit être civilisé et évolué, il est doté d'une capacité de réflexion qui devrait le conduire à préserver la vie. Chaque animal se bat pour protéger son espèce, seul l'homme détruit ainsi la sienne. Quoi qu'on en pense, la guerre n'a donc rien d'inhumain, bien au contraire, elle n'est que le reflet des aspirations humaines. Pourtant nul ne se vanterait d'avoir pris une vie. Pourquoi continuer de chercher une raison à ce massacre ? L'Homme aussi sait être assoiffé de sang, n'est-il pas la plus grande menace qui pèse sur l'humanité ? Elle ne le savait que trop bien pour avoir été toute sa vie à la merci des vautours de son village natal. Seulement voilà, après avoir été si longtemps victime de la cruauté, l'agneau s'était lui-même transformé en loup.

Ce discours semblait avoir ébranlé la plupart des soldats ; certains, à l'instar de Liza ne prononçaient mot, empêtrés dans leurs pensées, d'autres s'insurgeaient contre ces monstrueuses affirmations. Aucun n'acceptait la réalité, aucun ne voulait se voir plus infâme qu'il ne se pensait déjà et pourtant, on pouvait sentir que plusieurs cherchaient désespérément à enfouir cette vérité dans le vain espoir de lui échapper.

Le clairon retentit dans le campement, appelant les officiers à rejoindre leurs postes. Un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de retourner se battre, Zolf J. Kimblee s'éloigna de son auditoire encore sous le choc de son intervention, alors que Maes Hughes se levait pour reprendre son service ; il avait eu la chance d'être muté, s'éloignant ainsi des combats. Roy regarda l'alchimiste écarlate disparaître dans la masse d'un bataillon ; il ne voulait pas accepter ses paroles et pourtant, elles resteraient à jamais gravées en lui. « Pourquoi chercher une justice ici? » La réponse lui avait paru si évidente et pourtant maintenant, il ne pouvait la formuler, ni même la penser. Au début du conflit, les soldats se battaient pour enrailler la rébellion, préserver l'est de quelques attentats Ishbals, mais maintenant ? Maintenant que l'intervention de l'armée s'était transformée en génocide, pourquoi tellement continuaient à se battre ? Quelle raison pouvait-on encore trouver ? Quelle justice pouvait-il bien espérer trouver encore ? Il se tourna vers son ami qui rejoignait déjà son poste, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi cet homme d'ordinaire si optimiste et jovial restait ici au milieu des cadavres plutôt que de retourner auprès de la jeune femme qui l'attendait.

« Et toi Hughes ? Pourquoi te bats-tu ?

- Je me bats pour ne pas mourir. »

Tout simplement. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela, et pourtant, il obtiendrait sans doute cette même réponse de dizaines, voire de centaines d'autres soldats. Les Ishbals n'étaient pas restés passifs devant l'offensive, ils avaient riposté, pourquoi se justifier de se défendre face à eux ? N'était-ce pas plus simple de se lancer dans un conflit sans rien chercher d'autre que survivre ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait penser ainsi. À peine claquait-il des doigts que des dizaines d'hommes s'embrasaient, il ne s'était jamais réellement senti menacé ; les Ishbals n'étaient pas un danger pour lui, mais lui en était bel et bien un pour eux. Il vivait dans le même enfer que ses camarades, entouré par la mort, la pourriture des cadavres, hanté par ses crimes, dégoûté de ses propres actes, et pourtant, il ne connaissait pas la peur qui leur tordait l'estomac lorsqu'ils se lançaient au cœur d'une bataille. Un claquement de doigt suffisait à assurer sa sécurité. Non il ne tuait pas pour se défendre, il obéissait aux ordres.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Je pense que le chapitre suivant sera publié durant les vacances de février, à bientôt !


	14. La vie continue

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : La vie continue

Malgré leurs terribles constatations, ils avaient continué à abattre les Ishbals, elle à l'aide de son fusil, lui de ses flammes. Aucun ne l'avait avoué aussi faisaient-ils toujours bonne figure, mais un simple regard leur suffisait à comprendre que l'autre usait de la même duperie, qu'il était marqué par les mêmes troubles. Ils ne disaient rien, ils restaient seulement assis l'un près de l'autre, empêtrés dans leurs réflexions, écœurés par leur dévouement ; ils avaient beau se dire que pour atteindre leur idéal, ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter l'armée, pas après avoir vécu ce massacre, ils ne trouvaient aucun réconfort dans ces belles projections utopiques. Ils prenait toujours soin de conserver une distance de quelques centimètres, ils ne se touchaient pas, jamais, ce serait mal venu. S'ils voulaient pouvoir avancer ensemble alors aucun attachement ne devait transparaitre, sans quoi on les séparerait ; jamais on ne permettrait à deux soldats liés de quelque manière que ce soit, de travailler dans la même équipe. Alors ils restaient distants, ne s'adressant que de rares mots, ne communicant que par regards chargés de culpabilité et de compassion.

Depuis dix mois qu'elle vivait dans cet enfer où elle jouait elle-même le rôle de bourreau, Liza agissait comme un automate désabusé. On ne s'habitue jamais à la mort et la souffrance, mais c'était à présent son quotidien, et elle avait appris à vivre avec, à défaut de l'accepter. La guerre semblait ne plus finir et les soldats avaient depuis longtemps déjà perdu l'espoir d'une conclusion proche. Les Ishbals tombaient tous, un à un, pourtant leur nombre semblait infini, d'autres arrivant toujours pour les remplacer. Peu espéraient encore revoir un jour leur famille laissée derrière. Le monde ne se limitait plus qu'à ce désert.

Un nouvel espoir avait germé lorsque le leader Ishbal s'était rendu pensant pouvoir obtenir la fin de la guerre, souhaitant ainsi sauver les survivants de son peuple. Les soldats avaient enfin cru que ce sacrifice mettrait un terme au conflit et que les dirigeants d'Amestris seraient satisfaits. Toutefois, rien n'avait fait plier le führer, il avait préféré persévérer dans son entreprise, comme s'il tenait plus que tout à exterminer les Ishbals jusqu'au dernier. Une vie a-t-elle plus de valeur qu'une autre ? Bradley avait clairement exprimé sa position, un homme restait un homme, aucun ne valait tout un peuple. Si on suivait cette pensée, alors le général en chef des armées ne vaudrait pas plus que n'importe lequel de ses subordonnés, en quel nom suivraient-ils ses ordres dans ce cas ? Pourtant, Liza ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que malgré cela, toute existence avait la valeur qu'on lui accordait, que la valeur d'un individu se mesurait par sa place dans la hiérarchie de sa société et par l'opinion qu'en avait le peuple. Un dirigeant, estimé ne pouvait pas être rabaissé au même rang qu'un simple civil. On pourrait couper un bras ou une jambe à un homme, il aurait toujours la possibilité de les remplacer par un automail ou de s'accommoder de ce manque, cependant, le décapiter reviendrait à le tuer. La tête faisait vivre tout le reste, c'était grâce à elle que le corps avançait, et pourtant elle n'aurait pas plus d'importance ?

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses réflexions, la jeune femme réajusta son fusil sur son épaule. Froidement, elle pressa la détente. Un Ishbal de moins, un de plus. Le gouvernement semblait réellement vouloir les exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Liza ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières pour réprimer les sanglots qu'elle sentait monter ; ce massacre n'avait plus de sens, ils avaient déjà pris le contrôle de toutes les zones et mis à genoux les survivants. La victoire leur appartenait déjà depuis plusieurs semaines, mais les hauts gradés semblaient se plaire à voir leurs subordonnés assassiner encore et encore des civils innocents. Cela n'aurait donc pas de fin ? Tant que les Ishbals auraient encore un souffle de vie elle serait condamner à les abattre.

Las de ce conflit, elle ne parvenait plus à maintenir sa carapace qui se fissurait à chaque balle qu'elle tirait, comme autant de coup qu'elle se porterait à elle-même. Elle se sentait vide, détruite par les atrocités qu'elle avait accepté de commettre. Personne ne l'y avait contrainte, alors pourquoi était-elle encore là ? Allait-elle ainsi suivre aveuglément un homme au détriment de ses considérations personnelles ? Ce pacte qu'elle avait scellé avait fait d'elle un monstre, parce qu'elle s'était promis d'être derrière lui quoi que cela lui coûte. Des larmes coulèrent alors enfin le long de ses joues noircies par la poussière ; elle était encore si insouciante lorsqu'elle avait juré de vivre pour lui, elle n'avait réellement compris le sens de son engagement que lorsque qu'elle avait vu tomber sa première victime. Elle n'était pas naïve au point d'avoir cru que sa tâche serait toujours aisée, mais jamais elle n'avait envisagé de vivre un tel enfer pour simplement tenir une promesse.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la jeune femme resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux pour calmer ses tremblements. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, pour changer d'avis. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé elle ne pouvait se permettre de fuir, et pourtant, l'idée se faisait de plus en plus séduisante. Il n'y avait plus aucune nécessité de tuer, elle ne voulait plus faire la moindre victime dans ces conditions. Elle pouvait comprendre que protéger ses camarades faisait parti de son devoir de sniper, mais elle n'admettait pas qu'on leur demande de continuer alors que tout danger était écarté. Incapable de les retenir, elle laissa éclater ses sanglots pour soulager sa douleur. Elle les retenait depuis si longtemps, depuis ce jour où, sur le quai d'une gare, elle s'était promis de ne plus se laisser aller à verser la moindre larme.

Finalement, il restait en elle encore un peu d'humanité. Peu lui importait d'être faible à présent, elle avait trop cruellement besoin de laisser son désespoir s'exprimer pour réprimer ses pleurs. Elle resta un long moment la tête posée sur ses genoux sans plus se préoccuper des Ishbals qu'elle aurait dû abattre. Si ses supérieurs apprenaient qu'elle avait abandonné son poste en plein service, elle serait très certainement sévèrement punie, peut-être même mise aux arrêts, mais elle n'en avait cure. Plus rien ne lui importait à présent. Elle s'était assez voilé la face ; elle n'était pas une machine, et aujourd'hui son masque de froideur et d'indifférence venait de voler en éclat. Si la guerre ne cessait pas bientôt, elle sentait qu'elle allait devenir folle. Ses traits encore si enfantin à son arrivées s'étaient creusés du fait de la fatigue et du peu de nourriture qu'on leur accordait, son regard s'était voilé pour se faire plus dur et impénétrable, elle en avait trop vu, trop fait, et chacune de ses balles avait assassiné l'innocence qui restait en elle.

Elle était physiquement exténuée de si peu dormir, effrayée par les détonations qu'elle entendait au loin. Les mains crispées sur sa couverture, elle gardait les yeux grands ouverts sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil qui ne l'accueillait que pour lui faire revivre encore et encore ses crimes. Elle était lasse de tenir, des heures durant, des positions inconfortables, les sens en alerte à chercher ne serait-ce qu'un murmur dans une zone désormais déserte. La jeune sniper ne dormait plus assez depuis des mois et cela se ressentait sur sa concentration. Sans cesse à l'affût du danger, elle était pourtant restée aussi vive qu'au début du conflit, toutefois, elle ne réagissait à présent que par réflexe, sursautant au moindre bruit, guettant chaque mouvement dans les ombres, son arme jamais loin d'elle.

Quand ses sanglots se calmèrent, elle redressa lentement la tête, essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main. Son tatouage ne la faisait plus souffrir depuis des semaines, preuve que tout danger avait été écarté, ils ne risquaient plus rien sinon sombrer doucement dans la folie. Peut-être même y avait-elle déjà succombé ; ne fallait-il pas qu'elle soit démente pour persévérer à ce point au détriment de toute valeur morale ? Rien ne justifiait qu'elle se soit tant investie dans le conflit. Elle avait suivi les ordres. Oui, et alors ? Elle aurait pu fuir, se rebeller comme certains l'avaient fait, mais elle était restée exécuter des Ishbals. Elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une criminelle de guerre. Quand la Vérité lui avait imposé de gâcher sa vie pour permettre la réussite de son ami, elle ne s'était pas figurée que ce puisse aller jusque là. Liza Hawkeye était bel et bien morte pour laisser la place à un soldat froid et désabusé. Ses années d'insouciance étaient bien loin derrière elle à présent. Après le décès de sa mère, elle n'avait eu de cesse de se demander si elle aurait approuvé ses choix, quels qu'ils soient, pas celui-là, elle en était certaine. Ses parents seraient sans doute terriblement déçus de la voir une arme entre les mains.

Et pourtant,un jour alors qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir, elle vit un soldat courir vers elle, l'air euphorique. Intriguée, elle resta immobile à écouter ses rires alors qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers qui menaient à son poste d'observation ; était-il devenu fou pour hurler ainsi de joie ? Quand le jeune homme se présenta enfin devant elle, il arborait un large sourire et une mine réjouie qui stupéfia la sniper. Liza l'observa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, s'interrogeant sur la raison de cette soudaine excitation.

« La guerre est finie, cadet ! On rentre chez nous ! »

Prise par surprise, la jeune femme dévisagea son interlocuteur sans parvenir à lui répondre. Finie ? Depuis des mois qu'elle était enfermée dans cet enfer, elle avait abandonné tout espoir d'en sortir un jour, et voilà qu'on lui annonçait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle, loin de ce désert, loin des cadavres et de la mort. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler pourtant, rien ne sortit tant elle était désemparée. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle ne passerait plus de longues heures à balayer une étendue déserte dans la lunette de précision de son arme ou qu'elle pourrait enfin dormir sans craindre de ne plus se réveiller, à condition bien sûr qu'elle trouve le sommeil. Elle se releva lentement, hésitant encore à y croire. Le cœur toujours alourdi par ses crimes, mais malgré tout étrangement vide, elle suivit son collègue jusqu'à son campement où régnait une vive agitation.

Certains commençaient déjà à emballer leur paquetage, d'autres riaient aux éclats tandis que la nouvelle se répandait : la guerre était enfin terminée. Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que des larmes montaient à nouveau à ses yeux caramels ; elle allait enfin quitter cet enfer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration de manière à cacher son émotion, et alors qu'elle traversait le campement, la bonne humeur ambiante ne parvint pas à percer sa carapace qui se reformait petit à petit. Après des mois, ils allaient pouvoir quitter l'immense cimetière qu'était devenu le désert d'Ishbal, vivre loin de l'odeur du sang et de pourriture. Pourtant, Liza savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les oublier tant elles étaient profondément ancrée dans ses souvenirs. Sans doute les cadavres de ses victimes hanteraient-ils se cauchemars pendant des années.

La jeune femme s'arrêta à cette pensée : bien qu'elle ait si ardemment souhaité rentrer chez elle, comment pouvait-elle à présent espérer reprendre un semblant de vie normale ? Elle ne se sentait pas capable de tirer un trait sur le passé, oublier ses erreurs et vivre comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Personne ne le pourrait, certains parviendraient simplement au mieux à feindre d'être heureux. Elle envia soudainement ceux qu'une famille attendait. Quand elle rentrerait à East City, elle ne trouverait aucun réconfort, il n'y aurait personne pour l'accueillir. Elle sentit tout à coup un profond vide en elle, comme si elle prenait soudainement conscience que sa vie telle qu'elle était ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Et pourtant elle continuerait ainsi, non pas pour elle, mais pour tout ceux à qui elle pourrait apporter un futur meilleur. Devant les ordres odieux de l'état major, plusieurs soldats avaient amorcé une insurrection ; aucun d'eux ne voulait revivre ça et elle savait que plusieurs seraient prêts à tout mettre en œuvre pour changer les choses.

Le camp fut rapidement démonté tellement les soldats s'activaient, impatients de regagner leur foyer. Alors que quelques heures auparavant le campement semblait hanté par une horde de cadavres ambulants, tous paraissaient à présent gagnés par un regain d'énergie. La vie s'animait peu à peu au fur et à mesure que des sourires d'allégresses se dessinaient sur les visages sales et fatigués des soldats. Certains laissaient couler quelques larmes de joie tandis que d'autres trinquaient à leur libération. Durant des mois, des années pour certains, ils avaient été prisonniers de ce désert, encerclés par les cadavres en putréfaction, mais maintenant que la guerre était terminée, la vie pouvait reprendre son cours. Pourtant, alors que Liza laissait son regard glisser sur la foule qui se pressait pour célébrer la nouvelle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la vie qui l'attendait loin du champ de bataille. Elle avait vécu l'enfer ici, et elle savait parfaitement que jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier, mais comment recommencer à vivre après avoir pris tant de vie ? Elle ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur ces quelques mois et faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, ils avaient marqué un tournant bien trop important dans sa vie, mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas oublier. Elle refusait catégoriquement de se draper dans cette hypocrisie ; elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce massacre et elle ne lui tournerait pas le dos quoi que cela lui coûte.

Elle adressa un faible sourire à un groupe de soldats qui passait devant elle en hurlant leur enthousiasme sans pourtant se sentir à sa place au milieu de ce débordement. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir. Elle laissa ses yeux encore éteints balayer les visages souriants devant elle à la recherche de son ami sans le trouver, sans doute devait-il être avec son bataillon. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir le cœur à rire alors que le sien lui semblait incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment positif ? Elle n'était même pas certaine d'être heureuse de rentrer. Bien entendu, elle était soulagée que cette guerre soit enfin terminée, mais alors qu'elle aidait à démonter les tentes, il lui semblait que sa vie s'arrêtait avec le conflit. Il lui semblait ne plus pouvoir exister au-delà de ce désert morbide.

« _Ceux qui feraient partie du convoi du retour __ne seraient pas les mêmes que ceux qui s'apprêtaient à prendre les armes._ »

Ses propres pensées résonnèrent en elle et s'imposèrent comme une révélation : à l'époque, elle savait que quoi qu'il advienne, elle ne reviendrait pas indemne, elle n'avait seulement pas imaginé à quel point. Elle avait déjà enterré une Liza Hawkeye en entrant à l'académie militaire, la guerre avait achevé de la transformer. L'innocence de l'enfance était loin derrière elle à présent, et elle se sentait de plus en plus perdue, parviendrait-elle vraiment à trouver sa place dans ce monde qui la répugnait à présent ? Celle qui était descendu du camion quelques mois plus tôt était pleine d'ambition, une jeune fille encore accrochée à l'illusion qu'elle pouvait se bâtir un avenir, mais celle qui remonterait dans le véhicule était assaillie de doutes ; que pouvait-elle faire pour changer les choses ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle suivit la file de ses camarades qui marchaient en riant pour rejoindre le convoi qui les ramènerait chez eux. Plus personne ne semblait voir la poussière qu'ils soulevaient ni même ressentir l'écrasante chaleur, ils semblaient infiniment plus légers, comme libérés d'un immense poids. Liza ne se laissa pas gagner par la bonne humeur ambiante, elle savait que ce n'était que passager, que bientôt, ils seraient assaillis des souvenirs qui hanteraient leurs cauchemars, aussi garda-t-elle le silence, préférant les laisser savourer ces instants de bonheur, ils le méritaient, mais plus que tout, ils en avaient besoin. Elle tourna la tête vers l'étendue déserte qui les entourait pour l'embrasser une dernière fois de son regard de faucon, plissant les yeux pour les protéger du soleil qui l'éblouissait. Alors qu'ils balayaient l'océan de sable parsemé des décombres d'une ville, ils accrochèrent une silhouette gisant au sol. Dans l'euphorie générale, personne ne remarquerait qu'elle s'attardait un peu sur la route, elle avait le temps en attendant que les autres se répartissent dans les camions.

Elle rompit le rang pour se diriger vers la petite forme étendue à quelques mètres d'elle. Toutefois, elle s'arrêta avant d'avoir atteint le cadavre ensanglanté, ébranlée par la terrible vision qui se présentait à elle ; un enfant. Une jeune Ishbal certainement âgé d'une dizaine d'années et dont la vie avait été fauchée par l'un de ses compatriotes. Ils avaient abattu tout le monde, même les innocents, même les plus jeunes et à présent leur corps gisaient négligemment à l'air libre sans que quiconque ne leur accorde le moindre regard. Les parents de ce garçon faisaient sans doute partie des victimes, nul ne viendrait rendre hommage à sa dépouille abandonnée. Cette pensée lui serra l'estomac ; cet enfant ne méritait pas d'être ainsi ignoré, aucun Ishbal ne le méritait, et pourtant très peu seraient enterrés dignement selon les coutumes de leur peuple. Elle prit une profonde inspiration qu'elle expira lentement, comme pour balayer de son souffle les troubles qui l'assaillaient.

Comme mués par une volonté propre, ses doigts vinrent creuser le sable brûlant autour du corps, ignorant l'ardent soleil dont les rayons malmenaient sa nuque. Peu lui importait d'attirer les regards curieux ou d'attiser les moqueries de ses camarades, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de laisser ainsi la dépouille de cet enfant. Certes, enterrer un Ishbal ne réparerait pas ses erreurs passées, ni n'offrirait de sépulture à toutes les autres victimes indifféremment entassées dans des fosses communes, mais cette fois, elle ne put retenir ses gestes. Depuis des mois, elle avait enfoui en elle trop de ressentiment à l'égard de cette guerre, et à présent qu'elle était enfin terminée, en voir les stigmates lui devenait insupportable. Elle recouvrait chaque centimètre d'une épaisse couche de sable sans prêter attention au départ imminent du convoi Amestris. Ce n'était qu'une bien maigre consolation qui resterait très certainement ignorée des survivants, mais elle avait à cœur de ne pas laisser ce petit cadavre pourrir au soleil et subir l'assaut des prédateurs nécrophages. Par cette simple attention, même si ce devait être pris pour une faiblesse, elle manifestait tous ses regrets, sa honte, mais aussi son respect pour ce peuple méprisé des siens.

Alors qu'elle terminait sa besogne, achevant de tasser le sable autour de la branche qu'elle avait placé en guise de pierre tombale, un soldat s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle sentit son regard sur elle mais ne dit mot, attendant qu'il prenne la parole, sans doute était-il venu la saluer.

« Vous ne partez pas ? Ils vont vous laisser ici... »

Liza ne répondit pas. Elle savait parfaitement que si elle ne rejoignait pas ses compagnons pour retourner à East City, personne ne viendrait la chercher. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention d'abandonner après s'être tant battue pour tenir le coup, pourtant, retourner à l'académie militaire pour y recevoir son diplôme et reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée lui paraissait être une injure à tous ceux dont elle avait pris les vies. Un sourire désabusé étira ses lèvres alors que le commandant Mustang lui demandait dans un murmure si elle enterrait un camarade. Les corps des soldats tombés au combat avaient depuis longtemps étaient ensevelis sous le sable, et des cérémonies honorifiques les attendaient au retour des survivants, la nation n'avait pas négligé ses « héros ». Elle répondit simplement, sans rien justifier, sachant qu'il comprendrait sans mal le besoin qu'elle avait ressenti d'inhumer cet enfant.

Il chercha à la convaincre de tourner le dos au champ de bataille, mais elle ne se laissa pas berner par ses arguments ; il était tout aussi marqué qu'elle. La fin de la guerre avait, certes, était déclarée, mais ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que le temps n'effacerait pas leurs souvenirs, qu'ils devraient vivre avec et s'en accommoder. La guerre ne serait jamais finie pour elle. Elle avait trop tué et ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses qu'elle vive accablée de la honte d'avoir fait partie de ceux qui avait pris les armes contre des innocents. Elle devait à ses victimes de ne pas les oublier. Elle savait qu'elle ne méritait pas d'obtenir le pardon des survivants pour tout le mal qu'elle avait causé, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent, c'était continuer sa route pour un jour faire en sorte que plus jamais, une telle horreur ne se reproduise. Elle le devait aux génération futures. Elle porterait pour eux le fardeau des erreurs commises ici, nul autre que les soldats n'avait à être impliqué dans cette croisade insensée.

Roy l'écoutait en silence, tête baissée. Chacune de ses paroles trouvait un écho en lui et pourtant, il l'admirait d'oser ainsi mettre des mots sur cette profonde blessure que leur avait causé la guerre. Ils avaient perdu foi en leurs dirigeants, mais ils gardaient l'espoir en un futur meilleur. Ensemble, ils auraient la force de faire bouger les choses. Avant de tourner les talons, il glissa l'air de rien qu'à son retour à East City, il aurait très certainement le privilège de pouvoir composer son équipe, et qu'il espérait bien trouver les meilleurs éléments possible. Liza sourit faiblement, comprenant le sous-entendu. Elle allait bientôt terminer sa formation et il allait lui falloir intégrer un service. Son ambition avait toujours été d'intégrer celui de son ami, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir compter sur son appui, s'il demandait son intégration alors il était peu probable qu'on s'y oppose.

Elle se leva le cœur plus léger ; cette conversation, si simple fût-elle lui avait redonné le courage d'envisager le futur. Elle s'était engagée pour protéger son ami, pour l'aider à servir le peuple d'Amestris et il venait de témoigner lui-même l'envie de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle ne doutait pas que leurs efforts conjugués leur permettraient de toucher du doigt ce rêve qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Elle rejoignit la file des cadets qui se pressaient devant les camions qui les ramèneraient à l'académie ; elle n'avait plus le droit de baisser les bras, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle devait achever sa formation et intégrer l'armée. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de décevoir son ami qui la croyait capable de l'aider à atteindre le sommet. Il avait toujours foi en elle et cela l'aidait à prendre place parmi ses camarades pour retourner à East City.

Ils écriraient leur futur ensemble.

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture, de votre patience, et de votre soutien ^^ Je vais essayer de continuer cette fic pour la finir le plus vite possible, parce qu'un chapitre tous les deux mois, ça doit cassez un peu la lecture non ? ^^"**

**Merci pour vos commentaires en tout cas.**

**J'ai aussi une petite annonce à passer, si un bêta motivé passe par là, cette fic n'en a plus, j'en cherche donc un ^^ Donc, contactez moi si ça vous intéresse ;)**

**A la prochaine !**


	15. Première affectation

**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Merci à Anaëlle Roots de s'être dévouée pour être bêta lectrice de cette fic ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Première affectation

Assis dans son imposant fauteuil, le vieux général tenait ouvert dans une main le dossier d'un jeune soldat à peine sorti de l'académie ; une jeune sniper prometteuse, rigoureuse et disciplinée, la parfaite recrue, semblait-il. Dans l'autre, il tenait sa lettre de motivation assortie d'une demande d'affectation et d'une lettre de recommandation. Elle était sortie parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion et s'était illustrée par son talent au cours de la guerre d'Ishbal, finie depuis à peine quelques mois. On lui avait donc offert la possibilité d'émettre un souhait quant à son affectation dans l'une des équipes du QG de l'est, avec toutefois le risque de le voir refuser si l'officier supérieur de cette équipe ne voulait pas d'elle. Cependant, alors que le général Grumman n'avait pas encore fait part de cette demande au gradé concerné, il avait eu la surprise de recevoir une lettre du flame alchemist en personne, demandant l'intégration de cet élément dans son unité. L'un prétendait qu'être placé sous les ordres d'un alchimiste aussi éminent ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique, l'autre qu'une aussi bonne recrue, prétendument rencontrée à Ishbal, lui serait très utile pour renforcer l'efficacité de son équipe nouvellement constituée. Toutefois, le vieil homme n'était pas dupe et savait voir autre chose entre ces lignes manuscrites.

Il se souvenait parfaitement d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Roy Mustang lorsque le jeune homme était entré à son service. Surpris de le voir utiliser la même alchimie que son gendre, Berthold Hawkeye, il l'avait questionné sur son apprentissage et avait ainsi appris que son nouveau subordonné avait été l'élève de l'époux de sa fille. Avec un soupir, le général se remémora s'être farouchement opposé au mariage de son unique enfant qui avait préféré tourner le dos à sa famille que se séparer de son fiancé. Ils s'étaient alors comme volatilisés, sans laisser la moindre trace derrière eux de sorte qu'il n'avait jamais pu les retrouver. Malgré les années, il restait persuadé que cet homme ne méritait pas l'affection de Cassandra et il lui en voulait toujours pour lui avoir volé sa petite princesse. Lui qui avait déjà une piètre opinion des alchimistes, en était venu à les haïr. Cet homme vivait toujours plongé dans ses recherches, sans jamais se soucier de leurs problèmes financiers. Il craignait que cette situation ne rende sa fille malheureuse et pourtant, elle avait choisi de le suivre en dépit des objections de ses parents.

Roy n'avait rien su lui dire à propos de Mme Hawkeye ; elle était décédée quatre ans avant son arrivée et la fille de son maitre ne parlait jamais d'elle. En une phrase, le vieux militaire avait appris la mort de sa fille et la naissance d'une petite-fille. Il n'avait rien laissé paraitre devant son subordonné, sa vie privée ne le concernait pas, mais il avait été profondément ébranlé par la nouvelle. Il avait tout de suite été curieux d'en savoir plus sur sa descendante, toutefois, il n'avait pu se permettre de questionner l'alchimiste, ce brusque intérêt pour cette inconnue aurait paru suspect. Il s'était donc résigné au silence, espérant la retrouver un jour et voilà à présent qu'il tenait son dossier militaire, plus qu'exemplaire de surcroit.

Avec un soupir, il se laissa aller contre son fauteuil ; puisque le flame alchemist avait été l'élève de Berthold, que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils demandent tous les deux à être dans la même équipe ? Était-ce dans un simple élan d'amitié ? Mais alors pourquoi cacher ce passé commun ? Il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec son subordonné, cela ne le regardait nullement et après tout, Liza ne savait même pas qu'elle allait entrer sous les ordres de son grand-père. Il était d'ailleurs préférable que personne ne le sache, afin qu'on ne puisse l'accuser d'utiliser leur lien de parenté afin de prendre du galon et il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait vite promue tant elle était irréprochable. Il n'avait néanmoins aucune raison professionnelle pour s'opposer à cette demande, d'autant que Roy Mustang était l'un de ses meilleurs éléments. À son retour d'Ishbal il lui avait lui-même permis de choisir les membres qui constitueraient son équipe. Il lui avait octroyé la direction de cinq subalternes et le jeune homme n'en avait choisi que quatre avait-il attendu que la jeune sniper obtienne son diplôme ? Le vieillard soupira de plus belle ; sa petite-fille allait-elle donner sa vie à l'alchimiste des flammes comme l'avait fait sa mère ?

Il saisit un stylo, l'air résigné avant d'apposer sa signature sur le formulaire rempli avec soin par le lieutenant-colonel : qu'il en soit ainsi.

Dès le lendemain, Liza reçut la nouvelle de sa première affectation. Lors de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, elle s'était vue solliciter par de nombreux gradés dont certains étaient en poste dans d'autres casernes. Les administrations des quartiers généraux comptaient toujours des chasseurs de têtes à l'affût du moindre résultat des officiers-élèves. Bien entendu, elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient attiré l'attention, elle avait ainsi l'assurance de ne pas être laissée pour compte, ou même imposée à une équipe. Elle s'était contentée de remercier poliment les officiers qui lui manifestaient de l'intérêt, sans jamais faire mention de son intention d'intégrer le service du désormais lieutenant-colonel Mustang, qui se distinguait par son absence à ce rassemblement de bleus à recruter. Chose qui ne manqua d'ailleurs pas d'attirer l'attention parmi les membres du QG de l'est. Nul n'ignorait qu'il venait de se voir placer à la tête d'une équipe à constituer et son jeune âge lui valait déjà la jalousie de nombre de gradés.

Si elle avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'on lui laissait formuler un choix quant à son affectation future, Liza n'avait cependant pas hésité à remettre son dossier régulièrement rempli à l'administration du QG. Elle savait d'ores et déjà que son ami accepterait sa candidature, elle n'avait eu qu'à broder quelques lignes sur sa lettre de motivation de manière à justifier son choix de façon à paraître professionnelle. Du fait de ses exploits à Ishbal, elle n'avait pas manqué de souligner qu'un soldat si brillant et prometteur ne pouvait que lui permettre d'évoluer elle-même. Elle avait également mis en avant ses excellents résultats, rognant sa modestie et affirmant qu'un officier efficace et performant aurait tout à fait sa place dans une telle équipe. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée une seconde que de son côté, l'alchimiste de flamme avait également demandé à l'avoir sous ses ordres, vantant ses mérites et ses qualités. Cette heureuse coïncidence laissait, bien entendu, penser qu'ils s'étaient d'abord concertés, bien que rien ne laissât présumer qu'ils pussent s'être rencontrés avant la guerre. Ils avaient, bien sûr, été vus à discuter ensemble, mais toujours en compagnie d'autres soldats, sans qu'aucun lien personnel ou intérêt particulier ne transparaisse jamais.

Les talents de la jeune sniper n'étant plus à prouver, ce soudain intérêt réciproque ne semblait avoir d'origine que l'intérêt professionnel qui découlait de cette collaboration. Nul n'ignorait que le flame alchemist nourrissait l'espoir de prendre du galon, l'intégration de l'oeil du faucon à son équipe apparaissait donc comme un choix judicieux et calculé. Il était perçu comme un jeune homme ambitieux et prometteur à qui la vie semblait sourire, tous saluaient les performances du héros d'Ishbal. Il attirait aussi bien l'attention des hommes que des femmes, mais également de ses supérieurs qui lui avaient accordé une promotion dès son retour du front. Il avait ainsi pris la tête d'une unité qu'il avait eu la chance de pouvoir lui-même composer et nul ne remettait en question ses choix qui auguraient d'une association des plus efficaces.

Il avait tout d'abord recruté le jeune Kain Fuery en tant qu'expert en techniques de communication. Il avait été touché par sa sensibilité et avait choisi d'encourager sa progression au sein de l'armée, pensant que l'attention qu'il savait porter aux autres pourrait se révéler être un atout pour la cohésion de son équipe. Vato Falman, à son inverse, avait déjà un certain âge, mais ses tempes grisonnantes ne dépréciaient en rien son excellente mémoire qui conservait savamment chaque détail d'événements en tous genres. Si le choix d'Heymans Breda avait pu faire sourire du fait de son apparence négligée, Roy Mustang avait su voir au-delà de l'image que l'on retenait de lui ; sa veste d'uniforme ouverte sur un marcel repoussant et la bouche constamment pleine. Il l'avait recruté pour son esprit d'une vivacité sans pareil et ses qualités de stratège hors pair. Enfin, un jeune homme travailleur, volontaire et qu'il pensait loyal avait retenu son attention : Jean Havoc. Il ne s'était en rien distingué à l'académie militaire, excepté pendant une courte période durant laquelle ses notes avaient brillamment augmenté avant de redevenir moyennes, mais sa volonté patriotique de faire sortir son pays vainqueur du conflit avait su conquérir le lieutenant-colonel qui percevait en lui le même espoir qui l'animait ; œuvrer dans un intérêt commun et bâtir un monde de confiance et de sûreté. Il avait délibérément laissé la dernière place vacante, attendant qu'un officier en particulier termine son instruction à l'académie militaire. Il avait pris soin de surveiller son dossier avec attention et à présent, Liza Hawkeye allait intégrer son équipe.

La jeune femme se présenta à son bureau dès réception de son ordre d'affectation. Elle se présenta avec professionnalisme, effectuant un salut irréprochable. Ils adoptèrent tous deux une attitude froide et distante ; ils se devaient désormais de n'apparaitre que comme un supérieur et sa subordonnée. Il était impératif que rien de leur passé commun ne transparaisse et l'indifférence semblait le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, avant d'aborder l'entretien qui devait aboutir à l'intégration du cinquième subalterne du lieutenant-colonel Roy Mustang. Il aurait préféré la retrouver dans un cadre moins professionnel de manière à pouvoir s'exprimer plus librement, néanmoins, il tint à encourager l'effort qu'elle faisait pour persévérer malgré tout, il appréciait de la savoir à présent à ses côtés après la difficile épreuve d'Ishbal. À mots couverts, il lui glissa des félicitations auxquelles elle répondit simplement en réaffirmant sa volonté de le suivre. Leurs mots étaient savamment pesés, ils ne s'étaient exprimés que par sous-entendu, mais ils savaient que rien du véritable sens de la conversation n'avait échappé à l'autre.

Son dossier en main, l'alchimiste des flammes interrogea la jeune femme sur ses aptitudes. Il faillit toutefois s'étrangler en l'entendant répondre froidement qu'elle s'était spécialisée dans les armes à feu pour ne pas ressentir la vie en face d'elle. Alors, elle envisageait de tuer de nouveau ? Quelle pensée idiote. Elle ne sentirait peut-être pas son arme mordre la chair de son adversaire, mais cela ne changerait rien au résultat, ses balles blesseraient et tueraient tout autant qu'une arme blanche. Elle se berçait d'illusions et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui le gênait le plus dans ses déclarations.

« Vous souhaitez continuer à vous salir les mains ? Questionna-t-il sans comprendre cet étrange raisonnement.

- Tout à fait. »

L'alchimiste écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction d'ouïr une telle réponse. Ainsi donc elle acceptait si docilement l'idée qu'un jour, elle serait peut-être amenée à reprendre une vie. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle qu'en s'engageant dans l'armée, on prenait le risque d'être contraint de tuer et il continuait en toute connaissance de cause, pourtant, il l'acceptait bien moins facilement qu'elle. D'un ton neutre, elle exposa son point de vue selon lequel, l'échange équivalent voulait que les soldats portent seuls le fardeau des horreurs du front, que c'était à eux de se salir les mains pour le bien des générations futures. Roy resta sans voix face à cette déclaration, c'était si dur de l'entendre dire cela, si dur à accepter et même s'il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, ces paroles le choquèrent de la part de celle qu'il aurait voulu voir encore comme une enfant. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle grandisse, qu'elle mûrisse, mais jamais il n'aurait cru l'entendre un jour tenir un tel discours. Il n'avait pas su la protéger, il avait baissé les bras et voilà qu'à présent, il le regrettait amèrement.

De son côté, Liza restait droite et immobile, s'efforçant de garder un visage impassible, ravalant le malaise que les souvenirs de la guerre faisaient naitre en elle. Elle avait déjà appris à maitriser ses émotions à l'académie, mais depuis son retour d'Ishbal, elle excellait dans ce domaine. Elle ne nota pas l'expression désolée du jeune homme, torturé de l'entendre garder un ton si neutre pour tenir de si terribles propos. Il prit une profonde inspiration tout en se levant ; puisqu'elle semblait prête à prendre ses fonctions, inutile d'attendre plus longtemps. Il prit quelques secondes pour chasser tout trouble de son visage puis planta ses yeux sombres dans le regard caramel qui le fixait avec détermination. Il lui annonça alors qu'il avait lui-même demandé à ce qu'elle intègre son équipe en qualité de bras droit. Il décela un instant une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux, mais elle s'évanouit bien vite, son professionnalisme irréprochable reprenant le dessus. Intégrer une équipe comme assistant de l'officier supérieur pour première affectation était particulièrement rare, surtout lorsque celui-ci demandait lui-même à vous faire entrer à ce poste.

Il se tut un instant, espérant une réaction de sa part, cependant, la jeune femme garda le silence, attendant patiemment qu'il la renseigne davantage sur ses attributions. Il reprit alors la parole pour lui annoncer qu'elle serait à présent chargée, non seulement de le seconder, mais aussi de le protéger. Il lui confiait une importante mission, lui témoignant ainsi toute la confiance qu'il lui portait ; il remettait sa vie entre ses mains. Liza retint un sourire ; elle n'en avait pas tant espéré. Ainsi, elle pourrait sans problème concilier son travail avec la réalisation de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Alors qu'elle contenait son euphorie, le ton de son désormais supérieur devint plus grave ; il n'avait pas terminé. Il lui annonça sans hésitation que cela signifiait qu'il lui accordait le droit de l'abattre à tout moment dès lors qu'il s'écarterait du chemin qu'il s'était tracé. Ils avaient fait de grands rêves ensemble, elle lui avait livré le lourd secret qu'elle portait gravé sur son dos, il lui devait à elle, plus qu'à quiconque, d'atteindre ce but pour lequel elle avait tant sacrifié.

« Voulez-vous venir avec moi ?

- Bien, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation. Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'en enfer. »

Par cette simple promesse, ils liaient leur avenir, déterminés à réaliser ensemble ce rêve qu'ils avaient construit sur les ruines fumantes d'Ishbal. Il avait besoin d'elle pour mener son projet à bien, si elle restait à ses côtés pour le protéger, il pourrait alors penser à assurer la sécurité de chacun de ses subordonnés sans plus se préoccuper de la sienne. Ils avanceraient vers cet idéal où chacun aurait le souci de veiller sur ses subalternes. Elle laissa un instant son regard s'attarder sur l'homme qui lui faisait face ; qui aurait cru que cet intrus qu'elle avait rejeté avec tant de fougue deviendrait cet homme si charismatique et ambitieux qu'elle serait prête à suivre jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait ? Ils avaient déjà parcouru un tel chemin depuis ce jour où il était descendu du train pour venir étudier auprès de son père, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé tracer sa vie en fonction de lui. Il lui indiqua ses horaires de travail ainsi que ses habitudes et le rythme de son équipe afin qu'elle se trouve disposée à prendre efficacement son service dès le lendemain. Ses hommes avaient eu leur matinée de manière à ce qu'il puisse s'entretenir avec elle, les présentations attendraient donc sa mise en fonction. Il ne lui donna aucune réelle indication sur ses collègues, seulement qu'il fallait parfois veiller à ce qu'ils effectuent correctement leurs tâches administratives, chose qui rebutait toute l'équipe. En tant qu'assistante, elle serait chargée de tenir son agenda, recopier ses notes ou encore lui apporter les dossiers à traiter. Elle l'écouta attentivement, déterminée à être irréprochable ; elle devait se montrer à la hauteur, sa nomination ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention et il était préférable que l'on ne puisse pas remettre ses compétences en question.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à lire un certain nombre de dossiers que lui avait confiés le lieutenant-colonel Mustang afin qu'elle connaisse dès son arrivée, l'avancée de chacune des affaires sur lesquelles ils travaillaient. Le lendemain matin, elle arriva avec quelques minutes d'avance sur l'heure qu'on lui avait indiquée. Roy lui avait demandé d'arriver un peu plus tard de manière à ce que tous ses hommes soient déjà présents, ce qui permettrait de ne faire les présentations qu'une seule fois. Il ne leur avait rien dit sur la nouvelle recrue tout comme elle ne savait rien sur les hommes qu'elle trouverait derrière cette porte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de porter trois coups sur le bois qui la séparait de son bureau. La voix du lieutenant-colonel Mustang résonna depuis l'autre côté, l'invitant à entrer. Elle s'exécuta sans plus attendre, le cœur battant, légèrement anxieuse vis-à-vis de ce premier jour comme officier de l'armée d'Amestris. Elle eut beau se répéter qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ses nouveaux collègues lui réservent un mauvais accueil, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender cette rencontre.

Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva face à cinq hommes qui la fixaient l'air surpris. Roy regarda l'horloge, clignant des yeux, avant de réaliser quelle était en avance. Il le lui fit gentiment remarquer sur un ton plaisantin avant d'ajouter à mi-voix qu'il aurait toutefois dû s'en douter. Il se leva et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses subalternes afin de leur présenter sa nouvelle assistante. Cependant, Liza ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme qui lui lançait un regard plein d'éclairs. Assis derrière son bureau, Jean Havoc s'était crispé dès son entrée, visiblement incommodé de découvrir qu'elle était la nouvelle recrue de leur équipe. De son côté, Liza n'en menait pas large ; ils s'étaient quittés en si mauvais termes, comment pourrait-elle travailler avec lui ? Elle s'en voulait toujours de l'avoir si cruellement fait souffrir, aussi doutait-elle sérieusement de pouvoir se mettre à l'aise en sa présence. Elle se força à détourner le regard, préférant ne pas risquer que les autres s'aperçoivent de la soudaine tension qui s'était installée entre eux. Elle rendit chaleureusement leurs saluts aux trois autres membres de l'équipe, s'efforçant d'ignorer la rancune qui se lisait dans les yeux bleus de Jean.

Elle s'installa au bureau que lui désignait son supérieur, s'accrochant aux sourires bienveillants de ses trois nouveaux collègues pour éviter de penser à la mine contrariée du blond qui triturait nerveusement une cigarette. Liza haussa un sourcil, surprise de lui découvrir cette nouvelle habitude. Elle se demandait bien depuis quand il avait commencé, ne l'ayant jamais vu une cigarette à la bouche à l'académie, mais se garda bien de l'interroger à ce sujet ; il serait mal venu de sa part de se mêler ainsi de sa vie privée et elle doutait fort qu'il soit enclin à partager la moindre confidence avec elle. D'autant qu'à bien considérer la situation, il ne semblait pas souhaiter que les autres fussent mis au courant de leur passé commun, sans doute voulait-il oublier. Il avait été très important pour elle aussi s'était-elle efforcée de conserver chacun de ses souvenirs malgré sa culpabilité, toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer son amitié. Elle ouvrit son premier dossier, tentant de se concentrer sur sa lecture, cependant, être assise en face de lui ne lui rendait guère la tâche facile. Ils se jetaient sans cesse de discrets coups d'œil nerveux, s'appliquant à ce que leurs pieds ne se touchent pas sous les bureaux et Liza sentait qu'il retenait avec peine sa rancune qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Jamais ils ne pourraient faire équipe après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, pourtant, personne ne devait être en mesure de déceler le malaise qui s'emparait d'eux.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Liza parvint sans mal à s'intégrer dans cette équipe si chaleureuse, malgré les regards désapprobateurs que lui lançait sans cesse Jean Havoc. Il n'était pas si aisé de dissimuler en permanence une telle animosité, surtout au vu du temps qu'ils devaient passer ensemble dans la petite pièce où leurs bureaux se collaient les uns aux autres, tous avaient donc remarqué que leur camarade ne semblait pas apprécier la nouvelle venue. S'ils s'étaient d'abord montrés discrets sur ce point, ils avaient fini par céder à la curiosité, chacun tentant, à tour de rôle de percer le mystère de cette mésentente. Liza feignait d'ignorer les raisons du ressentiment de leur collègue à son égard, tandis que lui se contentait de nier tout en envoyant balader quiconque le questionnait à ce sujet. Néanmoins, s'ils purent tenter de s'accommoder de cette situation les premiers jours, leur supérieur ne tarda pas à chercher à en savoir plus, craignant pour la cohésion de son équipe. Il les convoqua donc un soir, après ses trois autres subalternes eurent fini leur service ; inutile qu'ils assistent à la réunion, ils n'étaient pas concernés. Roy n'était pas idiot, au vu de leur âge respectif, il avait bien compris qu'ils s'étaient sans doute rencontrés à l'académie militaire. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'il avait pu se passer pour créer une telle tension, mais seulement s'il devait s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de son équipe, espérant toutefois ne pas avoir à choisir l'un au détriment de l'autre.

Penauds, ses deux subordonnés restaient muets, hésitants à lui avouer la vérité. Le cœur de Liza battait à tout rompre, elle le sentait résonner dans tout son être tant elle appréhendait cet aveu ; elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'ils avaient été plus que des amis. Le lieutenant-colonel les gratifia d'un long discours sur l'importance de la confiance entre recrues d'un même service pourtant, rien ne sembla apaiser la colère de Jean. Dans une ultime tentative de conciliation, il osa demander s'ils pensaient pouvoir surmonter cette contrariété et faire équipe sans que cela ne vienne compromettre leur efficacité.

« Non, Monsieur, répondit Havoc sans la moindre hésitation. »

L'alchimiste tourna son regard vers son subordonné qui semblait avoir reporté toute sa colère sur lui, peut-être lui en voulait-il de l'avoir prise à son service. Devait-il comprendre qu'il remettait ses choix en question ? Après tout, lui-même lui avait confié sa vie. Il fronça les sourcils devant le regard du jeune homme avant de finalement le congédier, préférant ne pas insister. Le trouble se dissiperait peut-être de lui-même. Une fois la porte refermée, Roy se tourna vers la jeune femme qui attendait. Comme elle ne prenait pas l'initiative de la parole, il l'interrogea, espérant qu'elle serait plus encline à lui répondre. Avec un sourire désolé, Liza lui avoua, à mi-voix qu'ils avaient eu un différent alors qu'ils étaient encore officiers-élèves et qu'il faudrait certainement du temps pour leur permettre de tourner la page. Il lui lança un regard appuyé, curieux d'en savoir plus, sans pour autant oser la questionner. Il résolut cependant de ne pas insister ; leur vie privée ne le concernait pas. Avec un soupir, il s'affala dans son fauteuil, avant de la laisser partir ; inutile de la retenir alors que sa journée était terminée. Il ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher d'imaginer quelle pourrait être la cause de cette hostilité.

Une fois chez elle, Liza tenta de chasser cette entrevue de son esprit et de se détendre. L'atmosphère au sein de l'équipe devenait de moins en moins supportable, d'autant que Jean ne manquait jamais une occasion de souligner que ces tensions n'existaient pas avant son arrivée. Sa culpabilité lui interdisait de répliquer au point qu'il lui arrivait parfois de se sentir de trop dans cette équipe trop soudée. Si les autres avaient d'abord cherché à l'intégrer au sein de leur groupe, la rancune tenace de Havoc avait eu raison de leur sympathie et ils ne lui lançaient plus que des regards suspicieux ; après tout Jean était leur ami et elle lui avait visiblement nui. Il l'évitait comme la peste, ne lui adressait jamais un mot et même s'il ne la gênait pas dans son travail, il ne manquait pas une occasion de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans cette équipe. Il était pourtant certain que les choses n'iraient pas en s'arrangeant s'ils n'avaient pas une discussion. Elle aurait pourtant tellement aimé qu'il lui donne la chance d'avoir la conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas eue trois ans plus tôt. La situation lui pesait, elle n'avait pas envisagé de le retrouver à la caserne d'East City, ni même d'intégrer la même équipe que lui. Elle ne doutait pas que Roy l'ait choisi pour ses capacités qui étaient certainement excellentes, si seulement il acceptait de crever l'abcès avec elle, leur travail ne s'en trouverait que plus efficace. Elle poussa un profond soupir ; elle devait laisser le temps faire son office.

Pour sa part, Roy n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer retrouver son chaton sauvage en la prenant à son service et il découvrait à présent avec amertume à point ces quelques années l'avaient transformée. Elle était devenue si froide et sévère, depuis deux mois qu'elle travaillait sous ses ordres, elle ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre sourire et allait même jusqu'à refuser de répondre aux questions de ses collègues dès lors qu'elles présentaient le moindre intérêt personnel. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'apprivoiser, peut-être l'éloignement avait-il réduit tous ses efforts à néant, pourtant elle lui paraissait bien moins encline à se laisser approcher de nouveau. Elle semblait si austère, elle se montrait si discrète qu'on la remarquait à peine et à présent, elle se fondait si bien dans son rôle de soldat qu'il lui paraissait presque inconcevable de l'imaginer hors du QG, vêtue de vêtements civils et sans dossier à la main. Elle n'était plus cette amie qui avait tant compté pour lui, seulement son bras droit, jeune officier compétent et efficace.

Il l'avait gardée un peu plus longtemps que Havoc, espérant qu'elle se laisserait aller à lui confier ses tracas, comme elle le faisait souvent du temps de leur adolescence, néanmoins, bien qu'elle lui en avait appris plus que son subalterne, elle s'était contentée d'attendre qu'il la congédie à son tour. Nul doute qu'elle ne voyait plus en lui un ami proche. C'était idiot d'espérer que malgré les années qui les avaient séparés, ils retrouveraient leur complicité d'antan. Certes, il en restait des vestiges dans les familiarités qu'elle se permettait parfois, la manière qu'il avait d'en rire ou simplement cette faculté qu'elle avait de lire en lui, mais on sentait qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à laisser une certaine distance entre eux. Roy poussa un profond soupir, déçu, malgré lui, de n'avoir pas pu satisfaire sa curiosité. Il voulait tant retrouver sa petite-soeur.

De son côté, le général Grumman froissait avec agacement une malheureuse feuille de papier. Il la jeta négligemment au milieu de nombreuses autres qui avaient subi le même sort avant d'en saisir une nouvelle. Il s'appliqua quelques minutes à tracer ses lettres à l'encre noire avant de repousser son brouillon d'un geste dédaigneux, un air insatisfait sur le visage. Que l'exercice était difficile ! Cette lettre devait rester professionnelle et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'employer un ton plus familier, voire paternel. Il ne se découragea cependant pas ; il s'était bien entendu déjà entretenu avec elle, mais au milieu de la foule des nouvelles recrues, sans avoir laissé paraitre le moindre émoi et malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait gommer son désir de connaitre celle à qui sa défunte fille avait donné naissance. Il appréhendait sa réaction, il n'avait nul moyen de savoir si elle serait heureuse d'apprendre qu'il lui restait encore une famille ou si elle avait hérité du caractère solitaire de son père qu'un arbre généalogique semblait incommoder. Ses mains rendues moites par la nervosité faisaient baver l'encre et le général commençait à désespérer de pouvoir un jour écrire une convocation qui lui conviendrait. Il y passerait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il s'interdisait de renoncer. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle que ce qu'avaient pu lui dire les dossiers et les professeurs, il voulait pouvoir voir au-delà du soldat et, même s'il se refusait à l'accepter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer retrouver sa Cassandra en elle.

Loin de se douter des pensées qui traversaient les deux hommes, Liza prenait le temps de ranger un peu son appartement. Son maigre salaire ne lui permettait pas de s'offrir plus de 30m² qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment pris le temps d'arranger. Elle l'avait sommairement meublé et elle trouvait cela amplement suffisant pour le peu de temps qu'elle était amenée à y passer. Ses affaires étaient soigneusement rangées, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir plus, peu lui importait si la cuisine et la chambre étaient dans la même pièce. Ce petit espace la changeait d'ailleurs grandement de la demeure de ses parents où elle passait des heures à nettoyer çà et là, ici au moins, l'entretien était rapide. Elle avait encore du mal à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, elle aimait la solitude, aussi avait-elle toujours pensé que jamais elle ne regretterait les dortoirs et autres internats qu'elle avait fréquentés, pourtant, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans son petit appartement, assaillie par de terribles souvenirs, le silence autour d'elle l'oppressait parfois à tel point qu'elle en venait à souhaiter une présence amie pour chasser ses tracas. Elle était parfois tentée de renouer avec son grand-frère, cependant, elle n'ignorait pas qu'un rapprochement, quel qu'il soit, serait mal vu. Seule assise sur son lit, elle retenait les sanglots qui menaçaient parfois d'éclater à la pensée de son enfance si violemment balayée par les atrocités de la guerre. Elle voulait se convaincre qu'elle pouvait parfaitement vivre seule, pourtant, elle ne pouvait faire ce désir de revenir, même pour une minute, au temps où elle était encore entourée par ses parents. Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle n'était pas si forte ni insensible qu'elle voulait le paraitre et même si elle s'était forcée à grandir, elle ne pouvait nier ce vide qui avait régné sur son enfance et qu'elle ressentait encore parfois. Elle avait besoin d'une famille.

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en attendant la suite ;)**


	16. Un curieux courrier

Bonjour a tous, voici enfin le chapitre 16 ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le "retard", malheureusement, je n'ai plus de temps à accorder aux ff et je peux difficilement trouver cinq minutes pour faire ce que je veux sur internet. Le prochain chapitre sera donc encore long à arriver, il est commencé mais je ne peux pas vous dire quand il sera terminé.  
En tout cas, merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire et de me soutenir, ça fait plaisir^^  
Bonne lecture.

PS : pour répondre à un commentaire d'emilie : merci de t'être arrêtée sur ma fiction, mais en effet, si tu ne t'intéresse qu'à la romance et à la concrétisation du couple royai, il vaut mieux arrêter ta lecture, tu n'aimeras pas mon texte.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Un curieux courrier

Le soleil de la matinée, déjà bien entamée, inondait de sa lumière l'imposant bâtiment du quartier général d'East City. Dans leur bureau au deuxième étage, l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel Mustang était consciencieusement plongée dans les dossiers du jour, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge. En bref, une belle journée des plus communes s'annonçait et tous espéraient un peu d'animation. Tous, à l'exception du sous-lieutenant Hawkeye qui ne semblait pas s'ennuyer le moins du monde. Elle remplissait ses attributions sans une plainte ni un soupir, son visage figé dans une expression de concentration professionnelle. Le courrier venait tout juste d'être livré et c'était à elle que revenait la charge de le distribuer à l'équipe. Ce n'était, certes pas une tâche des plus gratifiantes, mais grâce à elle, les lettres ne s'entassaient plus dans un coin du bureau, attendant d'être réparties et lues. Alors qu'elle triait les enveloppes, l'une d'elles attira son attention. Elle lui était adressée. Depuis presque trois mois qu'elle avait intégré son poste, jamais la moindre lettre officielle ne lui avait été envoyée ; elle n'était qu'une assistante tout récemment sortie de l'académie et tout ce qui la concernait passait d'abord par son supérieur. Elle donna à chacun les lettres qui leur étaient dues, avant d'entamer la lecture de la sienne. Découvrant son contenu, la jeune femme resta bouche bée, stupéfaite d'apprendre que le général Grumman l'attendait l'après-midi même pour un entretien privé. Elle signala simplement cette convocation au lieutenant-colonel pour justifier son absence, mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'il en aurait préalablement été informé, il parut tout aussi intrigué qu'elle.

Le visage déformé par une expression tant de profonde surprise que d'incompréhension, Roy lui fit signe de lui montrer la lettre. Elle s'exécuta sans un mot, déstabilisée par la réaction de son supérieur. Il ne semblait pas avoir été mis au courant de ce rendez-vous. Il considéra un instant la feuille, comme s'il espérait que les lignes noires lui livreraient le secret qu'elles cachaient. Il était curieux que le général Grumman ait pris la peine d'envoyer une lettre manuscrite rédigée par ses soins. Cela cachait forcément quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce que cela pouvait être. Il lança un regard appuyé à sa subordonnée, avant de se résoudre à admettre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il ne pouvait cependant se permettre d'aller demander des explications au général. Peut-être Liza lui expliquerait-elle de quoi il retournait. Il tenta de gommer son agacement et rendit la convocation à la jeune femme. Soit, puisqu'il la demandait, elle se présenterait. Leur curiosité mal dissimulée, les six militaires reprirent leur travail ils finiraient bien par connaître le sujet de l'entrevue, même s'ils n'en avaient pas les détails.

Liza en revanche ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux à la lettre posée sur son bureau. La matinée passa sans qu'elle ne pût chasser ce rendez-vous de son esprit. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le vieil homme ? Il n'était pas rare que les sniper soient affectés à de petites missions, mais alors son supérieur en aurait été avisé et il n'aurait pas affiché cet air troublé dont il semblait avoir du mal à se défaire. Il ne pouvait non plus être question d'une affectation secrète puisque la lettre lui était parvenue par les voies officielles au vu et au su de tous. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses réflexions, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : et s'il remettait son affect affectation secrète puisque la lettre lui était parvenue par les voies officielles, au vu et au su de tous. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses réflexions, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : et s'il remettait son affectation en question. Et si ces trois mois n'avaient été qu'une période d'essai ? Il était vrai que ses compétences pouvaient être mieux employées et le brigadier-général Armstrong n'avait d'ailleurs pas caché son intérêt pour ses aptitudes de tireuse d'élite. Sans doute serait-elle plus utile à son pays sur une zone de tension, plutôt qu'enfermée dans un bureau à surveiller ses équipiers. À présent, elle craignait de se voir proposer un nouveau poste, d'être séparée de celui pour lequel elle s'était engagée. Loin de lui, elle ne pourrait plus agir pour le protéger comme elle le voulait, elle aurait alors scellé ce pacte pour rien. Pourtant, elle ne pourrait s'opposer à la décision du général s'il préférait la muter. Elle glissa un regard discret vers son supérieur qui la regardait par dessus le rapport qu'il tenait. Dans ses yeux noirs, elle pouvait deviner à quel point il était troublé par tant de mystère. Elle eut soudainement l'impression de retrouver cette expression désespérée qu'arborait un jeune étudiant en alchimie lorsqu'il se perdait dans la complexité de ses leçons. Il avait alors peur d'être renvoyé par son maître, mais aujourd'hui, c'était elle qu'il fixait avec angoisse. Peut-être craignait-il de la voir partir. À cette simple pensée, elle se sentit soudainement prête à tenir tête au vieil homme elle avait une mission à accomplir et pour cela, elle devait rester à ses côtés.

Midi arriva bien vite et plus l'heure de son rendez-vous approchait, plus elle sentait son estomac se nouer. Assis au mess, les six militaires déjeunaient en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées. Liza toucha à peine à son plateau, tant elle remuait, dans son esprit, les raisons qui pourraient pousser son supérieur à la convoquer. Elle avait pourtant bien l'impression d'avoir effectué son travail correctement jusque-là et les résultats de son équipe tendaient à prouver que son organisation était assez efficace. Peut-être s'était-elle fourvoyée. Elle était sortie parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion, peut-être attendait-on plus de sa part. Elle se mordit la lèvre à l'idée de se voir blâmer par le général en personne. Ce fut avec toutes ces questions en tête qu'elle arriva devant le bureau du commandant du QG de l'est. Intimidée, elle se présenta à la secrétaire qui consulta l'agenda du général avant de lui annoncer qu'elle n'y était pas inscrite. Liza ouvrit la bouche pour protester, c'était tout simplement impossible qu'il ne l'attende pas. Toutefois, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : son nom n'apparaissait nulle part sur l'emploi du temps. Elle se résigna donc à simplement tendre la convocation qui lui était parvenue à la jeune femme. Elle l'observa d'abord longuement, surprise de reconnaître l'écriture de son supérieur avant d'admettre que le sceau et la signature étaient bien authentiques. Perplexe quant à ce rendez-vous inattendu, elle pria la militaire d'attendre, le temps qu'elle vérifie la chose auprès de son supérieur qui, étant un homme important, ne devait pas être dérangé pour rien. Ce ne pouvait pourtant pas être une erreur. Elle revint cependant quelques secondes plus tard pour permettre à une Liza agacée de s'entretenir avec le général Grumman.

Dans son bureau, Roy avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Il n'était pas normal qu'il n'ait pas été informé de cette entrevue au préalable. La procédure aurait voulu qu'il reçoive également une lettre, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire que leur supérieur souhaitait convoquer son bras droit. Pourtant, cette fois, il n'avait rien eu, pas le moindre mot. Il était curieux qu'un si haut gradé écarte ainsi les usages administratifs pour s'entretenir avec un officier. Commander le QG ne lui donnait pas ce droit. Peut-être pourrait-il questionner sa subordonnée, cependant, si le contenu de cette discussion devait en effet rester secret, même pour lui, elle ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de le lui révéler. Rageant d'avoir ainsi été écarté comme s'il ne représentait rien, Roy grogna son mécontentement. Il referma son dossier d'un coup sec ; il ne parvenait pas à lire tant il était préoccupé. À vrai dire, il craignait qu'après un meilleur examen de son dossier, leur supérieur ne veuille l'affecter à une équipe où ses talents de sniper pourraient être mieux exploités ; une des régions frontalières où régnaient encore des tensions par exemple, après tout, la menace Ishbal s'était tue dans l'est. Il ne pourrait pas contester cette décision et il devrait accepter de la voir partir. Il ne pourrait plus la protéger si on la lui enlevait.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil angoissé à la pendule où l'aiguille semblait le narguer dans sa course ; presque une heure qu'elle était dans le bureau de leur supérieur, pourquoi cela prenait-il si longtemps ? En face de lui, ses quatre subordonnés semblaient également gagnés par une certaine nervosité. Il était déjà étrange qu'elle soit convoquée seule sans que leur lieutenant-colonel n'en soit informé et tous se demandaient de quoi le général Grumman l'entretenait. Elle n'avait commis aucune faute, ce ne pouvait donc être pour la blâmer. Jean mâchouillait anxieusement son crayon, les yeux perdus dans le vague ; il lui gardait, certes, rancune du mal qu'elle lui avait fait, mais il savait reconnaître qu'elle était un bon élément et qu'à présent, leur équipe pourrait difficilement se passer d'elle. Depuis son arrivée, ils terminaient leurs travaux dans les délais impartis, ils ne se laissaient plus submerger par leur manque d'organisation et leur efficacité s'en était trouvée améliorée. Leur équipe, déjà constituée de bons éléments, était pointée comme l'une des meilleures du QG et cela, seulement grâce à l'intégration d'une nouvelle recrue au sérieux et à la rigueur sans faille.

Presque une demie heure passa encore avant que Liza ne ressorte du bureau du général. Elle avait le teint pâle et arborait une mine interdite qui interloqua la secrétaire. Paniquée, la jeune femme voulut immédiatement l'envoyer vers l'infirmerie, craignant un malaise. La militaire refusa néanmoins d'une voix éteinte, assurant que tout allait bien et qu'elle devait retourner travailler. Si elle s'était attendue à ça ! Elle n'avait d'abord pas compris pourquoi le vieil homme lui parlait de sa fille unique et même si elle avait tiqué sur son prénom, elle n'avait pas envisagé un instant qu'il pût s'agir de sa propre mère. La main crispée sur la rampe, elle descendit doucement les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage inférieur, accusant difficilement le choc de ces révélations. Alors, il lui restait encore de la famille. Elle savait que ses parents avaient coupé les ponts avec leur famille, mais pourquoi son père ne lui avait-il rien dit au sujet de ses grands-parents avant de mourir ?

Elle était entrée dans le bureau les entrailles broyées par l'appréhension, sans se douter un instant qu'elle était à des lieux de soupçonner le sujet de la conversation qui l'attendait. Le vieux général avait sourit à son entrée, sans doute pour la mettre à l'aise. Les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, il l'avait invitée à prendre place en face de lui d'une voix tremblante qui l'avait particulièrement surprise. Il avait un instant laissé un silence gênant s'installer, aucun d'eux n'avait osé prendre la parole, ce qui n'avait fait qu'amplifier le malêtre de la jeune femme. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées avant qu'Hans Grumman ne prenne enfin la parole, mettant ainsi un terme à l'agitation de sa subalterne. Avec un air nostalgique, il avait entamé une discussion des plus inattendues.

« Vous savez lieutenant, vous me faites un peu penser à ma fille. »

À cette déclaration, Liza n'avait pu réprimer un sursaut, surprise de son aspect si personnel. Elle le regarda en silence, attendant poliment qu'il en vienne aux faits. Il avait néanmoins continué à parler de sa défunte fille unique qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis son mariage. Cassandra. Liza, bien qu'intriguée par ce discours inattendu, n'avait pas manqué de noter les similitudes avec la vie de sa propre mère. Alors qu'elle ne disait toujours rien, le général avait marqué une pause et l'avait fixée par dessus ses lunettes, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Les mains triturant nerveusement son pantalon, elle avait tenté de garder son calme le plus longtemps possible, alors qu'elle subissait un véritable supplice : quand allait-il enfin se décider à lui annoncer les raisons de cette convocation ? En outre, il n'avait pas eu l'air de se rendre compte de son embarras, alors qu'il lui livrait ainsi des confessions si personnelles. À bout de nerfs, tandis qu'il ne se pressait pas pour reprendre son monologue, elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie de l'interroger.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais... Avait-elle commencé avec hésitation. Quel rapport tout cela a-t-il avec moi ?

- J'y viens, lieutenant. J'y viens. »

Il lui avait alors adressé un sourire chaleureux et bienveillant qui l'avait déstabilisée. Il avait toutefois détourné les yeux, gêné de dévoiler ainsi une partie si intime de sa vie à une inconnue. Pendant un instant, Liza avait cru qu'il la laisserait repartir sans un mot de plus tant il lui avait paru mal à l'aise. Son attitude n'avait fait qu'attiser sa curiosité les hauts gradés faisaient généralement preuve de plus d'aplomb, ils ne faisaient pas tant de digressions. Il avait semblé réfléchir à chaque phrase pour les peser avec soin, comme s'il les avait improvisées. Elle ne pouvait cependant imaginer qu'il pût avoir des difficultés à parler à un soldat sous ses ordres, dans ce genre de situation, il devait pourtant savoir quoi dire. Difficile de croire qu'il avait eu besoin de plus de préparation pour s'adresser à elle, pourtant, ses nombreuses hésitations et ses silences indiquaient clairement le contraire. Il lui avait encore fallut plusieurs minutes pour trouver le courage de relever les yeux vers elle. Il avait semblé retrouver une certaine contenance, comme si la conversation allait soudainement devenir plus grave.

« J'ai appris récemment qu'elle avait eu une fille dont j'ignorais tout. »

Liza avait difficilement déglutit, le souffle coupé par son rythme cardiaque qui s'était soudainement affolé. Cette femme qui portait le même prénom que sa mère et qui avait vécu sensiblement la même chose qu'elle avait eu une fille ? Pourquoi diable lui confiait-il tout cela ? Impossible, dès lors, de nier les improbables corrélations entre la vie de Cassandra Grumman et celle de Cassandra Hawkeye. Avec stupéfaction, Liza avait peu à peu tisser un lien entre ce récit et le mystère qui avait entouré cette entrevue. Le lieutenant-colonel Mustang n'avait pas été informé parce que son sujet n'avait rien de professionnel. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur ses genoux alors que tout son corps s'était mis à trembler. Refrénant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, elle avait prit la parole d'une voix étranglée.

« Depuis quand savez-vous ? »

Il lui avait répondu d'un sourire gêné avant de lui avouer qu'il avait attentivement suivi sa formation à l'académie militaire depuis les premières épreuves de sélections auxquelles elle n'avait pas brillé. Il avait craint qu'elle ne fût pas à la hauteur, mais elle avait su lui prouver le contraire et même sans la connaître, il avait été particulièrement fier d'elle. Décontenancée, Liza n'avait su lui répondre, à la fois émue et agacée par cette réflexion. Certes, elle devait admettre qu'elle était heureuse qu'il ait à ce point pris soin de suivre sa progression, néanmoins, elle n'appréciait pas qu'un inconnu veille sur elle. Sa solitude lui pesait, en outre, elle s'était habituée à l'idée de ne plus avoir d'attaches.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne savais pas comment vous annoncer ça. »

La tension était retombée en une seconde et toute la nervosité qui avait gagné les deux interlocuteurs n'avait laissé place qu'à une aimable discussion gênée. Pas question de familiarité, mais l'atmosphère plus détendue avait permis un dialogue plus agréable. Liza, encore sous le choc, l'avait écouté lui raconter d'abord sa joie lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la trace de la fille de son unique enfant, puis ses réserves quant à une éventuelle rencontre. Il avait préféré garder le silence de manière à ce que, si la nouvelle venait à se répandre, elle ne soit pas avantagée du fait de cette seule parenté. Nul ne devait connaître ce lien sans quoi, les intrigants ne manqueraient pas de lui attribuer ses distinctions ou autre promotions. Il n'avait cependant encore rien dit à son épouse il n'avait pas voulu la décevoir si toutefois Liza avait préféré écarter cette famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était ressortie encore tremblante, secouée par tant de surprises. Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle avait passé plus d'une heure dans ce bureau et elle se demandait à présent comment elle pourrait justifier une absence si longue. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle attendait de ce nouveau lien, ni même si elle voulait leur donner une chance. Il n'avait pas exigé d'elle qu'elle prenne une décision immédiate, mais elle avait bien senti qu'il brûlait d'impatience. Sans doute attendait-il depuis trop longtemps.

Elle entra dans le bureau où l'attendait son équipe, espérant qu'ils ne l'accableraient pas de questions. Son grand-père, bien qu'elle ne sût pas si elle pouvait réellement le considérer ainsi, l'avait invitée à dîner dans le but de la présenter à son épouse. Il ne lui imposait pas de date, c'était à elle d'accepter, ou non, lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête et elle appréciait cette attention. Pourtant, l'impatience qu'elle avait perçue la mettait mal à l'aise que se passerait-il si elle refusait ? S'il se voyait déjà nouer des liens avec sa descendante, la jeune femme, au contraire, ne se réjouissait pas tant de cette affiliation. Elle avait été seule pendant si longtemps et même du temps où son père vivait encore, elle n'avait plus connu de véritable vie de famille depuis la mort de sa mère. Cette découverte sonnait pour elle comme une intrusion qui tentait de percer l'épais cocon qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle, solide barrière contre le monde extérieur qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à abattre. Malgré elle, elle avait laissé Roy la franchir et elle en avait finalement retiré plus de souffrances que de bonheur, pour rien au monde elle ne voulait revivre cette déception. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses grands-parents, elle n'en avait même jamais entendu parler, ses parents étant toujours restés discrets sur le sujet et voilà qu'à présent le père de sa mère apparaissait dans sa vie. Elle aurait pourtant dû être heureuse de rencontrer enfin la famille qu'on lui avait cachée, toutefois, elle s'était sentie plus contrainte qu'enchantée d'accepter de réfléchir à ce « repas de famille ». Elle ne pouvait les repousser sans leur donner une chance, mais sa nature solitaire pestait déjà avec véhémence contre cette irruption inattendue dans sa vie désormais si bien planifiée.

Elle s'était contentée de s'excuser pour la durée de son absence avant de s'assoir et de reprendre la tâche qu'elle avait laissée en cours, sachant que le lieutenant-colonel comprendrait qu'elle ne pouvait lui en dire plus. Aucun de ses collègues n'insista pour obtenir de révélations quant à cette convocation imprévue, néanmoins, tous avaient remarqué la blancheur de son visage ainsi que l'air soucieux qu'on décelait dans ses yeux d'ordinaire impassibles. Elle se concentra sur les notes qu'elle devait recopier, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards inquiets qui ne la quittaient pas ; si elle gardait le silence, nul doute qu'ils se lasseraient et retourneraient à leur travail. Pourtant, plusieurs minutes passèrent encore durant lesquels ils continuèrent à jeter de discrets regards dans sa direction, se mordant parfois les lèvres pour empêcher une question de les franchir. Il était pourtant évident que cet entretien l'avait ébranlée. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses tremblements et tenta d'ignorer les deux yeux noirs qui ne la quittaient pas.

« Liza, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La jeune femme sursauta, surprise, tant de la question que de l'usage de son prénom. Elle leva brusquement la tête vers le jeune homme qui la fixait d'un air inquiet et visiblement sincèrement préoccupé de son état. Depuis son entrée dans l'équipe, il n'avait plus fait usage que de son grade, lui adressant à peine un mot lorsqu'il ne pouvait faire autrement et voilà qu'il était le premier à s'enquérir de son état. Voilà bien un trouble de plus dont elle n'avait pas besoin et pourtant, elle était heureuse de voir qu'il pouvait dépasser la colère qu'il ressentait encore à son égard. Elle le rassura avec un sourire, assurant qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, qu'elle avait, au contraire, appris une bonne nouvelle, mais qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'un peu de temps pour la digérer. Elle resta quelques secondes de plus accrochée au regard azur qui la fixait. Derrière son bureau, Roy assistait à la scène avec stupéfaction. Ils ne s'entendaient pas, alors à quoi rimaient ces regards attendris ?

« Puisque tout va bien mettez-vous au travail ! Aboya le flame Alchemist, ramenant ses subordonnés à la dure réalité : des dossiers les attendaient encore. »

Jean baissa précipitamment la tête comme s'il s'était soudainement rendu compte de la familiarité dont il avait fait preuve, tandis que Liza retournait à sa machine à écrire, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres ; leur différent n'était peut-être pas si insurmontable qu'il le laissait entendre. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans un mot, personne n'osa briser le silence et même le téléphone resta muet comme pour saluer la concentration qui plissait les yeux des six militaires. Peu à peu, le bureau se vida, laissant le plus haut gradé seul avec son bras droit. Il aurait aimé l'interroger, connaître les raisons de son malaise, mais surtout, savoir enfin ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre elle et Havoc. Il faillit s'étrangler à l'idée qu'ils aient pu avoir la relation qu'elle lui avait refusée, toutefois, il garda le silence, ne voulant pas avoir l'air de chercher à s'immiscer dans sa vie.

« Ça ira, sous-lieutenant ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins alors qu'elle se levait pour partir. »

Elle baissa la tête à l'entente de son grade avant de lui répondre d'un « oui » froid et professionnel. Même Jean n'avait pu empêcher une certaine familiarité de resurgir tant il s'était inquiété. Pas lui. Encore une fois elle constatait douloureusement à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée leur amitié n'avait sans doute pas dû compter pour lui. Il employait un ton plus léger avec tous ses subordonnés, mais pas avec elle. Il n'utilisait plus son prénom, même à présent qu'ils étaient seuls, il mettait les barrières de l'armée entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus les amis qu'ils avaient cru être. Seulement un supérieur et sa subordonnée. Leur passé s'était envolé.


	17. Repas de famille

**Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne se sera pas trop fait attendre ^^"**

**Merci pour votre lecture et pour vos commentaires ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Repas de famille

Une semaine était passée depuis son entretien avec le général Grumman et Liza n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Elle ne trouvait pas juste de les écarter sans même leur avoir laissé une chance et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à accepter l'invitation du vieil homme. Elle se sentait presque obligée de dîner avec eux, au moins une fois, ne serait-ce que pour saluer l'effort qu'il avait fait pour lui avouer leur parenté. Il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour cette entrevue et puis, certes, elle ne les connaissait pas, mais elle ne pouvait le leur reprocher. Elle avait tellement besoin de ne pas être seule. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester méfiante elle craignait d'être une fois de plus déçue. Néanmoins, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait aussi très envie de passer une soirée en compagnie des parents de sa mère. Peut-être pouvait-elle accepter ce dîner, faire l'effort de les connaître. S'il se passait mal, eux-mêmes ne chercheraient sans doute pas à renouveler l'expérience.

Tremblante, elle saisit son téléphone, hésitant toujours. Si elle acceptait cette invitation, il lui semblait qu'elle devait par là même accepter le couple comme sa famille. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à se lier à qui que ce soit, mais peut-être lui laisseraient-ils le temps de s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation. Décidée, Liza pris une profonde inspiration avant de composer le numéro du bureau de son supérieur. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'eut aucun mal à le joindre, la secrétaire ne présentant qu'une faible résistance. Elle sentit toutefois l'appréhension lui broyer les entrailles au son de la voix du vieil homme. Sa réaction particulièrement enthousiaste ne l'aida pas non plus à se détendre : elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée qu'il attendait beaucoup d'elle. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, ils convinrent de se retrouver pour dîner le mercredi suivant, soit le surlendemain. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas la presser, mais il ne doutait pas que son épouse serait particulièrement impatiente de la rencontrer.

Après avoir raccroché, la jeune femme poussa un profond soupir de soulagement : la première étape était franchie et même si le plus dur restait à venir, il lui semblait déjà avoir fait un grand pas. À présent, il lui était impossible de se dérober. Au moins la rencontre aurait lieu rapidement, elle ne s'angoisserait pas longtemps. Tout ça serait bien vite passé. Elle tentait de se rassurer en s'accrochant à ce maigre réconfort, pourtant, elle ne parvenait à oublier que cet homme était avant tout son supérieur et elle doutait de pouvoir être à l'aise au cours de ce repas, quelles que fussent ses intentions. Malgré elle, elle devait également admettre qu'elle craignait de faire mauvaise impression, non pas qu'elle voulût se valoriser, mais il lui semblait que, d'une certaine manière, l'image qu'elle leur renverrait serait comme un hommage à ses parents.

Comme attendu, le mercredi soir arriva bien vite et Liza appréhendait de plus en plus son face à face avec le couple Grumman. Elle craignait qu'ils ne passent le dîner à la comparer à l'un ou l'autre de ses parents, cherchant en elle l'héritage de leur défunte fille. Elle n'était pas non plus à l'abri d'être abreuvée des griefs qu'ils pourraient avoir contre son père. Elle avait tout juste le temps de rentrer chez elle pour se changer aussi ne traîna-t-elle pas ; on n'arrive pas en retard lorsqu'on est invité à dîner chez supérieur qu'il soit votre grand-père ou non. D'ailleurs il n'était encore pour elle que le vieux général qui dirigeait la caserne de l'est, sans doute lui faudrait-il du temps pour se familiariser avec ce nouveau lien qu'il espérait voir naître entre eux.

Elle se présentait déjà à la porte de ses hôtes qu'elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir leur dire. Elle se triturait nerveusement les doigts, attendant que le lourd battant de bois ne s'ouvre. Elle s'était sobrement mais élégamment vêtue d'un chemisier marron et d'un pantalon de toile beige. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était laissée aller à porter des talons, mais ne s'était que très peu maquillée, si discrètement que l'on ne percevait qu'à peine le fard qui habillait ses paupières. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur tant elle était nerveuse à l'idée de cette soirée avec ses grands-parents. L'attente lui sembla à la fois interminable et désespérément courte. L'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac tandis qu'elle contenait difficilement son agitation. Elle peinait à tenir en place et ne cessait de claquer ses talons contre les dalles du perron. Son supplice prit néanmoins fin rapidement avec l'apparition d'une femme d'un certain âge, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Soudainement intimidée, Liza, figée par l'anxiété, ne put que lui renvoyer un sourire forcé, ses mots se perdant dans sa gorge serrée.

« Entrez donc ! L'invita la maitresse de maison. »

Anne Grumman se présenta chaleureusement, visiblement ravie de rencontrer la petite-fille dont elle venait d'apprendre l'existence. La jeune femme se laissa entrainer dans un ravissant salon soigneusement rangé et décoré avec goût où un gros chat sommeillait, étalé sur un canapé confortable. Elle se sentait comme dans un cocon douillet, enveloppée par la chaleur des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Elle laissa un instant son regard s'attarder sur l'animal endormi avant de se tourner vers la femme qui la regardait en souriant. Durant quelques secondes, Liza eut la sensation qu'elle cherchait en elle le reflet de Cassandra. Elle convia son invitée à prendre place dans un fauteuil face au sien en attendant l'arrivée de son époux. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux femmes qui osaient à peine se regarder. Qu'avaient-elles à se dire après tout ? Pourtant, Liza sentait que son hôte brûlait de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Elle l'avait poliment vouvoyée jusque là, mais elle la savait déjà prête à passer à un langage plus familier. Malgré sa nervosité, la jeune femme nota que son interlocutrice contenait avec peine son impatience, espérant mettre sa petite-fille à l'aise. Elle s'efforçait de garder un ton calme, mesurant chacun de ses mots, de ses gestes et jusqu'à ses sourires. La militaire appréciait cette attention et se détendait peu à peu au fil de la conversation. Anne prenait grand soin de ne lui poser aucune question trop personnelle ou indiscrète, lui laissant le soin de se livrer à sa guise. La discussion était même plutôt légère et anodine, on aurait dû mal à imaginer vivre une scène de rencontre.

Elles discutaient depuis environ une demi-heure quand le général Grumman fit son entrée. Il salua chaleureusement sa visiteuse, heureux de trouver les deux femmes en si bons termes. Après un rapide échange, ils convièrent Liza à les suivre dans la salle à manger où le dîner allait être servi. La pièce sobrement décorée ne comportait guère plus de mobilier qu'une table et ses quelques chaises, cependant, la sobriété du décor plut immédiatement à la blonde. Ils s'installèrent en silence devant les couverts placés. L'atmosphère chaleureuse fit peu à peu tomber les barrières que la jeune femme s'était efforcée de dresser. Les entrées furent servies rapidement par une femme très certainement au service de la famille Grumman. Le diner se passa agréablement, le couple se montra charmant et courtois, modérant adroitement leur empressement . Malgré ses retenues, Liza passa une agréable soirée et fut même émue, une fois le dessert présenté, d'apprendre qu'Anne s'était appliquée à le confectionner elle-même ; plus personne n'avait pris la peine de lui préparer un gâteau, si simple soit-il, depuis la mort de sa mère.

Elle mordit avec plaisir dans la pâte mêlée à de délicieuses pommes fondantes. Elle savoura cette part au goût de son enfance avant de féliciter la cuisinière. Elle était touchée que cette femme qui n'avait pas l'habitude de cuisiner ait tenu à faire elle-même cette pâtisserie pour une inconnue, comme n'importe quelle grand-mère l'aurait fait pour sa petite-fille. Elle se laissa même convaincre de s'installer au salon pour boire un thé une fois le repas terminé. Leur compagnie lui était agréable et plus elle se détendait, plus elle appréciait d'avoir rompu sa solitude pour un soir. Leur conversation était agréable et l'ambiance chaleureuse, elle se sentait si bien qu'elle pourrait facilement se laisser aller à imaginer être entourée de sa famille. Et pas une fois ils n'avaient cherché à la faire parler de ses parents. Avant de les quitter, elle leur assura même qu'elle serait heureuse de les revoir. Elle sentit que Mme Grumman se retenait de l'étreindre aussi lui adressa-t-elle un sourire chaleureux avant de remercier son supérieur de lui avoir rendu la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Le lendemain, elle arriva la première à son bureau, un léger sourire aux lèvres ; finalement, entrer dans l'armée lui avait apporté plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle s'installa et entreprit de trier les dossiers adressés à son équipe. Il y en avait peu mais l'un d'entre eux était assez épais le lieutenant-colonel allait avoir de la lecture. Elle prit soin de le mettre au sommet de manière à ce qu'il le traite en premier ; s'il se laissait aller à rêvasser, au moins le plus important serait fait. Elle déposait les dossiers sur les bureaux lorsque ses quatre collègues entrèrent en traînant des pieds. Après un rapide salut, chacun s'installa sur sa chaise, prêt à se mettre au travail. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Liza jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule ; leur supérieur aurait dû être arrivé. Certes, il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à ses subordonnés, mais depuis peu, il prenait la mauvaise habitude de se permettre de petits retards, la plupart du temps injustifiés. Elle s'était bien gardée de lui adresser le moindre reproches jusqu'alors, toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas complètement fermer les yeux sur ce laisser-aller ; il avait de trop grands rêves à réaliser et pour cela, il devait être irréprochable. Il parvenait à faire son travail convenablement dans les délais impartis, mais il se laissait distraire de plus en plus facilement, préférant somnoler sur ses dossiers plutôt que les traiter.

Il arriva finalement quelques minutes plus tard, traînant des pieds pour se laisser tomber nonchalamment dans son fauteuil. Il leva mollement la tête pour regarder ses subordonnés d'un air las avant de les autoriser à se rassoir. Il contempla avec ennui la petite pile de dossiers qui l'attendait, visiblement contrarié par l'épaisseur du premier. Du coin de l'oeil, Liza le vit considérer un instant les autres rapports beaucoup plus attirants du fait de leur contenu moindre avant de se résoudre à empoigner le premier, sachant pertinemment que leur classement n'était jamais laissé au hasard. Il se plongea dans sa lecture avec enthousiasme avachi sur son bureau, la joue négligemment écrasée sur son poing. Liza laissa échapper un soupir devant tant d'indolence ; elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas vraiment lui reprocher sa posture, son rôle consistait avant tout à s'assurer qu'il faisait son travail et il s'y appliquait, elle n'avait donc pas son mot à dire. Elle laissa donc de côté les remarques qu'elle avait à lui adresser ; puisqu'il était disposé à travailler, inutile de l'interrompre au risque de voir sa bonne volonté s'évaporer, il serait toujours temps de lui parler plus tard.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de lecture, Roy referma le dossier d'un coup sec, faisant ainsi sursauter ses subalternes. Il se leva d'un bond, les mains posées à plat sur son bureau, fixant les cinq visages qui le regardaient d'un air ahuri. Quel que soit le contenu de ce rapport, il avait au moins eu le mérite de le rendre plus vif. Il leur annonça alors qu'une nouvelle mission leur était confiée, et que, selon le rapport d'enquête préliminaire, elle ne serait pas de tout repos. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Central était devenu le théâtre d'une série de sauvages tueries. Si, de prime abord, les inspecteurs n'avaient pas conclu de lien entre les différents assassinats, les autopsies avaient permis de mettre en lumière un point commun entre les corps des défunts. La thèse du tueur en série avait donc été privilégiée avant qu'un nouvel élément ne vienne semer le doute. Certes, les victimes avaient toutes été allégées d'un ou de plusieurs organes, mais il semblait que la méthode utilisée pour les leur subtiliser n'était pas toujours la même. Tantôt le travail était soigné, tantôt le cadavre était resté gisant, à moitié déchiqueté, parfois recousu, parfois la plaie laissée béante. On pouvait facilement en déduire qu'il y avait plusieurs assassins, deux ou trois selon les observations, et l'un d'eux était certainement un chirurgien professionnel.

De plus, depuis quelques temps, les hôpitaux de la capitale et sa périphérie avaient enregistré de nombreux dons d'organes tous provenant de la même banque. Cependant, les inspecteurs n'avaient pas pu remonter jusqu'à elle étrangement, elle semblait ne pas exister. Les contacts n'étaient pas les mêmes pour l'ensemble des hôpitaux et les paiements passaient par différents comptes les organisateurs de ce trafic semblaient parfaitement organisés. Chaque organe était en parfait état, soigneusement emballé et conservé, ils étaient même accompagnés d'une fiche remplie des informations nécessaires. Un vrai travail de connaisseur. Il n'était pas difficile d'établir un parallèle entre les meurtres et ces mystérieux arrivages. En outre, il paraissait évident au jeune lieutenant-colonel que l'affaire leur avait été confiée dans le but d'éprouver son équipe nouvellement constituée. Ils devaient encore faire leur preuve et cette enquête devait leur permettre de se distinguer. Après avoir résumé la situation à son équipe, Roy distribua ses ordres ; Havoc et Breda feraient la tournée des quartiers où avaient été retrouvés les corps pour y trouver des témoins, Falman et Fuery s'occuperaient d'interroger les hôpitaux, et Liza et lui iraient trouver le légiste qui avait examiné les corps. Avant leur départ, il tint tout de même à ce que chaque groupe emporte une copie du dossier, il demanda donc à son assistante de se rendre au service de reproduction pour faire tirer trois exemplaires. Elle obéit docilement, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi deux ne seraient pas suffisants.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait se rendre dans ce service, néanmoins, Liza n'était pas encore tout à fait familière du dédale qui tenait lieu de QG militaire. La première fois qu'elle y avait été, c'était lors de la visite guidée qui avait accueilli les nouvelles recrues, la seconde fois, son supérieur l'avait accompagnée alors qu'ils revenaient d'un interrogatoire, la fois suivante, elle était précédée d'une archiviste serviable qui avait accepté de l'aider à porter les dossiers dont son équipe avait besoin. Liza déglutit difficilement à ce constat ; elle ne connaissait pas le chemin depuis son bureau et n'ayant pas emprunté le même plus d'une fois puisqu'elle ne venait jamais du même endroit, elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de trouver seule le bureau des reproductions. Voilà bien un détail qui lui était sorti de l'esprit, ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de se perdre au détour d'un couloir. Quelle efficacité ! Elle qui était d'ordinaire irréprochable allait devoir ravaler sa fierté et demander son chemin. Depuis trois mois pourtant, elle aurait dû avoir le plan du bâtiment en tête. Réprimant un grognement, elle se promit de se pencher sur la question afin que cela ne se reproduise plus. Résignée, elle arrêta un jeune soldat qui parut surpris d'apprendre qu'un tel service était à disposition.

Après encore cinq minutes d'errance, elle rencontra une secrétaire qui consentit à la conduire jusqu'au bureau qu'elle cherchait. Soulagée de ne pas avoir perdu trop de temps, Liza entra, son dossier en main. Elle se présenta devant une jeune femme inoccupée qui lui sembla plutôt contrariée d'avoir enfin du travail. Faire une seule copie d'un dossier pouvait déjà être long, elle se demandait bien combien de temps il faudrait à la jeune documentaliste pour en faire trois. Néanmoins si cette dernière s'était rembrunie à la lecture du formulaire, constatant le nombre de copies exigé, elle se radoucit rapidement à la vue du nom de l'officier qui les demandait. Visiblement, pour le célèbre flame alchemist, ça ne lui posait plus aucun problème de se lever de sa chaise pour faire ce pour quoi on la payait. Hawkeye leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la jeune femme roucoulait devant un nom simplement griffonné sur une feuille. Au moins, le charme ravageur de son supérieur pouvait présenter des avantages. Elle dut tout de même promettre à la demoiselle de donner son nom au lieutenant-colonel après tout, si elle devait faire ce travail pour lui, elle voulait qu'il le sache.

Alors que l'admiratrice de Roy disparaissait dans une autre salle, Liza se demanda combien de temps son supérieur pensait que cela prendrait. Elle fut tentée de retourner dans son bureau en attendant que les copies soient prêtes, cependant, elle préféra s'installer sur une des chaises placées contre un mur. Il lui fallut attendre une demi-heure pour que les dossiers soient prêts, mais au moins, le travail était fait soigneusement. Elle prit donc la direction de son bureau, priant pour ne pas se perdre sur le chemin du retour. Elle était tellement occupée à détailler chaque recoin de chaque couloir qu'elle ne remarqua pas les cinq soldats qui avançaient vers elle. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'un d'eux l'interpella, la faisant sursauter, qu'elle nota leur présence.

« Eh bien, combien de temps faut-il pour reproduire un dossier ? L'interrogea son supérieur. »

Las de l'attendre, il avait décidé d'aller à sa rencontre pour élucider ce grand mystère. Mal à l'aise, elle préféra passer sous silence sa mésaventure qui n'avait pas duré si longtemps que ça et se contenter de lui expliquer que reproduire tout un dossier pouvait prendre du temps et que donc, en faire trois répliques prenait trois fois plus de temps. Vaincu par cet argument imparable, l'alchimiste se racla la gorge avant de distribuer les rapports, ordonnant au sergent-chef Fuery de retourner mettre l'original à l'abri dans leur bureau. Ils disposaient de toute la matinée pour enquêter, après quoi, ils étaient tous attendus pour un débriefing à quatorze heures. Liza s'installa sur le siège du conducteur, aux côtés de son supérieur qui regardait déjà par la vitre, le front appuyé contre son reflet. Ils avaient peu de temps avant d'arriver à la morgue, mais la jeune femme se demandait malgré tout si ce n'était pas l'occasion de faire une mise au point sur son comportement. Elle lui jeta un regard en biais mais n'osa prononcer un mot ; il ne semblait pas vraiment disposé à discuter. Le sujet était assez délicat, d'autant qu'en sa qualité d'assistante, il n'était pas de son ressort de juger son supérieur. Certes, il lui avait lui-même accordé le droit de le remettre sur le droit chemin, mais elle n'était pas encore vraiment très à l'aise avec ce rôle, peut-être valait-il mieux attendre encore un peu pour soulever ce problème après tout, ce n'était pas si grave. À moins que ce ne fût un test et qu'il n'attendît justement qu'elle remplisse cette obligation.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la morgue où la réceptionniste les accueillit avec des yeux brillants d'admiration devant le sourire enjôleur que lui adressait le lieutenant-colonel Mustang. Leur visite n'ayant pas été annoncée, elle avait d'abord rechigné à les laisser passer, mais charmée par le regard ténébreux de son interlocuteur, elle céda rapidement. Décidément, il usait de cette carte de plus en plus souvent. Liza lui lança un regard désapprobateur qu'il ne remarqua même pas avant de le suivre dans le bureau du médecin légiste. Le Docteur Elliot venait de terminer l'autopsie de la neuvième victime de cette série de meurtre à qui il manquait les reins et le foi. Il conduisit les deux militaires dans la salle où reposait le corps du défunt, leur expliquant que cette fois, les prélèvements avaient été faits avec habileté : le corps n'était pas abimé outre mesure et avait même été recousu. Néanmoins, quelque soit le soin avec lequel les organes avaient été retirés, le criminel ne donnait jamais l'impression de faire les choses au hasard, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et où le trouver. Elliot ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer à quel point le travail était bien fait, surement un connaisseur, quelqu'un du métier, peut-être un de ses confrères ou encore un chirurgien. Les victimes avaient toutes eu la nuque brisées, ainsi les organes n'étaient pas malencontreusement abimés. Aucun des neufs assassinats n'avait eu de témoin et à en juger par l'état du sol autour des cadavres, les opérations étaient pratiquées ailleurs, sans doute par mesure d'hygiène vis-à-vis des organes. Le docteur leur remettrait son rapport d'autopsie dès lors qu'il l'aurait terminé, néanmoins, Liza pris grand soin de noter ses commentaires de manière à disposer du plus d'éléments possible.

D'un geste sec, Elliot retira le drap qui couvrait le cadavre, le dévoilant à la vue de ses visiteurs qui ne s'attendaient pas une telle découverte. Un enfant, sans doute âgé de neuf ou dix ans gisait sur la table de métal froid, une longue cicatrice lui barrant l'abdomen. Jusqu'ici les meurtres s'étaient limités à des adultes, des jeunes gens, la plupart du temps âgé de vingt-cinq à trente ans et personne n'avait envisagé que les criminels puissent s'en prendre également à un enfant. C'était le premier mort qu'ils voyaient depuis leur retour d'Ishbal et bien qu'il tentèrent de ne rien laisser paraître, cette vision fit remonter en eux une vague de souvenirs morbides. Ils avaient déjà enquêté sur de nombreuses affaires, mais rien qui approche l'horreur d'un meurtre, d'autant plus que, en tant qu'équipe nouvellement constituée, on leur avait rarement confié un dossier sans les placer sous le commandement d'une autre équipe. Roy se ressaisit bien vite pour leur première enquête importante en solo, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la face pour un petit moment de faiblesse. Liza, quant à elle, eut plus de difficulté à reprendre contenance, déstabilisée par tant de barbarie ; ce pauvre garçon aurait dû avoir encore de belles années devant lui et le voilà sacrifié au nom d'un trafic révoltant.

Ils observèrent le corps quelques minutes avant de demander au légiste si l'un de ses collègues n'avait jamais émit de propos suspects concernant le manque de don d'organes et s'il n'avait jamais entendu de théorie douteuse pour y remédier. Le docteur prit le temps de réfléchir, passant en revue ses connaissances néanmoins, aucun ne lui parut capable d'un tel geste. Il mentionna toutefois plusieurs confrères, dans l'espoir de pouvoir ainsi aider à l'avancée de l'enquête. Liza nota scrupuleusement chaque nom et chaque détail ; même si cela ne constituait pas une piste très solide, ils pouvaient toujours se renseigner sur ces personnes. Avec un peu de chance, ils trouveraient quelque chose, sinon, ils auraient tout de même des suspects en moins. L'un d'eux avait pris une retraite prématurée sans donner d'explication, un autre se plaignait sans cesse du manque d'humanité des Hommes, un troisième, un étudiant en fin de cursus particulièrement zélé, semblait vouloir sauver des vies à tout prix. Le duo écouta avec attention les descriptions d'une quinzaine de personnes susceptibles d'être impliquées dans l'affaire. Le dernier attira cependant leur attention ; un chirurgien qui venait de perdre son fils. Le garçon d'à peine onze ans avait attendu une greffe pendant des mois, mais était finalement décédé sans avoir rien reçu.

Ils quittèrent l'établissement en fin de matinée, ces quelques indices en poches. Le trajet du retour se passa tout aussi silencieusement que l'aller, chacun ordonnant mentalement les données qu'ils venaient d'ajouter au dossier. Ils avaient encore du temps avant de retrouver le reste de l'équipe, mais après cette entrevue, les estomacs des deux militaires étaient si noués qu'aucun d'eux ne pensa à passer par la cafétéria. Ils se rendirent donc directement dans leur bureau, profitant ainsi de la pause déjeuner pour mettre en ordre les notes de la matinée. C'était déjà monstrueux de prendre une vie simplement pour gagner quelques centz, comment pouvait-on envisager de tuer un enfant ? Elle était tellement préoccupée par cette affaire qu'elle en oublia les remontrances qu'elle aurait dû faire à son supérieur. Il leur fallait à tout prix arrêter ces assassins. Au bord de la nausée, elle se demanda cependant, combien d'autres victimes ils feraient avant qu'ils ne parviennent à les dénicher.


	18. Appel à l'aide

**Mes chers lecteurs, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente. J'espère que malgré tout ce chapitre vous plaira, merci de continuer à lire cette fic malgré mon rythme de publication devenu plus qu'aléatoire. **

**Une info qui fait plaisir en passant : le chapitre 19 est déjà bien avancé ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Appel à l'aide

Depuis un peu plus d'un mois, l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel Mustang suivait des pistes fantômes, relevait des indices erronés et traquait des suspects innocents. Leur enquête piétinait dangereusement si bien qu'ils commençaient à douter de pouvoir un jour arrêter les coupables. Les traces étaient peut-être trop savamment dissimulées et leur inexpérience leur pesait de plus en plus peut-être n'étaient-ils pas capables de résoudre cette affaire. Ils avaient d'abord interrogé le chirurgien dont le fils était décédé, pensant avoir trouvé une piste intéressante à creuser. Malheureusement, le docteur Garry avait su leur présenter un alibi pour tous les soirs où les meurtres avaient été commis. Il avait également manifesté un dégoût palpable pour ces crimes. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas tué lui-même les victimes ne signifiait en rien qu'il n'était pas impliqué, néanmoins, faute de preuve, ils avaient dû accepter de le considérer comme innocent. Ils s'étaient alors lancés sur les traces de nombreux autres suspects sans jamais rien trouver de concluant. Quatre corps de plus avaient été retrouvés depuis le début de leur enquête dont trois avaient été abandonnés dans des villes de banlieue.

Ils avaient interrogé tout le personnel des hôpitaux de la ville et à présent, ils étudiaient les dossiers des médecins et autres praticiens indépendants, espérant ne pas avoir à étendre leurs recherches à ceux des villes et villages avoisinants. Ils avaient même envisagé, en dernier recours, de chercher parmi les démissionnaires de tous les pays : certains de leurs suspects avaient attiré leur attention par une démission marquée par de vives contestations à l'encontre du système médical. De plus, rien ne leur indiquait que les coupables venaient d'East City. Leurs horizons s'élargissaient toujours un peu plus. Le nombre des suspects ne cessant d'augmenter sans qu'aucun progrès ne fut enregistré, la motivation de l'équipe était à présent au plus bas. Roy se demandait même s'il n'était pas encore trop jeune pour diriger efficacement une équipe. Aucune remarque ne leur avait encore été adressée, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ses supérieurs ne s'impatientent. Ils avaient convenu que chaque entretien, chaque piste explorée devaient faire l'objet d'un rapport afin qu'on ne puisse les accuser d'oisiveté, toutefois, le trop grand nombre d'enquêtes pouvait également desservir leur crédibilité. Ils tâtonnaient et ne pouvaient plus le cacher.

Après plusieurs semaines d'investigations infructueuses, ils avaient entendu parler d'un docteur en biologie qui aurait un réseau de relations s'étendant au-delà de la capitale. Intéressé par ses connaissances, Roy avait alors commencé à se renseigner sur cet homme qui pourrait être utile à leur enquête. Néanmoins, sans doute avait-il négligé d'être discret, car après quelques jours, l'équipe reçut un appel d'un homme agacé de savoir que l'armée enquêtait à son sujet. Gêné, Roy lui avait alors expliqué brièvement la situation, profitant de cet entretien pour l'interroger directement sur ses contacts. Le docteur avait cependant refusé de lui répondre par téléphone, préférant rencontrer le lieutenant-colonel.

L'homme s'était ainsi présenté au QG dès le lendemain, en blouse blanche, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux assortis brillant derrière ses petites lunettes. Il avait dans un premier temps légèrement effrayé l'équipe par ses allures de savant fou, toutefois, ils furent rapidement convaincu de la nécessité d'une collaboration avec cet homme. Prenant toutes les précautions, ils avaient bien entendu d'abord mené un interrogatoire de routine afin de déterminer s'il ne s'avèrerait pas être un suspect potentiel, mais rien de douteux n'en ressorti. Ils avaient ensuite évalué l'étendu de ses contacts et avaient dû admettre que ce docteur connaissait en effet de nombreux directeurs d'hôpitaux mais également des membres de tout le corps médical, sans compter tous ses confrères. Ils avaient alors accepté de le prendre comme consultant, persuadés qu'avec sa collaboration, ils pourraient enfin dénouer le nœud de ce mystère, d'autant plus qu'il semblait lui-même heureux de pouvoir venir en aide à sa patrie.

Il était cependant parfois un peu trop zélé et son débordement d'enthousiasme au sujet de cette enquête agaçait de plus en plus les militaires. Il s'éparpillait à explorer toutes sortes d'hypothèses sans en chercher le moindre fondement si bien que, malgré sa bonne volonté, loin de faire avancer les choses, sa contribution participait surtout à ralentir l'équipe. Il leur avait tout d'abord dressé une liste de suspects potentiels, ne négligeant aucune piste, même celles pour lesquelles il était difficile d'établir un lien entre un individu et un quelconque intérêt qu'il aurait pu trouver dans ce trafic. Loin de resserrer leur champ d'investigation, il ne faisait au contraire que l'élargir, si bien que les militaires se sentaient perdre pieds face à une masse d'informations trop importante.

Peu à peu, ils avaient également accepté de l'intégrer parfois aux interrogatoires son emportement pouvant être un frein au bon déroulement des entretiens, il était souvent préférable de le laisser de côté. Il mettait systématiquement l'interrogé mal à l'aise et son tempérament enflammé et exubérant rebutait quiconque se retrouvait en face de lui ; ses menaces et autres accusations n'y étaient sans doute pas étrangères. Eux-mêmes avaient encore parfois envie de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou quand il se lançait dans un discours passionné sur son dévouement à la si belle profession qu'il exerçait. Il se révoltait qu'on puisse ainsi salir l'image de ces héros qui sauvaient des dizaines de vies grâce à leur savoir. Venait ensuite une longue série d'exemples venant appuyer sa théorie selon laquelle la biologie était la plus merveilleuse discipline au monde.

Ils parvenaient difficilement à modérer ses ardeurs aussi préféraient-ils parfois le mettre à l'écart : après tout, il n'était pas militaire, ils n'avaient donc aucune obligation de l'intégrer à l'ensemble de leur travail. Ils avaient d'abord discuté longuement sur la manière dont ils pourraient aborder le sujet, cependant, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que le docteur, loin de chercher à s'imposer, s'effaçait de lui-même lorsqu'il se sentait importun, assurant qu'il comprenait tout à fait ce choix, qu'ils avaient de lourdes responsabilités et que c'était tellement merveilleux de résoudre une enquête pour punir un meurtrier qu'il s'en voudrait de devenir un poids pour eux. Il les gratifiait sans cesse de commentaires admiratifs, vantant la fonction de militaire et peut-être serait-il allé jusqu'à la qualifier de plus beau métier du monde si sa chère biologie n'occupait pas d'ores et déjà cette prestigieuse place.

Pourtant, les six soldats ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine hypocrisie derrière ces mots qui semblaient être savamment préparés. Avec son allure de savant fou et son débit de parole assommant, le docteur Charles Marlow leur donnait l'impression de chercher à les brosser dans le sens du poil, à obtenir leur confiance, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'intéressent à ses affaires. Sous couvert de vouloir le connaître mieux puisqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils avaient tenté plusieurs approches pour en savoir plus à son sujet, cependant, Marlow parvenait toujours à éluder les questions et ne dévoilait jamais rien. Il répondait parfois à certaines interrogations mais restait toujours très évasif sous prétexte de ne pas vouloir les embêter avec des détails.

Pour l'heure, il venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de l'équipe, déversant son discours de motivation à peine les portes franchies. Il se tut néanmoins rapidement, constatant avec étonnement que l'officier supérieur n'était pas derrière son bureau. Après quelques secondes de silence à se gratter le menton et un haussement d'épaule, il s'exprima longuement sur l'importance de bien se reposer, même lorsqu'on croulait sous le travail. En effet, le lieutenant-colonel lui avait paru passablement fatigué dernièrement, sans doute un jour de congé n'était-il pas superflu. Alors qu'il gesticulait dans le bureau, les cinq militaires échangèrent des regards agacés, s'interrogeant sur la manière la plus simple de couper court à sa tirade et d'attirer son attention sur les présents. Après une inspiration, Liza décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir pour ramener le silence dans la pièce où ses camarades et elle-même escomptaient travailler dans le calme. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, leur visiteur déclara que puisque Mustang n'était pas présent, il n'était pas disposé à attendre sa venue et que donc, il repasserait.

Les cinq officiers se regardèrent bouche bée alors qu'il quittait la pièce sans plus un mot ni un regard. Certes, leur supérieur était absent, cependant, ils étaient tout à fait aptes à prendre un message. Il ne les avaient même pas salués. Liza jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa montre pour constater que son supérieur commençait à avoir un retard anormalement important. Elle resta quelques secondes à regarder les aiguilles, sentant l'inquiétude poindre malgré sa raison qui tentait de la rassurer : il allait sûrement arriver bientôt. Elle devait bien admettre que malgré tout, Marlow avait raison Roy avait mauvaise mine depuis quelques jours. Avisant le téléphone posé sur le bureau à quelques mètres d'elle, elle hésita à appeler chez lui afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle n'osa cependant pas de crainte que cette attention soit déplacée. Elle résolut alors de ne pas le rabrouer sur son récent relâchement avant d'avoir élucider le mystère de cette soudaine déprime. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui faire de reproches injustifiés.

Il fit son entrée une demi-heure plus tard, la mine sombre, les épaules voûtées. Personne n'osa faire de commentaire, tandis qu'il se traînait jusqu'à son fauteuil dans lequel il se laissa tomber mollement. Il lança un regard fatigué aux comptes-rendus qui l'attendaient, comme si leur vue lui ôtait tout courage d'en ouvrir un. Il n'était jamais vraiment enthousiaste vis-à-vis des tâches administratives mais il les avait toujours exécutées, même si ce devait être dans la morosité. Pourtant aujourd'hui, Liza sentait qu'elle devrait le secouer pour éviter qu'il ne s'enlise dans ce qui semblait être une léthargie dépressive. D'une voix douce et calme, elle l'informa que les premiers dossiers devaient impérativement être lus dans la journée : il s'agissait des rapports des interrogatoires menés par les autres membres de l'équipe, et il devait en prendre connaissance. Il se tourna vers elle, presque surpris de la voir avant de jeter un nouveau regard éteint aux documents importuns. Il eut, l'espace de quelques secondes, l'air de se demander s'il allait faire un geste vers eux avant de finalement se lever, annonçant qu'il avait besoin d'un café. En bonne assistante, Liza proposa immédiatement de lui en apporter un, mais il refusa d'un ton las ; il cherchait visiblement à échapper à ses responsabilités de la journée. Au nom de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, elle ne pouvait le laisser agir ainsi, elle avait résolu depuis longtemps de lui parler, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter devant son air anéanti.

Elle le regarda sortir, sentant qu'il avait besoin de solitude. Les yeux rivés sur la porte qu'il venait de refermer, elle se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû prendre sa journée. Au QG, une montagne de travail l'attendait et elle craignait qu'il ne se montre pas très efficace. Lorsqu'il revint, son café à la main, il ne dit pas un mot à ses subordonnés qui l'observaient, de plus en plus intrigués par sa morosité. D'ordinaire, il ne laissait jamais paraître ses états d'âme, mais aujourd'hui, il devait être trop accablé pour masquer ses troubles. La jeune femme le laissa siroter tranquillement le breuvage vivifiant ; inutile de le brusquer, elle n'interviendrait que s'il tardait à se mettre au travail une fois sa boisson terminée. Elle retourna donc à son compte-rendu, sans oublier de surveiller son supérieur du coin de l'oeil, jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse le dossier le plus mince de sa pile. Liza ravala un commentaire, se promettant tout de même de lui imposer le traitement de tous les rapports importants avant la fin de la journée.

La matinée passa ainsi, seulement animée par les allers-retours de Fuery qui étudiait les problèmes de communication qui étaient survenus entre différents services du quartier général. Certaines lignes internes, prétendument soigneusement contrôlées et entretenues, étaient soudainement tombées en panne suite à de violents orages survenus la veille. Bien que gênante, cette mésaventure avait au moins permis de mettre à jour des lacunes dans l'entretien des équipements.

Malgré la concentration ambiante, l'arrivée des aiguilles de l'horloge sur le chiffre douze ne passa pas inaperçu. Aussitôt, quatre affamés se levèrent, mais alors que tous se ruaient déjà vers la cafétéria, le lieutenant-colonel ne fit pas un mouvement. Devant leur air étonné, il leur assura qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il préférait rester pour avancer dans son travail. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à sauter la pause déjeuner, surtout après une matinée à lire d'ennuyeux rapports. Une fois l'étonnement passé, Liza se rendit compte qu'il lui adressait de discrets regards, comme des appels à l'aide, sans pourtant oser lui demander de rester. Comme elle ne s'était pas encore levée, elle prétexta qu'elle aussi préférait rester travailler pour boucler son dossier ; de toute façon, il fallait qu'elle lui parle de sa conduite, il lui offrait l'occasion idéale d'avoir une discussion privée.

Ils continuèrent à travailler, l'air de rien, feignant l'indifférence parfaite vis-à-vis de l'autre tout en cherchant les mots pour exprimer leurs troubles sans franchir les barrières professionnelles qu'ils avaient dressés entre eux. La jeune femme devait bien admettre qu'elle était plutôt intriguée : que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui dire ? Il semblait avoir besoin de se confier. Liza ne put retenir un léger sourire à l'idée que malgré tout, il se tournait vers elle pour partager ses tracas. Le temps où ils partageaient le moindre tracas était bien loin et pourtant, elle sentait qu'ils pouvaient encore se parler comme si rien n'était venu se mettre entre eux depuis.

« Je... commença le lieutenant-colonel avant de laisser sa voix se perdre en un soupir. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, gardant le silence. Comme il hésitait, elle l'encouragea du regard, inutile de forcer ses confidences, il lui parlerait quand il serait prêt.

« Je n'arrive plus à dormir. »

Il se tut à nouveau, laissant planer le mystère sur les raisons de ses insomnies. Bien entendu, cela ne surprit pas sa subordonnée qui avait en effet remarqué qu'il semblait bien fatigué. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, mais ses yeux posaient pour elle les questions qu'elle retenait. Elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre, ni le pousser aux aveux, aussi le laissa-t-elle prendre son temps. Il laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants, une détresse évidente se lisant dans ses yeux. Envolés sa belle assurance et son sourire suffisant, il en avait presque l'air vulnérable.

« Je me rappelle encore trop bien leur visage, leurs cris, finit-il par avouer avant de marquer un nouveau silence. Ils me suppliaient de les épargner, vous savez. »

Il baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de la jeune femme. Alors c'était ça. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage, elle avait compris. Ishbal. Elle-même ne dormait plus très bien depuis son retour. Difficile d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu là-bas. Sans doute en proie à ses souvenirs, il se prit la tête entre les mains, crispant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Gagnée par son désespoir, Liza se leva et se posta à côté de lui, hésitant encore sur la conduite à tenir. Elle posa une main sur son bras et s'agenouilla pour ne pas le regarder de haut. Elle lui confessa alors ses moments de faiblesse durant lesquels, bien à l'abri sur son perchoir de sniper, elle avait laissé couler ses larmes. Surpris, il releva la tête pour plonger dans son regard. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à simplement se regarder, sans un mot ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour partager leur douleur.

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil tandis que Liza se redressait pour s'appuyer contre le bureau. Perdu dans ses pensées, il saisit sa main qu'il observa attentivement, suivant les lignes de sa paume avec doigt, comme s'il chercher à les lire avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Liza masqua son étonnement et retint un commentaire sur ce geste inattendu il semblait avoir fait cela machinalement, sans réfléchir. Il releva les yeux vers elle, un air malheureux toujours imprimé sur le visage. Elle eut alors un faible sourire, déchiffrant son dans son regard le besoin de ne pas être seul. Se sentant chavirer, il cherchait un appui auquel s'accrocher et c'était d'elle qu'il voulait voir venir ce soutien. Comme il ne la lâchait pas, elle referma ses doigts sur ceux de Roy elle serait là pour lui.

« Ce que nous avons fait est horrible et il serait déplacé de notre part de chercher un quelconque pardon, annonça-t-elle le plus doucement qu'elle put. Néanmoins, Monsieur, vous m'avez promis de tout faire pour réparer les erreurs du passé et sauver notre pays du joug des militaires belliqueux qui le tiennent. Arrivez jusqu'en haut, changez les choses et alors vous mériterez peut-être de tourner la page. »

Il ne quittait pas leurs mains des yeux, mais elle savait qu'il enregistrait ses mots et y réfléchissait. La commissure de ses lèvres trembla en un semblant de début de sourire. Égale à elle-même, elle n'avait pas fait de grandes phrases inutiles pour lui servir les banalités usuelles qui auraient voulu endormir sa culpabilité. Quoi que cela implique, il sentait que ce sentiment renforçait encore sa volonté, sans doute en était-ce de même pour elle. Elle ne le regardait pas non plus avec ce mélange de tristesse et de pitié qu'on arbore pour compatir aux malheurs des autres, il lisait bien au contraire de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Cela n'apaiserait pas ses cauchemars, mais il se sentait tout de même plus léger de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul pour vivre ces tourments.

Il n'avait pas voulu aller aussi loin, il n'avait pas prémédité son geste, pourtant, cela lui avait paru si naturel qu'il n'avait pu retenir sa main d'aller chercher celle de la jeune femme. Il avait tellement besoin de chasser ce sentiment de solitude qui l'étouffait. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il pouvait toujours se tourner vers elle, d'éprouver leur amitié passée et de s'y accrocher. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, ils avaient tant partagé qu'il ne voulait se confier à personne d'autre. Il avait craint qu'elle se recule, cependant, voir leurs mains jointes le rassurait.

Il se leva alors, et même s'il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la remercier, il se contenta de libérer sa main. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard il leur semblait ne pas avoir besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Il lui rendit alors son sourire. Il voulut la remercier, mais même si ses lèvres remuèrent, aucun son n'en sortit. Pour toute réponse, elle le gratifia d'un salut militaire parfait elle serait toujours là pour lui, son plus fidèle subordonné. Portant la main à son front, il lui rendit son geste en signe de reconnaissance avant de lui proposer de rejoindre leurs collègues à la cafétéria. Finalement, il sentait son appétit s'ouvrir et il préférait ne pas sauter le repas afin de ne pas mourir d'hypoglycémie sur les rapports qui l'attendaient encore. Liza le suivit sans protester il serait toujours temps de le rappeler à l'ordre s'il redevenait oisif après le déjeuner.

Comme promis, Marlow repassa dans l'après-midi, tout guilleret de voir son collaborateur qui, malgré ses traits tirés, semblait mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage. Il lui servit alors le discours qu'il avait tenu le matin même au reste de l'équipe. Roy modéra toutefois ses ardeurs, peu enclin à laisser couler son flot de paroles, même encourageantes. Contrarié d'avoir été ainsi interrompu, il finit tout de même par annoncer le motif de sa visite d'un air boudeur. Il avait entendu parler d'un chirurgien qui aurait récemment touché des pots-de-vin pour faire gagner des places à certains patients sur les listes d'attente des demandeurs d'organe. Il était même suspecté de faire payer d'importantes commissions pour ses opérations un boom des dons d'organe pourrait donc servir ses intérêts. Le docteur donna à l'équipe toutes les informations dont il disposait, insistant pour prendre part à l'interrogatoire.

Roy grogna pour le faire taire avant de regarder le planning de son équipe. L'après-midi étant déjà bien avancée, et dans la mesure où ils avaient encore plusieurs comptes-rendus à terminer, le lieutenant-colonel programma une visite pour le lendemain. Il n'était pas encore question d'interrogatoire ils devaient d'abord enquêter sur cet homme et les rumeurs qui le concernaient afin de pouvoir établir un lien concret entre lui et le trafic d'organes qui sévissait. Leur visiteur s'agita et grommela qu'ils perdaient leur temps en formalités et qu'ainsi, ils permettaient à ce truand de perpétrer ses méfaits juste sous leur nez. Le lieutenant-colonel le gratifia d'un « oui oui » agacé, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ses arguments qui les pressaient d'abandonner leur travail pour se ruer sans plus de cérémonie sur le présumé coupable.

Il désigna Havoc et Breda pour s'occuper de mettre cette affaire au clair. Il accepta également que Marlow les accompagne afin de faciliter leurs contacts avec le monde médical même s'il n'était pas de ce milieu, il avait de nombreuses connaissances parmi le personnel des hôpitaux et cela les avait parfois aidés à gagner la confiance de leurs interlocuteurs. Les deux militaires et le biologiste convinrent d'un rendez-vous afin de mettre au point les détails de la procédure d'enquête avant de rencontrer leur nouveau suspect. L'excitation de leur collaborateur retombée, ils purent se reconcentrer sur leur travail. Marlow s'installa avec eux pour le reste de la journée, se joignant à Breda pour essayer d'établir des liens cohérents entre les différents éléments dont ils disposaient. Il était important d'écarter les pistes inintéressantes de manière à ne pas se disperser au risque de perdre en efficacité.

La journée finie, Roy regarda son équipe partir avec soulagement il pouvait enfin aspirer à un peu de tranquillité. Il retint néanmoins son bras droit une fois de plus. La jeune femme se posta devant son bureau tandis qu'il attendait que la porte se referme sur le docteur qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'adjudant Breda. Il avait une importante mission à lui confier, qui nécessitait une totale discrétion de sa part. Il avait de toute urgence besoin d'informations sur cet étrange docteur avec lequel ils travaillaient. Il lui demandait d'enquêter à son sujet afin de déterminer s'ils pouvaient bel et bien lui faire confiance. Rien ne devait filtrer, elle ne devait en parler à personne, pas même aux autres membres de l'équipe, Marlow ne devait entendre parler de rien, sans quoi, il risquerait de chercher à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Liza reçut ses ordres en silence, mais malgré tout heureuse qu'il fasse appel à elle. Alors qu'elle l'écoutait lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle s'interrogeait déjà sur la marche à suivre et sur les contacts nécessaires pour obtenir ces informations. Elle prit la résolution de laisser ses notes à ce sujet chez elle pour être sûre que Marlow ne tomberait pas dessus lors de ses tumultueuses visites. Elle comprenait ce que cela impliquait de contraignant elle ne pourrait pas enquêter durant son temps de travail, il lui faudrait donc prendre sur son temps libre déjà restreint. Elle accepta néanmoins sans hésiter elle aimait l'idée de lui apporter son aide dans l'ombre.


End file.
